Awaken of a New Hope
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: The Fel Empire has ruled the galaxy for the past decade after blinding both the Republic and the Separatists towards the end of the Clone Wars. A young adventurer discovers a vast stronghold holding many secrets of the Jedi and Sith of old. The Imperial Knights swiftly gain word of such knowledge and hunt down Keanu Skyborn OC/harem
1. S1 Ep1: New Companions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Various animals leapt through the trees of the thick, luscious wildlife as a young man drudged through the humid jungle, armed with a rare weapon as it whistled through the air slicing the obstacles in the young man's direction. The black blade was then sheathed back into its hilt and placed on his belt as the teen observed a enormous ruined temple that laid a fair distance away.

"It's closer than I thought," sighed the exhausted teen. "Probably... A half hours distance? Yeah, probably. Maybe a five minute rest before I continue."

Keanu sat on a flat-topped rock, letting his feet rest for the meantime. He exhaled once before glancing to the large temple, thinking of what treasures laid inside. Being an avid treasure hunter, Keanu rode from system to system across the galaxy looking for wealth and fame, what person wouldn't? Especially given the situation of the Fel Empire ruling over the galaxy with a iron fist, keeping the people in check with the Imperial Knights.

He was a young boy during the time of the Clone Wars, hearing the stories of the famed Jedi leading large numbers of troops into battle. He wished he could become a Jedi, having that kind of power of the Force. But somehow the majority of the Jedi were wiped out by the blindside of a new faction of the war, the Fel Empire. And like a raging storm the Fel Empire, led by the Imperial Knights and their Emperor, Roan Fel, they overthrew the Republic and institutionalized their control of the galaxy. Ironically enough the Empire brought true peace to the galaxy for the first time in millenniums. Ending the corruption and bureaucracy of the Republic, or so Keanu had heard. Nor did he really care.

Keanu ignored these thoughts as he continued his path down to the temple, hopefully he could find enough of a profit to stay in a fancy suite on Coruscant. Room service, a feast fit for a king, these thoughts filled his mind but Keanu knew he had to remain pragmatic. Treasure hunting wasn't always a profitable gain all the time, but it _certainly_ was fun.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Keanu stood in front of the entrance of the massive temple, his hands on his hips as he observed the layout. The temple itself had to be several thousand years old, which meant that it was built during the era of the Old Republic. Keanu knew some history of the Old Republic; the Mandalorian Wars being featured the most in his research amongst other things. And anything from the Old Republic was bound to pay a shiny credit. Walking up the cracked steps into the mouth of the temple, Keanu pulled a flashlight from the pouch on his thigh and it shone brightly across the pitch-black corridor.

Drops of water leaked from the ceiling onto the floor, which reminded Keanu of breathing as if someone was watching him from the shadows. Taking precaution in case something attacked hidden deep in the temple, Keanu pulled his WESTAR-34 blaster pistol from its holster and kept it close to his chest. He noticed that the various skeletons scattered across the temple, there must've been a battle of some kind. Though who won remained a mysterious to the teen. Eventually he found himself at the end of the hallway with two branching paths in either direction.

He flashed his flashlight in both directions. "Hm, well that's a predicament. But if history has served me well... Which it hasn't... Better go right this time." He took several steps forward before the temple shook tremendously and small cave-in blocked the teen's current path.

Picking himself off the floor after diving out of the way, Keanu dusted himself off and shone his light on the pile of boulders. "... Never mind then. Left it is." Turning in the other direction Keanu walked down the other way, keeping a close eye on the ceiling to avoid a repeat. He soon saw a open ended path at the end of the hall and when he got to it, his mouth dropped agape at the sight.

Piles of holocrons stacked everywhere in the room, amongst various treasures of gold and jewels. He had hit the mother-load of his career! Though he paused as he thought about the attention he would receive for turning Jedi holocrons, certainly the Imperial Knights would catch wind of such artifacts, not to mention the Sith holocrons as well.

"Wait this doesn't seem right," thought Keanu outloud. "Why would Jedi AND Sith holocrons be down here? Together? Unless..." He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as a dreadful thought crossed his mind. "This is a Imperial stronghold."

Pressing a code of buttons on his arm gauntlet, he quickly gathered as much of the holocrons and treasure as he could. If he was going to be stealing from an Imperial stronghold he might as well take everything. Running outside with his arms filled with jewels and holocrons, his ship was starting onto the ground. The _Solstice_ , Keanu's prized starship and his home, a Baudo-class star yacht, opened the ramp for Keanu to quickly get inside and stashed away the items in secret compartments onboard.

There must've been a hundred or more pounds of treasure that he brought aboard his ship before he blasted away from the temple, Keanu letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Leaning back in his seat Keanu watched the blurred stars of Hyperspace whiz by him as he planned his next move.

"I can probably fetched maybe a hundred thousand credits for the treasure itself," said Keanu as he stared at the ceiling of the _Solstice_. "The holocrons however..." He swiveled in his seat towards the secret compartments in the floor. A flutter of hope spilled through Keanu as he contemplated on whether or not to sell them. On the one hand, if he sold them, he could be set for life with the number that he had. But the alternative was that he could keep them for himself. He shook his head and scoffed at the aforementioned thought.

"Me a Jedi," he laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right." He shook his side to side slightly before he stared at the floor compartment. "No, no. Besides it's not like I have the Force so it wouldn't open for me anyway."

With his mind set, he tuned back towards the window and looked over at the control panels. "Damn, I gotta refuel. Hopefully there's a refueling station close by, same with a cantina. I'm starving."

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Nar Shaddaa**

Keanu flew back and landed hard on the wall, the crowd surrounding the two fighters gave a bit of sympathy for the teen. Keanu rubbed his jaw a little before smiling and getting back on his feet. After landing on the moon of Nal Hutta Keanu somehow found his way into the middle of a fighting ring, and though and behold!

Keanu shook his head a little, cocking his to the side to taunt his opponent, a random Zygerrian male. The Zygerrian snarled at the teen's subtle taunt and punched Keanu straight in the face, only staggering Keanu slightly. Shaking his head Keanu responded two strong straight hooks to the Zygerrian before pulling him by his collar and headbutting, almost cracking his own skull in the process. The Zygerrian stumbled backwards before lazily drawing a punch, only to fall flat on his unconscious. The crowd cheered and pulled Keanu onto their shoulders, parading him around the cantina in victory.

Someone in the crowd tossed Keanu a bag money of his earnings in the fight and when the crowd placed him back down, he grabbed a nearby towel and wiped his face and sculpted bare chest down of sweat and blood. Putting his shirt and red, white, and black jacket back on Keanu walked over to a table and ordered food and drink. Rolling his left shoulder around until he heard it popped and groaned. As he watched the people drink and joked and started brawls he reached into his pocket to grab some credits to pay for his meal. While he was counting the number of credits needed, two women entered the cantina; one wearing colorful Mandalorian armor and the other one an emerald skinned Twi'lek female who wore a pilot's outfit.

"What a dump," commented the armored female. "Nice job in picking this place."

"Well it is Hutt space after all Sabine," retorted the Twi'lek, rolling her eyes. "Have you seen a good looking Hutt?"

Not meaning to eavesdrop on their conversation, Keanu glanced up towards the women only to stare at the Mandalorian. Never before had he seen an armor so artistically flamboyant in its coloring, especially from a Mandalorian. Not to say he didn't enjoy it, just it was so odd in a colorless dump like this.

The person named Sabine shrugged her shoulders to the Twi'lek's question and pulled her helmet off, revealing a beautiful tanned teenager around Keanu's age. Keanu stared in awe at the beauty before him, the orange highlights in her and her golden-brown eyes as she stared at him, noticing the treasure hunter for the first time.

For a few seconds the two stared at each other while the Mandalorian female observed the male teen; his short brown hair, his piercing silver eyes and the WESTAR-34 blaster pistol strapped on his holster. She smiled at the blaster, apparently her fellow teen had a good choice in weaponry as well. Keanu cleared his throat as he got up from his table and walked over to the two.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you fine ladies standing here with no table or service. How rude of this establishment," greeted Keanu smoothly. "Please allow me to rectify that mistake."

Sabine smirked as she eyed Keanu. "Are you the owner of this-" She glanced around the cantina before facing Keanu. " _fine_ establishment?"

Keanu clicked his tongue in disappointment, shaking his finger teasingly. "My dear, you think of me so poorly? I'm wounded. It just pains me to see two beautiful women not treated the way they're supposed to be treated... Then again this is Nar Shaddaa."

"Isn't he the smooth talker," whispered the Twi'lek to the Mandalorian. "What's your name?"

Keanu feigned embarrassment. "Of course! Where are my manners? My name is Skyborn, Keanu Skyborn. And whose company will I be enjoying tonight?" He reached his hand out and gently grabbed the Twi'lek's gloved and kissed with gentlemen elegance.

"Oh aren't you the charmer," wooed the Twi'lek beauty. "I am Hera Syndulla and this is my partner Sabine Wren."

"Charmed," complimented Keanu. "I already ordered my meal but if you wish to accompany me, I am more than willing to pay for the both of you."

"That's awfully nice for a person we just met. What do you want?" asked Sabine.

"I just want to help is all," answered Keanu. "Nothing wrong with that right? Besides I've been on my own as far as I remember, it'd be nice to talk to someone besides myself and business for a change."

Sabine and Hera eyed each other and conversed in silent. He was offering them a free meal after all, that's something not a lot of people get offered. But still it was odd to them that this stranger was willing to do all of this for them.

"Alright you got yourself a date." said Sabine and Keanu smiled and lead the two ladies to his table. Half an hour passed and the three conversed with stories of their past; Sabine and her Mandalorian heritage, Keanu and his treasure hunting escapades and Hera with her piloting experience with her ship the _Ghost_ and how she met Sabine. The three laughed endearingly until an thunderous explosion ruined their relatively quiet evening. The entire cantina rushed outside to witness a horrific sight; multiple starships on fire.

Keanu turned to see Hera nearly in tears as she limply walked towards the inferno that was her ship. She fell to her knees and her tears sprang free, falling down her face in terror. Feeling worried for her Keanu kneeled next to her and tried to comfort her. Manically laughter split through the raging inferno as a male Rodian spray-painted the logo of the Black Sun onto one of the ships that wasn't being torched.

"Listen up!" shouted the Rodian. "We're looking for a man named Solstice, have you seen him?" The crowd remained silent. "Oh please don't tell me you're actually gonna risk your lives for this guy?"

Keanu grimaced internally and slowly reached for his weapon strapped on his belt. Which was something the Rodian noticed. "So you're going to take ALL of us huh? Do you know who we are, we're-"

"The Black Sun," Interrupted Keanu. "I saw you spray your symbol on that ship. And what makes you think this "Solstice" guy is even here? And what do you want with him?"

The Rodian pulled a blaster out and placed on Keanu's forehead. "You ask a lot of questions, you know that? Big man asking big questions."

Keanu darted his eyes to Sabine, hoping for some sign of help from the Mandalorian. Sabine got the message and slowly backed away from the crowd and placed her helmet back on.

"I'm just a curious guy is all," stated Keanu. "I mean we can't really help you if-" The Rodian slammed his blaster against Keanu's temple causing him to fall to his knees, hissing in pain and blood dripping down his head. "Damn it!"

The Rodian kneeled and placed the blaster against the teen's open wound, causing Keanu to grimace quietly in the pain. "Don't be a smartass with me. You won't live for much if you keep that attitude."

"I was being serious."

"I know," the Rodian smiled condescendingly. "However I am on a tight schedule-"

The sounds of blaster fire interrupted the Rodian's speech allowing Keanu to reach for his weapon. The high pitched whistle brought the Rodian back to the teen only to find his arm that was holding the blaster on the ground. A black lightsaber was pointed directly at the Rodian's throat before Keanu sliced his head off. Rushing past the burning ships, Keanu reached for his blaster and started firing upon the Black Sun goons that Sabine hadn't killed yet, and there was quite a number of goons already. Seeing Sabine huddled behind a makeshift barrier, Keanu rendezvoused at her position.

"You know I figured that a Mandalorian like you would've killed these guys by now," teased Keanu, squatting over the barrier and fired a few blasts.

Sabine smiled beneath her helmet. "Yeah well, I was expecting you to get here sooner."

"I had a blaster wound against my forehead," retorted Keanu. "Not to mention I had a large amount of people to save."

"And I'm facing against a small army over here!" shouted Sabine over the growing blaster fire. "What do you say to that?"

"Makes us even." said Keanu as he peeked over the barrier. He ignited the black lightsaber and threw it towards them.

"What good did that do?" asked Sabine sarcastically. A powerful explosion and pained screams answered her question.

"Barrels of fuel," said Keanu. "Outer Rim cantinas are notorious for poor fueling station standards, barrels of fuel scattered everywhere." Holding out a helpful hand, Sabine accepted Keanu's offer and pulled her to her feet while Keanu walked towards the blazing fire for his weapon. Upon seeing the black lightsaber activated and Keanu closely inspecting it before placing it back on his hilt, he caught Sabine staring at him in curiosity.

"You a Jedi?" Sabine asked.

Keanu shook his head. "No, just a good-looking treasure hunter. And this is my most prized possession outside of my ship."

"So you got that lightsaber during one of your "expeditions"?"

Keanu cocked his amusingly. "Something like that, yeah."

Sabine closely watched Keanu as he stared at the ships burning in front of him, a sense of guilt on his face. "You're Solstice."

Keanu licked his lips, casting his eyes to the ground before facing her. "Yeah I am. I... owed the Black Sun some money since I borrowed some of their stuff, and uh, I never got to it."

"So because of you, most of these people lost their ships, including ours." stated Sabine. Keanu nodded slowly. "Well that's just great, thanks for nothing." She stormed off in a huff before Keanu called to her.

"I can buy you a new ship." Sabine paused at the offer. "Really, I can buy you a new ship. Before I got here I raided a temple that was filled Jedi and Sith artifacts, including random treasure. You can go on my ship and see it for yourself if you like."

Sabine contemplated on the offer before turning around to face him. "Show me."

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

"You weren't kidding," commented Sabine, staring at the treasure before her.

"Like I said, I will buy you guys a new ship. It's the least I can do, there should be about a hundred thousand credits worth of treasure outside of the holocrons. So you can get a very good ship." offered Keanu.

"And what of the others?" asked Sabine. Keanu threw his hands in the air theatrically.

"I don't know if I can, and I can't risk selling these holocrons or else the Imperial Knights will come after me." Sabine watched as Keanu fluster and mumble to himself as he tried to figure out how to solve everything. She started to feel a bit guilty for pressing the issue onto him, he seemed to be a genuinely good man.

"Don't worry about it," soothed Sabine. "It was simply a terrorist attack was all. You had nothing to do with it."

Keanu eyed the Mandalorian carefully, seeing if she was being serious about this. He sighed and ran his hand through his hand, a headache starting to form. "I never meant to cause this to anyone."

"I know, you have that vibe about you," soothed Sabine placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You just did what you did to survive."

"That's all we have right?" asked Keanu smiling tiredly. "The will to fight on."

"Is there any better way?"

"Have other people fight for us? I'm down for that." Sabine laughed, Keanu watching her beautiful smile as she laughed.

"Maybe, but I should get to Hera before she tries anything." Sabine started to descend down the ramp of the _Solstice_ until Keanu called to her again.

"Tell Hera I'm sorry." shouted Keanu. Sabine smiled softly at the teen's honesty and continued to down the ramp to find her friend.

"Hera! Hera!" Sabine called to her friend as the nauseous smell of fuel and smoke continued to rot the air. Hera soon came to the Mandalorian, her eyes bloodshoot from the destruction of her beloved ship and her tears stained on her cheeks. "Hera, I've got some news- Keanu is willing to buy us a new ship."

Hera stared at her, her face devoid of any emotion. "Why would he do that?"

Sabine hesitated on answering the question but decided that Hera deserved an honest answer. "You remember that the Black Sun goons were here looking a person named Solstice?"

"He was Solstice?!" yelled Hera, quickly figuring out what the Mandalorian was trying to say. "He caused my baby to be destroyed because of what? Some debt?!"

"He did what he did to survive!" defended Sabine. "Do I agree entirely with what he did? No but that's not my call. Like I said he's willing to spend all the money he probably has to live, to repay us."

Hera's icy blue eyes hardened at the answer but after given some thought she relaxed. "How much does he have?"

"He estimates about hundred thousand credits."

Hera's frown deepened in thought for several minutes before sighing. "Fine."

Sabine eyed her friend cautiously. "Just like that? That simple?"

"It's not like we have much money of our own to buy a new ship," retorted Hera. "And since he's buying we have a large selection of ships to choose from."

Nodding in agreement Sabine led the way for Hera to talk to Keanu about their future ship.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Keanu buried his head into his hands when he heard footsteps boarding his ship. Looking up he saw Sabine leaning against the entrance of the cockpit while Hera glared softly at Keanu.

"A _Baudo_ -class star yacht," mused Hera. "No wonder you went into debt with the Black Sun."

Keanu offered a crooked smile. "Actually I won this beauty from a card game with a couple of spoiled aristocrats, obviously they didn't take to me winning very well."

"A hundred thousand credits you have stowed onboard on here right?" Keanu tilted his head in agreement. "Takes us to Coruscant then, pay our ship and that'll be the end of our transaction." After saying her piece Hera stormed out of the cockpit leaving Keanu to watch the Twi'lek leave with a tight-lipped smile while Sabine looked towards the teen in concern.

"Don't worry about her Keanu, she's just..."

"Upset," finished Keanu. He rubbed the back of his neck before turning around and firing up the ship. "Can't say I blame her. Bit surprised she hasn't tried to kill me yet."

"I wouldn't give her any ideas," Sabine warned playfully. She sat the seat opposite of Keanu as the _Solstice_ flew off into atmosphere and quickly left the moon's gravitational pull. "She flies smoothly."

Keanu smiled with pride. "That's what happens when you win a aristocrat's ship, you get the best of the best."

The Mandalorian turned halfway in her seat, resting her head on her hand and smiled softly. "On the way up here I noticed you have a pieces of artwork from Janyor of Bith lying around..."

"You can have those if you want," offered Keanu, prepping the ship for the jump for Hyperspace. "I have a friend of a friend of Janyor who sometimes gives me the sketches that Janyor doesn't want."

Sabine eyed the lightsaber hilt on Keanu's belt. "That's not a ordinary lightsaber is it? Looks too much like a regular sword in its design."

"It might be an archaic design I guess." Sabine nodded absentmindedly as she tried to figure him out as the stars stretched then became a blur as the _Solstice_ sped quickly through the cosmos to Coruscant.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this new story! This era is set in the Galactic Empire era but it features the Fel Empire and the Imperial Knights instead of the Galactic Empire and the Inquisitors from Star Wars: Rebels.**

 **For this story I will be pulling elements of the EU into this, so that'll be fun lol.**

 **Quick side note, Keanu's outfit is Theron Shan's outfit from the Old Republic minus the gloves.**

 **Harem-**

 **Sabine Wren, Hera, Ketsu Onyo, Sakas, Savan, Ahsoka Tano, Mirta Gev, Mara Jade, Jaina Solo, Tahiri Velia, Eryl Besa, Danni Quee, Anja Gallandro, Marisah Fel, Sigel Dare, Elke Vetter, Azlyn Rae**


	2. S1 Ep 2: Imperial Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Coruscant**

The _Solstice_ dropped from Hyperspace to the capital of the Fel Empire, and the galaxy as a whole; its bright lights shining across the planet like an over-sized beacon. Descending quickly into the atmosphere then slowing down into the ongoing traffic lanes of various aircrafts, Keanu quickly found a spaceport to land on.

"Here we are," announced Keanu as he powered down the ship's engines. Opening the ramp for an exit Keanu got up from his seat, followed by Sabine tailing closely to him, and walked past Hera who made herself comfortable in the lounge area. "Alright you two make yourselves comfortable, I have to take these treasures processed then once I get the money, you guys can have your new ship. The fridge's stacked with food, so you know, go crazy."

Hera nodded but say anything to the teen as Keanu took the hint, rubbing around his mouth in a circle. "Ok, so um, yeah." Keanu then left the two women alone as he went about his business outside the ship.

Sabine frowned at the Twi'lek, cocking her hip to the side and placed her hand on it. "Really? You're not going to say anything?"

"Once he's buys our ship, I'll say my piece then we take our leave." Hera simply stated.

Sabine scoffed in disbelief at her long-time friend. "Just like that? He risked his life not only for us, but for those people too!"

"He put us in danger in the first place." countered Hera.

"We don't know the full story behind that," defended Sabine. "It could've been a small debt problem and the Black Sun overreacted."

"Maybe." sighed Hera running her hand against her lekku. "I just doubt that the Black Sun would blow up a shipyard full of ships just because of a debt."

Sabine considered what the Twi'lek stated, it made sense. "Still, outside of the Fel Empire, the Black Sun is the most powerful organization in the galaxy. I doubt that the Empire is going to be concerned with what the Black Sun does as long the they don't wage a war against them."

Hera sighed and rested her head on the table, Sabine taking a seat next to her and placed her helmet on the table. The Mandalorian patted Hera's shoulder in comfort as the sound of Keanu's footsteps made their way closer to their location. Following the teen where two Human workers and as Keanu opened the secret compartments for the treasure, the workers immediately grabbed it and hauled it off the ship.

"Make sure you guys don't touch the Holocrons!" yelled Keanu to the workers who were descending down the ramp. Taking a moment to relax and taking a seat next to Sabine and exhaled tiredly. "Good news is that I made contact with my guy, he should be able to give us the money."

"Bad news?" asked Hera.

"So far none, I'm hoping that stays that way." said Keanu.

"What do you plan on doing with the Holocrons then? You have no use for them," Sabine pondered. Keanu shrugged his shoulders, he had no real idea what to do with them.

"I guess I can risk trying to sell them. But I'll probably have to do it sparingly across the galaxy in intervals," suggested Keanu. He watched the workers continue to carry his treasure out of his ship when another adult Human wearing regal burgundy robes walked up to Keanu. The man had greying black hair and had a chiseled chin, a few wrinkles upon his forehead curved upward with his smile.

"Skyborn, a pleasure to see you again," greeted the man. Keanu stood from his seat and shook the aristocrat's hand.

"Same, I assume you have the credits as promised."

"Haven't I always?" the aristocrat laughed joyfully as he placed a suitcase and opened it to reveal a thick stack of credits placed neatly inside. He noticed the two beautiful women next to the teen as Keanu was busy counting the money. "Who are these fine ladies you have aboard your vessel?"

"Sabine and this is Hera," Sabine introduced herself and Hera to the aristocrat. The aristocrat grabbed the Mandalorian's hand and pressed his lips to her hand. Sabine grinned wearily at the man's affection and pulled her hand away.

"How did you three meet each other?" asked the aristocrat. Keanu paused mid-count and bit his lip, while keeping his face buried deep in the suitcase. Sabine and Hera glanced at each other before answering.

"Out in the Outer Rim territory of Nar Shaddaa in a little cantina," stated Sabine. "And well, he bought us dinner and we talked. That's about it."

"Amongst other things," mumbled Hera, casting a cold stare to Keanu, to which the aristocrat noticed.

"Such as," implored the aristocrat curiously.

Hera shook her head and placed it back on the table, her eyes glistening over the memory of her ship. "Nothing. Let's just get this over with."

"Seems everything's in order," Keanu closed the suitcase and smiled at his employer. "Pleasure doing business you, hope to see you soon."

The aristocrat eyed the Twi'lek then the teen with intent before taking his leave. Keanu sighed and slid the suitcase to Hera. "Just as I promised, one hundred thousand credits. And I'm sorry for causing this." He rubbed his face and walked back to the cockpit, leaving the two alone to do whatever they wanted.

"You happy now?" sarcastically asked Sabine, glaring at the Twi'lek. Hera glared back at the Mandalorian before her face softened a tiny bit, taking a glance at the suitcase. She sighed with guilt as she stood up and followed the teen to the cockpit.

As Keanu prepared to fire up the engines, he turned to see Hera standing at the entrance making eye contact with everything else except for Keanu himself.

"Thank you, for... this." Hera apologized softly.

Keanu waved his hand in dismissal, smiling at the Twi'lek. "Consider us even- a destroyed ship for a new ship. Oh, before I forget, remind Sabine she can have the Bith artwork as a parting gift."

Hera widened her eyes in surprise at Keanu. Letting Sabine have her favorite artist's work for free... The Twi'lek smiled softly to the back of Keanu's head and started to walk off before returning to the cockpit to give the teen a quick hug from behind. Keanu jumped in his seat at the affection but relaxed. Her soft warm arms around his neck, Keanu blushed faintly as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"No problem," Keanu absentmindly said out loud. Hera laughed sweetly at the flustered Keanu, removing her hands from his neck. Keanu blinked a few times to get his mind focused again, the feeling of her soft embrace clouding his mind. He rubbed his eyes and tugged at his shirt to relief the excess heat building from within him. Not exactly what he expected to happen today, or at all given the Twi'lek's previous reactions.

"I'll, um, drop you guys off at the nearest shipyard," Keanu said. "Oh, there is another thing I forgot to mention- I was able to haggle about the pricing of my cut, so I managed to fetch another hundred thousand credits for your troubles."

Hera could feel her heartbeat quicken at Keanu's confession. She was floored to say the least, her mouth dropped a little in disbelief. "Why? Why are you going through this much work for us?"

Keanu shrugged his shoulders innocently, his eyes casted to the floor due to leaning his head to the side. "I dunno, I just feel bad I guess. Like I told you guys back on Nar Shaddaa- I don't really have anyone to talk to. Don't get me wrong I like the quiet, it helps me think. Figure I might have a conscience somewhere deep in me." He chuckled quietly, rubbing his left hand across his chin in thought.

His face grew solemn and his silver eyes darkened upon reflection. "From a young age I had to do things to survive, things that placed me into servitude towards the Black Sun. And I learned a LOT from them, so I'm kinda grateful to them for. Which explains the ships being exploded a while ago, I've been trying for the last few years to break from that servitude... Foolish I know." He lowered his head a tiny bit, covering part of his face by his hand and closed his eyes. "Sad part about that is I probably won't be able to. Sadder part is that I don't think I WANT to; where would I go, what would I do?"

Hera listened to the teen's heartfelt confession, her own eyes glistening at his shift in body and voice as he spoke. Her heart started to grow in pain as she reflected back to how she reacted. While not entirely sorry for what she said, she did feel bad for him.

"Was that aristocrat part of the Black Sun?" asked Hera. Keanu lifted his head from his hand to look at her, his index finger tapping on the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, he's one of the people that keep an eye on me. He's a collector or an accountant of sorts," Keanu explained. "Like I said, I'm a treasure hunter. I go across the galaxy to look for hidden artifacts that may be of value and I get a small percentage of what the treasure is worth, hence why I give to him. I take my cut, he takes the treasure and gives it to the Black Sun, he gets his cut, then the Black Sun sells them for whatever price they can get."

"So you basically are the reason why the Black Sun remains in power," Hera stated. "You keep the money flowing."

Keanu squinted at the statement, shrugging his shoulder in slight agreement. "Sort of. Well, my side of the business is a lot quicker and easier- there's not a lot of manpower that involves on my side plus whatever I find is usually incredibly rare so the Black Sun makes a lot of profit with little to no hassle. But I'm sure if they wanted they could replace me or they could focus on something else, like the Pyke Syndicate and their spice trade. Or make an alliance with the Hutts, or both. It wouldn't be a bad idea, I heard through the grapevine that the leader of the Black Sun will make a meeting with Jabba the Hutt soon."

Hera nodded solemnly at his words, not saying anything. It seemed easier or wiser that way. The Twi'lek sat on the seat next to Keanu and placed a hand on his knee, causing the teen to look at her in curiosity. She smiled comfortingly at him,"Keep the money, we won't be needing it." Keanu was about to retort when she placed her gloved hand over his mouth. "We won't be needing it. You demonstrated your worth to us more than enough times, we owe you that much. Though I may have a counter offer you might like, stay here for a moment."

Releasing her hand from his mouth, Hera exited the cockpit leaving Keanu in a state of confusion. Minutes of silence past before Hera called out to Keanu and he complied, walking through the corridor to the lounge area where Sabine and Hera sat patiently. Stepping slowly to the two with squinted eyes, Keanu placed his hands on the edge on the table clearly on what they had to offer.

"Given what Hera just told me about your past and talking about for a few minutes, we decided that we want to join your crew," Sabine offered. Keanu stared at them blankly for a couple of seconds, his brain trying to connect what his ears told him.

"What?" Keanu simply asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Like she said, we want to join you. Travel across the galaxy, collect treasures, all that fun stuff," repeated Hera. "Sounds like it could be fun, plus you get to have a few people to talk you. Beats talking to yourself right?"

"I guess," Keanu hesitatingly replied. "Why the sudden change of heart? Because of what I said?"

"Mostly, plus you're a genuinely nice guy with a fairly big heart. That's attractive to some women," teased Hera. Keanu folded his arms and squinted at the Twi'lek playfully.

He sighed and looked away from Sabine and Hera, mulling over his options. Well, it wasn't like he was going to kick them off his ship anyway. "Alright you can join. There's a spare room down the hallway on the right, where you two can stay. If you need me for anything, I'll be right there." Keanu pointed to the door on Sabine and Hera's left, which was right next to the bridge that lead to the cockpit.

"There's an armor storage room down the left hall at the end for you Sabine, which is also where my office is. I can probably remodify the room to make it into a proper bedroom for you," Keanu continued. "Everything else is either medical, communications, or storage plus the engineering/holding cell that's on the second floor if you take the stairs. And that's about everything here, make yourselves at home. I'll be making dinner in a couple of hours."

"Actually I'll be making dinner," Sabine offered. "And I won't be hearing any disagreements, you hear?"

Keanu kept his mouth and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth humorously. "Ok."

"It's a Mandalorian tradition where if a Mandalorian is down on their luck or in need of a place to stay, it was expected of his neighbors or friends to give them sanctuary and offer them a meal," stated Sabine.

Keanu furrowed his brow, confused on a tiny matter. "Sounds nice, but how does that translate you into cooking for me? If anything what I was about to do would fit your Mandalorian code."

"True but you're not a Mandalorian," explained Sabine. "Besides I'm bending the code a little bit here for you, but don't get used to it. Unless you become a Mandalorian."

He nodded in understanding. "Alright, it's a square deal. The stove is over there and the food supplies should come up once you press the bottom button over there. If you excuse I have to go to my office and find ourselves another rendezvous for our little hunt."

The treasure-hunter then left the two women alone in the lounge as he went to chart out their next location as Sabine turned to see Hera watching with amusement.

"You like him," Hera teased knowingly.

Sabine shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "He's cute I'm not gonna lie. But to a Mandalorian woman, there's more to finding a companion. Besides marriage for a Mandalorian is for life, not something to be trifled with easily."

"I know Sabine, I know," said Hera. "I just want to see you happy."

"Didn't you know were trying to play matchmaker for me," Sabine stated, raising her eyebrow curiously. Hera shrugged her shoulders as Sabine rolled her eyes playfully as she stood and started to prepare dinner for the crew.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Two weeks later... Christophsis**

Keanu tightened his grip on the rope that Sabine had secured for on top of the cliff they were currently on. He looked over his shoulder to see how far he was to the mouth of the cave, it was a rather a curious placement of this cave since it was towards the middle of the cliff itself.

" _You getting close to the cave?_ " Sabine asked over the com-link. Keanu grunted trying to find a firm place to descend and place his feet on before answering.

"About ten meters I think, maybe a little less," replied Keanu.

" _I don't see why you couldn't take the ship and lower yourself that way. This seems more of a hassle,_ " Keanu chuckled at the Mandalorian's concern, bracing himself for the next descending step.

"The crystals are rather delicate when it comes to the vibrations from the ships if they're too close. Learned that one the hard way, but if you're passing by it's not too bad," stated Keanu. As took another step his foot slipped and his body flayed wildly, he grabbed onto the rope tightly and braced his body to impact the cliffside. "The hell happened?!"

He heard a few grunts from Hera and Sabine over the com-link. " _The anchor came lose somehow, we'll get it situated up here just hang tight._ " Grumbling to himself Keanu attempted to resituate himself on the cliffside and continue to travel down. Feeling his left foot stepping on air he knew he reached his destination. Propping himself on the edge of the cave mouth, he swung a little back and forth to judge how far he could throw himself. He unbuckled the harness across his waist, and flung himself a few feet into the cave and landed on his back, kicking a small cloud of dust on his clothes.

The treasure hunter coughed and smacked his clothes to get rid of the dust, reaching for his flashlight. " _We got the anchor secured again,_ " Sabine called over the com-link.

"Yeah you might want to pack it up, I made it inside," stated Keanu.

" _How did you make it inside so quickly?_ " Hera asked, apparently taking Sabine's com-link.

"... Skills I guess," replied Keanu honestly. "Just get the ship started and meet me at the mouth of the cave, keep your distance though." Turning the flashlight on the treasure hunter strolled deeper into the cave, casting his light across the crystallized cave. Echoes of the ship's engine reverberated deep inside the cave, Keanu stood still as he saw a light reflection on something. Peering closer to the mysterious object Keanu brushed the crystal flakes to the side to uncover a rather large emerald-colored crystal. He placed the flashlight down and grabbed the crystal with both of his hands, and tried to yank it out.

Keanu growled as he pulled with all his might to unwedge the crystal, placing his right foot on the side of the wall and pulled even harder. Groaning in agitation Keanu pulled out his WESTAR-34 blaster and shot around, from what he could, the crystal. Attempting again to pull the crystal out, he finally succeeded after almost falling over. He grunted as he handled the crystal to his chest, it must have weighed about fifteen to twenty pounds.

Waddling to the entrance of the cave, Keanu shifted the crystal to the left side of his chest and signaled Sabine, who was waiting on the ramp of the floating ship, over to him. Sabine ignited her jetpack and flew over to Keanu and grabbed the crystal.

She struggled for a minute to get a firm hold of the crystal. "Nice job on finding a crystal that weighs a ton."

"Easy for you to say, you only have to carry it a few feet. I had to carry that thing for like a mile," retorted Keanu, squinting teasingly at the Mandalorian. Sabine rolled her eyes from underneath her helmet and flew back to ship with the crystal in tow. After finding a place for it Sabine flew back to where Keanu was. Walking behind Keanu she picked him up from underneath his arms and lifted him towards the ramp.

"Thanks for the lift," Keanu thanked Sabine, the ramp closing behind them as the _Solstice_ sped towards the atmosphere and soon far from the planet. Keanu and Sabine walked towards the spacious lounge area and Sabine sat at the table while Keanu was looking for something. "Where's my jacket?"

"Hera's got it," Sabine said and took her helmet off, placing it on the table and ruffled her orange highlighted hair. Keanu tilted his head and smirked, his eyes squinting at the response.

"Why does Hera have my jacket?" The Twi'lek in question entered the lounge area just so happening to wear Keanu's red jacket with the black and white trim. Hera caught Keanu's wide-eyed stare while Sabine attempted not to snicker at the current situation. Keanu blinked slowly and folded his arms, waiting for the Twi'lek to explain herself. Hera fumbled with the jacket a little as she figured out what she could say.

She decided on something, "I really liked it."

Keanu blinked a couple of times, "Alright, you could've just asked you know. You look good in my clothes."

"Enough sweet talk from you," ordered Hera, her cheeks blushing lightly from the innuendo. "Where's the crystal?"

Keanu nodded his head towards Sabine, "Ask her. I gave it to her before she picked me up."

"Over in the storage area to his right," told Sabine. "Thanks for the modifications to my room by the way."

"Least I could do, besides it wasn't much of a job given the nomadic nature of Mandalorians," Keanu said. He turned towards Hera, something on his mind. "How long until we get to Coruscant?"

"A few hours tops." answered Hera. Keanu nodded quietly, frowning about something which caught the attention of the two. "Something wrong?"

"Maybe, don't know what it is though. Might've caught something, I'll rest in my quarters." Keanu excused himself and went to his room, laying on the couch as he groaned. His mind pounded and he rolled onto his stomach to avoid the searing lights. He had no idea why he was feeling so sick, he could feel sweat dripping down his face as he cuddled tight into a ball. It was going to be a painful few hours.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Coruscant**

The _Solstice_ gently landed on a landing platform and Sabine walked to Keanu's room and tapped on the door. She could hear a groan emitting from within. Feeling bad for Keanu she figured to let him be for now and that the two of them could handle the sell. Hera walked up to Sabine seeing the worried look on her.

"Is he doing ok?" inquired Hera concernedly. Sabine shook her head.

"He might've caught something, he doesn't sound well. Take a listen." Hera complied and pressed her head to the door, hearing the groans from the other side.

"Sounds pretty bad. We should get him some medicine on our way back," suggested Hera, feeling bad for him.

"Yeah good idea. You wanna take care of the sell while I get the medicine, or what?" Sabine asked. Hera pursed her lips in thought, it really didn't matter who got the sell or the medicine.

"I'll do the sell, you get the medicine. Then we'll rendezvous back here and take care of him. Hope it doesn't last long."

"Yeah, same here." agreed Sabine. With a mutual agreement Sabine and Hera split off to their respective duties, leaving Keanu behind to hopefully sleep it off.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **20 minutes later...**

Feeling nausea Keanu slowly sat up on the couch in his room, his mind banging from a massive headache. He reached for his shirt and peeled it off his sweat covered body, placing it on the small table in front of him. He groaned feeling his stomach flip in knots, he stood up and exited his room to find the ship empty.

They must've left without him he figured. Probably for the best. He walked over to the kitchen and pressed the bottom button and the fridge popped from the floor behind him. Keanu looked for something to drink, hoping it would ease the burning inferno that plagued his body. He pulled a silver canteen from the fridge and took a small sip. Sighing at the temporary relief he poured a little of the water on his face, the droplets that ran down his throat he rubbed across his chiseled chest.

Pressing the button to hide the fridge Keanu heard the mechanical whirring of the ramp opening only to see Sabine and Hera returning with a briefcase and a bag. Upon seeing their week old, more than likely sick, friend half-naked with a glistened sculpted body was not what they were expecting to find on their way back. Sabine and Hera stared at Keanu's body for a minute, neither party saying a word.

"Kinda unexpected but not unwelcomed," teased Keanu hoping to brighten the awkward mood that arose. Sabine and Hera said nothing as they continued to stare at his chest. Sabine eyed the chiseled physique only that a Mandalorian could while Hera stared in shock, she knew he would be in shape with his line of work but not _this_ in shape. He wasn't overly bulky in any sense of the work, he had a slim but muscular build like that of a swimmer. That didn't help with the added definition that riddled across his body.

Keanu shifted a little, starting to grow uncomfortable with the staring. "Not exactly the reaction I was expecting, I was hoping one of you would snap out of it. I don't know if that's insulting or not."

"Trust me, that's not a insult to a Mandalorian woman," Sabine smirked. Keanu smiled at the Mandalorian's blunt response.

"That's one compliment, hopefully I can get two." Keanu directed his gaze for the Twi'lek's response.

"You seem awfully cheery for someone who was just sick not too long ago," stated Hera.

"Trust me I'm dying on the inside," assured Keanu. He smiled tiredly until he felt a powerful force clutching at his neck. He felt his feet being lifted off the floor by something invisible causing Hera and Sabine to go into shock. Soon Keanu was flung onto the table where a red and black armored being barged onto the ship, his hand clutched tightly together.

"Where are the Holocrons?!" roared the man. Keanu struggled to say anything, his hands gripping on his throat to pry off his attacker's invisible grip. "Where are they?!"

The man himself had to be at least a year or two older than Keanu himself, but he looked vastly intimidating in his current rage. Unfortunately Keanu couldn't say anything but was saved by a deep voice.

"Release him Marek," the deep voice ordered. The armored being now called Marek complied with the order, releasing his telekinetic grip on the sixteen year old treasure hunter. Mechanized wheezing crawled into the ship, the feeling sending cold shivers down Keanu, Sabine and Hera's spines. Dull thuds of boots echoed as the wheezing grew loudly, an imposing black armored figured stood before them.

"Yes, lord Vader," Marek obliged, kneeling before Vader. Vader observed the young Imperial Knight for a moment until he direct his gaze towards the frightened teen breathing heavily and his silver eyes clearly filled with fear. Good.

"The Empire knows that you have the Jedi and Sith holocrons in your possession. Return them to me and you may live," Vader ordered. Keanu eyed Vader as his own breathing slowed, his eyed focused on Sabine and Hera; he saw Sabine attempting to reach for her blaster. He didn't know how to warn her not to do something stupid, but he wasn't going to risk their lives for some stupid holocrons he had no chance in using.

"Alright, alright. You can have the Holocrons, it's not like they're worth dying for," Keanu stated. Upon standing up Marek saw the lightsaber hilt on Keanu, using the Force he ripped the lightsaber hilt from Keanu, only for Vader to catch it before Marek.

"The weapon of a Jedi," Vader observed, his breathing following his statement. He ignited the lightsaber to reveal the archaic design of the blade. "The Darksaber, a rare design not seen since the times of the Old Republic and the Clone Wars. How did you get this in your possession?"

"I just found it lying around when I was on a expedition," Keanu answered. Marek ignited his silver lightsaber and pointed it directly at Keanu's throat.

"Liar! Tell us the truth!" yelled Marek.

"Why would I lie?" countered Keanu. "Either if I was lying or telling the truth you guys should know, you are trained in the Force after all." Vader's breathing cut through the mounting tension between the two.

"Give us the Holocrons and you may leave, you have my word." Vader said turning to leave when Marek spoke.

"You're just going to let them go? After they stole from the Empire?" demanded Marek. Vader halted at the accusation of his underling, his ominous breathing continuing. Keanu silently directed Sabine and Hera to join him while the two were distracted, which Sabine and Hera started to crawl towards him.

"Do not undermine my authority ever again Marek," threatened Vader calmly. "While you may possess immense talent in the Force, you lack the skill required to challenge your superiors."

Marek grimaced at the fact, bowing his head. "Apologies my lord, I meant no disrespect. I only wished to see these traitors have their just punishment."

Vader turned to face Marek directly, "Imagine the people's reaction if they heard that a teenager personally stole the Empire's most kept secrets, the shame that would be brought to the Empire."

"We could keep it a private execution lord Vader," Marek suggested. Vader pondered on the possibility.

"Do it, once you're done dispose of them," ordered Vader. Marek bowed his head again.

"It will be done swiftly my lord." complied Marek. Igniting his silver lightsaber he was about to execute them when Keanu blindly reached his hands out in a meager attempt to protect himself. The Darksaber wiggled in his hand until a powerful source pulled it completely out of his hand, its black blade clashing with silver.

Vader turned immediately to witness his apprentice struggling to kill Keanu, their battle of strength commencing. Keanu grimaced as he attempted to stand up, to gain some form of advantage while Marek pushed onward with his strength. Keanu kicked Marek in the stomach, pushing the Imperial Knight back a few feet. Marek grunted from the kick and was about to kill him when a loud explosion bought their attention.

Vader ignited his crimson lightsaber and stormed towards the explosion. "Leave them, they're not worth it!"

Marek glared at Keanu before compiling with his master's wishes. After the two disappeared Keanu fell to his knees, his hands trembling with petrified fear. As Hera placed her hands around Keanu to bring him into a hug, Keanu lurched forward and vomited immensely. His stomach lurched a few more times until he coughed hoarsely.

Hera hugged Keanu tightly, bringing him close to her chest. Tears flowing down her cheeks. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Her gratitude made Keanu queasy, he didn't feel like a hero. Much of anything really. He just glanced at his hand that held the Darksaber. Wondering why did he have the Force.

 **A/N: Hi guys, hoped you enjoy this chapter!**

 **In case you guys didn't notice, I brought in Galen Marek from Force Unleashed I and II into this story, and as a Imperial Knight! Along with Darth Vader!**

 **If you have any suggestions you would like to share, either harem or story, please a comment!**

 **Harem-**

 **Sabine Wren, Hera, Ketsu Onyo, Sakas, Savan, Ahsoka Tano, Mirta Gev, Mara Jade, Jaina Solo, Tahiri Velia, Eryl Besa, Danni Quee, Anja Gallandro, Sana Starros, Bo-Katan Kryze, Juno Eclipse, Maris Brood, Darth Talon, Xasha, Vhonte Tervho, Leia Organa, Rey**

 **Here's the power scale for this story-**

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Roan Fel

Marasiah Fel

Antares Draco

Darth Vader ( _early years_ )

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Shaak Ti

 **Country to Country+:**

Rahm Kota

Galen Marek

Ahsoka Tano

Darth Talon

Hogrum Chalk

Sigel Dare

Ganner Krieg

Treis Sinde

Elke Vetter

Azlyn Vae

Rand Ko

Jao Assam

Yalta Val

Thared

Mohrgan Fel

 **Island to Island+:**

Tahiri Velia

Eryl Besa

Maris Brood


	3. S1 Ep 3: A New Path

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Responses:**

 **mpowers045 (Chapter 1):** Thank you

 **Silver crow (Chapter 1):** Thanks, I wanted to try something a little clever so I decided with the Darksaber aspect, it's a rather awesome design that I hope we'll see in Rebels in some time. Kinda curious on what happened to it in the Son of Dathomir comic...

 **Ragna (Chapter 1):** Already done :)

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** I also have a few other SW harem stories if you're interested- Rise of the Je'daii Empire, Shadows of the Sun.

 **sneak13579 (Chapter 1):** Done :)

 **mpowers045 (Chapter 2):** I don't know, when the time is right I guess.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 2):** Appreciate it, also I have updated Rise of the Je'daii Empire and Shadows of the Sun. I miss your reviews lol.

 **Guest (Chapter 2):** Way ahead of you ;)

 **Zer0the0mega108:** Just wait for the chapter below lol.

 **Ragna (Chapter 2):** It's no problem. Like in what aspect of the Seventh Sister are talking about, like her being in the harem or her as a character? As a character I kinda like her, she hasn't had a lot of screen time so there's not much to say.

 **SPARTAN-626:** Thanks :). Hopefully I'll do a good job of explaining that part.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

The crew of the _Solstice_ huddled around their captain, his hands folded together but trembling immensely. His labored breathing did little to ease him or Sabine or Hera who was siting next to him and rubbed his back soothingly. Keanu dared not to look at the Darksaber lying next to him on the table, now the somewhat bane of his existence. They barely managed to survive the Imperial Knights and Keanu used the Force...

The Force... Keanu observed his trembling hands. The power of a Jedi somehow flowed through his blood. That wasn't possible, it didn't make any sense. Yet he wanted this when he was younger. How stupid he was for such a foolish dream. He buried his face into his hands and continued labored breathing, the urge of vomiting returning quickly. Sabine stood protectively of Keanu and Hera, and kept a diligent watch of the ship from the ramp outside.

Whatever the explosion was or what caused it, it provided the means of escape now that Vader and his crony were gone. Walking back up the ramp and now seeing Keanu in such a state of despair caused the Mandalorian to clench her fist. She would be lying if she said that her heart wasn't beating a mile a minute after seeing Keanu get ragdolled in their own home. Whether it was fear for Keanu or it was the blood of the Mandalorian way pumping through her, she didn't know. Now she needed to get her family out of here.

"Hera, get the ship ready. We need to take this opportunity while they're distracted and get out of here," Sabine ordered. Hera glanced towards her friend and nodded in understanding. The Twi'lek pilot stopped comforting the teen adventurer and made her way to the cockpit. Seeing Keanu returning somewhat to a normal state Sabine watched him carefully as Keanu stood up and leaned his head back to the ceiling of the _Solstice_.

His stomach flipped and Keanu closed his eyes to soothe his stomach. Was the sickness the reason why he could now use the Force? Could he always use the Force without knowing? He could barely remember his parents, maybe they were Jedi...

Keanu was brought out of his trauma by Sabine's hand on his shoulder, her eyes looking towards him with concern. She could see the petrified fear in his silver eyes, feel that fear through his body. The smile he tried to ease her with pained her even more. Keanu's attention was distracted by the Darksaber lying on the table, as if calling to him. Drudging his feet across the floor Keanu started to reach for the saber till he drew his hand back. He wasn't meant to be a Jedi. That wasn't his responsibility, besides who could teach him?

Sabine grabbed Keanu's hand and held comfortingly, Keanu glancing towards the Mandalorian curiously. She held something akin to a smirk as her eyes darted towards the Darksaber. "A Mandalorian is prepared for the sacrifice of battle, to battle where our glory arises. We will follow you no matter what, towards the Imperial Knights or elsewhere. You haven't let us down so far and I don't think you will."

She released his hand and placed her helmet back on, leaving Keanu alone to make the decision. He continued to stare at the Darksaber and placed his knuckles on the table, sighing in agitation.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Vader blocked the onslaught of several dozen blaster fire with his lightsaber, his mechanical breathing spreading fear to his enemies. Galen Marek followed behind his master in stride, his dark gaze casting upon the enemies of the Empire as he too blocked the blaster fire.

An older man with silver-white hair wrapped in a bun stood proudly in front of his troops, daring the Imperial Knights coming to him. "Continue your attack men! We have drawn the Knights from hiding, and today we shall claim our victory!" The roar of his men acclaimed his message and with renewed vigor pressed their attack towards Vader and Marek.

"General Kota!" yelled one of the soldiers. Kota acknowledged the soldier's yell with a nod, his eyes never leaving the Imperial Knights. "We have reports that more Imperial Knights are on their way."

"They won't be a problem once they see their leader cut down in front of them," Kota stated sternly. The General reached over to the sheath on his back and reached for the lightsaber hilt, and activating its emerald blade. "I have waited a long time for this to end, and I will have this victory. For the Republic!"

The Jedi General charged towards Vader to finish this once and for all, only for the silver blade of Marek to cross between the two. Kota glared at the defiance of the young man before him. "Out of my way _boy_ ," Kota growled. The General pressed forward his attack on the young Knight while Vader observed them for a second before directing his attention to the Jedi's troops.

The sound of a starship engine bought Vader's attention to the sight of the _Baudo_ -class star yacht hovering above him. Vader reached his hand out and before he could use the Force to crush the ship, he blocked the blaster fire that were a foot from his face. Vader redirected the blaster fire from him to nearby buildings. The ramp of the _Solstice_ opened, and Sabine and Keanu leapt from the ramp onto the ground below. Keanu rolled on the ground and quickly stood up, his sight taking notice of Vader.

He reached for the WESTAR-34 blaster and fired several shots at Vader, the Imperial Knight holding out his hand and absorbing the blasts into them. Keanu felt his blaster ripped out of his hand and into Vader's. Igniting his lightsaber Vader jumped towards Keanu and attempted to slash at Keanu's legs, the teen leaping back in time and ignited his Darksaber.

"You have harnessed the secrets of both Jedi and Sith," Vader said calmly walking over to Keanu. Keanu glared defiantly at black armored Knight, and held the Darksaber close to his chest and face. "I gave you a chance to live and you forsake my offer."

"Not that I'm ungrateful for such an offer," Keanu retorted, out of the corner of his eyes he could see Marek and apparently some Jedi dueling. Taking the advantage of Keanu's opening Vader lashed out on the offensive, a few powerful strikes was all it took before Keanu landed onto his back. The sight of Vader's blade at his throat.

"Your actions speak otherwise," Vader replied. He sensed something within the boy that laid before him. "To take the Darksaber from my hand is no easy feat, you have a strong presence with the Force. You could reach your full potential at my side."

Seeing the hesitation of Vader, Keanu squinted at the offer. "You're offering me a place with the Imperial Knights? With the Empire?"

"You have no idea what the Empire has done for the betterment of the galaxy," Vader said. "Before the foundation of the Empire, the galaxy was slaved to the bureaucracy and corruption of the Republic. Fools and traitors that would have destroyed the galaxy. Join the Imperial Knights, join me, and I can secure a safe haven for you and your crew- money, power, fame, all of it yours. If you will only kneel to the Emperor."

Keanu took a silent breath as he weighed his options, he would be lying to say he wasn't tempted- heavily tempted. One bright side was that he would be protected from the Black Sun and their possible wrath. The clashes of the lightsaber beyond Vader distracted Keanu for a second. He could the older Jedi growing frustrated while Marek was struggling likewise. Vader saw the distracted glance of the adventurer but did not look back, feeling through the Force the fight ensuing still.

The young teen back away slowly from Vader, gesturing with his hand that he didn't want to be attacked and stood up. "Why are you offering me the chance to join the Imperial Knights?'

"I already told you," spoke Vader. Keanu eyed the Darksaber that laid several feet from the both of them, judging which course of action would be safest. Well he already knew what the safest decision was. He flexed his right hand hesitantly before reaching outward towards the Darksaber. Sabine ceased her firing on the recently arrived batch of Stormtroopers to witness Keanu and Vader standing in front of each other, watching Keanu's hand stretched out towards his weapon.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Sabine. She ducked her head to avoid the barrage of blaster fire in her direction, while Keanu seemed to not have heard her. Her yell brought Kota and Marek out of their duel to see the teen in front of Vader, who was waiting for his answer. The Jedi General stared in disbelief; he had waited for years for this moment only for this boy to delay his victory and another boy putting himself in harms way in front of the galaxy's number one threat.

Kota gritted his teeth in irritation. Now he would have to sacrifice his mission to save this random boy and have the galaxy suffer under the Empire's rule for a much longer time. But such was the way of the Jedi. Taking advantage of Marek's distraction, Kota Force-pushed the young Imperial Knight out of his way and charged towards Vader.

Trying to concentrate and actually trying to use the Force, Keanu could feel the sputtering of Darksaber, the weapon shaking a little to his power. Vader sensed the growing potential within this boy, he had much to learn. And much more to grow.

"Get out of here!" yelled Kota. His yell startled Keanu out of his semi-trance and he saw Vader and the Jedi's blades clash with one another. Kota grunted with the strength of Vader, surprised about how powerful he was in comparison to the other Imperial Knight. But that would make his victory all the more satisfying.

Shaking his head from the confusion Keanu ran towards the Darksaber and grabbed it, frowning a little at the missing WESTAR-34 blaster by his side. "Sabine! We're leaving!"

"Now?! I was about to break my kill count record!" shouted Sabine.

"You can do that later, now go!" Keanu ran towards the _Solstice_ were the ramp descended again, allowing Keanu and Sabine to jump over the edge and onto the ship. Keanu turned towards the General, "C'mon! Get over here!"

"Leave now boy!" Kota shouted in kind. "I'll finish this now! Go!"

"Foolish Jedi," mocked Vader. "Your kind was the reason the Republic fell into chaos. 'Jedi were peacekeepers, not soldiers,' or so I have heard."

Vader felt the anger swelling inside the Jedi, causing him to lash out in the style of Juyo. A style that surprised the Imperial Knight to a degree. Sparks showered off Vader's shoulder as he grunted from the pain, forcing Vader's hand to take the fight with more care and more resolve.

"Order your men to retreat, they won't survive!" pleaded Keanu. Kota struggled internally, he had employed reckless tactics to draw Vader, and he was so close to achieving his goals...

"Fall back! Retreat, retreat!" ordered Kota begrudgingly. Falling back on his attack towards Vader, Kota ran towards the open ramp of the boy's ship and leapt onto it. He witnessed his troops obeying his command and retreating, laying heavy resistance fire to the Stormtroopers. Kota brushed past Keanu and walked further into the ship, while Keanu watched Vader and Marek staring at the ship as it proceeded to leave them behind.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Keanu rubbed his hands together as he sat at the table, watching the Jedi General as Kota watched him. An awkward silence grew between the two as Sabine leaned next to the door that lead the hallway down to the cockpit. Keanu tried to figure a way to start the conversation.

"You're a Jedi," started Keanu, taking notice of the lightsaber hilt strapped to Kota's back. "What's your name?"

"General Rahm Kota," answered Kota. His arms were folded across his chest as he stared down the young teen, his frown growing. "What the hell were you doing in the middle of our fight?"

Keanu leaned against his seat and straightened his back. "Um, it's a bit of a long story. But Vader and the same Imperial Knight you were fighting found some cargo of mine that the Empire held."

"You mean you stole from the Empire?" Kota asked, a bit surprised. "Whatever it was must've been one hell of a secret if the Emperor sent Vader after you."

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll benefit you more than me," Keanu got up and walked past the Jedi and knelt next to him, opening one of the secret hatches. He reached into the cargo hold and pulled a Holocron. "Figure this belongs to you."

Kota grabbed the Jedi Holocron from his hand, inspecting it thoroughly. "Not possible. The Empire destroyed them, how did you find it?"

"I was making a run on some planet, can't remember the name, when I found an ancient temple. Went inside and found these Holocrons, both Jedi and Sith," explained Keanu. "I thought it was an Imperial stronghold of some kind. Turns out I was right later."

"And you were planning on selling them," Kota stated. Keanu shrugged his shoulders innocently. Kota hummed absently as he observed the Holocron, then looking at the other Holocrons down below. "This is perfect, now the Jedi Order can be rebuilt. I just need to find other Jedi who could be still alive and start again."

"You gonna try and draw out Vader again?" asked Sabine. Kota turned towards the Mandalorian.

"Different tactics but yes. It worked and I can do it again," Kota said bluntly. Keanu rubbed the back of his head, a small amount of guilt crawling through him.

"You can take the Holocrons, they're yours anyway. Not sure what you're going to do about the Sith Holocrons though. We'll drop you off at the nearest spaceport-"

"I heard parts of your conversation with Vader. His offer to you," Kota interrupted. "Your potential in the Force." Keanu blinked a few times and licked his lips in nervousness. "I can sense what he did."

"Well, I'll take both your words on it," Keanu stated calmly. "But I'm not joining in this rebellion of yours. I'm not a Jedi."

"Given that you cost me and the entire galaxy their freedom, I'd figured you owe me," Kota bluntly answered, his commanding presence and his voice leaving no room for discussion.

Keanu narrowed his eyes at the older Jedi. "I'm sorry about that. I don't care whether or not you accept that but I am. Me and my crew almost died because of the Jedi information we carried, I won't go through that again. Besides I'm giving you the Holocrons, that's fair repayment."

"They weren't yours to give in the first place," Kota retorted amusingly. Keanu felt his jaw clench at the Jedi and gave him a strained smile to hide his irritation.

"Why are the both of you so adamant on me training?" Keanu demanded.

"Because you have a strong connection to the Force, that is something to be said if Vader wants you," Kota explained. "We can use that potential to the galaxy's benefit!"

"You basically want me as a weapon." Keanu scoffed and shook his head amusingly. "Apparently what Vader said about you was right."

A heavy clang was heard within the _Solstice_ as Kota grabbed the teen by his shoulders and slammed him into the wall. Kota sneered intimidatingly pressing his face close to Keanu's. "Do NOT compare me to Vader, _boy_. I fought in more battles than you can dare dream of. I foresaw that the Clone Wars would leave everything to destruction. My brothers and sisters of the Order now lay dead and scattered somewhere across the galaxy. And my one chance at redemption was squandered by you. And tell her to get that blaster out of my head."

As stated Sabine held her blaster out to the Jedi's head, ready to kill him if necessary. Keanu nodded to Sabine, who hesitantly, withdrew her weapon.

"Smart choice," Kota said cockily. Releasing the boy from his grip, Keanu rolled his shoulders from the durasteel grip of the Jedi. Even with his old age the Jedi had some strength. Keanu exhaled heavily as he contemplated about his choices, again.

"You want to train me, fine. I can live with that," Keanu reluctantly agreed. "But let's get one thing straight: I WILL NOT be used as a weapon. Train me in the ways of your Jedi arts, the _proper_ way. And in return I will help you with your cause, we all will."

"I suppose I can live with that," Kota agreed, holding his hand out. Keanu reached his own hand and shook the Jedi's, forging their agreement. "I didn't catch your name boy."

"Keanu Skyborn. Given that our sleeping quarters are already filled at the moment, you can sleep out here. I'll get some pillows and blankets, or whatever we have on hand," Keanu said before leaving to get said supplies. Sabine glared at the back of Kota's head for a few seconds before joining Hera at the cockpit.

The door swooshed open and Sabine plopped herself next to Hera. The Twi'lek eyed the Mandalorian before setting the ship into Hyperdrive, the bluish-white color of blurry stars filled their vision before Hera turned towards Sabine.

"I take it our guest has been fitting in," Hera started. Sabine frowned and folded her arms, staring straight ahead.

"The Jedi just strong-armed Keanu into joining his cause. And he'll be training him as a Jedi," Hera noticed the angered look on the Mandalorian. "And Keanu doesn't even want to join."

"Not entirely anyway," Hera guessed. "But that's not the only reason, is it?"

Sabine's frown lightened a little at her friend's question. "I admitted he was cute, that's it."

"I was going to say that you wanted to train him or something. I guess that works too," Hera grinned mischievously. Her grinned widened as Sabine grumbled incoherently to herself. "You could train him in the ways of the Mandalorian, I mean anyone can become a Mandalorian right?"

"Yeah." Sabine said.

"So there you go, when Keanu is finished with his Jedi training for the day then you can train him under the code of the Mandalorians. Everyone wins, plus Keanu will be more than ready to face the Empire." Hera suggested. "Though you might want to bring the idea to him in case he actually wants to be a Mandalorian. He might busy enough with his Jedi training."

"You heard a lot through those doors," Sabine said unsurprisingly. Hera tilted her head playfully.

"It was pretty loud out there," Hera replied cheekily. "Though from what I remember about the Jedi when they were on Ryloth during the Clone Wars, those two will need someplace quiet to train-"

The door opened again and Keanu stepped through, catching the attention of both crew members. Keanu leaned his back against the wall as the door closed next to him, he rubbed the bottom of his nose as he figured what to say.

His stare was casted towards the floor for a couple seconds before he looked towards them with a crooked grin. "Looks like I got us to another fine situation." He chuckled somberly at the irony of his statement.

"Well it the past week was kinda fun," Hera comforted. "Besides you did what you thought was right."

"Sounds familiar," Keanu chuckled quietly, the memories of the events of Nar Shaddaa replayed in his mind. Sabine got up from her seat and looked Keanu in the eyes, sizing him up for what she wanted to ask.

"Since you're preparing to become a Jedi and all that, it wouldn't hurt if you took a few lessons under the Mandalorian guidance," Sabine offered. "Blaster training, hand-to-hand combat, espionage, everything and anything you'll need."

Keanu nodded a little at the offer, it wouldn't hurt to get some training under the galaxy's most infamous warriors. He would all the help he could get, amongst other things.

"I appreciate that thanks," Though Keanu paused as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Are you asking me to become a Mandalorian?"

Sabine gave a smirk-like smile towards the adventurer, "Are you against the idea? Being a Mandalorian is quite the adventure."

Keanu hesitated to answer for a minute. "It's not that I'm against the idea or anything. Is there some initiation or something? Do I have to perform a ritual? Not to mention I don't any armor, plus my blaster is gone too."

The Mandalorian pursed her lips in thought, causing Keanu to unintentionally stare at them. Her plump lips were alluring the young man, his heart quicken its pace as mature thoughts started to swell within his mind. Unknown to the young adventurer, Sabine had noticed his stare; she was flattered at the attention but she was a Mandalorian- Keanu would have to earn her respect above all things before anything go delve further.

"We'll work out the details for that later, but armor isn't what makes a Mandalorian formidable. It is the person within the armor- our skills, our tenacity, our ferocity. We are one of the same, we have each other backs." Sabine declared. "All that matters is our family and the glory of battle."

"Didn't know the Mandalorians were so keen on the family aspect," Keanu replied, his curiosity peaking on that tidbit. "What with the whole 'glory of battle' part."

Sabine shrugged her shoulders. "It's par for the course, you'll understand once your in the clan."

"I'm guessing your clan right?" asked Keanu. "Which if I'm right, it's Wren."

"Exactly, though we could create a Clan or House of our own, if you're interested," Sabine offered. Keanu squinted at Sabine's statement, he was bit shocked to say the least. It also felt like everything was happening a bit too fast, first he was offered to join the Jedi, then the Mandalorians, and now to create Clan or House.

"I, um, appreciate the offer and all that, but let's take things slowly. I accept the training to become a Mandalorian, but lets focus on the House part later. When I get a handle of being a Mandalorian," suggested Keanu. Though given that he was being taught to be a Jedi and now being trained by a Mandalorian, he wasn't sure whether or not to tell the Jedi General. Then again he would find out anyway if he decided to not say anything, either way it would fall back on him.

"That seems fair, we'll work out the schedule later," Sabine offered. Not knowing what else to say Keanu just nodded and started to walk back to his room. A small yelp escaped from Keanu as he felt Sabine swatted his rear playfully, the same yelp brought a smile to the Mandalorian.

Laughing to herself Sabine sat back down to see Hera's amused smile. "Oh you definitely like him now."

"Shut up," Sabine rolled her eyes at her friend's teasing.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Coruscant- Imperial Palace**

Vader and Marek knelt before the Emperor of the Fel Empire, Roan Fel, the first Imperial Knight. Emperor Roan had his back towards Vader and his apprentice as he lamented over the news he just received- apparently the Jedi were still alive, how many he did not know. That was something he could not allow.

"Almost ten thousand Jedi fell before the might of the Fel Empire," Roan Fel stated. He was a man of prestige and intimidation, and he held himself in such a manner. An older man in his later fifties Roan knew what needed to be if the galaxy was to maintain its peace. The Emperor turned towards his Knights, his solemn demeanor softened at the sight of his daughter standing behind Vader and Marek.

"And the remaining shall like those before them," Marasiah Fel spoke. She bowed her head to her emperor, her father. "I heard the news about the Jedi that bombed a populated area to draw Vader out Father. He will pay for his insolence."

"I feel the same as you do daughter, however Lord Vader has come across some interesting regarding a young man," Roan looked towards Vader to explain himself.

Vader's mechanical breathing continued for a moment's time as he explained himself. "A young man had come across one of our strongholds and took the Holocrons of the Jedi and Sith for himself."

The Emperor stared at Vader for a time, analyzing what his most trusted Knight just told him. A young man stealing the Jedi and Sith Holocrons...

"And this is the same young man who fought of our my prodigious Knights and took his weapon from your hand with the Force," Roan said coolly.

"Not really a fight my Lord," Marek spoke his head still bowed. "He didn't seem to have any knowledge of the Force beforehand, like it just happened suddenly."

"What are you thoughts old friend?" Roan asked Vader.

"I felt a pressure on his mind my Lord, as if something was blocking it." Roan frowned at his friend's explanation.

"Blocking? His parents must be Jedi, it's the only explanation," Roan turned to face the window in his office to view the setting sun in the distance. "Still, a teenager being able to outmatch you in the Force, even if briefly, is a threat we can not risk."

"I did try to convince the boy to join our side," Vader replied. "He did not answer though he did not seem to refuse the idea."

"Then we can try again," Marasiah said. "If the boy did escape with the Jedi, then the Jedi must know of the potential that the boy has. And if the Jedi trains him..."

"It is of no matter," Marek spoke, his fist clenching as he stood and faced the princess. "We will find him and he will join us- if it is the Emperor's will." Marek stared with determination at the princess, his eyes searching for her approval, her support.

Roan watched the young Imperial Knight waiting for his daughter's answer. He knew of the young man's affections, the Emperor internally smiled at the idea. Galen Marek was a prodigy in many aspects of the Force, if not impatient, as all boys were his age. Though Marek would find some competition for that affection with Antares Draco, whom his daughter also had affections for.

"If the Jedi was this reckless just to draw out Vader, he will do it again. We must be patient," Roan stated. "Marek, I am tasking you with the search of this young man. I want him brought to me alive, you will be given all resources available for your quest. Including a new ship we just designed, the _Rogue Shadow_."

"Thank you, my lord," Marek bowed his head one final time before leaving the room to prepare for his mission. He would not fail the Empire, the Emperor, or his princess.

 **A/N: Hi guys, hoped you enjoy this chapter! So the mystery as to why Keanu can now use the Force remains a mystery...**

 **Plus his Keanu's training to become a Jedi and Mandalorian will ensue quickly in the next chapter. Wonder if other Rebels character will appear...**

 **Harem-**

 **Sabine Wren, Hera, Ketsu Onyo, Sakas, Savan, Ahsoka Tano, Mirta Gev, Mara Jade, Jaina Solo, Tahiri Velia, Eryl Besa, Danni Quee, Anja Gallandro, Sana Starros, Bo-Katan Kryze, Juno Eclipse, Maris Brood, Darth Talon, Xasha, Vhonte Tervho, Leia Organa, Shaak Ti, Rey, Kaye Galfridian**

 **Here's the power scale for this story-**

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Roan Fel

Marasiah Fel

Antares Draco

Darth Vader ( _early years_ )

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Shaak Ti

 **Country to Country+:**

Rahm Kota

Galen Marek

Ahsoka Tano

Darth Talon

Hogrum Chalk

Sigel Dare

Ganner Krieg

Treis Sinde

Elke Vetter

Azlyn Vae

Rand Ko

Jao Assam

Yalta Val

Thared

Mohrgan Fel

 **Island to Island+:**

Tahiri Velia

Eryl Besa

Maris Brood


	4. S1 Ep 4: Traveling down the Path

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Zer0the0mega (Chapter 3):** Thanks.

 **mpower045 (Chapter 3):** I don't know, I'm not thinking about lemons at the moment. It's too early in the story, so stop asking for it. It will happen when it is time.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 3):** Oh trust me, I have a LOT of ideas of where this could go. Regarding the restoration of the Republic, that's the beauty of it- Keanu will discover from both sides regarding the Republic's history and he will see if it's worth restoring.

I like your comment about Marasiah Fel XD.

Thanks, the Mandalorian training will set up Keanu for the future in regards to how the galaxy will be after all this.

Oh, Plagueis are fun ideas. I'll think about that.

Hm, interesting idea with Vader.

 **sneak13579 (Chapter 3):** Already added :)

 **Spartan-626 (Chapter 3):** Thanks. It'll probably be a House more than likely, it'll also be fun to see how Boba will feel about this lol.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

The showers of sparks flourished across the hanger bay as Galen Marek marched towards his new ship, the _Rogue Shadow_. According to the new intel he received the _Rogue Shadow_ was equipped with the latest stealth tech which would allow him to travel across the galaxy undetected, a most valuable advantage to search for the boy.

From the corner of a stack of boxes Galen retreated and peeked from said corner, a bit perplexed at the female that exited his ship; a woman in her twenties with blonde hair tied into a bun beneath her cap. She was beautiful, Galen noticed. Enamored amongst other things, he could feel his heart pound in his ears almost missing the perch of someone above him.

Feeling something through the Force Galen reached for his lightsaber and blocked a strike from a familiar face. The being wore clothing that resembled that of Jedi, a blue lightsaber shone brightly and with skill of the finest Soresu specialist. Blocking several strikes from the Jedi, Galen twirled his lightsaber into the reverse position and stabbed the Jedi straight through the chest. The Jedi fell onto his back into defeat, a flash of light covered the Jedi to reveal a droid in its wake.

"Ah Master, another excellent duel!" exclaimed the droid.

Galen smirked teasingly at the droid, "PROXY, you did catch me by surprise. I haven't fought that training program in years. I thought you'd erased it."

PROXY stood from the floor and made a sound akin to a disappointing sigh, "I hoped that using an older training module would catch you off guard and allow me to finally kill you. I'm sorry I failed you again."

"I'm sure you'll keep trying," spoke another voice, Galen turned to face his old training partner Antares Draco leaning against the boxes. Galen scoffed at the Imperial Knight, a smile gracing his face. "I heard some news that the Emperor is sending you on a mission to find someone to be recruited into the Knights."

"You also might've heard about the bombings and fight on Coruscant," Galen inferred. Antares tilted his head in agreement, it was spreading quickly across the Knights that some boy had stood up to Vader and managed to escape.

"I'm guessing they're related on some level. Anyway after hearing the rumors I decided to stop by and see if you might need some help," Antares offered.

"Sending two Imperial Knights after one teenager?" Galen retorted amusingly. "We shouldn't flatter the kid too much."

"I wouldn't take the matter too lightly Marek," warned Antares. "If the boy is as powerful as Vader claims he is-"

"And gets trained by the Jedi, then he'll become a great threat. I know," Galen interrupted with a agitated sigh. "I can handle him, I did it before Vader stopped me. Appreciate the offer though."

Antares just sighed and decided to let it go, after all the years he had fought beside Marek he knew Marek was still stubborn when he was set on something. And prideful in his skills, which weren't without merit being one of the few Knights in the Order to give Vader and the Emperor a good duel. Even then his pride could be pushed to its limits...

"The Imperial Knights usually work better as a team than as individuals Marek," spoke Marasiah, making her presence known after listening to her Knight's conversation. "And given how long it may take us to find this boy, it'd be safer in numbers."

"If that is what my lady wishes, then so be it," Galen spoke softly and bowed his head, a flicker of guilt fluttered through as he remembered how he felt about the blonde female he hadn't even spoke to yet that exited his ship. "If you will excuse me, I will go check on the ship."

Marasiah smiled endearingly at the younger Knight, how he tried to be formal around her anytime she was near, "Marek, stop."

Galen obeyed his princess and halted, awaiting her next order or statement. "My father is rather proud of you, as am I. You have earned your worth to him and the Empire. I don't quite know what happened down there on Coruscant, but if you continue to charge blindly into any situation..." Galen looked over his shoulder and waited for her to finish.

"Just promise me that you'll try to maintain some sense of control," A tiny smirk appeared on Marek's face at her request.

"Of course, my lady. I wouldn't want to worry my princess about my safety." Antares looked on between the two and drummed his fingers across his folded arms. He knew the attraction between the two, he also knew about his attraction towards the Emperor's daughter, as did she. He cared about Marek as though a brother, but with Marasiah... As the old saying goes, 'All is fair in love and war'.

"Not to say that he could harm you in any possible way," Marasiah continued. "Just that you can be a bit reckless at times."

"Which is plenty of times," Antares stated under the guise of teasing. "But we should hurry and find him, it's a large galaxy after all."

Nodding in agreement the trio of the Emperor's Knights made their way to the _Rogue Shadow_ where the blonde woman dressed in Imperial uniform waited patiently for them.

"A pleasure to meet you your highness, though I was not expecting you here," the blonde woman greeted politely.

"A last minute change in plans, nothing to worry about," assured Marasiah. Boarding first, as was her status, Marasiah caught sight of Marek taking a long glance at the pilot before he climbed the ramp where she trailed behind as the ramp closed. Keeping an eye of the blonde pilot, Marasiah took the lead for the mission.

"Pull up the Imperial files on all known locations of Jedi Temples and start with the closest to us," Marasiah ordered. The blonde pilot nodded with her princess and made her way to the cockpit with the Fel princess closely behind her.

"What's your name?" asked Marasiah, taking the seat next to the pilot.

"Juno Eclipse your majesty," Juno greeted. Activating the engines of the _Rogue Shadow_ Juno pressed several buttons on the control panel, and a holographic screen detailing information on all known Jedi Temples and locations appeared in between her and the Fel princess.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Lothal; three days later...**

"Hand me the plasma torch Hera," Keanu asked, the upper half of his body underneath the hyperdrive. Both Keanu and Hera decided to improve the hyperdrive from a Class 2 to Class 1, or lower if possible. The crew of the _Solstice_ decided to hide out in the Outer Rim territories to start Keanu's training as a Jedi and Mandalorian. Kota and Sabine had taken the liberty to scout the landscape to see if there were any Imperial presence on the planet. Hera handed Keanu the plasma torch as she watched his sculpted abs glistening with sweat hard at work.

"Did you try modifying the fusion generator?" asked Hera. Her answer came with a combination of mumbles and grunts as Keanu continued to work on the engine.

"If I had better supplies and more cash, I probably could," Keanu explained, his voice a bit muffled from being underneath the hyperdrive. He pushed himself away from the drive to see Hera, a puzzling look on his face. "You think it could be the alluvial dampers?"

Hera frowned at the proposition. "It might be, let me take a look." She got onto her knees then onto her back and slid next to Keanu, who followed her, and inspected the hyperdrive. "Hm, I don't see... Wait, hand me the-"

"Oh wait there it is," Keanu pointed towards the looped superconducting wire. "If we change the wire to a stronger material-"

"It could provide us with the necessary speed we need," finished Hera.

"But the material needed for something like that would be expensive, the type of money we don't have," Keanu pointed out the flaw in his own answer. Hera pouted her lips, he was right. The young man glanced over to the older emerald-skinned Twi'lek, her sky blue eyes inspecting the hyperdrive thoroughly. He remembered what she told him, about her dreams of being a pilot. He saw the joy in her eyes, and he smiled.

Nonetheless he sighed and pushed himself away from the hyperdrive and wiped himself down after he stood up. Hera followed his lead though she watched as he wiped himself down and looked away once he put his shirt back on.

"Even if we can't improve the hyperdrive for now, we still have an impressive speed advantage," Keanu noted. The young man turned to observe Hera, who was still wearing his red, white and black jacket over her orange flight jumpsuit. She looked rather lovely in his jacket, it suited her with her roguish personality at times. Though he also appreciated her motherly care towards him and Sabine.

"Right," Hera replied absentmindly. Her thoughts were more occupied with Keanu- what with his training in both Jedi and Mandalorian arts that he would soon start under. "You didn't have to do this you know."

Keanu blinked once and licked his bottom lip, a little trait Hera picked up on when he was nervous. She saw the internal turmoil through his expression, all scrunched up as he tried to find the right words.

"I know. I just feel obligated somehow... I didn't have anything to look up to when I was younger, outside of the Jedi stories I would hear. You know, since you were on Ryloth during the Clone Wars," Keanu answered. He flipped the dirty towel onto his shoulder as his solemn expression grew. "Maybe I'm doing this for a selfish reason, I don't know. I just want my life to have some meaning to it, a purpose I guess."

"And you think creating a rebellion and starting a war against the Fel Empire will give you that purpose?" asked Hera skeptically. Keanu ran a hand down his face, he knew it sounded bad when she put it like that.

"Vader offered me a place to join the Imperial Knights," Keanu confessed. Hera squinted her eyes at what the young man was talking about. "Back on Coruscant, a little bit before the Jedi joined us Vader offered me to join him. And he said he would grant you and Sabine safe passage and anything we could desire."

Seeing the weak smile on his face Hera remained silent, knowing this one of the few times Keanu could vent freely, and one of the fewest times he was emotional. "Maybe I should've taken that deal. It would've been easier than fighting a losing war to begin with."

"You probably should have," Hera honestly answered. "But why didn't you?"

Keanu shrugged. "Don't know. I might've not been thinking straight at the time, clouded by dark emotions, or something Jedi-like."

Hera said nothing for a minute, mulling over what Keanu had explained. She was glad that Keanu confided to her the truth. "If you still feel that Vader would honor his deal with you, go contact him."

The young treasure hunter turned to her in surprise, not expecting that answer from her. "You're serious?"

"I'm just offering my advice. Sabine and I will follow you wherever you go, as long as you believe it's the right choice. We'll voice our opinions and guide you but it's still your decision," Hera comforted. Keanu nodded and offered a tiny smile, which Hera recuperated in kind. Following his lead, Hera and Keanu walked down the small flight of stairs to the lounge area of the _Solstice_. At the exact moment Kota and Sabine returned from their scout mission.

"Any good news?" asked Keanu. Kota sighed and sat next to Keanu, his hands folded together against his face.

"The Fel Empire has begun their search for us," started Kota. "Not to mention that Lothal is under their control. Wanted posters of our faces are plastered across every building in Tarkintown."

"We can't exactly leave here without being spotted one way or the other," commented Sabine. "Looks like we'll have to reside here for a while."

"Fortunately I do know that there is a Jedi Temple on Lothal that we can train at," mentioned Kota. Keanu gave a sigh of relief. "However you'll need training to use the Force before it can be opened."

"Can't you just open the Temple yourself?"

Kota smirked and leaned back in his seat. "I could but it would ruin the role the Force plays in your training. It takes a Master and an apprentice to open the Temple, it's a symbol that the Padawan is ready for the next step of a Jedi."

"So what do we do now?" asked Keanu.

"For now I will start your training, Sabine and Hera will go gather food and other supplies in town. You'll need silence and peace for your training to work," Kota said. He tapped his right index finger against his left knuckle in thought. "There are a few policies of the Jedi Code that I don't follow, mainly the prospect of using aggressive force in punishing those who disrupted law and order. Those same beliefs I will pass to you."

Keanu nodded lightly in agreement, like as if he had much say there. Meanwhile Kota walked over to one of the secret compartments and pulled a Jedi Holocron, placing it on the table.

"We'll use this in your training once you are ready," Kota stated. "Come outside with me and we'll work on your skills with a lightsaber."

The teen followed the Jedi General, turning back to see the support of Hera and Sabine, who would follow the two outside and head towards Tarkintown. Keanu watched Hera and Sabine grow smaller into the distance until he heard the General's lightsaber hum to life.

"The Imperial Knights have the skill and training of a Jedi Master, and their greatest strength is their own unique style of combat: the aggressive _Praetoria Vonil_ and the defensive _Praetoria Ishu_ ," explained Kota. "A Jedi has seven styles of combat he can choose from, each form having a strength and weakness to said form."

"Which form do you use?"

"Form VII, also known as Juyo. It was normally frowned upon by the Jedi because it was deemed too aggressive compared to the Jedi belief. But ever since the Order had been largely wiped out by Order 66 for nearly a decade, we might as well start from scratch."

"What does Juyo have that makes it so aggressive?"

"It focuses solely on offense at the expense of defense, and the form is both chaotic and erratic. A skilled combatant in Juyo can eviscerate a lone enemy."

"It sounds like it takes a lot skill to master," commented Keanu. "Is there a more controlled version of Juyo?"

"An old friend of mine developed a form called Vaapad, he described it as more than a fighting style; it was a state of mind," Kota twirled his emerald blade with expert precision akin with the greatest of the Jedi swordsmen. "A balance between the light and dark within himself."

"Did you ever learn it?" asked Keanu curiously.

"I tried, and I got close, but Vaapad requires a level of control I couldn't acquire. But for now I start you off the basics of lightsaber combat. The first form of Shii-Cho is the foundation for the latter lightsaber forms, Forms II-VII are Shii-Cho but with a specific skill in mind." Kota explained. Taking his lightsaber in hand, Kota slashed his imaginary opponent though Keanu noticed that the General was targeting specific targets of the body.

"Shii-Cho was an extension of traditional sword-fighting, it retained the basics of attacks, parries, and body zones established by such ancient methods. However Shii-Cho is not intended for one-on-one fights, instead it is designed as simplistic and raw; able to take an entire group in a heated duel. But the purpose of Form I was stylized for disarming without seriously injuring."

Keanu nodded as he listened intently to the Jedi. "I noticed that your strikes were geared towards the head, left and right sides of the body, and the left and right sides of the legs. Is that standard attacks?"

"Generally yes, like I mentioned before Shii-Cho is geared towards engaging multiple targets, the wide, sweeping motions being ideally suited for such an occasion." described Kota.

"So it would be strong against Imperial Knights," clarified Keanu, noticing Kota's nodding in approval. Reaching for his Darksaber and activating it, hearing its familiar whistle, Keanu followed the same pattern as Kota; slashing against the neck, striking at the left and right arms, then slashing at the legs.

Kota noted a few flaws with the boy's technique but was surprised at how quickly he caught on. "Hm, it feels familiar, kinda like a vibrosword in a way. So if Form I is geared towards multiple opponents, then Form II deals with one-on-one dueling specifically, right?"

"Yes, Form II or Makashi was the most dueling-centric of all the lightsaber forms. Form II allows an initiate to defend himself against an opponent with minimal effort, while placing a heavy focus on avoiding disarmament," Kota clarified.

"Sounds like it could be rather useful," remarked Keanu.

"And if in the right hands it could be deadly. Unfortunately since the Jedi had not faced a Sith for a millennium, they forwent such training deeming it unnecessary. Only one man in the Order had decided to master Form II to its absolute limits, Count Dooku."

"So I be guessing correctly that you don't Makashi too well," commented Keanu.

The Jedi General nodded honestly, "I know the basics, and it has proven its worth. Form III, or Soresu, is the most defensive of all. And much like the Jedi Code, it was a perfect example of what a Jedi should be and in the hands of a master they were invincible, and I know only one man who had achieved that status, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Kota chuckled at the name. "You could find no better Jedi than Kenobi, he was the pinnacle of a Jedi. He could give Yoda a run for his money in terms of diligence to the Code."

"He sounded like a good man," Keanu said. He watched Kota give a tiny sad smile, apparently reflecting back to his days of the Order.

"He was, or still is. I don't know if he's still alive," Kota replied. He cleared his throat and continued with his lesson. "Form IV, Ataru, is the most physically demanding. It requires immense focus, stamina, and acrobatics. I use some applications of it in my style of Juyo, mainly jumping and spinning to generate more power behind my strikes. But Ataru is incredibly taxing on the body and I would recommend minimal use of it."

To demonstrate his point Kota practiced an exhibition of Ataru, his emerald blade the only thing that Keanu could see, besides the small sandstorm the Jedi was kicking up. Keanu covered his eyes as he tried to see the Jedi in the eye of the hurricane. Coughing and patting the dirt off his body Keanu could finally see Kota once he stopped his insane workout.

"Intense," remarked Keanu blankly, causing Kota to chuckle as he watched the boy shake more dirt off his head. "Is that normal or were you showing off?"

"A little of both, boy," Kota smirked. "But we won't focus too much on that form since it provides little defense."

Keanu waved his Darksaber side to side, a growing sense of anxiousness rising through him. "Alright, so what's the next one?"

"Form V, or Djem So and Shien being the two variants, is probably one of the more balanced forms there are. Shien is more based on deflecting blaster back to your opponent, while Djem So is more directed towards lightsaber dueling. Djem So relies on strong central footing and powerful strikes, basically hacking and battering your opponents to submission."

Kota took his left foot and placed it behind him and gave a powerful slash towards the midsection area of his foe. Keanu watched closely, he could feel his chest vibrate at the powerful strikes of the Jedi and noticed that the Jedi's feet for the most part staying where they were. Strong and central.

After Kota was finished Keanu attempted to repeat as his master, powerful slashes and strikes. Kota observed the exhibition of his Padawan, continuing to make notes of the training.

'Needs some more work on his balance and footing, he's a little too wobbly,' noted Kota mentally. He walked around Keanu and grabbed his forearms, placing them closer to his chest. "The power of Djem So lies within the body, keep your arms closer to you so that you won't waste too much energy during the swings."

"Right," mumbled Keanu. Repositioning his body Keanu gave another swing, this time the swing was much quicker.

"Better," praised Kota.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Tarkintown**

Hera handed Sabine their crate of supplies as she turned to pay. Sabine glanced around the crowded food market, keeping a close eye for Stormtroopers in the vicinity. She had a bad feeling about something. It was probably her nerves, or the anticipation of a fight.

"Sabine relax," Hera said comfortingly. She picked up another crate of food and supplies and they started to make their way back to the _Solstice_. Ever since they entered the town Sabine had been on high alert, checking every corner for any signs of Stormtroopers, or Imperial Knights.

"Can't exactly relax given our current situation Hera," retorted the Mandalorian. "It's my Mandalorian training that's keeping me on alert."

"I know but I'm sure that the Imperial Knights won't think of coming out here. Not when we're close to Hutt space," Hera said. "They're more likely to check out some Jedi Temples first or any logical Jedi hiding spot."

"Maybe," mumbled Sabine. Suddenly the crate fell out of her hands and she feel on her rear, someone must've crashed into her. "Hey, watch it!"

She saw a young man near her age, maybe a year or two younger, with mid-length raven hair and he wore a tan-brown vest and orange jumpsuit. He smiled apologetically and hovered his hand to the Mandalorian. Taking his forearm Sabine picked herself and grabbed the food that spilled from the crate.

"Sorry about that, the crowd's can be pretty crazy out here at this time," apologized the raven haired teen. Sabine said nothing as she continued to pick up the food. "My name's Ezra by the way."

"Sabine," chastely greeted Sabine, seeing Ezra helping her out and packing the food again. "Just watch where you're going next time."

"Will do," Ezra gave a two finger salute before walking away once Sabine was done. Lifting the crate the Mandalorian noticed it felt lighter.

"You got to be kidding me," grumbled Sabine, almost throwing the crate down she ran after where Ezra had gone off to. "Stay here a moment Hera, I got some business to take care of."

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Ezra chuckled to himself in glee, pulling some food from his jumpsuit. Another classic street urchin maneuver done and he was rewarded as such. He was about to take a bite of his food when he was pressed face first into the side of a building.

"Don't even think about taking a bite of that," warned Sabine, pressing Ezra's right arm tightly to his back. Ezra grunted at the pain and tried to find a way out of his predicament.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. Just let me go and I'll give you your food back," bargained Ezra.

"Or I could just take it myself," Sabine reached into Ezra's jumpsuit and pulled several types of food from the jumpsuit. Blood rushed to the raven-haired teen's face at the feeling of soft hands rummaging in his shirt.

"So... You're a girl," guessed Ezra. Sabine pulled Ezra by the hair and slammed his head into the wall.

"Gotta problem with that?" questioned Sabine.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just that, your hands kinda gave it away," Ezra explained. "The same hand that's rubbing against my chest and all."

Sabine pulled her hand away and was about to hit Ezra again when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Easy Sabine," cooed Keanu. Seeing her friend grabbing her Sabine relaxed almost immediately, easing her grip on Ezra as well. "What's going on here? Based on what I heard from Hera, this kid seems to have stolen our food right?"

"Something like that," said Sabine.

Keanu knelt down and grabbed the food that was piled on the ground. "Let him go Sabine, unless there's a Mandalorian tradition that deals with thieves."

"Mandalorians," Ezra repeated, his eyes growing a bit at the title. Noticing the kid's wide-eyed stare, Keanu decided to mess with him.

"Yeah, apparently from what I've seen Mandalorians don't like it when you steal their food, especially since they're nomadic," Sabine smiled beneath her helmet at Keanu's teasing, he wasn't wrong about the food statement. "It ends pretty badly for the thief involved, something about ripping out tongues... I don't know, but that's how it goes right Sabine?"

"That and more," Sabine continued. Ezra squirmed a little beneath Sabine's grip.

Keanu laughed softly and placed his hand on the Mandalorian's shoulder, "I'm just kidding kid."

"I wasn't," Sabine chimed causing Keanu to glance at her, checking to see if she was being serious. Though staring at a helmet for an expression, not exactly the best idea.

"What's going on over here?" a male voice rang from the far end of the alleyway.

"Just business, this guy stole from us and we're getting it back," Sabine bluntly replied.

The male walked towards the commotion. He was tall, a little over six feet and he wore a vomit-green long-sleeve shirt, armored plating on his right shoulder which was strapped across his chest, his brown hair was tied into a small ponytail and his goatee was well-trimmed and his teal eyes demanded an explanation.

The man folded his arms and rose an inquisitive brow, "And face planting the kid into the wall is a good idea?"

"Any other way and he would've escaped," stated Keanu.

"I have a name you know," chimed Ezra, only for Sabine to smack his face into the wall again. The man roughly shoved Keanu to the side, enough for Keanu to fall on his back. Seeing Keanu being roughly shoved Sabine released her grip on Ezra and was ready to fight the strange man.

"I wouldn't think about it," warned the man. He reached for a weapon on his belt. Sabine's eyes widened at the shape of it- a lightsaber. The blue blade shone against her helmet as the man waited for the Mandalorian to maker her move. Keanu reached for his Darksaber and started to get up, only for the man to point his lightsaber at his neck.

"Where did you get that?" demanded the man. "Pick-pocketed from a Jedi's dead body?"

A emerald-colored lightsaber placed itself at the side of the man's neck, "I wondered about that myself when I first saw it. But he doesn't look like the type to pick-pocket from a dead body."

The man sheathed his lightsaber to show his surrender, "I didn't think I would meet another living Jedi after Order 66 and the Fel Empire."

"Me neither," Kota said. "What's your name and who was your master?"

"Kanan Jarrus and my master's name was Depa Billiaba," answered Kanan. "And you?"

"Rahm Kota, General of the GAR," replied Kota. Sighing in relief Kanan eased his shoulders and turned to face the General.

"I've heard stories about your battles General, and that you used your own militia instead of Clones."

"Never did trusted those Clones, I always thought they were ineffective for battle," explained Kota. "I'm sorry about your Master."

Kanan nodded solemnly, turning his head away from the older Jedi. "How many other surviving Jedi are there?"

"No idea, though the boy that you shoved is wanted by Vader and the Emperor. Vader offered him a place in the Imperial Knights," Kota tilted his head to Keanu, who was brushing the dirt off his clothes, grumbling to himself.

"Vader?" asked Kanan. He glanced towards Keanu in shock then back to Kota. "Then he must be powerful then."

"Very, which is why I'm training him. I could use another Jedi by my side," offered Kota. The younger Jedi hesitated on the offer, he would've loved nothing more than to join but...

"I... Can't," Kanan shook his head, memories of his master being shot right in of him flooded through his head.

"You got something better to do?" mocked Kota. "I lost the Order as well, don't forget that. And I am offering you the chance for redemption, to rebuild the Order and save the legacy of your master. And you're going to abandon that?"

Kanan sighed in defeat. "I guess not."

Kota gripped Kanan by the shoulders. "Good, because we are Jedi. As long as one of survives we have a chance."

Ezra listened to the conversation, mostly surprising himself for staying as long as he did. Seeing a chance to escape Ezra felt the older Jedi grab him by his collar.

"And as for you, I can potential within you as well. You're joining us," Kota stated firmly.

"And if I refuse?" asked Ezra. The Jedi General released his grip on the boy's collar.

"Then you can go back and rummage up scraps for a meal, street rat. Or you can stay and become a beacon of hope for the galaxy."

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Kanan and Ezra sat on the ramp of the _Solstice_ and watched Sabine and Keanu train together. Ezra noticed that Sabine hadn't taken her helmet off since the incident back in Tarkintown, and his curiosity was peaking as to what she looked like underneath. Neither Kanan or Ezra spoke to another, they weren't sure what to say to each other. It was rather for the both of them.

Sabine had set up a little obstacle course for Keanu, hoping to see how he would fare. Given the fight with the Black Sun back on Nar Shaddaa, she was sure he would fare well. The Mandalorian handed her blaster to Keanu as additional help during the training. Unbeknownst to the party involved Kota watched from the roof of the _Solstice_ , a part of him conflicted about his Padawan training under the Mandalorian.

But then again he didn't have much choice if his apprentice was to defeat the Imperial Knights, he would need all the help he could get. Force and everything in between.

"I want that back later, for now I'm going to focus your training on hand to hand combat," said Sabine, taking her helmet off. Ezra stared in awe at the radiant beauty in front of him; her smooth tan skin, her multi-colored hair of raven and orange highlights, her hazel-brown eyes. He tired to swallowed the lump in his throat but to no avail.

Keanu placed his hands on his hips, "I got a bad feeling about this-" A second later Keanu was on his back, pain filtering through his body. "I was right," he groaned. He heard the beautiful snickering of Sabine and held her hand out to the explorer.

"I never said becoming a Mandalorian was easy," Sabine commented. Keanu groaned and rolled his back, sighing in relief as he felt his back crackle.

"You didn't say anything in the first place," Keanu retorted. Sabine side-swept Keanu's legs and once more he fell to the ground.

"Don't talk back to your teacher," Sabine ordered playfully. She knelt down next to Keanu, who prompt himself onto his elbows, and, surprising both himself and Ezra, placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now get up and we'll start again."

Young Skyborn stilted in place, his jaw a bit slack had the affection Sabine had just showed him. Sabine smiled amusingly to herself and gave a wink to Ezra, she was aware of the stumped look on the newcomer's face when she took off her helmet.

Ezra shifted a little in nervousness at her wink, his heart beating a few paces faster. Kanan noticed the apparent nervousness of his soon-to-be apprentice but decided to not say anything. The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he turned to see a emerald-skinned Twi'lek descending the ramp.

Kanan watched the Twi'lek observe Keanu and Sabine, observing her beauty too. Suddenly he felt as Ezra did to the Mandalorian, licking his lips in awkwardness. Hera caught the Jedi's staring from the corner of her eye but said nothing, she was flattered at the attention she was receiving from him. It reminded her of... Keanu.

The sound of Keanu's grunts brought her out of her thoughts and chuckled at the sight of Keanu being pinned face first in the dirt, Sabine holding his arms to his back and sitting on his back.

Keanu groaned in discomfort, first the Jedi and now the Mandalorian. If the Imperial Knights weren't going to kill him, those two would.

 **A/N: Hi guys, hoped you enjoy this chapter! So Keanu's training in the Force and as a Mandalorian as already commenced, let's see where this goes.**

 **And it seems Kanan Jarrus and Ezra have joined the _Solstice_ crew as well, I wonder what they could bring to the table... I thought it'd be nice to include them lol.**

 **Also what tier should Keanu be at this point? Leave a comment, lol.**

 **Harem-**

 **Sabine Wren, Hera, Ketsu Onyo, Sakas, Savan, Ahsoka Tano, Mirta Gev, Mara Jade, Jaina Solo, Tahiri Velia, Eryl Besa, Danni Quee, Anja Gallandro, Sana Starros, Bo-Katan Kryze, Juno Eclipse, Maris Brood, Darth Talon, Xasha, Vhonte Tervho, Leia Organa, Shaak Ti, Rey, Kaye Galfridian, Marasiah Fel**

 **Here's the power scale for this story-**

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Roan Fel

Marasiah Fel

Antares Draco

Darth Vader ( _early years_ )

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Shaak Ti

 **Country to Country+:**

Rahm Kota

Galen Marek

Ahsoka Tano

Darth Talon

Hogrum Chalk

Sigel Dare

Ganner Krieg

Treis Sinde

Elke Vetter

Azlyn Vae

Rand Ko

Jao Assam

Yalta Val

Thared

Mohrgan Fel

 **Island to Island+:**

Tahiri Velia

Eryl Besa

Maris Brood


	5. S1 Ep 5: Trials of a Jedi

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Silver crow (Chapter 4):** What are some good points do you think the Republic contains? I'm curious on your thoughts on the subject.

I wonder why you think the crew won't stick together... Wink, wink. And where would you think Kota, Kanan and Ezra's journeys would lie in the future?

Thank you, I kinda want to keep tabs on the Fel Empire every now and then, since they have a more imposing figure to them than the Inquisitors did in Rebels. Especially with Vader and Galen Marek thrown into the mix, it would be fun.

I'm still figuring out the details regarding Vader and Keanu in terms of father/son relationship, since I do plan on bringing in some rather familiar faces to this story.

Though the way you phrase Plagueis' intentions is a bit peculiar since most Sith, even dead ones, want to pass on the Sith traditions in any shape or form. Don't worry about the midichlorians, I'll keep the mystic feel to the Force intact but I will keep Plageuis' ability of creating life since it's a rather important part of the Star Wars lore.

 **Guest (Chapter 4):** Yes, there will be lemons.

 **Spartan-626 (Chapter 4):** I think Keanu would beg to differ on some level lol, but thank you.

What are your thoughts on Kanan and Ezra?

Hm, I would agree as well. Thank you.

 **Ryuujin96 (Chapter 4):** Greatly appreciate the review! Huh, I didn't notice that comparison, kinda makes Keanu that much cooler lol. A white lightsaber, interesting proposition I'll think about it.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **One week later...**

'Do a handstand on the edge of a cliff he said, it's good training he said,' Keanu thought in disdain. From the narrow of his peripherals, he saw the sudden drop of the cliff spiraling down to a tiny speck of a river below. Keanu shifted onto a more comfortable position, his arms wobbling slightly from the strain. For the last few hours he maintained this position, as the Jedi General had so graciously stood on top of his boots providing additional weight to the teen. Keanu grunted as he felt slivers of sweat fell down, or up in his case, his face.

"You're doing fine boy, quit your worrying," Kota gruffly stated. "Besides if you fall, we both die."

"Comforting thought," gritted Keanu through his teeth. Prickles of pain shot up his legs. Seems his legs were starting to fall asleep. Keanu opened his mouth to reveal a quiet yell in protest but remained still. His arms quivered even more as Keanu lowered his head closer to ground, only for Kota to kick his leg.

"I didn't say you were done, boy," Kota stated. "If you want to defeat those Imperial Knights then you'll need to train until your bones are broken."

"Do you do this with all your apprentices?" asked Keanu.

"Nope, that's why you're the special one. Now another hour for talking." Keanu shut his eyes and murmured silent curses at the Jedi above him.

Fifteen minutes passed before Keanu's strength finally gave out and fell flat on his face, while the Jedi flipped off of him and landed securely on his feet. Kota watched the boy groan and rubbed his legs tiredly. The boy progressed at a surprising rate but it was not enough to last a fight against the Knights, unless the fight was a few seconds.

Keanu rolled onto his back as the sun baked down on his face, his chest heaving. He could feel the soreness from his arms, how numb they were becoming. And he still had to do Mandalorian training with Sabine later. Kota felt the growing conflict within the boy. He was impressed by what Keanu was capable of learning, but something was lacking from him. Possibly his experience with Vader, his fear of him.

"You did well boy," complimented Kota chastely. "Take a rest for a few moments. Next we'll focus on levitating objects."

"Yes... Master," Keanu breathed hollowly, wiping his brow with his forearm.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Ezra and Kanan sat in silence onboard the _Solstice_ , neither sure what to say towards the other. Kanan felt more than uncomfortable about training the boy, since he himself never completed his own training. Though he would never admit it aloud.

The young street rat also felt at odd with this whole situation, even during the past week on the ship. Keanu was nice for the most part, Ezra noted, he just kept quiet to himself mostly or he was busy with other stuff. Same with the Twi'lek Hera, mostly with taking care of the ship. And Sabine... Ezra's cheeks flushed at the thought of her. However he subconsciously clenched his left fist at the image of her kissing Keanu on his forehead, then her winking at him after that kiss. Like she knew, somehow.

"I, uh, we should get started with your training," Kanan fumbled a little. Ezra turned towards the Jedi next to him, a little unsure himself. Ezra noticed the weapon dangling off the Jedi's belt.

"Shouldn't I have a Jedi's weapon or something?" asked Ezra. "I mean Keanu has his cool lightsaber weapon, I should have one too if I'm going to be a Jedi, right?"

"Right, forgot about that," Kanan murmured sheepishly. The Jedi frowned and went into a thinking pose as he thought about a certain problem. "But first you need to get a Khyber crystal, also we don't have the necessary parts here to build a lightsaber."

Ezra frowned and rested his head on his hands, so much for becoming a Jedi. His expression lightened when Sabine donning her Mandalorian armor came onto the lounge area of the ship.

"You two seen Hera anywhere?" asked Sabine. Ezra stared but said nothing while Kanan pointed above him.

"Probably doing some fixing on the hyperdrive, she's been messing around with it for a few hours."

"Figures she would, she and Keanu have been working on it non-stop since we arrived on Lothal," Sabine commented. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Knowing she'll be up there by the time the sun sets, maybe even later."

"So how did you meet Keanu?" Ezra asked suddenly. Sabine took her helmet off and faced Ezra directly, her eyes boring into his at the question. "I mean, was it like you and Keanu together, him and Hera, or-"

"Hera and I were together first," explained Sabine. She sighed and took a seat next to Ezra, who scooted over to make room at the lounge table. "Long story short, Hera and I landed on Nar Shaddaa to refuel and get something to eat. All of sudden this guy comes up to us and offers us a free meal."

"The guy being Keanu, right?" Kanan inquired.

"Yep, naturally we were hesitant on the idea until he "charmed" us and we gave in. We talked for what seemed like an hour or so when several ships exploded outside the cantina," Sabine continued. Ezra and Kanan eyed each other in curiosity before continuing to listen to the Mandalorian's story. "There we found that the Black Sun were the ones responsible for that destruction, at that point they questioning for a person called Solstice."

"Solstice?" Ezra asked. "As in like this Solstice?"

Sabine nodded. "Yep."

"Which means they were looking for Keanu," figured Kanan. "Why?"

The Mandalorian shrugged her shoulders, "At this point I don't remember anymore. Even though it was like two weeks ago or something like that."

"You two seem pretty chummy with Keanu, even after putting you in harms way," Ezra said. She rolled her eyes at his concern.

"I'm a Mandalorian, danger's part of my trade. But Keanu did risk his life for us and the people at the cantina, and he also offered to repay us by buying a ship for us," Ezra's eyes widened at that tidbit.

"How was he able to do that?" asked Ezra. Sabine nodded her head over to the floor panel in the middle of the lounge area.

"Keanu has a few secret panels stashed around the ship, and the last stash he got was from the Fel Empire itself," Sabine explained, earning a silent gasp from Kanan. "Which included a staple of Jedi and Sith Holocrons."

Kanan shook his head in disbelief, that was impossible. "No way, any artifacts concerning Jedi knowledge was destroyed by the Knights nearly a decade ago or so."

"Maybe I just have an eye for forgery, eh?" Keanu announced as he limped into the lounge area with Kota in tow. He grunted as he leaned against the wall next to Sabine. "Found this temple in the middle of a jungle, went inside, nearly died a few times before finding this stashed with various treasures. Including the Holocrons."

"Which just so happened to be a Imperial stronghold?" Keanu smiled sheepishly at Kanan's statement.

"The thought did cross my mind at the last minute, which is why I had to take as much as I could; essentially all of it," commented Keanu. He winced as the pain in his leg shot up again. "But on the plus side I did meet Hera and Sabine, a guy couldn't get any luckier right?"

A sharp, short yell came from Keanu as Sabine lightly kicked him, Sabine smirking to herself. Ezra narrowed his eyes at the two, which didn't go unnoticed by Kota but said nothing.

"Why must you abuse me?!" Keanu comically yelled, a slight smile on his face. "Kota's standing over the Holocrons, you can take a look if you want," offered Keanu grimacing through a smile. "If you need me I'll be passed out on my couch." Limping over to the far right door next to the hallway leading to the cockpit, Keanu disappeared through it.

"As for you street rat," Kota stated gaining Ezra's attention. Kota smirked at the nickname for the kid. "I'll have to get you ready, the both of you."

"Both of us?" questioned Kanan. He knew that his own training was incomplete, but he didn't think... Actually he didn't know what to think anymore.

"Like I said, both of you. I can assume you never went beyond Padawan status since Order 66 happened, and if you're going to be teaching the boy to be become a Jedi I'll need you fully prepared." Kanan nodded solemnly at Kota's statement, he hadn't done any training since his master died; mainly relying on what little skill he did process to survive the past decade.

"What about Keanu?" Ezra asked.

"Don't worry about him, he's still my Padawan. And since Kanan knows the ins and outs of the Jedi besides me, it shouldn't take him too long to become a Jedi Knight. There you're training will start."

"Speaking of training Master, we don't have the necessary supplies for Ezra to create his lightsaber including a Khyber crystal. So what do we do?" Kota rubbed his goatee for a moment.

"Seems we have push this a little quicker than I thought," Kota muttered. "Alright it seems we're taking a little trip to the Jedi Temple. We'll wait until Keanu is rested enough since he'll need it."

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Lothal Jedi Temple; 2 hours later**

The small group of Jedi stared at the spear-shaped massive complex before them, the low hanging clouds floating at the top of the temple. Keanu and Ezra stared in awe at the temple, their eyes capturing the majesty.

"There are many trials that lie for a Jedi, to test what a Jedi is and what they are capable of," Kota noted. "This is yours."

"To open the Temple?" asked Keanu. He eyed the massive complex wearily. "Yeah sure, like that'll be easy."

"That'll be your problem, while you three will seek entrance to the Temple I will sit here and mediate," Kota proceeded to sit onto the ground and proceed to mediate.

Keanu looked towards Kanan for guidance. "Have any helpful tips?"

Kanan focused on the Temple and took the first steps with Ezra following him. Keanu frowned at the temple then back to Kota who was in deep mediation.

 _Kota smirked and leaned back in his seat. "I could but it would ruin the role the Force plays in your training. It takes a Master and an apprentice to open the Temple, it's a symbol that the Padawan is ready for the next step of a Jedi."_

"Nothing, no sign of an entrance! Not even a crack!" shouted Ezra, who was now standing next to the temple on the rocky hill. Kanan appeared behind Ezra, his fingerless gloved hand grazing the gravely texture. "Could use your help up here Keanu, instead of you just staring blankly."

Keanu shook his head and turned his head back to Kota. "Together, that's the key. It takes a Master and an apprentice to open the temple."

Kota smirked and stood back up to his feet, "Then together it shall be. Glad you remembered what I told you."

"You and me both," Keanu joked as Kota halted next to him. Taking the cue of the Master-apprentice duo, Kanan and Ezra quickly made their way back. Following Kota's lead, the trio Jedi lifted their hand and the ground rumbled as the top of the temple spiraled higher into the sky, revealing the entrance.

"Now your journey begins," Kota ushered. "Without me."

Keanu looked at his hand. He had just lifted a massive temple from the ground up, granted he had help but still. Flexing his hand open and closed he followed Kanan and Ezra into the temple.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Low lighting graced the evenly spaced columns of the temple, dust floating in the dim light as the trio made their way deeper into the Temple. Keanu noticed the low floating smoke or fog by their feet- odd.

Suddenly Ezra screamed, causing Keanu to stifle a brief yell because of it. The Temple shook as the entrance closed behind them, another small yell coming from Ezra. Keanu punched Ezra harshly on the shoulder as he gripped where his heart was, frowning in disbelief at the younger teen.

Ezra rubbed his shoulder and smiled worriedly, seeing Kanan look at him unamused with his arms folded.

"You lost focus," commented Kanan dryly.

"Well dead guys are distracting," retorted Ezra, glancing back towards the figure that scared him.

"You don't even know if that's a dead body, could be a statue... A realistic statue," Keanu noted, eyeing the figure.

"Then why don't you touch and see for yourself?" challenged Ezra.

"How about you stop screaming like a wuss?" countered Keanu.

"Enough. In here you'll face your worst fears and overcome them. And there's no guarantee of success." Kanan stated.

'Worst fears,' Keanu thought. He swallowed subconsciously he knew what could be awaiting him.

"I have plenty of faith, faith that you'll keep me on track," Ezra said, taking the first steps towards innermost of the Temple.

"Remember what Kota, I won't be with you," Ezra paused at looked back to Kanan.

"What?! Were are you going to be?" Kanan shrugged at Ezra's question.

"Dunno, I'll just know when the Force tells me."

"Sounds like a solid plan," mentioned Keanu half-halfheartedly, his own worries clouding his mind. The trio walked through an open doorway which revealed, perhaps ironically, three open paths in the vast cave.

"You got to be kidding me," sighed Ezra. "You should have brought those Holocrons Keanu."

"I don't think Kota would've let us," Keanu commented, eyeing the three pathways. "Hm, three of us and three pathways. You think it matters which one we take?"

Kanan frowned at the possibilities. "Maybe not." The older Jedi went to the left, disappearing quickly down the dark void of that pathway.

Keanu breathed in deeply through his nose at the sight of Kanan's disappearance, taking his own path on the right.

"Looks like I'm taking the middle road," Ezra mumbled bitterly.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Dripping water washed over Keanu's ears, the dripping sound reminding him of when he found the Jedi Temple in the jungle. Though that he thought about it, it sounded like...

He reached for his Darksaber in caution, not sure what the Force would show him. If anything. The dripping of the water grew louder, same with Keanu's heartbeat; pacing faster and beating louder. His palms started to become sweaty as his fear started to manifest into his psyche.

Suddenly the sound of dripping ceased, leaving Keanu in complete silence. The faint light from the doorway slowly dying as Keanu ventured deeper into the cave, finally Keanu ignited the Darksaber; the white light surrounding the Darksaber providing the only light in the cave.

Keanu licked his lips as he held the Darksaber close to him as protection, the sound of a lightsaber igniting startled Keanu; almost causing him to drop his weapon. The silver glow partially casted on the Imperial Knight's made his presence far more intimidating than the last time Keanu saw him.

His hands trembled slightly as he remembered being flung around on his own ship. The Imperial Knight said nothing only scowling at the teen adventurer, his silver lightsaber taunting Keanu to make a move. Clenching the Darksaber tightly Keanu hesitated in attacking; partially from knowing this was test. It had to be.

Marek dashed towards Keanu, a powerful screech echoing the empty cave as Keanu blocked the strike. Learning from what Kota taught him, Keanu applied the principles of Shii-Cho; the current form he was learning. Keanu kept close, tight guards of his body as Marek hammered away ballistically, shredding through the Padawan's defenses.

One final mighty blow knocked Keanu against the wall, cracking the wall severally. Keanu accidentally dropped the Darksaber as he reached for his throat, Marek walking up to him as his hand was partially closed.

"You don't honestly think you possess to defeat me," mocked Marek. "And even if you were able to, you still have Vader to face."

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Keanu woke startled in his bed back on the _Solstice_ , quickly he got out of his bed and made his way to the lounge area where Sabine and Hera sat at the table. Upon seeing Keanu standing in front of him the two of them smiled cheerfully. However seeing him in a state of worried and confusion, Sabine got up from her seat and walked over to him.

"You ok?" asked Sabine laying her hand on his shoulder, softly caressing it. Keanu eyed her hand on his shoulder as she rubbed it, a bit confused on her action but he enjoyed it.

Keanu shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I think. Where's Kota, and the others?"

"They left, taking their own ships," Hera explained. She looked on worryingly at Keanu, walking next to him as well. "You sure you're feeling ok?"

Keanu gently shook his head, something didn't seem right. "W-When did they leave? How long have I been out?"

"Not too long ago, we were waiting for you to wake up first," Hera said. Keanu frowned but nodded. He started to relax as Sabine continued to message his shoulder, she had a soft touch.

"What happened in there?" Sabine asked worriedly. The two women led Keanu to the table where he sat, his eyes casted downwards.

"I don't know, we went down these three separate paths and the next thing I now that Imperial Knight that was with Vader suddenly appeared in front of me," explained Keanu. Sabine and Hera casted worried glances to each other. "Then we fought, I lost, next thing I know I'm back on the ship."

The teen suddenly felt soft lips pressed against both sides of his neck. Freezing in place Keanu stopped breathing as he felt his neck being nipped, a soft moan escaping his lips. Easing in his seat Sabine and Hera stopped their actions, Keanu groaning in protest.

"We were so worried about you," Sabine said, circling her finger around his chest. Her eyes staring where her finger was. Hera snuggled her head underneath Keanu's chin, the teen widening his eyes at the Twi'leks affection. Sabine pouted at her friend and gently pushed Hera's head with her own, their own fight for Keanu's affection.

Keanu sat in silence as he watched the two women fight for him, their heads messaging against his chest.

"Stop!" Keanu yelled suddenly, garnering both of their attentions. "What's going on with you two?! Why are you like this?"

Hera and Sabine backed away from him in confusion. "We obviously like you, you've done so much for us it seems fair that we return the favor."

Keanu frowned and his jaw slacked at the Mandalorian's answer. He was about to respond but stopped himself, reviewing what she just told him. They liked him? Well he kinda figured Sabine might've liked him due to the kiss Sabine gave to him on his forehead.

"Keanu," Hera said grabbing Keanu by his chin, forcing him to look at her. "You have given us much that we didn't have before. You're kind, caring, and giving. You were willing to sell your profit to repay us, that's something literally no one would do."

Hera leaned over, and her eyes shutting, pressed her lips to Keanu. Keanu tasted how sweet her lips were, he wanted more. Keanu returned the kiss feverishly to the older Twi'lek, but he was pulled away from her by Sabine. Sabine frowned in disapproval before making out with Keanu with nefarious intensity. Growing jealous of the attention Sabine was receiving Hera pulled Keanu back towards her, only for the Mandalorian to pull him back at the same time.

In a lust fueled state Keanu grabbed both their heads and brought them close to his, engaging the two women in a three-way makeout session. Lustful moans from Sabine and Hera made Keanu's pants tighten, as he rolled his hips upward subconsciously. Keanu turned sideways allowing Hera to hop on his back and Sabine crossed her legs across his waist; allowing the three-way makeout to flow more fluidly.

Mechanical breathing suddenly was heard, causing the three lustful partners to cease. Looking up in fear Keanu saw Vader watching them. Neither caring how or why Vader was here Keanu pulled a blaster from Sabine's holster and fired at Vader. Vader held his hand out and somehow absorbed the blast into his hand, quickly pulling the blaster from the teen's hands.

Silently Vader Force-choked Keanu and lifted him from his seat and slammed him onto the opposite wall. Watching in horror as Vader snapped Hera's neck at a sickening angle, Keanu watched Vader target Sabine next. Keanu grabbed the Darksaber from his belt and tried to pointlessly slash down Vader, the Imperial Knight was just out of his reach. Keanu yelled furiously as Sabine backed away from the incoming Knight, arming herself.

"SABINE, NO!"

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Keanu groaned as he struggled to pick himself from the damp, cold floor of the cave. Cave... He was still in the cave, he wasn't on the ship... Not with Hera and Sabine.

His fists trembled as he pounded the ground in anguish. He had failed his trial, he had not overcome his fears. And the little comfort of Kanan mentioning that they might not succeed provided no relief to him. Now those visions or trials or whatever they wanted to be called, they revealed a part of him that loved them.

That thought calmed him down a tad, but it's not as if he could proclaim that feeling to both of them, could he? He sighed mentally and spiritually tired of his trial and walked back to the entrance of the three pathways where Kanan was already waiting.

Keanu looked around to see if Ezra was around. "So it's just us, huh?"

The older Jedi nodded. "Appears so, what do you see?"

Sighing through his nose Keanu hesitated, not sure if he wanted to explain what he just went through. "... Hell."

Kanan's eyes widened at the blunt answer, honestly not expecting it. He felt a shiver crawl up his spine but ignored it. Deciding not to comment on his own trial as to not make the teen any worse than he already did, Kanan focused on the middle pathway waiting for his soon-to-be apprentice to wander out.

Time passed by when footsteps were closing in on the Jedi duo, Ezra walking into the light with his hands covering each other, holding something. "Seems like I got my Khyber crystal after all."

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Kota inspected the crystal back on the _Solstice_ as Ezra waited for the Jedi's approval. The Jedi frowned as he turned the crystal in several directions, focusing on a certain spot.

"That's not a good look," Keanu commented. Ezra turned towards Keanu, raising an eyebrow at him.

"How can you tell? Doesn't he always look like that?" Ezra felt an invisible force flick against his head, making him yell in pain.

"The boy's got a point, street rat," Kota said handing the crystal back to Ezra. "The crystal's is chipped, it won't be any good."

"What do you mean it won't be any good? I was given this crystal by some strange voice," Ezra argued. Kota narrowed his eyes at the last two words.

"Voice?" Kota asked.

"I was approached by these balls of light, it told me that it would be a guide," Ezra explained. Keanu looked towards Kota, watching him closely; wondering what he was thinking.

"You followed this light, correct?" implored Kota.

"Yeah and then it spoke to me, asking me what path I wanted to take and some other things," Kanan observed Ezra closely as he explained what his trial went through; he felt a surge of anger fluster through Ezra, he was hiding something. Something he didn't want to discuss, surely Kota must've felt it too.

"If what you say is true then that crystal must be used the way it was created," Kota said. "A normal lightsaber would not be able to carry that crystal properly, it would short-circuit and overheat the hilt."

"Then what do I do? Are there other lightsaber weapons that could fit this?" pleaded Ezra.

Kota hummed, racking his brain through multiple possibilities. "I think there is one lightsaber design that might work. But it's an archaic design not used in millennium, hopefully our friend here has the correct Holocron for such such a lightsaber."

Keanu blinked a few times before realizing that was his cue. "Uh, right... What exactly am I looking for? Does it have a name?"

"The cross-guard lightsaber," answered Kota. "A unique lightsaber designed during the early years of the Jedi and Sith, though its design died out with the more modern display of lightsabers."

"So does it have like two mini lightsabers jabbing out the sides?" Keanu asked.

"Yes," Kota replied. Nodding Keanu waltzed over to the secret hatch in the lounge area and opened it, picking up as many Jedi Holocrons as he could. Grabbing as much as he could carry Keanu dropped them on the table.

"Let's start with these first. But given what you said about this cross-guard lightsaber being in the early era of Jedi, we might not even find with any of the Holocrons," Keanu noticed. "It might be too far back."

"Maybe, but we're going to try anyway," Kota picked the first Holocron and through the will of the Force he activated, detailing its contents in fold.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Two weeks later...**

A brief fight ensued between the Mandalorian and Keanu as Sabine taught him hand-to-hand combat at the entrance of the _Solstice_. She was teaching him the martial arts of Teras Kasi, one of the more formidable arts in the galaxy. It was swift, deadly, and designed to kill their opponent with minimal effort; perfect for a Mandalorian.

Not so much for the trainee. Sabine tossed Keanu over her shoulder and slammed him on to his back. Keanu groaned at the pain as he felt Sabine pin her weight onto his stomach, her helmet hiding whatever emotion she could be conveying. Memories from the cave flooded Keanu's mind; the anguish, love, lust. Their soft skin on his. Keanu slid his hands onto her waist, waiting for her response.

Sabine leaned forward and took her helmet off, smirking at his actions. "Bold aren't we?"

Keanu shrugged his shoulder, offering a charming smile. "Isn't danger part of a Mandalorian's trade?"

"I think you found the right kind of danger," Sabine grabbed Keanu by his collar and pressed her lips to his. A brief kiss, but full of passion.

Removing her lips from his Sabine got off Keanu and offered her hand to him. Accepting her help Keanu brushed the dirt off of him and saw Ezra and Kanan walking down the ramp.

"Any luck with that cross-guard lightsaber?" asked Keanu, smiling mainly from the kiss.

Ezra pulled a three-prong lightsaber and activated it, a deep dark hum erupted from it; the main cerulean lightsaber came out first followed by the two smaller blue blades on the sides. It sounded like thunder to Keanu, a rather powerful sounding lightsaber. That was sure to strike some fear into the Knights. Hopefully.

Ezra swung his lightsaber slowly getting used to the feeling of the weapon in his hand. "The hilt's heavier than I imagine."

"I thought the same thing too when I first created my lightsaber," Kanan said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Now we can finally get your training underway Ezra, should be fun."

Keanu squinted his eyes at the duo. "Yeah, fun."

Sabine elbowed Keanu in his ribs, her smirk growing wider; apparently proud of herself.

Ezra chuckled at Keanu and Sabine before sheathing his lightsaber. "We have to have a match some time, my cross-guard lightsaber versus your Darksaber."

"Hm, I don't think you want that. I already have a three week head start on you," teased Keanu. "But I could always use a warm-up before my training with Kota."

"Cute," said Ezra.

Keanu snorted playfully. "I'm adorable."

The four chuckled as they talked amongst themselves in the vast open-fields of Lothal.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Galen Marek slammed his fist against the interior wall of the _Rogue Shadow_ , another failed attempt at finding the Jedi and his Padawan. The past two or three weeks have been hectic, they scoured across the galaxy for every recorded Jedi Temple only now heading halfway into the list. Marek grimaced at the thought; he was starting to fail his princess and his emperor.

He always prided himself on being a prodigy among the Imperial Knights, never facing any real challenge before. And now he was having trouble finding an old man and a boy. What shame.

Marasiah sat in the cockpit with Juno, inspecting the footage of the assault on Coruscant led by the esteemed Jedi General Rahm Kota. She was watching his tactics- bold and direct. After listening to detailed files on his battles during the Clone Wars Marasiah gained fair knowledge on the person she would soon come across. However the skirmish between Vader and this boy peaked her interest, rewatching the footage and listening to the conversation between them; specifically Vader's deal with the boy.

'Vader must have felt some immense potential within the boy if he wanted him to join the Imperial Knights, but why?' Marasiah pondered. She decided to run a facial recognition software on him, hoping for some kind of file on him. Juno watched the princess from the corner of her eye as she piloted the ship off-planet, wondering about the boy as well.

"Nothing," muttered Marasiah, huffing in disappointment and leaned back in her seat. She ran her hand through her white streaked hair as her mind focused on his face. He had a rugged, ruffian appeal to him; not of a pirate but more of, perhaps ironically, an Imperial Knight.

Like Marek. Like Draco.

She sighed internally and felt conflicting emotions rise within her. Was she always attracted to the rugged bad boys? Probably.

"Why not access some of the criminal files your highness?" Juno suggested. "Surely he must have some kind of record."

"Maybe you're right," Marasiah agreed. She accessed the criminal file section of the Imperial records and after a time of searching she found what she was looking for. "Black Sun, he works under the Black Sun... Damn it. And knowing how Xizor is he'll probably want a "favor" from me."

"If Xizor does have the necessary information regarding our search then wouldn't it be worth it?" Juno asked. Marasiah turned towards Juno fully, her expression blank. Juno swallowed nervously at her statement. "My apologies your highness, I meant no disrespect."

Marasiah took the apology in stride and flipped through the list of potential Jedi hideouts. "If Kota is as smart as he is, then he must've taken the boy somewhere in the Outer Rim regions." She scrolled towards the bottom of the list, hoping to find potential answers. Marasiah felt a strong connection through the guidance of the Force suddenly.

"Re-route our course to Lothal," ordered Marasiah suddenly. Juno complied with her princess' command and set their course to the Outer Rim territories.

 **A/N: Hi guys, hoped you enjoy this chapter! So now the Imperial Knights have found the area where the Jedi are currently hiding, how will Keanu face off against the Knights along with his fellow Jedi?**

 **Harem-**

 **Sabine Wren, Hera, Ketsu Onyo, Sakas, Savan, Ahsoka Tano, Mirta Gev, Mara Jade, Jaina Solo, Tahiri Velia, Eryl Besa, Danni Quee, Anja Gallandro, Sana Starros, Bo-Katan Kryze, Juno Eclipse, Maris Brood, Darth Talon, Xasha, Vhonte Tervho, Leia Organa, Shaak Ti, Rey, Kaye Galfridian, Marasiah Fel**

 **Here's the power scale for this story-**

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Roan Fel

Marasiah Fel

Antares Draco

Darth Vader ( _early years_ )

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Shaak Ti

 **Country to Country+:**

Rahm Kota

Galen Marek

Ahsoka Tano

Darth Talon

Hogrum Chalk

Sigel Dare

Ganner Krieg

Treis Sinde

Elke Vetter

Azlyn Vae

Rand Ko

Jao Assam

Yalta Val

Thared

Mohrgan Fel

 **Island to Island+:**

Tahiri Velia

Eryl Besa

Maris Brood


	6. S1 Ep 6: Split Destinies

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Silver crow (Chapter 5):** Thank you!

I hope my fight scenes with the Imperial Knights will meet, and hopefully exceed, your expectations. We'll see how Marasiah feels about the bond when she finds out where it's coming from...

I'll get into more depth about where Keanu and Sabine's relationship status in this chapter, and how Hera will feel about it.

Fair explanations and reasons regarding the Republic. That's also true about what the Republic had become during canon and the EU, but given what you said back in your review in Chapter 3, regarding the Fel Empire and the One Sith Empire, what could you imagine in terms of Keanu creating a new Empire of sorts? I've been playing with multiple scenarios regarding those things and I haven't fully decided on where to go. Though it does revolve around the Mandalorian training and the Jedi training Keanu has received thus far.

Interesting explanation regarding the Solstice crew, though why would you believe Sabine and Hera would not be interested in reviving the Republic? I'm curious on your thoughts (love your explanations btw). In regards to Keanu brushing with the Dark Side, consider Maul, Plageuis, and the One Sith I think there's enough Sith for Keanu to learn from lol.

Hm, I have been playing around on the idea on why Plageuis would change a little from his Sith roots, see if you spot it in this chapter lol.

As to your Sith OC story idea, if the poll continues as it is showing me, that may be in the works (to your review from Chapter 6).

Let's see in regards to Vader, I do have Leia in the harem so that would produce only one another familiar face left... To hearken back to the father/mentor relationship idea, I do have one idea that came to mind, but that's a secret lol.

Actually I did think about giving Keanu another lightsaber, though initially I thought of a white version of the Darksaber. I do like the purple or white lightsaber ideas, I'll think about it.

As for Galen and Draco being jealous, let's how they react lol.

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 5):** Thank you, the future will provide a handful of surprises for Keanu. If I can keep my ideas straight that is, lol.

 **mpowers045 (Chapter 5):** Stop asking for lemons, sex scenes and three-ways. I will write those things, but not for your amusement; only when the time is right for them to happen. If you want stories based purely on smut and sex, go read Naruto's stories. I'm trying to write a good story for me and other people to enjoy and you're asking for nothing but sex -_-'. Kinda insulting to me...

 **Guest (Chapter 5):** Darth Talon huh? Interesting proposition...

 **Spartan-626 (Chapter 5):** Much appreciated man. I was thinking about Ezra having his lightsaber hybrid but then I thought back to when Ezra was holding the cross-guard lightsaber in the Season 2 finale of Rebels. Plus I also thought back to Kota, and knowing how he is, he probably wouldn't would have accepted it.

 **Ryuujin96 (Chapter 5):** Thank you.

Regarding the Galen fight sequence, it makes sense considering how Keanu reacted to both him and Vader back in the second chapter, there would be no real growth if Keanu overcame it that quickly; especially with Galen ragdolling him on his own ship.

Why would you say Keanu's vision wasn't as black and white? I'm curious.

Also why did you enjoy Sabine and Hera being in Keanu's vision? Was it from the three-way makeout session, a deeper meaning behind it, or a little of both?

In terms of what if Vader didn't see the light, I think it was more of a buildup to the infamous "No, I am your father" scene, given that after Luke sliced phantom Vader's head off it exploded to reveal Luke's face. Though technically we both could be right after it.

I actually did borrow the scene with Luke/Vader for Keanu/Galen. It would've been a nice callback scene.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Darth Krayt knelt before his master, Darth Sidious, on the Sith homeworld of Korriban. The legacy of Sith stemmed from this planet, and where it would end. The former Jedi-turned Sith stretched his senses through the Force, feeling the dark void of power that was his master.

Sidious observed his apprentice sensing his power, in turn the Dark Lord felt his fear. Good, he should be afraid. His face hidden behind his hood, his red eyes glared at the sight around him; the one thought that plagued his mind was the arrival of the Fel Empire fifteen years ago. His plans decimated by the "Emperor" of the Imperial Knights, the Grand Plan.

The plan that Darth Bane had set for the future generations of the Sith. For the Sith to rightfully rule the galaxy under the banner of the Dark Side.

This, however, did provide Sidious with a unique outlook- with the Fel Empire already ruling the galaxy, all the Sith had to do was overthrow the Emperor and take the reigns. But he would bide his time like he did during the Clone Wars.

He still felt the Jedi Grandmaster's presence in the galaxy somewhere, waiting just like the Dark Lord. That was why he waited, the sole person in the galaxy that could possess the power to stop him would be waiting for him.

Another presence in the Force garnered his attention. A powerful presence, untapped but brimmed with potential. Sidious used the Force to guide him and find this source.

 _You will find him on Lothal. He will be yours to command, his power will be yours to control. Keanu... Skyborn._

"Go to the Lothal system and bring the person called Keanu Skyborn to me," Sidious ordered darkly.

Darth Krayt bowed his deeper before exiting his master's vision. Walking through the vast hallways he came to find one of the Sith Lord's most trusted assassins- Darth Talon. The Lethan Twi'lek sparring with the few remaining Dark Side users that his master allowed.

Krayt watched the red-skinned Twi'lek nearly kill her sparring combatants a few times, a smirk on his face. Cruel and dispassionate, he enjoyed those qualities about her; like a true Sith should act. Krayt lustfully watched as Talon's body seductively twisted and turn in time with movements.

"Talon, Sidious has sent me on a mission to Lothal," announced Krayt. The female Sith Lord broke a male Dark Sider's arm, a scream of anguish echoed as she turned to him.

"I'll get the ship ready," stated Talon obediently. Krayt's smirked widened at her unwavering obedience to him, knowing that his superior power was the reason for her behavior towards him. And with his superior power over her, Krayt's thoughts wandered over to Sidious- his smirk flattening to a grim state.

The Rule of Two- a Master and an Apprentice, always two there are no more, no less. In the back of Krayt's mind he felt a sense of falsehood with this doctrine; the Sith were suppose to be free, the Force setting their chains free as the Sith Code states.

Yet they were bound by Bane's Rule of Two, which the cycle was drawing to a close because of Sidious. Like all Sith before him, the Dark Lord of the Sith killed their master in order for the next generation to begin.

But with Sidious being the epitome of the Rule of Two, he would grow arrogant and drop his guard. Not now but eventually, and with all Sith, Krayt would take his master's place.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Keanu watched Sabine from behind as he stood from her doorway. The kiss from yesterday quickened his heart. His first kiss, he almost chuckled at how mushy he was feeling over because of this. He watched her finishing some repairs on her armor before she turned and caught his stare. Sabine smiled softly at his adoring stare as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms across his chest, tilting her head upwards to view his silver eyes.

"Something on your mind?" asked Sabine knowingly. Keanu smiled and lowered his head to brush his lips against hers, waiting to see how she'd react the second time. He felt relief the second she returned his affection. "I see you came back for more."

"I guess," Keanu softly spoke. He lowered his hands to her waist, bringing her closer to him. His eyes became half-lidded as lustful thoughts clouded his mind, however he regained control of his emotions. "So what does this mean, for us?"

Sabine smirked at the flustered Jedi Padawan and she rubbed her gloved hands against his chest, "Hm, kinda depends on what you want. I cannot put a name to our relationship. Among Mandalorians, there are two types of union a woman seeks with a man. A casual one, pursued for mutual enjoyment. Or a serious one, intended to make more children for the clan."

"Or a House, I wouldn't mind a serious relationship but the Jedi Code does state that relationships are forbidden," repeated Keanu. The Mandalorian frowned at the wrong answer.

"You aren't really going to follow every single doctrine of the Jedi are you? Look what happened to them," countered Sabine harshly. "Is your training worth more than our feelings?"

Keanu casted his eyes down, "If it means your and Hera's safety, yes." Sabine frowned darken and was about to curse at him when Keanu embraced her with a soft, heartfelt kiss. "Then again I did say that I was interested in training in the Jedi arts, not follow exactly their beliefs."

"You're an ass, you know that?" insulted Sabine playfully. She leaned her head against her, she guessed, boyfriend's chest and blinked the phantom tears away. "Messing with a girl's emotions."

"I thought you were a Mandalorian first," Keanu teased. He grunted when Sabine punched him in the ribs. "I guess I should stop teasing you about that. Though you'd find some other excuse to hit me."

"While I am a Mandalorian, I'm also a woman. And woman don't like their emotions to be played with," Sabine expressed.

"Duly noted," Keanu said. He tightened his grip on Sabine and hugged her as close as he could, leaning his back against the side of the doorway as they stood in silence in each other's embrace. "Weird question here but what's the rule on Mandalorian romances? Is there a ceremony or something?"

Sabine smiled against her boyfriend's chest at the thought of his proposition. "Actually Mandalorian's are quite protective of their families and clans, in opposition to our infamous reputations. Marriage amongst Mandalorians is expected to be life long and usually takes place after they turn sixteen. The ceremony itself is usually in private though and followed by this declaration: _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_ \- which translates to 'We are one when together, we are one when parted, we share all, we will raise raise warriors'."

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde," Keanu hummed amusingly at the pledge, "You Mandalorians are a bunch of softies after all?"

"Imagine saying that to me when we first met?" Sabine countered. Keanu laughed quietly at the thought.

"I'm sure I still could've wooed you over to my side," boasted Keanu.

"After you had a few broken ribs."

Keanu chuckled, "Didn't say I wouldn't go unscathed though."

Sabine also laughed alongside Keanu when several thoughts crossed her mind, "I've seen how Hera acts around you."

"Kinda reminds me of the vision I had when I was at the Jedi Temple," continued Keanu, deciding to finally confess on what he saw. "Funny enough in that vision the two of you were in it, and I was explaining pretty much the exact same thing I'm about to tell you."

Sabine took a step back and looked Keanu in his eyes, waiting for him to continue. "First I saw Marek, the Imperial Knight that was with Vader," He paused as he swallowed his throat, remembering that day vividly. "Anyway he attacked me, I fought back, lost pretty badly then he used the Force to push me against the cave wall and he mocked me. Suddenly I woke up in my bed on the Solstice. I quickly made it to the lounge area where you and Hera were sitting at, by the table."

He cleared his throat as his cheeks flared with intense heat, a dark blush staining his cheeks. "Then, uh, you two explained what happened to Kota and the other two; saying they left in own ships. Then we, uh, um, uh..."

Sabine observed the precipitation beading against her boyfriend's forehead and his noticeable blush. "We had sex?"

"N-No, though we came close," commented Keanu absentmindly. "You, me, and Hera just... Kissing. It felt... good."

"Kissing?" repeated Sabine questioningly. The Jedi Padawan failed to notice her frown as the Mandalorian pondered on the idea of her boyfriend making out with her longtime friend. Though Sabine did notice how from time to time both Hera and Keanu would eye each other, much like she herself had done to Keanu.

"Suddenly Vader appeared in our ship, like a ghost, I tried to defend you and Hera but I was cast aside," Sabine heard the strain in his voice as he tried to continue. "Then I heard a sharp cracking sound- Hera's neck snapped, twisted. You tried to fight Vader..."

He couldn't go on anymore, his tears fell down his cheeks as he sobbed silently. His eyes glazed over and looked away from her. Either it was from his own guilt or he tried not to imagine the horrific thing Vader might've done, or what he envisioned would happen.

"Hey, look at me," cooed Sabine gently grabbing her boyfriend by his chin and dragging it to her face. "I trust you, Hera trusts you. With our lives. Now you have to trust us, you can't always be concerned with our safety just like we can't always worry about you."

Sabine kissed Keanu in order to prevent his oncoming statement, "Do you trust me?"

The Jedi Padawan inhaled and hesitated on his answer. He did trust her, but this.. This was different. Something that even a Mandalorian couldn't prepare for.

"Yes."

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Keanu leapt between the blades of Kanan and Ezra, using the Force to augment his agility, dexterity and speed. Quickly landing on his feet he reached for the WESTAR-35 blaster from the holster and fired a couple rounds to the two Jedi, using the Darksaber and blaster in deadly unison. Which he was gratefully trained by his girlfriend.

Girlfriend. It tickled him fancy at the implication of the word though he wondered about Hera, since he did care for her, as he could assume she did. Ironically it was the exact same thought he had when he was back at the cave. After their deaths. Their vision deaths.

Taking light of Keanu's partial mental distraction Kanan nodded to Ezra, who took his master's silent order and charged headfirst wielding his cross-guard lightsaber and leapt towards Keanu. Leaping high into the air and wielding the lightsaber above his head, and with weighted momentum, striked down with a heavy blow.

The textbook attack of Djem So, heavy attacks and strong footwork. Knowing the principles of the fifth style of lightsaber Keanu countered with elements of Ataru; high acrobatics against sturdy footing.

Short, strong fast attacks of Ataru as Keanu flipped and danced around Ezra, causing the younger Padawan to grow irritated at his growing failure to land a strike or find an opening; he was fast.

Meanwhile Kanan turned to notice Kota standing on top of the _Solstice_ , watching the fight play out. The Jedi General was impressed to say the least; Vader was right about the boy and his potential in the Force, Keanu was learning quickly in the lightsaber arts, Though he was only competition were two fellow Padawans- one who stopped training for roughly ten years and the other was new.

Still...

Kota reached for his lightsaber sheathed on his back, and igniting his emerald colored lightsaber, leapt into the fray. Sensing his master joining, and clearly not expecting it, Keanu was thrown onto his back from Kota's strike. Ezra tightened his grip and hesitated in attack the older Jedi, knowing what he was capable. However he calmed his mind and tried to let the Force guide his actions, and proceeded to engage the Jedi General.

Keanu kicked himself off the ground and landed expertly on his feet, accidentally dropping Sabine's blaster in the process. Deciding to forgo the blaster for the time being he twirled his trusty Darksaber and watched the fight ensue between Ezra and his master. He was a bit surprised at how well Ezra seemed to be handling himself, considering how long it's been since he joined the crew. It seemed like himself Ezra was growing at a potentially fast rate, almost faster than Kanan could teach him.

At the thought of Kanan Keanu turned towards said Jedi Knight, watching his face morph between pride and worry. If Keanu was a betting man he'd wager that Kanan was worried wasn't able to provide much more for his apprentice given how little he himself learned. A sliver pity for the Jedi Knight was felt from Keanu, he watched Kanan and Ezra form a pretty close bond during their time together.

A powerful Force Push knocked Keanu off his feet again as Kota reprimanded him, "Keep your guard up boy. The Imperial Knights will not extend my kind of courtesy to you."

"Courtesy, right," Keanu mumbled as he once again kicked himself off the dirt covered ground. Taking the initiative Keanu launched himself towards Kota, at the same moment Ezra did. Working side by side the Padawans managed to push Kota into a defensive stance. Inwardly Kota smirked, their training was starting to pay off piece by piece. At this current rate both Keanu and Ezra should be able to give the Imperial Knights a decent fight together. Individually, more than a fair chance against other individual Knights; depending on who they were fighting.

Working in sync Keanu and Ezra continued to push Kota back until the elder Jedi sent out a powerful Force wave knocking the two Padawans back several meters. Keanu grunted but managed to land on his feet after a successful backflip. Ezra, not so much. The unfortunate blue-raven haired Padawan tumbled in the dirt before managing to flip himself back onto his feet, panting quickly.

"Not bad, you're getting better," praised Kota. "But... You still need practice and experience, they will come soon."

"Yes Master," Keanu bowed when Sabine walked down the open ramp, calling out to him.

"Keanu! Hera and I need to talk to you!" Keanu frowned at the thought of what his girlfriend could be calling him in for, hopefully it wasn't too bad.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Entering in the cockpit of his ship Keanu waited as he noticed Hera and Sabine whispering amongst themselves but ceased once he entered.

"Sabine," greeted Keanu slowly, a part of him wondering what the two were talking about. Another part having a faint idea. "What is it you need?"

"It's about Kota," Hera spoke first. "We were just discussing about the Jedi and his plan to fight against the Empire."

"You're having doubts," guessed Keanu. He having his own doubts too. "Why the sudden change?"

"It's just that I'm not sure if the reforming the Republic is the best idea," Sabine explained. Which earned her a raised eyebrow from her boyfriend. Keanu glanced back towards the closed door and took a few steps closer to her.

"What are you suggesting?" demanded Keanu.

"Have you ever considered the reason on why the Fel Empire wiped out both the Republic and the Separatists back towards the end of the Clone Wars?" questioned Hera. "Even though I was grateful for the Republic freeing my people from the Separatist control, it broke apart my family."

"And what about you?" asked Keanu towards Sabine.

"The Republic is a big self-righteous pool of money. The Republic worships its own weakness. They waste their warriors defending those who cannot care for themselves. They call for loyalty to a government of strangers instead of family and clan," Sabine proudly proclaimed. "You can do better. WE can do better."

She took his hands into her own, her thumbs rubbing against the back of his palms. Her eyes begged for some sign of support from her love, that he had her back like she would have his. Keanu closely watched Sabine, watching her eyes for a sign of doubt. When he saw none he looked over to Hera, those memories of his vision etching into his consciousness.

"And you believe that?" asked Keanu. Sabine nodded immediately.

"It's the Mandalorian belief, along with the training I received from the Imperial Academy," Sabine continued. Keanu widened his eyes as the declaration, waving his right hand halting her from saying anything further.

"Hold on, you were in the Imperial Academy?" asked Keanu. "How? When?"

Sabine sighed wearily, "After the Clone Wars ended, the Fel Empire established a presence on Mandalore and opened an Imperial Academy, which, you know, I became a cadet. When I was young I believed in the Empire and followed its orders blindly. During my time there studied the tactics of fellow Mandalorian Fenn Rau and Twi'lek Resistance leader Cham Syndulla."

"Syndulla, as in like Hera Syndulla," Keanu looked over towards Hera expectantly. "He's your father?"

Hera nodded solemnly, her lips tightened into a grim line. "Yes, however when our people became free he obsessed over its protection, to the point where he and I barely saw each other. And that became one of the reasons I left."

Keanu nodded, a small amount of pity for her. "I'm sorry."

The emerald skinned Twi'lek softly smiled at the courteous sympathy.

"Why didn't you say anything about this? That could've been useful information," Keanu implored, redirecting his attention back to Sabine. "Were you ever gonna mention that? Is there anything else I should know?"

"I consider us even; you with the Black Sun, me with the Empire," Sabine said. Keanu rubbed his eyes with his right hand, trying to figure where this was suppose to go.

"You have any dirty secrets I should know Hera? Might as well get everything out in the open," Keanu asked. The emerald-skinned Twi'lek wrapped her arms across Keanu's neck and softly pressed her lips to his.

Figured the part of what he thought was apparently correct, mused Keanu. He instinctively wrapped his hand onto her waist and pulled her close to him. Their lips melded perfectly together, Hera's soft moans were angelic to him.

Several seconds past when they part, crimson blushes staining both their cheeks. Sabine smirked at Keanu seeing the dazed look on both their faces.

"Your welcome by the way," teased the Sabine. "I told her about the vision you had, and we made a little agreement about it- we all get to be together."

Keanu's head buzzed as he tried to focus on the current topic, "Sounds good."

The _Solstice_ female crew members laughed at the blank state of their boyfriend. However that laughter brought Keanu back to the earlier part of their conversation.

"That still doesn't explain about our purpose with the Republic," countered Keanu. "So what does that entail for the three of us? Do we just leave everything the way it was before we met Kota? Because the Knights will still track me down and the Black Sun might also start hunting me down too. Or are you suggesting that I find Vader somehow and join him? Either way, someone is finding me. And who knows what might happen to you two, and I don't want to keep running for the sake of running, sleeping with one eye open. You two deserve better than that."

"The safest bet for now is go back to the Black Sun," Hera suggested. "I know how you feel about them Keanu, but under their banner the Fel Empire won't dare intervene. Plus with the amount of money you were receiving during your findings, we could save enough money and settle out somewhere where the Fel Empire won't find us. Probably take new names or something."

Keanu took a deep breath and rubbed his face tiredly, it might work. "I guess, but what's to prevent the Black Sun from giving me up to the Empire? Like I told you guys, I'm a easy asset to get rid of, they can always find another revenue source for money."

Attempting to diffuse the situation Sabine intervened and placed her hand on Keanu's chest, "Let's put a pin in this for now. We'll talk about this later, for now let's just try and relax."

"You're right, you're right," Keanu agreed. His mind pulsed at the numerous thoughts about this new revelation his girlfriends just brought to him.

Kota wasn't going to like this if he found out.

"Just keep this amongst to ourselves, I'd rather not be on the receiving end of a scold from Kota of all people," suggested Keanu.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **One day later...**

"Concentrate boy, feel the Force empower through your body," Kota instructed. The Jedi General had taken Keanu, Ezra and Kanan to a secluded area far from the _Solstice_ in the mountains. Kota had placed several dozens, possibly five dozen or more, boulders that Keanu and the other Jedi had to assume had to weigh several tons individually. It seems Kota was notching up their training regiment.

Nodding to his master's request Keanu closed his eyes and opened his connection to the Force. Holding out his right pal, Keanu dug deeper into his connection. Feeling the Force envelope him and surrounding him; the rocks, the trees, the air, the other Jedi.

The boulders jiggled under Keanu's command, and slowly, a few boulders levitated inches above the ground. He felt a bit of strain on his arm, the weight of the boulders slowly building pressure. His thoughts started to cloud of his conversation with Hera and Sabine, his emotions for them; all tampering in some way with his connection.

"Let your thoughts go boy, they will hamper you," Kota instructed. He felt the conflict within his Padawan. Skyborn must learn to let go of his worries.

Keanu's closed eyes twitched at the mention of letting them go, not that the Jedi General understood what he unintentionally meant by it. Hi jaw tightened before he dropped the boulders; loud thuds were heard as they rolled around before halting. Skyborn wiped his brow of sweat and panted lightly, he felt his chest drench a little from his sweat.

"What were you thinking about?" Kota asked, his eyes watching his Padawan closely.

"The reason why we're fighting against the Empire," Keanu honestly replied. He ripped his eyes from the large pile of boulders and towards his master. "Most of my life I lived under the Empire's rule on the galaxy, both Ezra and I have. I might as well know why I'm going to possibly die for at least, right? Why bother fighting for something I've never known or had?"

Kota furrowed his brow at his Padawan's questioning. Seeing the curious glare from Skyborn, Kota spoke. "You must've been a year old when the Empire invaded." The Jedi General stood from his area on a perched rock before continuing. "The Republic wasn't perfect, it never was. But the idea that a governing body where everyone's voice could be heard on an equal level- that was worth it. It was a fair attempt to create a galactic wide democracy."

"So what happened?" Ezra asked aloud, causing Keanu to jump a little from his voice.

"Unfortunately the Republic had started to degraded over the course of its long history," continued Kota. "It went through numerous changes until the Russan Reformation took place. It was the final one until the Clone Wars and the Empire."

"Essentially what you're telling me is that even after all that time, and the Republic knowing its own flaws, didn't try to change anything?" Keanu inquired. "It went right back to its problems?"

Kota remained silent for a time, lamenting over the teen's words.

Keanu scoffed at the Jedi's silence. "Even if we somehow managed to overthrow the Empire, the Republic will essentially destroy itself, right? Why bother trying to rebuild something that's never gonna be fixed? It's pointless!"

"So you rather have the Empire rule over the galaxy?" interjected Kanan, his voice under-laced with anger as his thoughts went back to Order 66. "To have the Knights enforce the people through intimidation?"

"Given how Kota explained the Republic to me, yes. I'd rather," countered Keanu, narrowing his eyes at the Jedi. "Better to support a system that actually works. A government based solely on the people will never work in the long run; too many people in this galaxy have too many different opinions. And if I remember right, if Democracy is to succeed then it needs a majority of people with similar beliefs to make it work. And trust me, people can be stubborn if they want to be."

Kanan tightened his hands into a fist, his anger rising deep within him. Keanu noticed the balled fists of the recent Jedi Knight, his right hand lowering near his Darksaber.

"Enough," Kota demanded strongly. "The boy's right. I knew during the time of the Clone Wars that it would destroy everything, and it very much did- both Republic and Jedi. But, under the guidance of the Jedi Code-"

"No," Keanu interrupted suddenly. Kanan and Ezra stiffened at the sudden bold proclamation Keanu displayed while Kota raised an eyebrow at his Padawan's defiance.

"No?" questioned Kota.

"You just said a minute ago that the Republic and Democracy was the key, with the matter of choice and voices being a heard a part of it, right? But doesn't the Jedi Code forbid romantic ties, thus if I were to fall in love with someone, I couldn't be with them? Thus it takes my "voice" away from the choices I want to make?" argued Keanu.

"The Jedi Order is not stemmed from the individual, but from the entirety of the Order," Kota explained. "That's why the Jedi Order has remained intact for all these generations."

"And yet there's only four of us, possibly three at this rate," countered Keanu darkly.

Kota glared at the cruel words of Skyborn. "Then you have two very simple choices: either you can join us and restore the galaxy to its proper place along with the Jedi, or you can take your chances with the Empire."

Narrowing his eyes at the Jedi General Keanu looked towards the boulders, then towards Kanan and Ezra. "Fine."

Ezra widened his eyes at the actions of the former Jedi Padawan.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Keanu quickly boarded the _Solstice_ with the trio of Jedi behind him. Hera looked on with concern as she saw Keanu's angered expression, the former Jedi Padawan walked around the Twi'lek and stormed into his room.

"What happened?" asked Hera concernedly, her eyes casting glares at the Jedi.

"It seems the boy's changed his mind on becoming a Jedi," Kota replied bluntly, a deep frown etched on his forehead. He casted an accusing glance towards Hera, which the Twi'lek noticed.

"And you think I'm responsible?" Hera retorted, not caring much for the older Jedi's glare.

"Oh I know it's your fault. You and the Mandalorian's," Kota proclaimed boldly.

"Excuse me?" Hera retorted loudly, placing her hands on her hips. The loud commotion from the lounge area drew the Mandalorian out of her room, her eyes narrowing at the commotion.

"What's going on?" asked Sabine, stopping closely to Hera in defense of her friend.

"It seems Keanu no longer seems to be onboard with stopping the Empire," Kanan explained, taking over the role as diplomat. "And Kota seems to believe that you two are responsible for that change."

"He's not wrong," Sabine stated bluntly, glancing towards Kota. "We did talk to Keanu about this whole Rebellion idea you had. The Republic was weak in the past and it's still weak now."

"Mandalorians," growled Kota. "Never knowing when to stop fighting."

Sabine smirked defiantly at the older Jedi. "Don't fix what's not broken, right? The Jedi need to learn something about properly fixing before casting stones at others."

"So what exactly did you plan on doing?" Ezra asked, his eyes casted towards Sabine pleadingly. "Join the Empire or run?"

"We'll figure that part when we come to it," Sabine replied. "But seeing as Keanu has no reason for your services," The Mandalorian eyed the Jedi General, specifically speaking to him. "You have no reason to stay on our ship."

"This is what you get when you're blinded by your emotions," Kota remarked darkly and left the crew behind, walking down the ramp. "Everything falls apart."

"And that's what you get when you become blinded by dogmatic doctrines," Sabine quipped mockingly. She scoffed in disbelief and returned to her room, not even looking at either Kanan or Ezra. Hera sighed and looked towards the door that lead to Keanu's room.

"What was it like? When the Jedi Order was still around?" asked Hera to Kanan, her stare towards the door.

"Um," Kanan paused as he didn't expect to be questioned. "It wasn't bad. I honestly couldn't tell you since I wasn't a Padawan for very long before my master died."

"Given all that time, have you ever thought about the Jedi beliefs? You can't honestly say that they're perfect," Kanan sighed at the statement and folded his arms, his teal eyes looking into her hers.

"Honestly, I guessed they're flawed but I think that might be the point. In a weird way," Kanan explained. He paused as he observed the Twi'lek pilot closely. "You're with him, aren't you?"

Hera nodded as she looked towards the Jedi Knight. "Actually we just got together yesterday, along with Sabine."

Kanan grimaced internally but accepted it; even though he might've found a romantic crush on the Twi'lek pilot, there was nothing he could do now. Especially given the current circumstances.

"You, Sabine and Keanu are in a relationship together?" asked Ezra. His chest ached a little at the idea of the Mandalorian being with Keanu, but... That's the cost of being a Jedi.

Loud artillery fire was heard outside, the force of the explosions were strong enough to rock the _Solstice_ a bit.

The Jedi duo and Hera quickly ran out the ship and when Keanu ran out the door of his room, he saw Sabine putting on her Mandalorian armor.

"THE IMPERIAL KNIGHTS ARE HERE!" Keanu heard Kota's yell from where he was.

"I got a bad feeling about this."

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

The _Rogue Shadow_ hovered high above the _Baudo_ -class space yacht and when Keanu caught up to his former master, he saw a trio of Knights landing on the ground; small cracks forming on the ground. He felt the vibrations from their landing. Drawing upon his Darksaber, Keanu held his weapon close to him; relaying memories of his vision in the cave once he saw Marek amongst the three Knights.

Galen glared at the four Jedi in the fair distance, plus the one Mandalorian. He didn't count the Twi'lek, she wasn't a threat.

"Easy Marek," Marasiah ordered, she could feel his anxiousness growing. "There are four Jedi this time, one who is already a Master. Proceed with caution."

"Yes your highness," Draco and Marek replied in unison. It had been a month since they were tasked with finding this Keanu Skyborn, the one who was able to subdue him would surely recognized by the Emperor himself. And surely be recommended for his daughter's hand at the least.

Marasiah proceeded first with her Knights trailing closely behind her. Keanu observed Marek first, already tense given their last encounter. Slowly changing his gaze to the other male Imperial Knight for a moment, he soon made eye contact with the female Knight.

Her long silk brown hair with had a white streaks. Her commanding presence deemed her the leader of Marek and the other Knight, Keanu observed. She must be the leader of the Knights herself, which would place her possibly above or near Vader, or she was the Emperor's daughter.

Marasiah observed the real-life version of Keanu Skyborn. She smiled openly at him, causing Sabine to tense under her helmet at the sight. She was right about him, Marasiah noted amusingly, Skyborn did have that rugged look, like a ruffian. A clean shaved ruffian.

"You certainly have not made our journey easy Skyborn," Marasiah spoke. "I've been looking for you for about a month."

"Well when your wanted by the Empire and everyone in the galaxy is looking for you... I'd hide too," Keanu said. He smiled flirtatiously at the female Knight. "Though it seems you're familiar with my name. But if I knew someone who was as stunningly beautiful as you was looking for me, I'd surrender myself a lot sooner."

The female Knight chuckled at the flirting criminal, she decided that she would have some fun. "Quite the sweet talker," She felt a powerful connection of the Force swelling through Skyborn suddenly. "So you're the one I felt through the Force, Vader was right about you; you are strong in the Force."

"I've been told," answered Keanu. "Hate to butt in business at a time like this, but I'm guessing you're here to recruit me for the Imperial Knights. Again."

"One way of putting it," replied Marasiah. "But given your last refusal of the offer by Vader, we're elected to take more 'precocious' measures."

The sound of thunder came high above the sky as the shadow of the ship roared and casted over the Jedi and Imperial Knights. Two beings exited their ship and landed off from the two warring factions, two crimson blades roaring to life.

"Sith," gritted Kota, activating his emerald lightsaber. "What is your business here Sith?"

"The boy called Keanu Skyborn, where is he?" The male Sith asked, partially answering the Jedi's question. The Sith's attention focused onto the Imperial Knights, whose silver lightsabers were now brought out.

"You have no business here Sith, if you leave now I may forget of this incident," Marasiah commanded. "If not, I'll be more than happy to finish my father's work and wipe you and your kind off the face of galactic history."

The Twi'lek Sith next to the male glared harshly at the Imperial princess and pointed her crimson lightsaber daringly at Marasiah. "Your head will lay at your feet before that will happen."

Marek and Draco gripped the hilt of their lightsabers tightly at the threat of their princess, they were more than ready to lay their lives for their mutual crush. However Marek's anger started to overflow with each passing second, Darth Krayt taking an open opportunity.

"Stand down Talon, no need for extra bloodshed. Besides with the Emperor's daughter being with her bodyguards, they might do something reckless. I can sense their fear for her, their willingness to sacrifice themselves for their... Love," Darth Krayt smirked as Marasiah's eyes widened slightly at the claim. A trickle of feat flustered through her as a certain memory from her youth that scarred her.

Using this momentary distraction Keanu carefully reached over to Sabine and pulled a thermal detonator and activated it, placing behind his back. He counted up to five before he threw it between the Sith and Imperial Knights. A loud explosion erupted and a cry of surprise was heard as fire engulfed the Jedi and the _Solstice_ crew's vision. Grabbing Hera by the arm Keanu dragged her to the open ramp of the _Solstice_.

"Get the ship ready for take off! We'll hold them off!" ordered Keanu. Activating his Darksaber and pulling his WESTAR-35 blaster from the holster, the former Padawan braced himself for the battle royale. He fired a couple of rounds at the Imperial Knights before he leapt into the black smoke, trying not to inhale its poisonous aroma.

The black smoke suddenly blew away with a powerful gust from a Force Push, revealing the Sith Lord responsible. His yellow eyes glared menacingly at the teen as Keanu quickly got back up. Keanu took a step back as he eyed both Sith and Imperial Knights, figuring the best course of action.

Hearing his ship's engines activating and hovering close to the ground, the _Solstice_ flew away as the other two ships proceeded to attack it. Keanu's worry of both Hera and his ship nearly got his head cut off as he ducked the crimson blade of Darth Krayt.

Reacting on pure instinct Keanu blocked the barrage of strength from the male Sith, the former Padawan on the defensive for a majority of the fight; the Sith's ferocity far more potent that Kota's. Corner of his eye he saw Sabine firing her blaster from her high point with her jetpack down towards the female Sith and Imperial Knights as Kota, Kanan and Ezra held their ground. Growing worried for her he decided to risk his safety and backflipped a few feet from the Sith.

"Sabine, catch!" He yelled, tossing the blaster back to its former wielder. Hearing her name called Sabine caught her other blaster, she redoubled her efforts on her assault on the Sith and Knights.

Focusing back onto his own problems Keanu carefully analyzed his Sith opponent- reaching for his other lightsaber, this Sith seemed to favor the Jar'Kai style of fighting, or at the least proficient in its style. Keanu swallowed the lump in his throat and he felt his heart quicken as his adrenaline pumped through his body.

Taking the initiative Keanu charged towards the Sith, Krayt becoming amused by the action. But his amusement morphed into surprise at how fast the teen was, multiple afterimages surrounding Keanu; at least three. Impressive given the amount of time he must've been training.

Augmenting his body through the Force, Krayt's speed started to overwhelm the former Padawan. Noticing his former Padawan's trouble with the Sith Lord, Kota launched himself into the middle of their fight, his emerald blade clash with Krayt's crimson.

"Now's your chance to leave boy," gritted Kota through his teeth, his strength straining against the Sith's. A flash of guilt flooded through Keanu, recalling the argument he had with him. Seeing the _Solstice_ making a return run towards the fight, Keanu quickly got up and leapt a dozen feet barely catching the edge of the ramp that was still down. Pulling himself up Keanu ran inside towards the cockpit.

"Lower the ship as far as you can!" shouted Keanu, scaring Hera almost to death.

"Why?"

"That way you can kick up as much dust as you can, plus the other ships won't fire on their own if it means killing them," Keanu explained. Hera complied with her boyfriend's order, she lowered the _Solstice_ as close she could to the fight and whirlwind of dust kicked up amongst the combatants. Leaping back down into the fight between the lone Sith and Imperial Knights, Keanu reactivated his Darksaber.

He successfully landed a kick on the female Sith, earning a frustrated growl from the Lethan Twi'lek. True to his prediction the other two ships backed off from firing. Focusing on the blue and silver lightsabers Keanu charged towards Imperial Knights, tackling one to the ground.

It was the other male Knight he didn't recognized. Keanu grabbed Draco by the collar of his armor and headbutted him, causing pain to both parties. Groaning at his stupid idea he saw Sabine land on the open ramp and holding onto the piston of the ramp, continuing firing from her dual blasters at the two Imperial Knights. The whirlwind of dust started to die down, just enough for Keanu to find Marek with his back towards him.

He ran towards the distracted Imperial Knight and tackled him, Marek's mouth filling with dirt. Marek's anger finally boiled over and unleashed a powerful Force Push; knocking all Force users on the ground roughly twenty feet. The same Force Blast almost knocked the _Solstice_ onto the ground before it resettled itself in midair.

Keanu's head buzzed as he slowly got to his feet, his vision blurry and he stumbled forward. Quickly regaining his bearings Keanu picked up a nearly unconsciousness Kanan and Ezra, leaping on to his ship and placed him safely on the floor before heading for Kota.

When Keanu landed on the ground, a sharp kick from the irate Marek caused blood to spill from his lip. His kick had enough force to bend durasteel, if not break it. Keanu tumbled on the ground and tripped before he picked himself up. A second later Keanu's breath escaped him and his feet dangled above the ground, grasping at his own throat.

"I just had about enough of you," snarled Marek, his eyes flashing yellow. "I don't know what Vader sees in you, or the Emperor or even Marasiah, but I'll put an end to that." Marek pulled his lightsaber to him and was ready to finish what he should've done back on Coruscant. Keanu's silver eyes widened in fear once again when another crimson blade blocked Marek's.

Talon snarled at the impudent Imperial Knight, the boy was Krayt's mission. And she would not fail him. Pushing him away from Keanu, Talon pursued after Marek while Keanu landed on his knees gasping for the sweet taste of air. Coughing hoarsely Keanu felt strong hands pushing him on his shoulders and he felt the metallic flooring of his ship.

Expecting Kota, the former Padawan was surprised to see the female Imperial Knight helping him to the lounge area. Seeing her boyfriend with the female Knight, Sabine pulled her blaster and pointed it in her direction.

"Let go of him," Sabine demanded. Marasiah ignored the Mandalorian's threat as she gently placed Keanu at the table and checked for any signs of injury. Keanu stared in surprise as the female Knight sighed in relief and took a step back, checking on the groaning Kanan and Ezra.

"Why did you help us?" Keanu asked, rubbing his throat. He hated the Force Choke technique.

"Would you rather be in the hands of the Sith instead?" countered Marasiah knowingly. Keanu frowned but said nothing. "Anyway I consider this a favor you owe me."

"Touche," replied Keanu. He widened his eyes as he forgot about Kota. He attempted to go after him, but he was halted by Marasiah. "Let go of me!"

"Your master will be fine, the Sith aren't after him," Marasiah said.

"I know, they're after me, you and your father are after me," countered Keanu, his breathing quickening as his emotions to overwhelm him. "My life is going to hell because of you!"

Marasiah took the insult in stride, tightening her grip on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, I truly am. That's why I mentioned the favor, I'm letting you and your crew go."

Keanu blankly stared at the Imperial Knight. He fumbled over his words at the odd statement.

Marasiah cheekily smiled at the fumbling teen, "Compared to what you might've heard from Kota, the Fel Empire has done more good than the Republic will do. I think you that, somewhere deep inside."

Easing himself of his self-sustained guilt Keanu relaxed his shoulders, signaling Sabine to put her blaster down. "Actually my master and I did have an argument over restoring the Republic. Which reminds me, I didn't catch your name."

Marasiah smiled at the earlier statement regarding Keanu's loyalty. "I'm Marasiah Fel, the daughter of Emperor Roan Fel."

Keanu smiled cutely in response. "Skyborn, Keanu Skyborn."

"I know," Keanu chuckled in spite of himself.

"Uh, wasn't expecting any company, especially one of royalty," Keanu stated, chuckling at the current state of his ship. "Sabine, tell Hera that we have a special guest. And prepare the medical kit for Kanan and Ezra."

Behind her helmet Sabine glared at the Imperial princess but complied with Keanu's orders. Once she left Marasiah and Keanu alone together, Keanu gently picked up Kanan.

"Uh, sorry to ask this of you, regarding the previous situation but you mind giving me a hand?" Keanu asked. Marasiah chuckled endearingly and picked up Ezra.

"Which way to the medical ward?" asked Marasiah.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

While Sabine overlooked the well-being of Kanan and Ezra, Keanu and Marasiah were discussing a philosophical discussion regarding the Fel Empire, the Republic and the Clone Wars.

Keanu stroked his cheek as he compared what Kota told him and what Marasiah told him; and they were very close, nearly identical. Apparently he was right in his decision to not restore the Republic though a small trail of guilt plagued him about it.

"You feeling alright?" Marasiah asked, she could see the conflict on Keanu's face, on his cute face. Marasiah blushed a little, not enough for anyone to notice, but she felt it. She took his hand into hers and gently caressed the back of it. That little action caught his attention, smirking at the princess.

"Didn't think you had a thing for a 'ruffian' like me, considering your status," chuckled Keanu. "Figured you would be more attracted to rich, pompous guys."

The Fel princess smirked at Keanu. "One of the perks of being the most powerful person in the galaxy, I have a wide selection of suitors to choose from but only one I have an eye for."

"Your highness," Keanu teased, pretending to be flustered. "You're making me blush. You're such a flirt."

The two of them laughed in each other's company and when the laughter died down, they stared into each other's eyes. A spark forming between the two Force users, and the Fel princess saw the younger teen swallow his throat nervously; it was quite cute.

Sabine suddenly entered lounge area and saw the two holding hands. She removed her helmet and frowned at the sight.

"We're making bay at a local fueling stop, Keanu," Sabine glanced blankly at the Fel princess. "This will have to be your stop."

"I understand and thank you," Marasiah said, releasing her grip on Keanu's hand and made her way off the ship. Keanu followed behind her as Sabine followed him.

Marasiah inspected the numerous ships and people in the refueling station as Keanu stood next to her. "Don't forget that you owe me."

A smile tugged on the corner of his lips. "I always owe someone one. You certainly won't be the last. Though I do have one question: why are you letting me go? You don't gain anything from this."

"I hopefully gained your trust, so it's a start," Marasiah leaned over and kissed Keanu on the cheek. "Unfortunately it'll be a one time deal so don't expect to see me again once my father hears what I've done."

Marasiah casted her eyes down. "You're a good man, I can sense that. I'm sorry for what you're going through."

"You're probably the only one," Keanu replied softly, a small smile edging his lips.

"Take care, Skyguy," Marasiah teased before leaving Keanu behind. He watched her leave, her form growing smaller and smaller in the distance.

"She likes you," Sabine quipped to her boyfriend. Keanu smiled sincerely at the fading princess.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

"I guess this is farewell," Keanu said watching Kanan and Ezra pack the little materials they had.

"I guess so," Kanan said straightforwardly. "We'll find Kota back on Lothal, where he's hopefully still alive, and rebuild the Order."

Ezra kept to himself as he finished packing and casted a sad smile to Keanu, Hera and Sabine, offering a small wave goodbye. The _Solstice_ crew returned the wave in kind, watching the Jedi leave their ship.

The raven haired Jedi halted and turned towards the crew. "May the Force be with You."

Kanan halted at the familiar phrase, a wave of nostalgia of his youth hitting him. "Same here."

"Best of luck," Keanu said, waving goodbye to them. Once they left, Keanu faced his girlfriends. "So now what? The Empire just gave us a free pass for now, but now we have the Sith and Black Sun to worry about."

Hera kissed Keanu gently, hoping it would calm his nerves. "Now it's just the three of us, let's focus on that. Worry about people trying to kill us later, plus I think the Black Sun doesn't know you've deserted them yet."

"I guess you're right, we'll stay the night here and in the morning we'll plan our lives together, the three of us," Keanu said. Pulling Sabine to his left side Keanu lead Hera and Sabine to his room, where they would rest their worries and fears.

 **A/N: Hi guys, hoped you enjoy this chapter!**

 **It seems Keanu has now broken off his ties to the Jedi, what will he do now? Join the Empire or fend for himself? Or will the Sith grab a hold on him?**

 **And it seems the Fel princess has started to form affections for Keanu...**

 **Quick question, at this point in time where do you see Keanu in terms of power? Island, Small Country, Country? Love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Here are the poll results from my profile page-**

 **Darth Idoneus: 19**

 **Legacy of the Throne: 12**

 **Force Wars: 10**

 **Potentium: 3**

 **Who else would you guys like to see in the harem? Please leave a comment/review for a suggestion.**

 **Harem-**

 **Sabine Wren, Hera, Ketsu Onyo, Sakas, Savan, Ahsoka Tano, Mirta Gev, Mara Jade, Jaina Solo, Tahiri Velia, Eryl Besa, Danni Quee, Anja Gallandro, Sana Starros, Bo-Katan Kryze, Juno Eclipse, Maris Brood, Darth Talon, Xasha, Vhonte Tervho, Leia Organa, Shaak Ti, Rey, Kaye Galfridian, Marasiah Fel, Azlyn Raye, Sigel Dare, Taryn Zel, Trista Zel, Tenel Ka Djo, Elke Vetter**

 **Here's the power scale for this story-**

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Roan Fel

Marasiah Fel

Antares Draco

Darth Vader ( _early years_ )

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Shaak Ti

Darth Maul

Darth Krayt

Galen Marek ( _Small Continent_ )

 **Country to Country+:**

Rahm Kota

Ahsoka Tano

Darth Talon

Hogrum Chalk

Sigel Dare

Ganner Krieg

Treis Sinde

Elke Vetter

Azlyn Vae

Rand Ko

Jao Assam

Yalta Val

Thared

Mohrgan Fel

 **Island to Island+:**

Tahiri Velia

Eryl Besa

Maris Brood


	7. S1 Ep 7: Glimmer of Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Silver crow (Chapter 6):** Three reviews already for the last chapter lol, I love it!

In order of the first one, already published Darth Idoneus and Legacy of the Throne; appreciated your reviews on said stories and glad you enjoyed and continue to enjoy them.

For the second review- I was a bit worried about that fight, since there were so many combatants involved. But I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Deliah Blue... Interesting choice, I forgot about her. Who else, besides her, would you like to see in Keanu's crew?

In regards to Hera and Sabine's discussion about the Republic, I kinda figured you and I shared similar ideals which I demonstrated in the last chapter lol.

For Keanu's future, the First Order isn't a bad idea but given the details of The Force Awakens it seems just a broken version of the Galactic Empire from Palpatine's rule. Not exactly sure if Keanu would take a route entirely in that direction, in comparison to the Fel Empire. As for the Mandalore route, given his training under Sabine and his recent breakout of the Jedi rule, it's not entirely impossible for the idea to work. Honestly, I've been given that thought a lot of idea with the Mandalore title.

And Keanu being a Imperial Knight, that did involve the Darth Vader idea I mentioned in the last response review section.

Mandalore the God King... Sounds pretty badass.

For the third review- Look towards the above comment... Pretty good idea there lol. Lots of good ideas for Keanu lol, greatly appreciate your input.

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 6):** Thank you man, good fights plus good philosophy has kinda been Star Wars lore in a nutshell I guess lol. I hope I can give a proper explanation on how the Sith are still alive, then again given Sidious' introduction in the last chapter I think that explains itself XD.

 **mpowers045 (Chapter 6):** Who knows, the Sith can be quite persuasive when they want to be. And if Sidious can sense Keanu's potential in the Force...

 **Spartan-626 (Chapter 6):** Thank you, appreciate that you enjoyed the action and the character interactions. Apparently you and Silver crow share similar thoughts as to the potential plot of this story lol. Though if I were to follow the Mandalore route, would you imagine possible Mandalorian changes in beliefs in order for that part to work? Considering that Mandalorians don't support a government of any sort, not in the typical sense anyway, they would be magnificent conquerors but apparently not very good leaders (kinda like Darth Vader).

 **Ryuujin96 (Chapter 6):** Thank you. Yeah, originally I was going to display the telekinetic feat of the 5 dozen+ boulders for Keanu, which should be roughly 35 tons or above (placing it roughly as the same weight as his ship the _Solstice_ ) but I'll be working more on those feats in the future.

 **Demon Shadow 16 (Chapter 6):** Aw thank you, you're going to be me blush lol. Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy this chapter and story, thanks for the review!

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

The former Jedi Padawan awoke in his bed, warm bodies enveloping around him; keeping him warm, loved and protected. He shut his eyes tightly then reopened to rid himself of the morning grogginess, moved his head as he yawned quietly not wanting to wake either of them up. Keanu looked down to the sleeping Mandalorian, inhaling the sweet smell of her multi-colored hair, playfully curious if what she colored her hair with were actually fruit. A tiny smile formed at his lips as he watched her peaceful demeanor, she looked calm. Happy.

Emerald arms tightened their grip around Keanu's chest, pulling him closer to his Twi'lek love. He almost chuckled at the frown Sabine held at the sudden lack of her warmth, subconsciously inching her body closer to Keanu; her eyes still shut and huddled closer together.

Keanu managed to wrap his arms around Sabine's waist and pulled her to him, the former Padawan kissing the hair on her forehead. His sweet action fluttered Sabine's eyes to open, her brown eyes softening at the sight of her boyfriend's silver.

"Vaar'tur, kar'taylir darasuum," Sabine said lovingly in her Mandalorian tongue, stroking Keanu's cheek.

"I hope that's a good thing you're saying," Keanu replied cheekily. A chaste, soft kiss was his answer.

"I'd like to think so," Sabine smiled and groaned as she stretched her tired limbs. Keanu gently removed Hera's arms and sat upright. Sabine huddled closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder, placing her hand on his toned stomach.

"What now?" asked Keanu solemnly.

"I'd rather not say until Hera wakes up, though her plan is the best shot we have at the moment," Keanu took the answer in stride, he felt his head pulse a little as the worry began to rise.

"Yeah. Didn't you say you were a bounty hunter at one point? Probably could make some money out of it, one of the easiest ways to garner credits," Keanu suggested.

"Depending on the price of the bounty. Not a bad idea, I could give you some pointers," Sabine noted. The two sat in silence for a while, Keanu turned towards the sleeping form of Hera. He reached out to her lekku and softly stroked it, a soft moan uttering from her lips. Keanu gave a tiny smirk as he observed Hera's legs shift together beneath the sheets.

"... Keanu," she moaned, earning Keanu an elbow to his ribs from Sabine.

"You shouldn't tease her like that, especially when she's not awake," chastised the Mandalorian. Keanu chuckled quietly but ceased his actions. This was probably the first time he had seen the Twi'lek without her pilot heading on; she looked even more enchanting without, in her natural state.

"Sorry, sorry. What do you think- with or without the pilot head garment?" asked Keanu. Sabine frowned in confusion before she caught his gaze towards Hera. She never gave it any thought, Hera was always attractive. As was the entirety of the female Twi'lek population.

"Both," she answered quickly. Keanu smiled in agreement.

"You're both too kind," Hera mumbled tiredly. She yawned and sat up next to her boyfriend. Rubbing her lekku, she gave an innocent stare towards Keanu. "I had a rather... intense dream."

"Really? Hope it wasn't a 'bad' intense dream," Keanu replied, nodding his head slightly. Inwardly he was a bit proud and a bit worried if she would figure it out. Or if Sabine ratted him out.

"No, it was rather enjoyable," Hera squinted and leaned over and kissed Keanu softly. "But next time, make sure that I'm fully awake before doing that. It's a passionate gesture towards one's significant other."

"So far I don't see where I've done wrong," Keanu countered, a bit confused on Hera's message.

"Not wrong, just bad timing," Hera got up from the bed and exited the bedroom. Keanu and Sabine followed the Twi'lek into the next room, the living quarters of Keanu's room, where the three got dressed. Keanu watched as his girlfriends covered their luscious and delectable bodies with their clothing; his male urges screaming to...

He blinked twice, gaining some sense of self-control. It would was early in their relationship to be thinking like that, especially given the circumstances. He couldn't imagine the awkwardness once they got to that point.

"You ok? You seem distracted," Hera asked with concern.

"Well, two beautiful women in their bra and panties redressing in front of me," he clicked his tongue amusingly. "Nah, I'm fine. Just as much as the next hot-blooded male."

Sabine and Hera rolled their eyes at Keanu, bit flattered of his bold compliment. As they finished redressing and exited Keanu's room and into the lounge area, Keanu spoke.

"We should probably restock on supplies first, we've run low since our time on Lothal. Get something to eat, then... I don't know," Keanu consoled to his female crew. He directed his next statement to Hera. "I talked to Sabine a little before you woke up, entirely woke up, and we brought up the idea of both of us being Bounty Hunters, for the meantime. Figured it could get us the cash we needed."

Hera nodded at the idea. "Not a bad idea, Sabine does have the experience needed as a Bounty Hunter. Plus your training in the Mandalorian and Jedi arts should make any bounty easier."

"We got that part out of the way at least, maybe we can go to the Black Sun every now and then for extra cash," Keanu rubbed the tip of his nose, thinking of anything else. "I could use the extra cash for weapons, for the bounty hunting and the Mandalorian. Also we'll need explosives and various other stuff. Oh, can't forget about com-links and code names for us."

"You're going to through with the Mandalorian training?" asked Sabine, optimistic of his choice.

Keanu shrugged his shoulders, not entirely sure of he wanted. "I guess. It didn't work out for me a Jedi, might as well finish what we started. By the looks of it, the Mandalorian training should benefit me more."

The Mandalorian watched her boyfriend's face closely; shifting of his eyes, moving his body weight side to side. He wasn't happy. Not entirely anyway. Keanu noticed her look of hurt, before he could say anything she headed over to ramp and activated it, quickly descending it and placing her helmet on.

Exhaling in tiredness Keanu rubbed his eyes. She noticed. Hera placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, a sad motherly smile on her face. "I know you had dreams of becoming a Jedi. But you saw firsthand what they had degraded into, how desperate they've become. Don't worry about Sabine, she knows how you really feel. She just needs a moment."

"I know," Keanu simply replied. "Doesn't make how she looked any easier."

"You should take some credits with you, Sabine left in a hurry," Hera walked around Keanu and grabbed a large amount of credits, handing them to him. "Hopefully by the time you caught up with her, she hasn't gotten into a brawl."

Keanu, in good spirits, turned his ear towards the open ramp and placed his hand around it. "Don't hear any blaster fire, explosions or painful screams. Either we're in the clear or she's dead."

Hera rolled her eyes as she smiled, and gently pushed him out the ship. "Just hurry with the supplies so that we can get out of here."

"Abusive..." Keanu pouted childishly, smiling gleefully and soon disappeared from Hera's sight. The former Jedi Padawan placed the bag of credits onto his belt and jogged along the shipyard, hoping to find Sabine in the cantina. Seeing no sign of her along the way of the shipyard Keanu sighed through his nose but decided that she would find him when she was ready. Now he would have to gather the supplies.

Venturing inside the cantina, it was a lot hospitable than the one on Nar Shaddaa, still... One could never be too careful, the galaxy was a large center in the universe; too many people to trust, too many that will betray. A good blaster by your side is the best assurance to have. Or a weapon of a Jedi, that'll shut them up too. Keanu waltzed past the numerous scum and villainy that scattered the room, making his way towards the bartender. He took a seat and his folded his hands together, waiting for the bartender. Turning his gaze to the left, he watched the people drinking and shouting with joy, apparently drunk. To the right he saw same thing, except for the presence of a female Zeltron. She sat on top the lap of a male Zeltron pirate, his leery gaze peering downwards towards her "assets".

Her pink skin, her blue hair and violet eyes; Keanu heard of how the Zeltron people's infamous reputation of being rather hedonistic in their pursuits, highly influenced by sexuality and pleasure in general. They were however very gifted with holograms, if he remembered correctly, and the creators of the Hologram Fun World. Perhaps he would take Sabine and Hera there sometime...

Keanu's absent lingering gaze towards the Zeltron female brought a flirtatious smile to her blue lips. She took the near empty cup that the male pirate had, she sauntered over to the bar where the teen sat. She overheard a few details of the conversation between him and the bartender.

"You know, if you're looking for a large pile of weapons for sale I do have a friend who would be more than willing to accept your credits," announced the Zeltron female, placing her cup on the counter. Keanu halted his conversation and looked at her suspiciously. "Come now, don't give me that look. I only meant to help, plus," she leaned over to Keanu, biting her bottom lip seductively. "I see the weapon of a Jedi on your belt, you must be strong."

Keanu smiled amusingly at the Zeltron female, she was quite straight-forward. His eyes were drawn to the neon green-yellow outfit with a purple fabric in the middle of her chest that she wore, the tone of it matched her personality- flashy and bright.

"Strong is one way of putting it, but yeah," Keanu looked over his shoulder to see the Zeltron pirate and his crew. "Hm, I don't know. Pirates always have the reputation of being, well, untrustworthy."

The female Zeltron pouted cutely, feigning hurt. "You don't trust me?"

"You haven't given me your name, rather rude for business right?" retorted Keanu playfully. The Zeltron smirked at the former Padawan, her interest peaking. The Zeltron, who was in her early twenties, placed her hand on Keanu's knee, out of sight of the Zeltron pirate.

"Name's Deliah Blue. Now do I get a name in return or am I gong to be left hanging?" Keanu clicked his tongue entertainingly, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't know, seems a bit early to be going at a first name basis, wouldn't you say?"

Deliah smiled sweetly, rubbing Keanu's upper thigh. "If you want, we can get to know each other better."

"Not sure how his girlfriend would feel about that," Sabine suddenly appeared behind the Zeltron, clearly not amused at this woman's actions to her love. Deliah smirked and turned towards the Mandalorian, her hand still on his thigh. "Get your hussy hand off of him Zeltron, he's already spoken for."

Deliah chuckled before she left her seat and stood face to face with the Mandalorian. "Relax, a little flirting every now and then does spice up the relationship. A few extra girls doesn't hurt either."

"I'll drink to that," Keanu commented, earning him a half-hearted glare from underneath Sabine's helmet. "Fortunately Sabine, Deliah here seems to have found us the weapons we wanted."

"So did I, from a more reliable source than from a bunch of pirates," countered Sabine.

"Who from?"

"Does it matter?" Keanu furrowed his brow at Sabine's snippy attitude. He didn't think she would be this upset over his hesitation with the Mandalorian training. Or perhaps she was upset with Deliah. Maybe both. Seeing her partner's upset look, Deliah acted quickly. She grabbed the retreating Keanu's arm, her luscious pheromones ensnaring his senses.

He felt his head buzz quickly, then just as quickly they went away. She tried to use her pheromones to attempt to persuade him... Clever idea. Foolish but clever. Keanu faced Deliah and pried his arm away from her grasp.

"I thought you would be a bit smarter than that," Keanu reprimanded. "Remember, weapon of a Jedi?"

The word "Jedi" bought the head Zeltron pirate's attention, reaching for his blaster. He wanted no business with a Jedi, and he would deal with it swiftly. Silently ordering his men to prepare an attack, the red-skinned Zeltron leader stood from his seat and walked over to Keanu with his blaster clearly visible in his hand.

"You should leave here Jedi, your kind is not welcome here," threatened the pirate leader. Keanu turned towards the surrounding pirates, forming a half-circle around the three of them. His silver eyes calculated a plethora of possibilities, regarding their deaths.

"I honestly would reconsider your decision, then again pirates haven't always been the brightest people in the galaxy," mocked Keanu. The Zeltron pirates sneered at the teen, insulted by his words; how dare he insult them like this, even if he was a Jedi!

"You really want to antagonize them?" asked Sabine, pulling her dual WESTAR-35 blasters towards the pirates. The cantina became silent at the sudden standoff that happened just now. The patrons watched with nervous energy, a few making bets on who would survive or who would die first.

"You mind putting down the blasters love? I don't want to be in the middle of the bloodbath," Deliah said, pointing her fingers towards the Mandalorian and Keanu. The Zeltron pirate grunted, directing the blaster towards her to come. When Deliah took one step towards the pirate group, she felt a strong hand shove her roughly towards the pirate; knocking him over she heard quick shots of blaster fire. Followed by several heavy thuds. Deliah was roughly pushed off of the Zeltron pirate, his blaster directed towards the two.

"Really? We just killed your crew and you think you'll survive?" Sabine asked knowingly. The remaining Zeltron pirate snarled but lowered his weapon, choosing to remain alive for today. Deliah saw the dark sword in the teen's grasp before it sheathed back into its hilt, it didn't look like the typical Jedi weapon.

"Is the weapon seller still around?" Keanu asked, placing the Darksaber hilt on his belt.

"Yeah, I met him outside. Has a wide selection of weapons to choose from- blasters, rifles, detonators, explosives, the works," Sabine explained. Choosing to leave her alone, Sabine and Keanu began to leave the cantina when Deliah spoke.

"Wait a second!" Keanu halted at the entrance while Sabine continued until she turned to see Keanu looking back inside. Deliah jogged over to Keanu, her violet eyes looking into his silver, looking for something. She pulled a small holographic projector from her pocket, displaying an image of Keanu Skyborn. "You're him. The person the Empire has been searching for." Keanu snatched the projector from her hand and crushed it, sparks showering from the destroyed projector.

"Don't think about trying to turn me in, I just fought the daughter of Roan Fel yesterday. Along with two other Imperial Knights," Keanu remarked. The Zeltron shook her head quickly, casting such a implication aside.

"No, it's just... Seeing you in action just now, and your admission to fighting THE daughter of the Emperor it's incredible! Besides you owe me," Keanu raised his eyebrow and folded his arms.

"I owe you?" exclaimed Keanu. "Last I checked, you tried to use your pheromones against me. All I did was shove you. If anything YOU owe me."

Deliah smiled enthusiastically at the proposition. "I am quite skilled in many areas. One of which may catch your attention, if you like." She rubbed Keanu's chest alluringly, tracing her hand past his neck then to his cheek. Sabine cleared her throat loudly, interrupting their moment. The Mandalorian focused her glare on the Zeltron, clearly not happy.

"You know, while he is already in a relationship with me and another crew member on our ship, doesn't give you the right to feel him up," warned Sabine. Deliah raised a curious brow and smiled amusingly at Keanu.

"You're in a polygamous relationship," Deliah glanced towards Keanu's pants, staring at it for a few seconds. Keanu snapped his fingers twice bringing the Zeltron back to reality.

"It's not like that, it's not based on sex." Deliah pouted at the notion.

"Kinda takes away the fun doesn't it?" Keanu shrugged his shoulders. He cared more about their safety than anything, they could have their romances in the sheets at a later time.

Sabine was started to get frustrated with the Zeltron, she was wasting their time. "And why do you think we need your help?"

"Many hands make the load light. Besides what's one more crew member on your ship, I'm quite the skilled mechanic and pilot, plus I'm a crack shot with a blaster. It helped during my time as a Bounty Hunter," explained Deliah. She reached over her back and pulled a Bluebolt blaster, it was larger than the average blaster. Deliah handed the blaster to Keanu, it was surprisingly well-balanced considering the size.

"Heavy grip and light barrel," Keanu mused aloud, inspecting the blue chrome of the barrel. He took a deep breath and handed the Zeltron her weapon. "Wait here a moment."

He walked over to Sabine, her hands placed impatiently on her waist. "Sabine, hear me out." The Mandalorian said nothing, he guessed that was his signal. "It's not a bad idea. Besides this could be a temporary thing, her being in our crew. And we will need as many hands as we can get since the Sith are looking for us. And who knows how Marasiah's father will react once he learns about what happened with his daughter."

Sabine took her helmet and stared at him, frowning at what he said. That wasn't issue- the Sith or the Empire. It wasn't even about the Zeltron. She hated seeing how worried her love was becoming, granted she understood why. That was why she wanted him to become a Mandalorian.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted back on the ship," Keanu mentioned. Sabine shook her head lightly, placing her hand on his chest; feeling his heartbeat.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have reacted as I did. You've been so worried about everything lately, and we're worried about you," Sabine said. Keanu brought the Mandalorian close to him and kissed her softly, softly tugging on her sweet bottom lip.

"You're right though, once this is over and the three of us living quietly together, it'll be fine," Keanu softly said. He rubbed his thumb against her lips, staring at them. "Kinda reminds me back to what you said about the whole Clan or House thing, might want to fill me on the details."

Sabine beamed with pride. He was going to follow the Mandalorian path, she imagined what he would look like in the Mandalorian armor- quite dashing she guessed.

"Though what about her?" Keanu nodded his head towards Deliah, who waited somewhat patiently for them. Sabine sighed and shrugged her shoulders, not really caring about her.

"If she wants to join, fine. But she's sleeping at the back of the ship," Sabine proclaimed.

"And if something more happens?" asked Keanu, curious on what she would say.

"Zeltrons have always been flimsy when it comes to emotions, give it some time and she'll be sitting on someone else's lap," Sabine said.

Keanu nodded, hearing her out. "Fair enough, though given OUR relationship status who knows what she'll do."

"Are you guys done yet?" shouted Deliah. "I'm starting to get bored, what's the verdict?"

Keanu waved his hand to her, prompting Deliah to follow. "We decided that you can join our crew."

"Finally, now I can get out of here. The pirates I was with smelled," Deliah wrinkled her nose at the memory. "Let's head over to the seller that the Mando found and get out of here." Deliah closely looked at the unmasked Mandalorian, seeing her cute face and multi-colored hair. "You would do well on Zeltros... Yes, quite well. Such a pretty face..."

Sabine growled in annoyance and put her helmet back on, walking away from her and towards the arms dealer. Deliah chuckled at the Mandalorian, bumping her hip to Keanu. "She's going to be quiet enjoyable during our trip."

"Hm, wonder what Hera might say about this," Keanu mused before following after his girlfriend. Deliah trailed behind, closely watching his tone yet bubble-butt; yes, she was certainly going to enjoy herself during her stay.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Imperial Palace; Coruscant**

Vader's masked breathing interrupted the silence in Emperor Roan's office, the Emperor himself stood at the massive landscape window. Watching the multitude of ships and speeders going about their travels. He held a dark frown on his forehead as he thought over the field report he was just given by his Knights- Keanu Skyborn escaped. With his daughter's help. After Marek nearly harmed his daughter in the process. Along with the newly arrived presence of the Sith.

Draco, Marek and Marasiah kept their heads low as they knelt in front of the Emperor. The Knights felt Marek's anger, weaker than it was before on Lothal, but highly radiant.

"Daughter, did I request your presence on Lothal?" Roan asked. It was a simple question, however it entailed heavy implications.

"No, Father," Marasiah replied.

"Did I allow authorization for you join Marek?"

"No, Father," she repeated.

"And you Draco?"

"No your highness." Draco said.

The Emperor took a steady breath, watching the glint of his reflection before continuing. "Yet you undermined my power to the Empire, the citizens will not know of this incident but Vader will. I will." Roan turned towards the Imperial Knights, his frown still placed upon his weathered brow. "I have work far too long, far too hard for it to be undermined by one boy!"

His voice was strong, not of shouting. Of conviction. Marasiah knew well of her father's hardships of defeating both the Republic and Separatists. But her fondness of the ruffian Skyborn risked that all of what her father had done for her; a hot flicker of guilt stemmed in her gut.

"You always had the most potential among the Knights Marek," Roan stated. He started towards the young Knight, soon standing in front of him. Staring down at him. "But your anger, no matter how much control you had, seems to have almost injured my daughter."

"Your majesty, I would never-"

"DON'T!-" screamed Roan loudly, his mighty voice echoing in the room. The Knights flinched at the power the Emperor held in his voice. Never had Marasiah heard her father raise his voice, even when he was angered or upset. He frightened her. "you dare say that. I have watched you since you were a boy Marek, how you became fond of her."

Roan turned towards Draco. "Same with you. Two entitled brats who wield such power of the Force, yet aspire to bed my daughter instead. Lack of ambition. Pathetic."

Marek lifted his head towards the Emperor, his eyes holding defiance. "It is not feelings of lust that drove me as I did."

Roan stared at the defiant Knight, the Emperor's breathing became observant with the up and down of his armored chest. "And you know of love? The feeling of your life's worthlessness in the face of your own death in order to save her? To make sure she lived on, regardless of your own morality or demise?"

The Emperor closely watched Marek's face- for a sign of false emotion, of hesitation.

"I thought not. Your feelings are not of love, but of possessiveness. You've never had to fight for what you've loved, and now you've been challenged in some manner you choose to lash out like the child you are," Roan walked away from the shamed look of Marek to his daughter, wisely keeping her stare to his boots. "Vader, escort Draco and Marek from my sight."

"Yes my master," Vader answered. The black armored Imperial Knight walked past the trio of Knights as Draco and Marek wisely followed Vader from the Emperor's silent wrath. The sound of his doors closing, the Emperor continued to remain silent and watched his daughter.

"The Empire that I built was created for a reason," started Roan. "To produce order and harmony that the Republic lacked with their foolish democratic entitlements. To create a hierarchy based on the meritship of their leaders, not selfish monetary gain like the Confederacy. To become Emperor is to wield the burden of the galaxy, and I fear you are not yet ready to take my place. Not of the sole reason of the boy Skyborn, no, but the symbol he stands for: what duty requires."

Roan chuckled solemnly to himself. "You always felt uneasy whenever I mentioned it, I might in the Force many times. The near-death of your mentor, Elke Vetter, could be the reason for your unwillingness to have your subjects die for you. Even if they chose that path themselves." He raised his hand upward, allowing his daughter to stand. He gestured for her to follow him towards the window he stood from a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry," Marasiah humbly apologized.

"I know," Roan gave a fatherly smile towards her, his eyes setting back on the skylines of Coruscant. "Still you must realize that there are certain things you can never control; whether it be the will of the Force or by your lack of abilities. Or by a person's choice of free will."

"Doesn't mean I can't try," countered Marasiah. She sighed internally at the weight she felt on her shoulders. "I long for freedom, Father. Yet I feel committed to you."

"Freedom from what? From me?"

"I don't know, I just... feel it," Marasiah loosely explained. Roan frowned but he figured what she meant. "I'm confused. I feel my emotions being pulled in different directions."

"Three or four I imagine," Roan knowingly stated. "The feelings for Draco, the feelings for Marek, the feelings for yourself... And for Skyborn."

"I..." Marasiah chose not to say anything. She figured he would find out anyway, he was the Emperor after all.

"You let him go. After you rescued him from the Sith and Jedi," Roan ventured through Marasiah's feelings with the Force, guiding him through her memories and feelings. "You harbor some kind of feelings for him."

"Yes, but I don't fully know if it's similar to Draco and Marek, or something more. When we talked, for the brief time we had, I felt as if Skyborn understood me- about our views of the Republic and the Jedi," Roan took note of that statement- interesting.

"Was there anything else you talked to him about?" asked Roan. Marasiah shook her head. "You are dismissed for now. Return to your room or wherever you wish to go; as long as it's within Coruscant or the Inner Rim."

"You don't trust me," Marasiah figured, a seed of hurt in her chest.

"It's not I who doesn't trust you, it's yourself," Roan replied. "Like Marek, you've never been challenged before, but unlike him you were honest with yourself- a true mark of a leader."

Marasiah thought back to what her father said about Marek. "Did you mean what you said? About Marek?"

Roan continued to stare out the window as he spoke. "I have been in love before." He smiled kindly, viewing his daughter's reflection. "You remind me so much of your mother. Love can weather and die if left untreated for so long, or replaced by another. Marek is the one person I can't truly control, this I've always worried about him. Raw power left unchecked, that is what he could be. And the only reason I've been able to subdue for as long as I have is because of his feelings for you."

"You were using me," Marasiah declared.

"No, not entirely. I just left those feelings alone, now it's starting to come full circle. The feelings you have for them and they for you are real, I have not intervened in those matters. I don't know what else I can say, a father's job is at its hardest when it comes to his daughter's love life. I fear for what Marek might become if you are not his center."

"You don't think he would-" the Fel princess stopped at the sight of her father's knowing reflection in the window. Upon reflecting the events on Lothal, she started to understand what her father meant. "What do you expect me to do?"

Her father mulled over his options silently, Marasiah saw the calculating look in his eyes. "I cannot tell you what to do on this, that is your responsibility. But I will tell you this- Marek is heading down a path I don't you following, he has been a conflicted boy from such a young age. Strong but unpredictable. I fear for what he may do if your heart is taken by another."

Marasiah stiffened at the implication of what the Emperor was stating. She didn't want to believe it. They had been friends since they were kids; always training and sparring together, talking about many things. But... she now couldn't deny the path that Marek was walking. The Imperial Knights could be considered a Grey Jedi by standards but they never teetered off to the Dark Side.

Galen, however, was now more Sith than Knight. Or at his path started to waver. She could save him, return him to what he was supposed to be.

"I understand." Marasiah left her father's side and left his office. The Emperor stared longingly out the window.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Silver Imperial lightsabers clashed in the training center of the Imperial Palace, grunts of struggling could be heard. Galen assaulted Draco with powerful onslaught of combined strikes, using elements of Juyo and Djem So in his style. Draco twirled his own blade in an attempt to distract him, when that failed, the Imperial Knight thrusted his blade at the opening presented to him. Only for it to be blocked by Marek's own lightsaber.

In a contest of will and strength Marek clashed with his blade with Draco's, the lock between the two as the lightsabers sparked from the intense fuel of wills. Marek managed to place the older Imperial Knight on his backfoot. Draco felt a tiny surge of the Dark Side lingering in Marek, like from the Battle of Lothal. Thinking on his feet, Draco slid his lightsaber away from the lock, holding it above his head and awaited for another opening. Marek stared at Draco, his own blade lowered next to his leg. The two Knights slowly circled around each other, waiting for a slip in their defenses.

The door to the training room opened, the mechanical whirring alerting the Knights to their princess. Immediately ending their session the Knights sheathed their lightsabers and stood in attention.

Marasiah observed both Knights carefully, reminding herself on what her father said.

 _Two entitled brats who wield such power in the Force, yet aspire to bed my daughter instead. Lack of ambition. Pathetic._

Marek and Draco watched their princess stare at them, her brow furrowed with intense concentration. Was she sensing or looking for something in the Force? From them?

"What happened back on Lothal?" Marasiah asked, directing a cold gaze towards Marek.

Marek blinked a few times, trying to muster a proper reason for his actions. "I... let my emotions get the better of me. I apologize for my carelessness." Marek remained calm as Marasiah got close to his face, his own gaze straight ahead; through her.

"Not good enough Galen. I want the truth, or is it what my father said true?" Marek glared angrily at Marasiah, offended by her. She felt her heart beat a few times faster, sensing his emotions flourish in anger and hurt.

"I did what I could to protect _you_ , Marasiah. We both did. We risked our lives for you time and time again, and we see you flirting with _him_ ," Marek scolded darkly. "Why? You must've known how I felt about you, so why?"

Marasiah continued to stare at him, not believing what he told her. What the Sith said was true, what her father said was true. "I know what I must've to the both you, it wasn't intentional. But I do admit I found the both of you attractive, probably for similar reasons. I realize now my error in judgment, not of you or Draco or Skyborn; in me. What my father said is true- I'm not ready to take his place. I'm sorry Marek but I can't pursue either of you until I am ready."

"So, there's hope then?" Marek softly asked, his emotions soothing over at the possibility. Marasiah smiled sadly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe. Hopefully." She turned towards Draco, a flicker of anguish held in his eyes but his face remained calm. She too walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Now I need time alone. To meditate and better myself. I'm so sorry."

Marek wanted to call out to his princess but he kept his tongue silenced, watching her leave the two of them alone in the training center.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Keanu placed the last of the supplies onto the lounge area of the _Solstice_ , exhaling tiredly from the large amount of supplies they bought. He also misjudged the distance from his ship and the location of the arms dealer, but it seemed worth it at the end. He opened one of the crates and pulled a Blackstar Squad Special blaster rifle from the inside. Good make, a bit on the heavy side but he could managed, Keanu mused. He took his sight on the rifle, judging its aiming. He placed the blaster rifle inside the crate, he would take this one for himself. Keanu patted the holster that held his WESTAR-35 blaster, taking note of Sabine's recommendation. A part of him wanted his WESTAR-34 blaster but the dealer didn't have any in stock.

"You certainly have an eye for good merchandise Mando," complimented Deliah, inspecting the numerous blasters, rifles, and various other weapons in the crate. "Much better than the swindle the Zeltron pirates would've dealt you."

"At least you admit you were trying to swindle us, it's a start I guess," Sabine commented. The Mandalorian started to unload the contents within the crates and move them to the backroom of the ship were she once slept, setting up the armory for the ship.

Hera watched from the open door of the hallway from the cockpit, her eyes watching the pink-skinned Zeltron. "So you just happened to see one of the wanted men in the galaxy, and you just decide to get involved? For no reason?"

"I wouldn't say _no_ reason," Deliah stated, passing a flirting glance at Keanu. The former Padawan didn't noticed her glance as he was waist deep in the crate, digging for the explosives that were at the bottom. "But I have my own."

Hera snorted unconvincingly. She saw the Zeltron's flirting glance at her boyfriend. The Twi'lek continued to figure out why she was here as Sabine wandered back to the lounge area. Keanu stood up straight with a large handful of explosives, carefully walking around her to the backroom. Hera tightened the jacket that was once Keanu's closer to her, folded her arms, and waited.

Seeing her boyfriend return from the back brightened Hera's mood. Smiling at the sight of her happy, Keanu walked over to Hera and gave her a chaste kiss, then kissing her gloved hand.

"I know you and Sabine aren't happy with her," Keanu darted his eyes in the general direction of Deliah. "But we just need her expertise long enough for the money. After that..." Hera wrapped her arms around Keanu's neck, he placed his own hands onto her waist.

"I know. At least you're starting to finally relax a little, I can count less wrinkles on your forehead now," Keanu chuckled softly and kissed Hera once more.

"How many kisses do you think it would take to get rid of all the wrinkles?" joked Keanu charmingly.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Hera smirked and was ready to embrace her boyfriend again when Deliah interrupted by clearing her throat. The Twi'lek felt her boyfriend's breath on her lips, it teased her with the treat she wanted.

"What?" Hera groaned, not wanting to look at the Zeltron in the face.

"Nothing, just had something stuck in my throat. Something long, and _hard_ ," Deliah suggestively teased.

Hera growled and narrowed her eyes at Keanu. "If Sabine doesn't kill her, I _will_."

The Twi'lek's annoyance grew at Deliah's snarky laugh, but the Zeltron continued on with her work. Sabine tried to ignore the Zeltron's "subtle" innuendo and close to ten minutes later, they were almost finished.

"I'll get rid of the crates while you get the ship prepped," Keanu stated. He used the Force to lift six of the crates that they carried with them out of the ship. He returned to take the other three crates with him, and as he descended down the ramp to the place them with the other crates, he saw a glint of light from one of the closer crates. Peering down inside said crate, Keanu noticed a golden chestplate. He wondered how that got overlooked. Needless to say Keanu's interest told to pick it up, and as he inspected it he also found black pants and red wrappings. Frowning at the odd sight, Keanu picked up the garments and took them back with them to his ship.

His downward glance towards the unusual outfit caused to Sabine to inspect it. "Where did you find that?"

"Back in one of the crates. How did we miss that?" asked Keanu curiously.

"As in our crates, the crates that we just bought?" clarified Sabine. Keanu nodded. Sabine took of her helmet and her eyes widened at the golden chestplate. She took it from his hand quickly, and traced her hands over it. "How?"

"Sabine, you alright?" asked Keanu. He glanced back towards the golden chestplate, he had an idea on why Sabine was acting as she was. "Is that a Mandalorian chestplate of some kind?"

"Yeah, but how? How did it get here of all places?" Sabine continued to caress the golden chestplate endearingly, a smile appearing on her face. "At least now you have the Mandalorian armor you talked about."

Keanu squinted at the chestplate. "I dunno, seems a bit lacking in... everything really. No helmet, no jetpack, or anything of the Mandalorian nature."

"Consider it as a "Padawan" status then," Sabine said, handing the chestplate back to him. "Work your way up to a true Mandalorian."

"I could live with that," Keanu agreed. A little fun idea crossed his mind suddenly. "Though wouldn't you say that this is missing a certain... artistic flare? Mind fixing that for me?" He handed the gold Mandalorian chestplate back to Sabine. She looked towards Keanu, a bit unsure if she should.

"You wouldn't mind?" Keanu chuckled at her uneasiness.

"I figured you would've done it anyway. But I don't mind," Sabine smiled gratefully at her boyfriend, but she wasn't sure on what she should do. She had no artistic inspiration at the moment. Sensing her worry, Keanu decided to help her out. "You know, if you and I are going to start a Clan or House... We will need a symbol. And I have seen you spray paint a few symbols of the Starbird in my room, not a bad idea wouldn't you say?"

Keanu's heart fluttered at the warm fond smile of the Mandalorian, watching her gently caress the center of the chestplate; possibly the area were she would spray pain it.

"I like that. I'll do it."

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Sabine, Hera, and Deliah waited at the table in the lounge area for Keanu to finish getting dressed in his new attire. Sabine's foot tapped excitedly against the floor, she couldn't wait to see how he would look. Hera and Deliah were also curious, not as much as Sabine was. The door to Keanu's room opened and he stepped out, tightening and fixing the red wrappings against his forearms.

Deliah noticed the toned arms of Keanu, he was definitely in shape; she liked that. She licked her bottom lip as she watched bicep flex when he tightened the red wrappings. Hera swallowed her throat at the sight of him, he looked quite handsome in that armor. He also looked rather intimidating, coupled with his silver eyes. Sabine was beyond happy at the sight of her boyfriend.

She stood from the table and inspected him, placing her hands on his chestplate and circled her fingers around it. "You look handsome. If you sure about the Clan or House idea, then I fill you on the details."

Keanu kissed Sabine softly after she spoke, he felt at ease for the first time since the whole fiasco started. "Sounds good. But would also mind teaching Hera a few things in Mandalorian defense? Wouldn't be a bad idea I think."

Hera shrugged her shoulders at the thought. "I don't mind, might be kind of fun." She got up and made her way to the cockpit to prep the ship for takeoff.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Darth Krayt tried to save his own life from his master's Force-Choke technique, his choking heard by Darth Talon, who kept kneeling in front of Sidious and tried to keep herself calm.

"The boy- escaped- with- help- from Jedi-and Knights-" Krayt clamored to say, his throat was being crushed with relative ease. His boots dangled a few feet above the floor, kicking in protest. "Sorry- Master."

"I don't want to hear apologies. I want what I ordered you to bring to me," sneered Sidious darkly. He relished in his own anger, the anger from his apprentice, and the fear from both Krayt and Talon. It nourished him completely. Sidious released his grip on Krayt's neck and the Sith Lord fell to his knees, coughing harshly and glaring hatefully at Sidious.

The Dark Lord of Sith's yellow gleamed in amusement at the pathetic Sith before him. To prove his superiority to his inferiors brought him the closest emotion to joy as he felt. However a dark visible aura surrounded Krayt, a presence Sidious hadn't felt since-

Plagueis.

Sidious' eyes flickered with the tiniest amount of fear. That-that wasn't possible, Sidious figured. The Dark Side was merely tricking him with this illusion, to test him. He told himself this lie.

" _Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Sidious the Fool?_ " the body of Krayt spoke. Sidious' narrowed his eyes at the voice of his old master. He recognized the voice, it's tone. The body of Darth Krayt stood and walked towards Sidious, who remained seated. Talon stood from her spot, only watching the events transpire. She didn't know what was happening. " _Darth Sidious was the apprentice of the most powerful Sith Lord ever- the Sith Lord who could cheat... Death. So powerful and so wise was this Sith Lord that he allowed his apprentice to think that he had finally conquered him after all those decades._ "

The body of Krayt placed his hands on the arms of the throne Sidious sat upon; yellow eyes staring into orange-red. The voice of Plageuis spoke to him. " _He could use the Force to manipulate life. He could even keep the ones he cared about... from dying._ "

A storm of the Dark Side swelled within Sidious' soul, channeling its dark raw power unto his former master. A bright storm of Force Lightning struck the body of Krayt, sending flying to the other side of the room. Smoke rose from the body as he coughed and picked himself up.

" _I have come back from beyond death's reach, bided my time until for this very moment: to kill you,_ " Plageuis' voice called from beyond the Force itself. " _I do not wish for this to take long. I have other plans regarding the Sith and the galaxy._ "

Sidious laughed at the bold statement of Plageuis, standing now from his throne. "You don't honestly expect to use his body to rule the Sith or the galaxy."

" _No, he is but a vessel to channel my power to kill you. After your death, my business is my own,_ " explained Plageuis. " _And I will enjoy killing you as you die slowly. Like a true Sith Lord._ " Krayt's body spasmed, mental control over his body commenced. "Get out of my head!"

' _Use my power to kill him, I am the only other person who is capable of such a feat. Do it now! You were planning on killing him anyway, this is your chance. Rule the Sith as their Emperor- the one Sith Emperor._ ' Plageuis mentally ordered. Krayt's psyche thought about the choice...

"Do it," Dark purple energy surrounded his body, power that he never thought possible coursed and burned his veins. True power of a Sith Lord. Sidious' snarled at this betrayal and fired another torrent of lightning; enough power to turn hundred men to ash easily. A powerful Force-shield formed in front of Krayt, protecting him and Talon from Sidious' wrath. Using the skill of Tutaminis, Krayt absorbed as much power as he could from the irate Sith Lord; an electrical ball growing larger and larger until it exploded, a powerful Force repulse breaking and shattering the glass, stone and steel that was placed in the room. The force of explosion knocked even Sidious off his feet, already sending Talon and Krayt several meters on their backs.

Quickly getting to his feet, Sidious' placed his hands together above his head channeling the Force to beckon the falling debris to his control. Krayt got to a kneeling position in time to witness the streams of debris flying towards him. Using the skill of Tutaminis once more, a bluish-purple shield blocked the debris into dust, Krayt and Talon blocked with their arms the storm of dust and sand from their eyes.

Sidious narrowed his eyes at the sight. Bringing his left hand to his mouth, a stream of fire erupted from his mouth- a giant snake made of hellfire towered towards the ceiling several stories high. The Dark Lord of the Sith cackled madly at his creation, finally being able to squash both his former apprentice and master in one swift moment. The hellfire snake snapped at the downed Sith Lords, taunting them and feigning attacks to strike fear into them. Krayt got to his feet, waiting for the next strike he Force-pushed the the snake against the ceiling; destroying parts of it.

Krayt channeled the power and knowledge of Plagueis, discovering the secrets of the hellish beast. When the snake attacked once again, Krayt manipulated the fire and threw the massive wall of fire back to Sidious. The Dark Lord canceled the attack with the flick of his hands, Sidious felt the power from it. Plageuis had grown stronger since they last met. Good, it would make his victory all the sweeter.

Deciding to finish this Sidious resorted back to Force Lightning, only to be blocked and matched by Krayt's own. The streaks of lightning brightened the entire room and the palace, numerous Sith Lords were beckoned by the mass power being thrown and watched in awe at the sight. A few torrents of the clashed lightning flickered away from the clash, striking and turning a few Sith present to ash, but the rest would not know or care.

The clash of Force Lightning grew in favor of Sidious, his power starting to overwhelm Krayt. It drew closer and closer until Krayt retaliated, using his anger and hate to strengthen his own power. The smile held by Sidious dimmed as he watched the Force Lightning being reversed back to him, back and forth the struggle continued; it started to burn both of their flesh, but neither relented.

Darth Krayt took a step forward towards Sidious, then another. And another. And another. He drew closer to the Sith Lord until they were face to face again.

"Your era has come to an end Sidious," Krayt spoke under his own power. "The Rule of Two ends with you. And the birth of the Rule of One begins."

Sidious roared in hate and turmoil as the power he used to kill Krayt was reflected back unto him; sparks of electricity and smoke covered his face and body, followed by a powerful bright explosion. The lower Sith were flung aside like flies in a hurricane, when they finally gathered the strength to not pass out and stand; Darth Krayt, the Sith Emperor, stood.

' _Your power and your body now belongs to you. I have given you some of my knowledge, young Sith. Use it well.'_ the voice of Plageuis stated. Krayt grasped his head and fell onto the throne where the last of the Banite Sith died.

Feeling the strain slowly die down, Krayt stood to his feet harnessing the attention of the remaining Sith. "A new power is rising! It's victory is at hand!" His powerful voice demanded the respect he deserved, the Sith took closer steps towards Darth Krayt as he continued. "The Rule of Two that has been the foundation of the Sith for so many generations has now been destroyed by my hand. And upon its death, a new Order shall rise in its place. The One Sith!"

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Kota, Kanan, and Ezra stood around a holo-projector, the room filled with Senators from the Republic Senate and other Rebels who wanted to eliminate the Empire's hold on the galaxy. Kanan felt the uneasiness from Kota, still lamenting over his Padawan abandoning them; even if he never said it out loud, he missed him.

So did Kanan and Ezra, if they were going to be honest. But what's done was done now. He chose his path, they chose theirs.

Ezra fingered the hilt of his cross-guard lightsaber absentmindly, thinking back to the last sparring session they had before the Knights and Sith attacked. He hoped Keanu would keep up his training, at least to protect himself against the Empire and Sith.

The automatic slid open and three older men walked in, they wore old beaten looking armor. Not like the Stormtroopers, at least not entirely. It looked like a prototype-

"Clone!" Kanan growled, gaining the attention of everyone in the room plus the aforementioned Clones. Kota immediately drew out his lightsaber and activated, followed by Kanan. Ezra hesitated as he wasn't fully sure what was going on.

"What happened?" asked one of the bystanders.

"You.. Clone!" Kanan growled again, advancing towards the man.

"Clone," Ezra muttered softly. Clone... Clone Wars. He then pulled out his lightsaber and activated the cross-guard, a dark thundering sound was heard.

"Deactivate the lightsaber," a mature Tortuga woman ordered from the other side of the room. Kota turned towards the voice, recognizing it.

"Skywalker's Padawan," Kota commented. The mention of Skywalker brought Kanan out of his anger, enough to focus on the Tortuga. He waited for a moment, then deactivated it. Ezra moved to deactivate his, but it was yanked out of his hand. Instinctively Ezra grabbed onto his weapon with the Force and glared at the Tortuga.

"Kid..." The Tortuga warned, frowning with one hand extended. The battle of the Force commenced for a second, then she put her other hand up. And the lightsaber flew into her hands.

"Why are you here with the Rebels? Shouldn't you be marching into some palace?" Kanan darkly said to the Clone, as the Tortuga inspected Ezra's lightsaber.

"No I defected years ago. I didn't believe the Empire was standing for what the Republic did back when I served. So, when I reached the next spaceport, I left. I roamed the galaxy, trying to find some place to call home. Until Commander Tano found us."

Ezra turned towards the Tortuga woman that the Clone nodded his head to. She was still inspecting his lightsaber, a hint of prideful smirk on his lips at the thought of Jedi being impressed with his lightsaber design. Even if he had help from another Jedi to get it. Catching his smirk, the Tortuga handed the lightsaber back to the Padawan with the Force; it's heavy hilt dropping into his hands.

"It's an archaic design, something I've never seen in person before," said the Tortuga. She glanced towards Kota then to Ezra. "Figures he might've had a say on the matter."

"Something like that," Ezra mentioned. He took a moment to study the Tortuga, she was quite beautiful in her appearance; she wore dark grey armor that she must've found in an old Jedi Temple somewhere. He noticed two lightsaber hilts hanging from her belt, the hilt designs looked vaguely familiar- like Keanu's weapon. "I didn't exactly catch your name, outside of 'Skywalker's Padawan'," Ezra tilted towards Kota humorously.

The Tortuga laughed softly at the boy's actions. "I'm Ahsoka Tano. My master was one of the greatest Jedi during the Clone Wars- Anakin Skywalker. A bit bull-headed at times, but he had a good heart." Ezra noticed the somber expression on her face, sympathy stirring in him.

"Bull-headed was one way of putting it," Kota mentioned, folding his arms with an amused smirk.

Ahsoka squinted her face playfully. "Pot, kettle."

Kota chuckled at Skywalker's Padawan. "I could see why you two got along so well. Two of a kind." He paused and turned towards the Clone, a soft glare emitting from his eyes. "Still doesn't explain why they're here."

"We don't exactly have a lot of options to be picky from to start," commented Ahsoka. "Plus they do have the battlefield experience required and needed from their time in the Clone Wars, which will make training for new recruits far easier than otherwise."

Kanan merely frowned and folded his arms, not entirely happy with the decision. However it was also their only TRUE option if they wanted to beat the Empire. A small sacrifice to pay, for now.

"Have you found any still alive Jedi?" asked Ahsoka. Kota shook his head.

"You?"

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, maybe. But they're just leads to possible locations. I'll check them out whenever I get the chance. Can't make any promises though."

"Fine," Kota muttered, a tired sigh escaped from him.

"Scattered across the galaxy, many Jedi are, To sense deeply into the Force, you just have," a calm and wise voice spoke from behind the Clone. Exasperated gasps from the various Senators filled the room; a tiny green hermit dressed in humble earthly robes stood with a small cane.

"Master Yoda?" the three older Jedi spoke unanimously. Shock and joy filled them at the sight of the Grandmaster. The Jedi Padawan merely stared at him, his voice sounded familiar to him.

"How? I thought-" Ahsoka cut herself short at the sentence, memories of the last time she saw him still fresh in her mind. After her trial with the Jedi Temple bombings. She saw the somber look on the former Grandmaster's face. Regret perhaps?

"Failed in my efforts against the Sith, I had. Ashamed, I imposed upon myself deeply into the planet of Dagobah. Lifted, now the Dark Side has, not entirely, but just enough for the light to shine through," Yoda sagely replied. Ahsoka felt the guilt from the elderly Grandmaster. "Sorry for what the Jedi had done to you all those years ago, I am. Wrong to distrust you, we were."

She felt her eyes turned glassy with tears, but she held firm. "I guess what Windu said was kinda true, from a certain point of view. My 'great Trial' and all."

Yoda nodded at Skywalker's former Padawan. His attention was brought to the young boy standing next to Kota. "You're the voice I heard from the Temple! The balls of light!"

Yoda chuckled amusingly at the boy. "Balls of light, how I can become? Yesssssss! Small, I am, but not that small." Yoda's amusement grew at the stammering nature of the Padawan.

"Well, then, it must've been a Force trick or something," Ezra huffed.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. In mysterious ways, the Force works, It's wisdom, never certain of how you will receive it," Yoda waddled closer to the other Jedi until he stood beside Kanan.

"No offense Master, but why now? Why did you leave from your self-exile?" Kanan questioned. Yoda hummed darkly, rubbing his head in thought. "Not that I don't appreciate you being here."

"Years ago has the Sith I fought perished recently. His presence die in the Force, I felt. Been replaced with something worse, I fear," Yoda replied. A rather dark answer from the Avatar of the Light Side.

"Um, if you couldn't beat the last Sith you fought before the Fel Empire came along, what can you do now?" Ezra unintentionally asked bluntly. Kanan winced at the bold and rather rude question.

Yoda frowned and stared at the holographic images above. "The Force shall guide me to the person I seek. Long passed now, the Order of the Jedi has, It's future uncertain."

Kanan and Kota glanced at each other with a worried look. They knew, or they were rather sure, of the person the Grandmaster spoke of: Skyborn.

 **A/N: Hi guys, hoped you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Apparently Keanu has decided to follow the Bounty Hunter/Mandalorian route now, how will his path continue to be swayed by the Empire, Sith, and Jedi-Republic?**

 **Plageuis has returned to kill Sidious, but for what purpose? In case you guys were curious, the fight scene was in reverse order from the Voldemort vs Dumbledore fight from Order of Phoenix, I didn't even mean for that to happen lol XD.**

 **Yoda has now returned from his self-imposed exile to return to the Republic-Rebel forces...**

 **The armor that Keanu wears now is based upon Cade Skywalker's outfit, except the symbol on Keanu's chestplate is Sabine's Starbird.**

 **Also I have returned with a new story poll on my profile page, here's what I have to offer-**

 **The Force Rebirth-** Galen Marek and Juno Eclipse have a son named Kaleb Marek. As his father before him, Kaleb watches the death of his parents by a silver colored demon with spiked horns on his head, the demon wielding a silver crystalline saberstaff. Haunted by this, an old friend of his father takes the boy under the banner of the Jedi. But also like this father, Kaleb's power is beyond those who can control him.

 **Celestial Avatar (Sonic and Pokemon elements)-** Earth, Water, Air, Fire; basic elements that benders can harness. Metal, Lightning, Lava, Flight and Astral; rare traits of talented benders. The Avatar is the physical and spiritual embodiment of the Earth itself, the true power of the Avatar shall be unlocked for a great threat looms both man and spirit alike.

 **Bender of Ki (DB/LOK)-** Features a young boy named Yodek as he travels to a mysterious elderly man's island and trains him in the arts of Ki, an ancient and raw style of bending.

 **Chaos Warrior (DBZ with Sonic elements)-** A young adventurer graced with fighting capabilities and a thirst for adventure is self-tasked with protecting his world from various threats and to protect an ancient secret of his people: rare jewels that can grant its user with godlike power.

 **Mandalorian translation-**

 _Morning, love._

 **Who else would you guys like to see in the harem? Please leave a comment/review for a suggestion.**

 **Harem-**

 **Sabine Wren, Hera, Ketsu Onyo, Sakas, Savan, Ahsoka Tano, Mirta Gev, Mara Jade, Jaina Solo, Tahiri Velia, Eryl Besa, Danni Quee, Anja Gallandro, Sana Starros, Bo-Katan Kryze, Juno Eclipse, Maris Brood, Darth Talon, Xasha, Vhonte Tervho, Leia Organa, Shaak Ti, Rey, Kaye Galfridian, Marasiah Fel, Azlyn Raye, Sigel Dare, Taryn Zel, Trista Zel, Tenel Ka Djo, Elke Vetter, Deliah Blue**

 **Here's the power scale for this story-**

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Roan Fel

Marasiah Fel

Antares Draco

Darth Vader ( _early years_ )

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Shaak Ti

Darth Maul

Darth Krayt

Galen Marek ( _Small Continent_ )

 **Country to Country+:**

Rahm Kota

Ahsoka Tano

Darth Talon

Hogrum Chalk

Sigel Dare

Ganner Krieg

Treis Sinde

Elke Vetter

Azlyn Vae

Rand Ko

Jao Assam

Yalta Val

Thared

Mohrgan Fel

 **Island to Island+:**

Tahiri Velia

Eryl Besa

Maris Brood


	8. s1 Ep 8: Broken Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 7):** Thanks.

 **Spartan-626 (Chapter 7):** Thank you. I hope you're ready to see the many paths I've laid in store for my readers lol.

 **Dreamer6868 (Chapter 1):** Thank you kindly. The time is a bit before the OT but instead of Palpatine's Empire it features the Fel Empire, a broken fragment of Palpatine's Empire from the EU. It's a bit of a weird time placement here since the Fel Empire came the destruction of Palpatine's Empire but hopefully you'll continue to enjoy the story.

 **BusterBlue12 (Chapter 6 and 7):** In regards to your chapter 6 review- yes, Keanu will still practice his lightsaber skills and his Force powers.

For the chapter 7 review- Hm, I haven't given much thought on that. Given that he's only been trained only for a month, I'd imagine he'd be the most proficient with Form 1 Shii-Cho but he has basic knowledge of Makashi, Soresu, Ataru and Djem So/Shien. He hasn't delved into Niman/Jar Kai or Juyo yet.

 **Silver Crow (Chapter 7):** Thanks, I figured Yoda would only come out of hiding once he felt the passing of Sidious. Though if you know your EU history about Sidious, this may not be the last time you'll see him. Ominous I know lol.

I do like Mandalore the Imperious and Mandalore War God titles. Not sure about Mandalore the Golden though. Maybe the Mandalorians could view Keanu once, and if, he becomes the Mandalore that he's the Mandalorian god Kad Ha'rangir, the destroyer god personified.

Ooh, interesting choice with Scorpio. Though I'm trying to visualize Keanu and Scorpio "doing it"... Not bad lol. And perhaps the _Gravestone_ could serve as Keanu's flagship, though a part of me feels kinda bad for what might happen to the _Solstice_. Hm, I can see both Ketsu and Mara Jade joining the crew; Ketsu probably being the easier of the two.

Glad you enjoyed the Fel Empire segment, figured you would like the berating that Roan served the two male Knights lol. Hm, well considering what I possibly have planned with the Fel Empire, Rebellion/Republic, Sith and the Mandalorians, it'll certainly be one hell of a ride.

I'll see what I can do with Keanu and Marasiah, it'll be a bit hard to pull off but I think I have something in mind to help that. Most likely involving Mara Jade.

Hm, not sure how Vaylin could appear. Especially given the massive time difference between the two. Perhaps, hmm, I'll need to think on that.

I like that idea in regards to Vader and Keanu and Leia. Though I'd imagine Leia's initial shock to her discovery of who and what her father is playing a part in this as well.

Grand Admiral Thrawn, wow, I completely forgot about him. Hm, I can see something akin to friendship forming there, probably more respect based than anything else. But I can see it.

 **Ryuujin96 (Chapter 7):** Hm, there are a few Jedi still left in the galaxy that could train Keanu. Who they are, well, that's a bit of a mystery lol. To be honest I was thinking heading towards like the Mandalorian Knights route from the Old Republic era for a while now. Thanks in regards to the Fel Empire, I might back off on them for a couple of chapters... Maybe.

 **Keean Trinity (Chapter 1):** I based the name off of Keanu Reeves, I always did like that name lol.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **One month later...**

Keanu sat in a meditative position in his room, comfortably on the couch. Taking a few cues from his training in the Jedi arts, he did find meditation to be a comfortable pastime; a lot better than sitting on the cold dirt on Lothal. He felt the energy of the Force fluctuating much like his own breathing. The hilt of his Darksaber levitated from its position on the table and floated mere inches from his closed eyes. Keanu reached his hand out and grabbed a hold of it.

Opening his silver eyes Keanu glanced at the Darksaber. He remembered about Kota mentioning one possible Jedi alive- Obi-Wan Kenobi. Possibly, being the key word. However the more he thought about it, the more likely there had to be more surviving Jedi out there in the galaxy. Ten thousand being wiped out in ten years, it certainly was possible but the galaxy is an enormous place at the same time. There could be possible hundreds of Jedi still roaming-

He paused. What was he doing? Why was he concern about the Jedi? If he learned anything from Kota, then they weren't...

The former Jedi Padawan tightened his grip on his weapon, a sigh exhaling from his nose. A wave of emotions ran through him. Maybe Kota was the odd one in the Jedi Order. Should he try again, try to learn from the Jedi? He knew Sabine and Hera wouldn't like it, especially Sabine. But she also didn't seem to mind him learning on his own either, she preferred it that way. Keanu stretched his legs from the couch and stood, placing the Darksaber back on his belt and picked up the Blackstar Squad Special blaster that leaned against the wall and placed it on the sheath on his back.

During the past month the _Solstice_ crew earned a bit of a reputation in the Bounty Hunting community. Sometimes a bit of a reputation can earn a person certain privileges or can make someone a target. So far it was in their favor.

Keanu stepped from his room to see Sabine cleaning and inspecting her weapons on the table. Deliah sat next to her doing the same to her weapons. Sabine looked up for a second to see her boyfriend then returned to her work.

"Finished your meditation?" inquired Sabine knowingly. Keanu made a noise of agreement, halting in front of the table and watched.

"Is Hera still checking on the bounties?" asked Keanu.

"Yeah, that and she's getting the rewards and finding new targets," answered Sabine. She clipped her WESTAR-35 blaster together and holstered it. As she stood from her seat and placed her assortment of weapons on her belt, Sabine walked up and kissed Keanu sweetly. "You alright?"

"Just tired, didn't think being a Bounty Hunter would take so much," Keanu commented, rubbing his eyebrows.

"Kinda funny, given your Jedi training and all," Deliah teased, finishing her repairs on her Bluebolt blaster. "But I'm not gonna complain, sure as hell been a lot easier with you around than doing it all by myself."

Keanu squinted his silver eyes as a little thought trailed his mind. "Haven't I been doing like ninety percent of the work since we started?"

"You needed the experience," countered Sabine, smiling playfully. "It's certainly in your blood- to fight and hunt. You'd definitely make a good Mandalorian."

"I am curious on one little thing," said Keanu. "Like, um, what or how do I become a Mandalorian? Is there a ritual or an initiation?"

"Yes, _Verd'goten_ \- the traditional rite of passage in Mandalorian where a youth becomes an adult. Normally they begin training at around eight years old and lasts until they're thirteen, which by then they should be more than prepared to test their skills in fighting and survival. And when they complete the trial, they've earned equal treatment in Mandalorian society," Sabine explained. "In your case, however, I'd think you're more than ready to take the test, but I recommend studying more about the Resol'nare."

"The Six Actions," clarified Keanu, nodding a little. "Wearing the armor, speaking the language, defending oneself and family, raising our children as Mandalorians, contributing to the clan's welfare, and when called upon the Mand'alor, rallying to the cause... Did I miss anything?"

Sabine shook her head, a genuine smile gracing her lips. "No, nothing." she said softly. "I'm kinda nervous actually, about you and the _Verd'goten_."

"Worried that I might not make it?" asked Keanu.

"No, no. It's just- it just my nerves I guess," Sabine stated. Her worries soothed over by Keanu's comforting hands on her waist.

"Trust me, I haven't bad any choices so far, right?"

"No."

"Well, I do know some planet in the Mandalore system. Once I'm ready, we're ready, then we can head over there and go through the trial. Sound like a plan?"

Sabine leaned up and kissed Keanu on his lips. "Sounds good to me."

Keanu smirked and looked up to see Hera walking up the ramp. "How-" He stopped as he saw Hera being pushed up the ramp by a masked figure. Seeing their friend/love in this position, the _Solstice_ crew drew their weapons on the figure.

"Relax Solstice, I'm just after you is all," replied the masked being. The voice, while distorted, sound feminine. The figure took notice of the Mandalorian in front of her target. "Well, well. This is certainly a sight for sore eyes, how you doing _Sis_?"

"Thought you said you didn't have anything else to hide," commented Keanu to Sabine, his WESTAR-35 blaster directed at the bounty hunter's head. "If you're planning on taking me in to the Empire, well, not happening. I already fought my way from Imperial Knights, some random bounty hunter certainly isn't going to make a difference."

The figure chuckled amusingly, tightening her grip on Hera. "Not the Empire, from some old friends of yours- Black Sun."

Keanu faltered at the name, his hand shaking just barely. His mind raced at the possibilities on why they would need him specifically, unless...

"You're with the Black Sun?" asked Keanu. He eyed the figure suspiciously, turning towards Sabine. "You still held secrets from me, even after all this?"

"Oh, this is quite interesting," the figure spoke. Watching the bewildered look on Skyborn's face brought amusement to the bounty hunter. Pushing the Twi'lek away, the figure turned around; revealing the symbol of the Black Sun dyed in red. "So she hasn't told you everything. And judging from your reaction, you two are together. Cute."

Sabine narrowed her eyes at her "old friend". She ignored Keanu's rant, focusing on the being in front of her. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here, after how you left me for dead."

Keanu blinked in surprise, thrown off by his girlfriend's sudden declaration. Left for dead?

"C'mon Sabine, you knew how this game worked," the masked figure removed the mask to reveal a beautiful dark-skinned woman, the sides of her head shaved. Her violet eyes held amusement at the young Mandalorian. "It's the Black Sun, you can't be weak. Same with the Mandalorians."

"You're no Mandalorian, you wouldn't have left me behind!" shouted Sabine, her finger itching on the trigger. "I called you my sister!" Keanu felt the anger and betrayal rolling off of her in waves.

Keanu stepped in front of Sabine's blaster, his back towards her. "Hold on, before you two start shooting at each other dead and probably kill all of us in the process, why does the Black Sun want me?"

"Word got around about you, about how Vader and the Empire took an interest in you- member of the Black Sun, and Prince Xizor has requested your presence," the woman explained. She eyed Keanu with interest for a moment, smiling endearingly. "I see little Sabi has an eye for good looking men."

Keanu heard the soft growl from behind him. "Alright, if you put your blaster down, I'll see if Sabine won't try to shoot through me to kill you. Deal?"

The woman flipped her blaster back into a battle-ax/staff. Taking cue from the Black Sun member, Keanu grabbed the blaster swiftly from Sabine's hand and pulled the Mandalorian quickly into their room, Hera and Deliah following closely behind.

Sabine ripped her arm away from Keanu, glaring darkly at him. "You can't be serious! No way am I going to follow her back, not after that!"

"Stop," Keanu declared sharply. The two of them stared at each other as Hera and Deliah watched. He sighed before continuing. "Start after you left the Imperial Academy. If I'm right, you didn't leave alone. Which is probably where you and her joined Black Sun as Bounty Hunters, where somewhere down the line she left you for dead. Am I missing anything?"

"Then I met Hera, that's IT," Sabine remarked. Keanu frowned and rubbed his eyes. Ok, she wasn't lying or withholding anything this time.

"I believe you. We don't have a choice in this matter. Besides if Xizor himself, the leader of Black Sun, wants to see ME then it prove something useful," bargained Keanu. Sabine huffed irritably and folded her arms together, clearly unhappy still. "I don't know what happened between you two, but could you at least play along? Then afterwards, I dunno, you can kill her. Deal?"

The Mandalorian's face lightened, exhaling quietly through her nose. "Fine." Keanu held out her WESTAR-35 blaster, as she picked it up and placed it back to her holster. "Then we can get back to our lives."

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

The former Jedi Padawan mediated in her chambers, the Force calming her senses and opening her mind. It was odd, to say, to see the elderly Grandmaster, or former Grandmaster again. Lingering betrayal stung her as the words of the Jedi Council members reverberated in her memories.

 _You have our most humbled apologies little 'Soka. The Council was wrong to to accuse you._

 _You have shown great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence._

 _This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight._

 _This was actually your Great Trial, now we see that. We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways, and because of this trial you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise._

 _Back into the Order, you may come._

A small knock on her door was heard. "Come in." She offered a small smile to the Grandmaster, watching him hobble to a seat opposite of her. Once making himself comfortable in his seat, Yoda calmly watched the adult Tortuga.

"Changed much since the last time I saw, you have. Grown powerful in the Force, you have," greeted Yoda. "Nice to see you again, it is. Under better circumstances than that day."

"Yes," answered Ahsoka quietly. She remained silent, casting her eyes to the floor. "Why were the Council so quick to pass judgment on me? To cast me aside?"

Yoda hummed in thought. "Not know, I do. Lived a long life, I have, In tranquility, many of which were. Born in the beginnings of a war, you were. Meditated in these simple questions, during my time in exile, I have, Many obstacles to go through, but the Force has. Perhaps... Hmm... Come to an end, the time of the Jedi has. Its place, something to take, Back to the olden days of the first Jedi, or to go."

"The first Jedi?" repeated Ahsoka, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What could the difference be from them to us?"

"As much difference from the Sith," replied Yoda. Ahsoka's eyes widened from the bold claim of the Grandmaster. "That now, I can see, Right, Sidious was. Grown arrogant in the past, we had, Under my rule. Blind to such things before, I was."

Guilt struck Ahsoka, watching the somber defeated look on Yoda's face. He truly did look defeated, his face looked hollow; missing that grandfatherly appearance that she was accustomed to seeing. She wanted to reach out and comfort Yoda, but she hesitated.

"How will us going back to the first Jedi beliefs make the Jedi better?" Ahsoka asked, hoping to change the topic on some level.

"The first Jedi temple in existence, we must first find," Yoda hobbled from his seat and started towards the door. Ahsoka darted her eyes away from Yoda in playful confusion.

"I... don't understand," Yoda ceased his walking and turned towards her. "You mentioned someone you were seeking earlier, who is it?"

"The child of your master," The shocked look on her face confirmed Yoda's suspicions.

"I-I knew Anakin was married but I didn't..." Ahsoka hunched over, her face buried in her hands as she contemplated this grand news. "Anakin will never get the chance to see his child, and I'm guessing Padme is dead too, right?"

"Yes," Yoda answered somberly. She watched the Grandmaster continue his way out of her room. "The temple, I will journey to find. To find Skywalker's child, your task will be."

"How will I find him?" asked Ahsoka. She heard the Grandmaster's amused chuckle.

"Your path will guide you to an old friend. In mysterious ways, the Force works, Doesn't it?" Watching the shrinking shadows of the Grandmaster, Ahsoka realized who he was talking about.

"Obi-Wan."

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Ahsoka packed her supplies onto the _Azure Angel_ , her old master's Delta-7 _Aethersprite_ \- class light interceptor starfighter. She looked fondly on the starfighter, her hand rubbing the blue hull of it. Lingered sadness overwhelmed her as she thought of the last moment she saw Anakin; rejecting his plea to return to the Order. His distraught broke her heart as she remembered in her haunting dreams.

She felt a presence in the Force behind her, choosing to ignore it; thinking it was a bystander.

"You're Ahsoka right?" She kind of recognized the voice. Looking over her shoulder she saw a young boy, Kanan's apprentice.

"Ezra," Ahsoka stated. She placed the last of her supplies in the ship, turning to face the boy. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I, uh, heard Yoda apologize to you about something you did, or something," Ezra said. Ahsoka eyed Ezra critically, he wanted to know what happened.

"And do you think I would tell you anything?" she demanded. Ezra rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's a bit of a long story but before I became a Jedi, Kota had taken an apprentice when he was on Lothal, where I was," Ahsoka stared blankly at the boy. Kota took on another apprentice? It couldn't have been very long ago...

"So?" Ahsoka drawled out, waiting for him to continue.

"And towards the end of our training, Kota's apprentice questioned him on why he should bother continuing with the Jedi training and fight against the Fel Empire," Ezra explained.

"What was his reasons?" inquired the Tortuga.

"Something along the lines of 'why bothering to fight for something we've never known or had?' and 'why restore the Republic when it was more than likely to destroy itself?', stuff like that," Ahsoka nodded in thought at those questions, licking her bottom lip absentmindedly.

"Knowing Kota, he probably didn't react well to that," mused Ahsoka knowingly.

"I guess, though Kota seemed to have not really reject what Keanu was saying," Ezra commented. "And when Keanu mentioned love and forming relationships, that's where everything kinda fell apart."

"Keanu? As in the Keanu Skyborn, the one the Empire has been hunting down?" asked Ahsoka suddenly. When Ezra nodded, Ahsoka groaned. "Of course, Kota... Damn it."

"Yeah, and when that broke apart, the Imperial Knights and the Sith found us and attacked us," Ahsoka chuckled bitterly at the statement.

"Of course the Sith would be back," remarked Ahsoka. "Make my life a bit harder than it already was. And given the strained relationship between Kota and Keanu, he won't be coming back to this. Plus with the Empire hunting him down, he'll run and hide somewhere... But I guess it might be for the best, a young man being hunted down by everyone would cause stress." She knew from her own experience. She looked towards Ezra for a moment. "The Jedi Council accused me of something that I didn't do, even when all the evidence was directed towards me. That's what Master Yoda was apologizing for."

Ezra's eyes moved in a circle as he figured out what she was saying. "I don't get it, if all the evidence was directed towards you, even if you didn't do it, could you blame them for not trusting you? I mean, haven't there been other Jedi in your time who betrayed the Order?"

"Some," answered Ahsoka. "But it's more of how quickly they were to point the blame to me without really questioning anything. They just glanced at the evidence and assumed it was me."

Ezra frowned at the revelation. "So you left."

"Yes, though I probably would've rejoined the Order if one of the Council members didn't say anything," Ezra stared in confusion. "Don't worry about that. But because of that incident, I started to see the Jedi differently than what I was taught. Apparently so does Keanu."

"Would you rejoin the Jedi Order now? Since most of them are gone or dead, it not be as bad as it was when you were younger," offered Ezra.

Ahsoka smiled sincerely at Ezra. "Maybe, but like what Kota said about the Republic, it hasn't really changed has it?" She hoisted herself into the starfighter and started the engines. "Who knows, maybe you could change the Jedi Order to what it was meant to be. May the Force be with you."

"You too," Ezra said softly, watching the starfighter float higher then fly off from the hangar bay. He reflected back on her words, maybe she was right. Maybe Keanu was right. Maybe he needed to get both sides of this story.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

The former Jedi Padawan rubbed the sides of his head as his ship docked out from Hyperspace, Ketsu Onyo's ship just ahead of his; flying down towards the atmosphere of Coruscant. Soon landing on one of the landing platforms, Keanu and his crew exited the ship, keeping a close eye on Ketsu.

"A transport should be arriving soon to take us to his palace," said Ketsu under her mask. Keanu nodded silently, turning his silver eyes towards the surrounding area. He wondered if Xizor was going to parade him around like a token to mock the Fel Empire or something, or if he had any actually value to Prince Xizor. A PL-90 luxury speeder halted on the edge of the platform, prompting everyone to enter the cushy seats of the speeder. As the luxury speeder took off, Keanu looked around the various spacecrafts that adorned the skies. In the distance, he saw massive palace, nearly dwarfing everything in sight. To his right, he saw another one.

"That's the Imperial Palace on the right, old friend's wait for you there," Ketsu commented, smirking beneath her mask. Keanu felt his heart almost give out, only to relax once the speeder turned left. "Depending on how you behave, you won't see the inside of Imperial Palace."

"I got that," replied Keanu, his hand gripping the rail of the speeder tightly. The PL-90 speeder descended onto a small platform, a few guards venturing over to it.

"Prince Xizor's guest and his company have arrived, alert him immediately," Ketsu demanded, not stopping or glancing at the guards. The guards hesitated but complied with the request, running ahead of the group.

"You seem to have influence amongst the Black Sun," noted Keanu.

Ketsu chuckled at the compliment. "Well, when you have done your job as well as I, you get recognized. Then again, you know better than most."

"Without the recognition part, but details," Keanu waved his hand dismissively. "At least until now." Ketsu eyed the young man beneath her helmet, redirecting her attention in front of her. They walked into an elevator, the guard stationed there pressed the button for the top floor. A tiny jolt alerted Keanu and his crew that the elevator activated, the elevator shaft itself moved at a surprisingly fast pace. A few minutes passed before the doors opened to reveal a luxurious hallway, decorated with the finest and rarest of art decor and various valuables of past eras in the galaxy. Keanu stared in awe at the sight in front of him.

The doors at the end of the hallways opened as soon as they arrived towards its, revealing an enormous, open room; ginormous panoramic windows allowing all natural light in the room. Finely clothed women adorned several men in groups, watching the young man and his crew walking down the room towards the Falleen prince himself.

Keanu and his crew halted in front of the steps that led to the Falleen's throne. Xizor continued his hushed conversation with a female Falleen before she descended down the small flight of stairs, standing a little shorter than Keanu.

"So you're the one who's been causing such a ruckus in the galaxy," the female Falleen started. Her purple eyes drawled down the armor of Skyborn. "Hmm, I expected you to be taller. And older."

Keanu snorted quietly and offered a crooked smile. "So I've heard. But as the old saying goes, 'Big things come in small packages'." He blinked as he realized the innuendo he accidentally created. Keanu cleared his throat. "Anyway, um, I received the hint about the leader of the Black Sun wanting to see me. Here I am."

"Like my niece said, you have caused quite a commotion amongst the higher-ups in the galaxy. And that is not an easy feat, which you have managed to do just by your mere presence. While it took me a lifetime to build," the Falleen prince stood from his throne, gliding down the staircase. He stood a fraction taller than Keanu, coupled with flowing regal robes made the Falleen prince an imposing figure. "I can admire that."

Xizor kept a trained eye on Keanu, inspecting him, looking for something. "Mandalorian armor. I don't believe I hired a lot of Mandalorians for your line of work."

Keanu shrugged his shoulders. "Warriors... Treasure hunter. Don't usually go hand in hand. But I'm not a Mandalorian yet. Currently I've switched positions to Bounty Hunter, figured the pay could be worth something."

The Falleen prince hummed, a phrase he picked up from Skyborn. "Seems a bit of waste of potential, especially if Vader of all beings has recognized your potential."

"You know Vader?" asked Keanu.

"On a business level, yes," Xizor turned his back and walked towards the open balcony of his palace. Keanu took the subtle hint and followed after him, only to hesitate once he saw Xizor's niece following him. "Leave him be Savan, I want him to see something."

Glancing towards Savan, Keanu took a slow step towards Xizor's direction quickly meeting by his side. "What do you see?"

"Skylines, aircrafts, the Imperial Palace," remarked Keanu. "Usual Coruscant." His silver eyes watched the spacecraft as they whizzed by. "Have you brought me here to hand me over to the Imperial Knights?"

"If I wanted that you would've been captured at the landing platform," Xizor stated. "Or even during the party just now."

Keanu tilted his head, slightly amused by the Falleen's explanation. "I think we both know that a third option is you could be just lowering my guard."

"Too much work, especially for you," Xizor partially insulted. "Besides I see no prize of just handing you over to Roan without gaining some benefit in the process."

"That doesn't really ease me."

Xizor tapped his long black nails against the railing. "The reason I had you brought to me is for-"

A purple lightsaber was pointed against Keanu's throat vertically. If he looked down he surely would slice his own neck. Trying to peer at his assailant from the corner of his eye, he saw a flock of fire red hair.

"You know better than to threaten my guest, Mara Jade," Xizor greeted the red haired assailant.

"Just thought I'd say hello," Mara Jade said. Keanu remained silent during the small conversation, not knowing how the woman might react to sudden movement. "Seems you certainly know how to pick a crew."

"I didn't pick them just for their looks if you're implying that, though the Zeltron kinda came on her own free will. Long story," explained Keanu. He slowly glanced towards Xizor expectantly. "You mind telling her to lower her lightsaber. I don't like being threaten without reason."

Xizor towards the red haired woman, sheathing her weapon. Keanu turned fully towards Mara Jade. Another beautiful woman- early to mid-twenties, striking features, gorgeous red hair, curvy body. A part of him was wandering if he had some sort of charm that allowed him to fall in these situations. Then again, every girl loves a bad boy. Not sure if he was considered one yet.

"How did you get a lightsaber?" asked Keanu curiously. He never saw a purple lightsaber before now.

"Probably same way you did," Mara Jade said.

"I didn't kill anyone to get mine."

"Shame."

Keanu nodded his head side to side, barely shrugging his shoulders. "So, where do you stand in this? Are you a bodyguard, enforcer, bounty hunter?"

"All of the above, and more," answered Mara Jade. She looked towards Xizor. "A little less than more, but you get the gist."

"Is that what this is about?" asked Keanu turning towards the Falleen prince. "Am I being promoted to being a bodyguard or whatever job she has?"

"Yes, though you will have to pass a few trials first. If you accept the offer," Xizor explained.

"Will they take long?" asked Keanu.

"Only if you die," Mara Jade quipped, winking at Keanu before heading back to the party in the main room.

"What else is new?" muttered Keanu begrudgingly following her as did Xizor.

"Our young friend here is a rather special guest. A target of the Fel Empire for these past months, now he has graced us with his presence. And with that I feel the need to honor his commitment to the Black Sun with a special test," announced Xizor to the guests of his party. "I have a few tokens from the final battle of the Clone Wars before the Fel Empire intervened. Aboard the ship the _Invisible Hand_ laid the captured Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, his kidnapper the infamous General Grievous of the Separatist Droid Army."

Two droids with slight humanoid appearances entered in the middle of the room. Two IG-100 MagnaGuards stood waiting for their master's command, armed with one staff each.

"General Grievous' own personal MagnaGuards, IG-101 and IG-102, the same droids who faced against perhaps the most famous Jedi of the Jedi Order- Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. And Keanu Skyborn, the same person Vader and the Fel Empire wanted to join them, shall demonstrate his worth. Surely, these two droids can't be too much of a problem," Xizor betokened for the crowd, an ever growing chant increasing louder and louder.

"I don't think it works like that," Keanu countered, a sinking feeling pitted in his stomach. Training in the Jedi arts was one thing, especially with those who did not try to kill him. But this was another thing entirely. He heard of these droids, they could compete with finest of Jedi. And he was nowhere near that level.

But, perhaps, with his extended knowledge of Mandalorian tactics from Sabine he might have a fighting chance. Reaching for his Darksaber, the black blade was kept close to his face; opening stance of Shii-Cho.

Mara Jade stood beside Xizor as he refurbished himself back onto his throne. She watched with keen interest at Skyborn; his technique needed work but impressive for the amount of time he must've had.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

"The ability to destroy a planet," Darth Krayt mumbled, observing the hologram of his former master's grand plan- the Death Star. A moon-sized space station with enough firepower to destroy planets. According to the data he discovered, it was nearly complete. It would only take another five years to finish. The Sith Emperor chuckled beside himself, leaning back against his throne. "The Sith always have a sense of grandeur don't they?"

He stood from his throne and walked closer towards the hologram, his body shrinking compared to the display. It was beautiful. Such power, the fear that could spread across the galaxy. This would be the turning tide for his upcoming war against the Fel Empire.

His rightful place as leader of the galaxy. He would succeed where his master failed. But could it work? He didn't want to waste all his resources in five years just for the Death Star to not bear fruit. Darth Krayt observed the schematics of the space station...

Once the Khyber crystal had been implemented as the power source, then he could test his theory. But he would have to choose his target wisely- anywhere in the Fel Empire territory would cause immediate war to spurge, something he couldn't risk.

"I'll have to drain their resources over the next few years, by then they'll be too weak to face against the Death Star," Krayt said to himself. "No other choice."

He remembered the boy that his master was interested in seeking- Skyborn. He scoffed at any possibility of his dead master's paranoia of the boy. But, it did linger in his mind- if he was so keen of him, as was Vader and the Fel Empire, something was unique of Skyborn.

His connection to the Force was more than likely the reason, as were most Force-sensitives in either Orders. Perhaps he might follow suit of Palpatine, just to humor the deceased Dark Lord of the Sith of his pursuit. No real harm could follow, not with the god-power of planetary destruction in his fingers.

"Talon," he called aloud, his voice carrying in the large chambers. The Sith Twi'lek soon entered, bowing her head in respect to the Sith Emperor.

"Yes, my lord," she replied.

"Skyborn, do you remember him?"

"The boy that Palpatine sent us to capture on Lothal? What of him?"

"Continue your search for him. Take a ship and scour every corner of the galaxy, I'm personally trusting you with this sacred mission." ordered Krayt, his eyes remained focused on the schematics of the Death Star.

"Yes... my lord," Krayt heard the slightest of hesitation. She must've been confused as to the reason. One of which she was not privy to know. Talon looked at the enormous hologram of a battle station. "What is this, some kind of space station?"

"Sidious began construction of it during his time as Supreme Chancellor during the Clone Wars," explained Krayt. "It is able to destroy planets. Beautiful."

"That's impossible," Talon said, her voice wavered at the possible meaning of such destruction.

"As opposed to a cosmic energy that binds of all creation together?" retorted Krayt. The Sith Emperor faced Talon, reaching his hand out beneath her chin. Sensually he rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb, dark lustful thoughts reached the Twi'lek's mind through the Force. She was fascinated by it, loved the primal urges of her body and his challenging each other. "I can see why Twi'lek's are considered the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy."

Darth Talon smirked with upmost pride, returned by Krayt. "If my Emperor wishes for anything, he need only ask."

"Just my current order will suffice," stated Krayt, returning his observation back to the Death Star plans. Talon nodded solemnly, eyes lingering on him, before she left.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Keanu performed a butterfly twist between the electrostaffs of the MagnaGuards, sharp crackles of the purple electricity rung in his ears. Landing soundly on his feet, the former Jedi Padawan lightly. These droids certainly lived to their infamous reputations. Rubbing his left finger along the trigger of his WESTAR-35 blaster, Keanu eyed the twirling weapons of the MagnaGuards; there had to be a weakness that he could exploit.

He couldn't ask Sabine or any outside help. She would be disappointed in him, though she wouldn't say it aloud. And that plagued him. Twirling the Darksaber once in his right hand, he lowered the blade at a low angle, leaving himself partially open.

If he had a thermal detonator, no, it'd be too easy and convenient. If he was to become the Mandalorian he wanted to be for Sabine, and for himself, a Mandalorian must prove himself of his own skills, his own merits. His own way.

Mara Jade leaned her head back, she was impressed. The boy held his own surprisingly well against the MagnaGuards for the last several minutes but her trained eye noticed his declining stamina. He wasn't used to fights that pushed him to the level of a Master. But he showed promise.

Keanu kept a steady pace, circling around the MagnaGuards as they did as well. One thing he learned from them- they based their knowledge on patterns. Textbook knowledge. Not the influx of a sudden dynamic change in a fight. To gain the higher ground, Keanu would have to think on his feet. His silver eyes darted to their legs- their electrostaffs more than capable of defending his shots. If he could use a Force Push or Pull... No, he needed to stay in prime condition if he wanted to keep pace with the droids.

IG-102 attacked first with a horizontal slash to Keanu's face. Sharp crackles clashed the two weapons, Keanu gritting his teeth as he strained to hold his own. He felt his boots sliding slowly against the smooth floor, waiting for the other MagnaGuard to attack. As he predicted, IG-101 thrusted his weapon towards Keanu. Pushing IG-102 back Keanu performed a double backflip, gaining a few feet from them; soft panting heaving from his chest.

He felt the rush of the fight pumping in his veins. He loved it. The small buzz at the back of his skull, it provided a sense of thrill and enjoyment. However his adrenaline would carry him so far, he needed a basic plan that could evolve to suit his needs. His eye darted to the Darksaber, a risky plan forming in his mind. Gripping the hilt tightly once Keanu threw the weapon at IG-101, who proceeded to knock the Darksaber in defense/

An opening.

Using Force speed, Keanu blitzed into the MagnaGuard into a tackle and knocking both the droid and its weapon to the floor. With his heart pounding furiously in his chest, he rolled away from the droid and grabbed the electrostaff in his left hand, drawing his Darksaber to his right hand with the Force. Both weapons ignited in unison, a grim look of determination flashed across the young man's face. Before IG-101 could stand back up, Keanu thrusted the electrostaff at the droid, stunning it before slashing it against the neck, face, chest and arms. Metallic thuds resonating on the floor.

The red photoreceptors of the remaining MagnaGuard clicked as it observed the sparks showering out of IG-101. The red dead look pierced into Keanu's as it studied and analyzed him, calculating the most logical step. With a predatorary stare Keanu waited for his moment to strike, his instincts trying to guide him to survival.

One down. One to go.

One left before he was free.

Charging towards the last MagnaGuard, Keanu felt a warrior's yell as he slashed with fervor at his metallic foe, strength matching strength and speed matching speed.

He felt the call of what he thought was the Mandalorian. He started to partially understand how Sabine felt. Honor, the adrenaline, the thrill, glory. All hinging on a moment's notice, the power of life and death almost beyond his own reach. But not enough to be denied to him.

Keanu slashed his weapons in a scissoring motion, slicing the final MagnaGuard across its chest. Panting was the only thing heard, the only sign of life in the room. Followed by a loud clang and thud as IG-102 fell in two separate directions.

Feeling his heart starting to beat again, Keanu lowered his lightly shaking hands down to his side and sheathed his Darksaber and deactivating the electrostaff. Turning towards where Sabine, Hera and Deliah were standing, he tossed the electrostaff to Hera. She caught it, a clear look of confusion evident on her beautiful emerald face.

"For luck," explained Keanu simply. Wiping the thin beads of sweat against his forehead, he turned to face Xizor. "Were you not entertained?"

The Falleen prince said nothing, his stare looking through Keanu. "You did much better than I anticipated. I think you would serve me quite well."

Offering a closed crooked smile, Keanu shook his head. "While I appreciate the offer and the thought placed behind it, I think your current staff is enough for you."

"You will not receive this offer again. Think very careful about this," Xizor stated. Numerous Falleen guards pushed their ways through the crowd, blasters aimed at Keanu and his crew.

A dark smirk crawled onto Keanu's lips. "I wouldn't consider doing that. You think you want to, since you think you're in charge here. I just defeated two droids who were capable of fending off Jedi Masters and you think a bunch of mindless thugs stand a better chance?"

The calm demeanor of Xizor remained, but a flicker of anger washed over his eyes. Keanu could barely spot it out. "You're making a grave mistake boy. Believing that you would reject my generous offer and expect to leave here alive?" Xizor signaled his guards to open fire, a plethora of blaster fire showered towards Keanu. Using the impenetrable defense of Sorseu Keanu blocked the dozen shots directed towards him and his crew.

"Go!" ordered Keanu. "I'll follow behind you."

Hera ran towards the ship, knowing her boyfriend's order was directed towards her. Deliah and Sabine continued their onslaught of killing the Falleen guards one by one, slowly at a time. When only five remained, Sabine and Deliah took their cue and ran. Keanu lingered behind as he hoped to buy them enough to get to the _Solstice_ , once he was ready he would use his Force speed to catch up to them.

 ** **-Awaken of a New Hope-****

Hera slammed one of the Fallen guards in the face, purple electricity stunning the guard and fell to the ground. She took a another at the staff in her hand, she kind of liked it. Focusing back at the ship she ran inside and made her way to the cockpit, quickly igniting the ship for liftoff. Couple of seconds later Sabine and Deliah entered behind her.

"Is he still fending them off?" asked Hera worriedly.

"Um, they're dead" said Deliah.

"More importantly Keanu's fighting against that red-haired woman with a purple lightsaber, the one that almost sliced his neck," continued Sabine.

"Where are they now?" demanded Hera. The close range fire of Keanu's WESTAR-35 blaster answered her question. "Deliah see if you can serve as a distraction for him, not that kind of distraction."

"I know what you meant," Deliah rolled her eyes at the sexual implication.

"I'll prepare something special in mind for her, just buy me some time," ordered Sabine.

Black and purple sabers clashed at the large platform of Xizor's palace, both combatants grunting as they struggled for dominance.

"You're not a droid by chance are you?" asked Keanu. Mara Jade retaliated with a swift high kick to his face, causing Keanu to backflip onto his feet. He felt his skull rattle harshly. "I think you might be."

"You fight well for someone with little training," remarked Mara Jade, the purple aura from her lightsaber accentuated her beautiful.

Keanu panted a little, shifting his stance from Shii-Cho to Ataru. "I've heard. So who taught you, the Knights?"

"Do you see a red uniform on me?" Mara Jade snarkly countered.

"Could be an undercover agent," said Keanu.

Mara Jade smirked. "Quite the imagination you have there."

"Hm, after being in my shoes for the last two months this is easily the most real thing that's happened to me today," Seeing as they've reached a civilized manner Keanu deactivated his weapon, in time to see Deliah and Sabine aim their blasters at Mara Jade.

Keanu waved his hand, ordering them to halt keeping his silver eyes on Mara Jade. "You're not going to follow me right?"

"Depends," Mara Jade simply said.

"You can't be serious," Sabine deadpanned. She aimed her sights at Mara Jade's head. "You better not ask to join us, I've already tolerated Deliah for the past month."

"Told you I would grow on you," Deliah smiled cheekily. Her smile widened at the Mandalorian's growl.

"I want out of the Black Sun too, you're my ticket. That's my offer," bargained Mara Jade.

"I don't see where I benefit from this," Keanu remarked.

Mara Jade sheathed her lightsaber and folded her arms, adorned with an amusing smile. "I think you can." Keanu blinked lazily at her implication. "On the other hand I can teach you what I know, my training is a lot more relaxed compared to the Jedi."

"You still haven't told me how you learned those skills," countered Keanu. "You deny affiliation with the Knights, the Jedi are all but extinct and I doubt you're a Sith."

"You found a Jedi, who says I didn't?"

"You, since you still haven't told me the Jedi's name."

"Does it matter? I can assume that you left your master before training was completed." Loud footsteps and shouts echoed from the vast building grew louder in their direction. "What's it going to be?"

Keanu scrunched his face in hesitation before relieving a a shout of stress. "C'mon!" Sabine, Deliah, Keanu and Mara Jade quickly boarded the _Solstice_ and the ship started to ascend towards the sky. One Falleen guard knelt with a RPS-6 rocket launcher hoisted on his shoulder and fired the rocket at the ship.

The _Solstice_ rocked heavily from the harsh impact, its crew members falling over from the sudden explosion.

"What's the damage?!" shouted Keanu, picking himself on the table.

"Engines partially damaged and so is the hyperdrive, I don't know how badly," Hera said over the intercom.

"Let's just get out of here, we'll regroup later," said Keanu.

Keanu sat at the edge of bench that formed a crescent around the table, Mara Jade leaning next to it. "I take this happens a lot."

"Not this bad. Guessed I must've pinched a nerve," commented Keanu.

Mara Jade's solemn face sent a wave of butterflies in Keanu's stomach. "I know that look and I think what you're going to say too." He sighed and took a bigger spot on the bench. "So how'd you end up working for Xizor?"

"Worked my way from the bottom up, impressed the higher ups including Xizor and next thing I know I'm his personal bodyguard," Mara Jade explained.

"And the lightsaber?" asked Deliah.

The red haired woman glanced towards the Zeltron. "Like I said, he found a Jedi. So did I."

"Guess it didn't end up well for the both of you I guess. Either your master died or you just don't want to talk about it," ventured Keanu.

"Might be both," admitted Mara Jade softly.

 **-** ** **Awaken of a New Hope-****

The _Solstice_ landed on a sand hill not too far from a desert junkyard. Keanu and Hera tired to figure out the damage done to both the engine and hyperdrive from the attack.

"Ugh, it's fried!" exclaimed Hera, slamming her fists against the engine.

"And I don't even know if this dirtball of a planet even has the technology available to repair this," muttered Keanu. "I'll see what I can find though."

"Take Sabine and Deliah with you, it'll be easier to scout around plus in case of any thugs lying around," suggested Hera.

"Already on that," Keanu pushed from underneath the engine and walked down the small flight of stairs to the lounge area. "Grab your stuff, we're heading to that junkyard. Hopefully they'll have the supplies we need."

"How bad is it?" asked Deliah.

"Hyperdrive's nearly fried, the engine itself isn't too bad but still," reported Keanu. He exhaled irritably and stormed out of the ship, Sabine and Deliah grabbing the required credits and followed suit. The blazing sun scorched down on them as they slowing closed in to the junkyard. Sabine watched her boyfriend's head hunch over, possibly trying to provide some shade for himself. She felt bad for him.

"I thought you were staying on the ship," Keanu spoke. Sabine and Deliah looked at each other then behind them; Mara Jade was walking towards them.

"Figured you could use another set of eyes. Besides I'm not going to be that much help to Hera anyway, she wouldn't let me get close to the hyperdrive," explained Mara Jade.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead Keanu chuckled. "Yeah Hera can get pretty stingy with who touches the ship. The _Solstice_ is her baby."

"Her second baby," Sabine noted. Keanu resisted rolling his eyes at the implication of their first meeting.

"Regardless, did she at least tell you what we need?" Mara Jade nodded. "Alright, let's just hurry this up. I'm losing weight by the second everytime I sweat."

Looking across the shakily built tents and tables laid scraps of tech and scavenged parts from various starfighters, capital ships and freighters from many sellers. Nothing that he saw for a _Baudo_ -class yacht, something he kinda overlooked.

"I don't see anything here, spread out and see what you can find. Stick in groups of two," Keanu said, glancing at the parts of a nearby table.

"That'll be twenty credits," said the seller, a Zabrak male.

"Just looking, not buying," Keanu replied, placing the part back down. "Unless you have parts for a _Baudo_ -class yacht hyperdrive lying around in this heap."

" _Baudo_ -class hyperdrive... You're asking for a hyperdrive that rich people use, on Jakku?"

Keanu frowned at the smartass answer. "Yes or no, it's not that hard of a question."

"I watch your tone pal-" the Zabrak's answer was cut short with a sudden punch from Keanu destroying the table in two pieces, the metallic parts clanging onto each on the dusty sand ground.

Keanu pulled his WESTAR-35 blaster from his holster and placed it against the Zabrak's forehead. "I'm going to pull this trigger, whether or not I get an answer is up to you. I've been on the run across the galaxy for two months with the Fel Empire on my ass. I just want parts of a hyperdrive so I can leave this dirtball of a planet, you with me so far?"

The Zabrak was afraid to nod his head, fearful that he might cause the trigger to be pulled. "I'll take that as a yes. That you understand anyway. So, do you have parts of a _Baudo_ -class hyper-" He saw the Zabrak growing bolder. "Don't honestly think..." Sighing in exhaustion, Keanu lowered his blaster and placed it back into the holster. He sensed several people behind him. "I'm done negotiating."

With sub-relativistic reflexes Keanu pulled his Darksaber and slaughtered the thugs behind. The high pitch hum continued before it was briefly drowned out by muffled thuds of dead bodies. Feeling a growl rumble in his throat he turned around to face the Zabrak, pointing his weapon.

"You didn't see anything," Keanu sheathed his weapon and turned to the right, stepping over a dead corpse. Pulling his Hush-98 comlink from his pocket Keanu made contact. "You find anything?"

" _No, you?_ " Sabine called over.

"Nothing, maybe we should check a civilized system for parts. This backwater planet isn't going to provide us what we need... You think we could make to the Mandalore system?"

" _Maybe, depending on where we are,_ "

"I got info from a local, apparently we're on Jakku,"

" _Jakku? We're not too far from Coruscant then, depending on which route we take it might take us days or even weeks,_ " Mara Jade stated.

"You know the closest route to us?" asked Keanu. "Or is it back on Coruscant?"

" _I'm going to assume that's rhetorical,_ " Keanu sighed disappointingly.

"Alright head back to the ship, I'll join you soon. I'll do one more look around to see if I'm lucky," Keanu cut the link and when he placed his comlink away, he ducked from an incoming blow from behind his head. Not really threatened by the idiot who tried to attack from behind, he turned to see a figure dressed in a gray wool fabric, dark colored lenses blocked Keanu's inspection of his attacker.

He noticed the quarterstaff placed in front of the figure, poised to attack him.

"You here because of the people I killed? They were ready to attack me, all I wanted is parts for a hyperdrive," explained Keanu, trying one more time with diplomacy. "You happen to have any on you?"

The figure lowered the weapon, placing it over the shoulder. The person unwrapped the face bindings and goggles to reveal another woman, possibly nineteen. Messy brown hair, steel hazel eyes peering at him. "Is that what happened?"

Keanu threw his arms a little in the air, scoffing in disbelief. "Why else would I kill them? For fun?!"

The woman said nothing, judging to see if he was lying. "For what kind of ship?"

" _Baudo-_ class star yacht," said Keanu. The woman furrowed in past thought, recalling any known parts for such a ship.

"Would another hyperdrive do?"

Keanu shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, depends on the model."

"Fine. Follow me," Keanu stared at the woman before following by her side.

Entering in the middle of junkyard, Keanu took passing glances at the woman escorting him. "Hard to imagine someone as beautiful as you staying in a desolate rock such as this, with no apparent condition," the woman eyed the stranger that she was escorting, remaining silent. "You have a name at least?"

"Rey," she said.

"Keanu," he replied.

Rey eased herself after the introductions, seeing their destination of a tiny shack in view. "Wait here," Keanu stopped by one of the tents and leaned against one of the poles. He watched Rey walk up to the window and talked to a male Crolute.

Sensing a bad feeling Keanu looked over his shoulder, finding nothing. Peering from the left corner of his eye, frowning still, he returned his gaze to Rey.

"I'm a junk dealer! I own junk! Not riches!" exclaimed the Crolute.

So much help there.

Seeing Rey walking back to him, he figured he should at least thank her. "Um, thanks. I... appreciate the help. It's been a hell of a day for us."

Rey smiled warmly at the younger man. "I know. Just back from a skirmish not too far from here called the Niima Outpost, other scavengers trying to steal my stuff."

"You're a scavenger?" Keanu asked.

Rey nodded subtly from the question. "Yes. Been doing it for survival for my entire life."

"Me too" Keanu smiled fondly. "Though I've done more of treasure seeking of Jedi Temples across the galaxy than anything else."

"Jedi? Like from the stories?" Rey asked, her eyes lit up with childish enthusiasm.

Taking a deep breath from the last encounter he had with Kota, Keanu nodded. "Yeah, was even trained by one. But, uh, didn't work out well."

"What happened?"

Keanu bit his bottom lip. "Uh, it's just... Their philosophy. Forbidden attachments- no love, no relationships, no emotion. Nothing of being alive essentially."

"I know that a little too well," mumbled Rey almost inaudibly.

Keanu snorted softly. "Guess that's another thing we have in common. I think. We both had no one but ourselves to look out for."

Rey nodded her head side to side. "Yeah, though I tried to help out the others here when I could."

"You're a little more of a saint than I was," Keanu said. The two chuckled quietly. Keanu looked over to the general direction of where his ship laid. "Um, I know this is a bit sudden at all, especially since we just met. But would you like to come with us? Granted Sabine might be not happy about taking another crew member."

Rey stared blankly at Keanu's offer. Leave Jakku? A wave of guilt washed over herself, she couldn't.

"I... I can't," she said. "Sorry. I'm just waiting for my parents to come back."

Keanu frowned a little, a bit confused. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," she confessed.

His frowned deepened. "How long have you been here?"

"I think since I was a girl, maybe five or six."

"And you're nineteen, almost twenty," Keanu said. "And you've pretty much been alone this entire time. I probably shouldn't say this, but I don't they're coming back."

"You're wrong," Rey said darkly. Keanu folded his arms and stared at her condescendingly.

"Why would they come back now? Why leave you here?" asked Keanu knowingly. A part of him felt bad for asking this.

"I-I..." Rey flushed with anger and stormed off, leaving Keanu alone. He sighed silently when he caught sight of something in the distance. TIE Fighters?

How did the Fel Empire know he was here? Unless it was a routine checkup or something. If he started running they would be drawn to him.

"Hera, get the ship ready. I just saw TIE fighters in the area," Keanu said from the comlink.

" _How- nevermind, just get back here immediately,_ " Hera replied.

Another TIE fighter appeared next to the oncoming one, flying closer to the junkyard. Green blasters fired upon the junkyard, destroying vast parts quickly. Acting on pure reflex Keanu used the Force to pull Rey off her feet and into his arms, away from the tent that would've killed her.

Rey tried to break away from the strong grip of Keanu, only once seeing the destroyed area she would've been in she calmed down. "Come with me if you want to possibly live." Keanu grabbed Rey by her arm and dragged her across the junkyard, releasing her arm to pull out his communicator.

"They've open fired on us! We're on our way!" shouted Keanu on the comlink.

" _Understood. I'll try to get as close as I can to your area,_ " Hera replied.

"Love you Hera," Keanu remarked half jokingly, half serious. The two kept running through the maze of cloth and tents, not wanting to risk getting tangled if they ran straight through.

The _Solstice_ roared overhead, the ramp opening for Keanu to grab Rey into his arms and leaping high into the ship. Placing her on her feet Keanu jogged into the cockpit.

"Get us out of here Hera," said Keanu.

"What do you think I'm doing?" remarked Hera.

"Pushing a bunch of buttons."

"Don't get smart with me, I can easily throw you off this ship and onto those TIE fighters."

"Nah, you'd missed me too much," Keanu smiled smugly before rushing off back to the lounge area. "Sabine, you have anymore of those thermal detonators?"

"Back in the room," said Sabine. "You plan on using those against the TIE fighters?"

"It's probably the strongest weapons we have on the ship besides the laser turret," explained Keanu.

"Who's she?" asked Deliah nodding to Rey.

"A friend. You any good with weapons?" asked Keanu to Rey.

"I'm a fair shot with a blaster," admitted Rey.

"Can't be picky," Keanu picked up a DC-15 blaster pistol and handed it to her. "Have fun."

"Wait, you planning on shooting those fighters with these?" asked Rey.

"As distractions," Sabine said. "Follow me and try not to fall off."

Hesitantly Rey followed Sabine and the Zeltron down to the ramp, scooting a bit further behind them. Seeing the two TIE fighters closing on them gave the female scavenger's heart a whirl of excitement.

"This is crazy!" shouted Rey over the full speed of the wind.

"This is fun!" Sabine countered, blasting a few rounds at the TIE fighters forcing them to swerve away. Keanu suddenly appeared next to her, holding several thermal detonators in his hands.

"Keep firing and try not to hit me!" shouted Keanu. "I'm gonna try and jump onto those TIE fighters and KABOOM!"

"Not your brightest idea," remarked Deliah.

"I can't always have good ideas," Keanu retorted. While his mind told how stupid this was, as he took a breath he ran towards the edge of the ramp and performed a Force leap onto the closest TIE fighter. His right hand gripped tightly on the corner edge of the wing, using his left to fumble with the thermal detonator. He grunted as he secured the first one into tight pocket corner. With the winds nearly blinding his eyes, he used the Force to guide him to his next jump on the other TIE fighter. A loud, bright colorful explosion covered the TIE and crashed into the sand dunes below.

"I'm gonna talk to her about those explosions," grunted Keanu. "If I live long enough." As he tried to get the other thermal detonator, the TIE fighter performed a barrel-roll maneuver in an attempt to throw him off. He thought he heard a thud on the outside of the fighter, only to see Mara Jade holding on to the ship.

"I'm killing you once this is over!" shouted Mara Jade, reaching into her back pocket to pull a thermal detonator of her own. Placing it securely on the wing she pulled Keanu onto his feet and both Force jumped back onto the ramp. Another explosion destroyed the final TIE fighter.

"How-how did the Empire find us?" asked Keanu, panting lightly. "Never mind, I don't care at this point." Sabine eyed Mara Jade suspiciously. Then to Rey.

"So are they joining us now?" asked Sabine, taking off her helmet.

"I just want to back," Rey said.

"To what? Your home is destroyed and you have nothing worth staying here for," said Keanu.

"Why do you care so much about my personal life?" Rey asked bluntly.

"I just- I just see myself in you, I guess," Keanu said. "I don't know. If you want we'll take you back. As for Mara Jade, you can do whatever you want." Keanu rubbed his eyes, his silver eyes dulled weathered from the stress of today's events. "I'll be in my room. You can tell Hera to, you know."

Rey watched Keanu saunter off to the room next to the hallway, presumably his room. She looked around awkwardly at the others and the room. "I'm a little confused as to what's going on. He did tell me he was trained by a Jedi."

Deliah looked over to Sabine, knowing that she should be the one to tell it.

"It's true, he was trained by a Jedi Master for a month before it fell apart. I don't know if he told you the reason why. Anyway, when the month was almost over we were attack by the Imperial Knights; we fought and escaped. The following month Keanu, myself and Hera, our pilot, worked as Bounty Hunters until we met Deliah, somehow tagging along with us," Sabine explained in detail. "Until today where we were contacted by the leader of the crime syndicate Xizor, and where again, that fell apart. Here we are now."

"That's one hell of a story," Mara Jade admitted. Rey nodded.

"Now Keanu is wanting to start either Clan or House, or something with the Mandalorians," Deliah spoke. "Which is where we're trying to head now."

"'We' as in myself, Hera and Keanu," Sabine clarified.

Deliah rolled his eyes. "Right, as if he's letting me go after our time together."

"Don't push it," warned Sabine. "I'm not going to force this on you or whatever. At this point we just to be left alone. But, if Keanu wants to start a Clan or House then he'll need members, followers, fellow Mandalorians, so I'll extend the invitation to you two- if you want to join us."

"Where's my invitation?" asked Deliah cutely.

"At the bottom of the ship," Sabine remarked smartly. Deliah snickered fondly.

"Mandalorians, huh? Sure why not, might be fun," agreed Mara Jade.

Rey looked on with guilt, about her parents. What Keanu resonated with her, he wasn't wrong. If they were gone for this long, in a galaxy as far and wide as any other, then she wouldn't be losing any of importance. But would she give up a dream that she had since she was a child? For strangers she barely knew?

"I'll... join."

 **A/N: Hi guys, hoped you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Keanu and his crew have now broken ties with the Black Sun and are on their way to the Mandalorian systems.**

 **Ezra learns a tad bit of the slow corruption that dwindled in the Jedi Order from Ahsoka, how will that affect future relationships? How will this affect Ahsoka?**

 **The Death Star was been found by Darth Krayt, what planet will suffer the Sith's wrath?**

 **So where would you guys place Keanu now in the power tier? Granted he hasn't done too much Force related stuff yet but taking on Mara Jade and the MagnaGuards for a few minutes have to count for something, right?**

 **Who else would you guys like to see in the harem? Please leave a comment/review for a suggestion.**

 **Harem-**

Sabine Wren, Hera, Ketsu Onyo, Sakas, Savan, Ahsoka Tano, Mirta Gev, Mara Jade, Jaina Solo, Tahiri Velia, Eryl Besa, Danni Quee, Anja Gallandro, Sana Starros, Bo-Katan Kryze, Juno Eclipse, Maris Brood, Darth Talon, Xasha, Vhonte Tervho, Leia Organa, Shaak Ti, Rey, Kaye Galfridian, Marasiah Fel, Azlyn Raye, Sigel Dare, Taryn Zel, Trista Zel, Tenel Ka Djo, Elke Vetter, Deliah Blue, Guri, Rook Kast

 **Here's the power scale for this story-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Plageuis ( _Small Planet; Force Ghost_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Darth Vader ( _15 years after his transformation from ROTS_ )

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Roan Fel

Marasiah Fel

Antares Draco

Darth Vader ( _early years_ )

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Shaak Ti

Darth Maul

Darth Krayt

Galen Marek ( _Small Continent_ )

Mara Jade ( _Small Continent_ )

 **Country to Country+:**

Rahm Kota

Ahsoka Tano

Darth Talon

Hogrum Chalk

Sigel Dare

Ganner Krieg

Treis Sinde

Elke Vetter

Azlyn Vae

Rand Ko

Jao Assam

Yalta Val

Thared

Mohrgan Fel

 **Island to Island+:**

Tahiri Velia

Eryl Besa

Maris Brood


	9. S1 Ep9: Verd'goten

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Ryuujin96** **(Chapter** **8** **):** Thank you. I suppose that's a fair assessment on Keanu's abilities. Though what would you consider, for feats, that would allow Keanu to progress upwards (say up to Mara Jade or Galen Marek's level for example)?

About Ketsu Onyo (the one who betrayed Sabine), I can assure you that she's not dead. She just went somewhere else after dropping Keanu and his crew to Xizor. Though Ketsu Onyo is part of the harem, so it'll be kind of awkward... But I could make some changes.

About Mara Jade and whether or not she was involved with the TIE fighters... Who knows. On the one hand, it seems rather convenient for her to leave Black Sun then suddenly the Fel Empire shows up shortly. But, like I say, who knows lol. Though in reference to Keanu's reaction to Sabine's secrets, given the situation at the time, I think he was more irritated and upset with her than angry and with Hera he was kinda sarcastic towards her, but it kinda makes sense.

 **Matthew Gemm** **(Chapter** **8** **):** I am currently working on the second chapter for Shadowstar so I should be posting that in a few weeks. I appreciate your enthusiasm for those two stories

 **Chris Redfield-General Chaos** **(Chapter** **8** **):** Um, the time difference between Shaak Ti and Rey is only 50 years (19-20 years from the Prequels to the OT, plus another 30 from ROTJ and TFA), compared to Vaylin's three thousand years.

In regards to Leia Organa and Jaina Solo, Leia at this time is only 14-15 years old (born on the same day as Ezra and a year younger than Keanu and Sabine), and given there's no appearance of Han Solo in this story, Jaina would be her own person.

And no, Deliah is not three thousand years in the future, if we use Rey's timeline as a base then Deliah is roughly a century from Rey (since Deliah is present in 137 ABY). So if we combine the difference in times of Shaak Ti, Rey and Deliah, it give us roughly 157 years; which wouldn't be even a tenth of the three thousand year difference between them and Vaylin.

 **Silver Crow (Chapter** **8** **):** Thank you!

I figured that the last chapter would be the best time for Keanu to finally break away from Black Sun; given his own admission of not liking them plus the Mandalorian path that's been stated numerous times lol.

True I can see Kota and Kanan trying to rebuild the Order to its old ways, though we'll have to see how Kenobi feels about the Jedi (though knowing his feelings towards Anakin in ROTS, it should be a safe bet on where he would stand) and Yoda's own admission of his failures with Sidious and his ruling of the Jedi. I do wonder what Yoda's thoughts on Keanu would be...

... I do like that idea of Mara Jade being trained by Windu, that would explain her purple lightsaber lol. Though if it's true, then one would wonder if Windu is really dead or if Mara Jade might lying... 0-0.

Damn... Just damn... Keanu Skywalker, that would be one hell of a reveal if that's true, that would be up there with Vader's infamous quote "I am your father"...

I figured you would be happy with Darth Talon on the band wagon XD, not sure if Sabine would be lol. With Hera I thought it would be a nice addition to her character, since Keanu did mention a few chapters back about Hera possibly being trained as a Mandalorian, so I figured why not have Hera have a weapon capable of defeating Jedi and Sith?

Mara Jade being an ex-Imperial Knight would have a new canon feel of her being the Emperor's Hand to Palpatine in the old EU, not a bad idea. I actually was thinking of that when I was writing the ending of the last chapter.

For the Mandalore titles for Keanu, I appreciate them. For my Force Rebirth story, those titles will be mentioned ;). Anyway I was thinking of Keanu's Mandalore armor being the one titled Experimental Jedi Armor from TFU II, have a look see.

XD but I promise that Galen will be appearing soon... Draco I don't know yet.

That's true about Scorpio though I don't know if she would appear human or still a humanoid "droid". In respect to Vaylin, I can promise you'll enjoy what I have in store for her in Legacy of the Throne ;).

Oh, before I forget, Gravestone... Gotcha!

Thank you again.

To your most recent review, honestly I wasn't expecting to see both Thrawn and the Darksaber in the same trailer for Rebels. Though after the fifth rewatch I noticed that it was Sabine holding it XD, then later my mind wandered back to this story and Keanu; gotta admit it was fun to see, Keanu would be proud of her lol.

 **Spartan-626** **(Chapter** **8** **):** Thank you, I was worried a little bit about the fighting since I'm not really used to the Mandalorian style of fighting compared to the pure lightsaber style.

To be frank, originally Rey wasn't going to appear at the end of this chapter, just the planet Jakku; you know, for a little Easter egg lol. But I don't see you complaining, so I'm doing something right lol XD.

Hey, Mandalorian women can be feisty and protective with their men, what can I say?

I also was originally going to go with like five or six months after the events on Lothal, but I figured with Keanu training by himself that he wouldn't go too far.

The Death Star, always a good idea for a story lol. Plus with the reveal of Star Wars Season 3 trailer, who knows where this will go.

I just hope I can get the Mandalorian lifestyle right, since the Mandalorians have changed a lot since their creation, in-universe, for twenty-five thousand years.

Again thank you.

 ** **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 8):**** Thank you kindly. I looked up 'Nicrosis' and it's spelled "Necrosis", just a little heads up lol. But I probably will bring him in, though whether it's under the Fel Empire banner or the Sith banner remains to be seen.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Three days later...**

Keanu stretched on his bed, his legs partially dangling off the foot of it. His silver eyes flickering back and forth in tiredness as he stared at the ceiling. Roughly a week it would take them to the Mandalore system, three of those days had passed. He could hear the soft thuds of two weapons banging from his room; probably Hera and Rey practicing with their staff weapons.

The door to his room opened, and lifting his head a tiny bit, he saw Sabine walking towards him with her helmet placed on the small table. She crawled onto the bed next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, curling up next to him.

"You alright?" asked Keanu, watching the Mandalorian from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," Sabine softly replied in content.

Keanu scooted to his right so that he could see her beautiful face, as he reached out with his left hand and gently stroked her cheek. "I love you."

"I know," Sabine smirked.

He noticed that she was hiding something. "What's wrong?"

Sabine watched her love trying to figure her out. She sighed quietly and looked towards the door. "It's you."

He frowned at the odd declaration. "I know you're not just talking about me..." He looked towards the door, still hearing the soft thuds. "... It's them- Mara Jade and them, right?"

The Mandalorian nodded solemnly.

"You don't want them to be here, right?" Keanu inquired.

"With you," Sabine clarified. Keanu stifled a chuckle, unfortunately she heard it; countering with a rough shove to his shoulder. "I'm serious!" her voice raised louder than before, but soft enough for the others to not hear.

Seeing her reaction, Keanu relented. Easing his upwards to a sitting position, Keanu observed her carefully. "I'm sorry. But you didn't have a problem with them before, or you just didn't say anything."

"We didn't have a choice in most of these," retorted Sabine, softly glaring at Keanu.

"And what do you expect me to do? I don't know what Mara Jade has planned once we get to the Mandalore systems, you know Deliah is just going to stay anyway, and Rey... I honestly don't know with her," explained Keanu.

"You think they're pretty?" Sabine asked.

Keanu swallowed the knot in his throat from the sudden question. "That's a trap right there," he quipped, trying to roll past the question. Sabine's determined look however countered Keanu's desired effect. "... Yes I do."

The Mandalorian frowned at the answer, nodding as she folded her arms over her knees and rest her head upon them.

"But I love you," Keanu continued, gently reaching out to her chin and pulled her towards him in a sensual kiss. "How they feel, if they feel anything, towards me is not my responsibility."

"It is," countered Sabine softly, casting her loving eyes to his hand. Taking it between her palms, she gave it a kiss. "Whether you see it or not."

"Sabine, what's gotten into you? You're not making any sense," pleaded Keanu. He was growing nervous for her, he didn't know why.

Smiling kindly at Keanu, Sabine continued. "If you are to create a House in Mandalorian society, you must have followers."

Keanu nodded slowly, "I know, you told me this."

"And I told them that after what happened on Jakku," Sabine said. "And I offered them a place with us."

Keanu inhaled and exhaled deeply. Was she playing coy with him now? She was contradicting herself in places. "What are you trying to say? Just say it."

"I wanted to see your reaction, to see where your heart laid with this," Sabine explained. "I wanted to know how far you would go." She crawled over to Keanu, sitting in his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist. "You must have the ambition required of a Mandalorian to achieve this, it will not be easy. Mandalorians have a strict code of honor, of discipline. Creating a House will embody this beliefs, not just of you, but for our people. There were two Houses during the Clone Wars- House Kryze and House Vizsla. Both of them were destroyed towards the end of the war, this is our chance to build House Skyborn."

"You given this some thought," Keanu quipped, his eyes lingering from her face to her neck. His heart quickened with wanton lust, licking his lips subconsciously. However a thought distracted him. "According to Mandalorian culture, Houses are made up of several clans, right? So do we just go with Clan Skyborn first or just boldly proclaim House Skyborn?"

His answer was a chaste kiss from Sabine. "You'll receive more recognition if you go with House Skyborn, but you'll need to pass the Verd'goten and become a Mandalorian otherwise you'll be disgraced and be killed."

"Same as usual then," Keanu nodded. "Doesn't explain about Mara Jade and the others. Though, if I was betting man, I would suspect of saying that you want them in the House and not with me. For credibility reasons and what not..."

"You might be on to something," joked Sabine. Keanu chuckled and leaned forward into Sabine's neck, laying comfortably in her embrace. He loved the feeling of her hands combing through his hair, it felt relaxing and comforting. He needed it.

"I'm proud of you," praised Sabine. "You've been through a lot. You'll make a great Mandalorian."

"Hope you're right," mumbled Keanu, feeling a round drowsiness overwhelming him.

Sabine smiled fondly, kissing his head. "I was right about you."

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Two days later...**

Mara Jade watched Hera and Rey spar with their respective staffs, she had been watching the two for the last few days giving out advice when she saw improvement. She had decided to train them given the current situation on the offer by Sabine, plus the trip had started to become boring.

Mara Jade had a keen eye- the two of them had some potential. Rey, clearly from her years alone on a desert planet, was more aggressive in her approach; hacking and slashing on the Twi'lek. Hera, on the other hand, was less accustomed to staff fighting as she was partial to her blaster. But she was catching on quickly.

"Tighten your stance," Mara Jade called to Rey. "You need a more secure foundation otherwise you can trip; either by your opponent or yourself."

Rey heeded to her advice, bringing her legs closer together. Naturally it felt off to the scavenger, no doubt used to fighting in her own style for most of her life. Hera suddenly went of the offensive, the surprise assault of strength and fortitude knocked Rey off-balance; forcing her onto her back.

"Better," Mara Jade said, keeping her eyes on Rey. "However your style is raw. That might work on random thugs but not for a warrior, especially a Mandalorian. They won't tolerate it, you'll be a disgrace."

"How do you know so much about them?" questioned Rey, panting from her fall.

"Personal experience," stated Mara Jade. "When your allegiance is to the Black Sun, you make your travels across the galaxy."

Hera listened to the red-headed Force user, curiosity ticking at the back of her mind.

"I'm going to check on Deliah, see if she's made any progress yet on the Hyperdrive," said Hera, turning off her electrostaff and placing it on her back. Mara Jade helped Rey to her feet as the Twi'lek left the room.

Hera frowned. The past few days had troubled her with thoughts concerning Mara Jade. A bit convenient that a Black Sun agent decides to leave when the most wanted person of the Fel Empire shows up. Plus the odd timing of the TIE fighters finding them when they just landed on Jakku. The only oddity was that no ship, either Fel or Black Sun, had seemed to find them. Though that only raised her suspicions even further.

She would be foolish to interrogate Mara Jade instantly, if she was working for them then she could easily take them out and capture Keanu. She wasn't sure what to do. Investigate quietly? That would be in her best interest, she figured.

She should bring it up with Sabine and Keanu first before doing anything that would risk their safety. Making her way to the engine room, Hera saw Deliah's legs sticking out from underneath the Hyperdrive, muttering to herself aloud. Deliah was reaching for her hydrospanner but her fingers barely latched onto it. Hera smiled fondly and folded her arms, enjoying herself a little at the sight. Deliah's incessant muttering caused Hera to chuckle, forcing Deliah to stop and pull herself from underneath the Hyperdrive; narrowing her eyes at the Twi'lek.

"You're breaking my concentration," Deliah stated firmly, her solemn expression bringing amusement to Hera. Hera kicked the hydrospanner closer to Deliah, finally grabbing and pulled herself back under the Hyperdrive.

"I take it that there's no progress yet," stated Hera.

Deliah grunted before speaking. "No. Got something that even I can't fix. Whatever hit us had some serious firepower behind it, at this point I would have to rebuild it entirely or buy a new one."

"Neither of which is possible," sighed Hera. She was afraid of this. "Unless the Mandos have a spare Hyperdrive laying around."

"Yeah," agreed Deliah, pushing herself out one final time and cleaned herself down with a towel. Throwing the towel away she noticed a troubled look on Hera. "What's up with you?"

Hera shook her head, not wanting to explain her troubles. "It's nothing."

Deliah tilted her head condescendingly.

Hera glanced behind her. "Alright, I think Mara Jade is the one behind the attack on Jakku."

The Zeltron stared at Hera for a couple moments, processing what she just heard. "Mara Jade?" Hera nodded. "Uh, sure..."

"I mean think about it," Hera said.

"I am. But still what you're implying is pretty huge. What if you're wrong?" asked Deliah. "She did save Keanu when the TIE fighters attacked."

"That's just it- what if this was all planned by the Black Sun and Fel Empire so that they dig their claws into Keanu?" Hera defended.

Deliah stood from the floor and walked close to Hera. "How would Xizor benefit from this? He's already like the second most powerful in the galaxy."

Hera shrugged. "I don't know. But I just have a bad feeling about this."

"You're probably just over-worrying about Keanu, and if it is true they'll be stupid to risk waging war with the Mandalorians," soothed Deliah. "If you're still worried about it, I guess bring it up to Keanu and see what he can do."

"Yeah, I probably will. Thanks," Hera said. And she meant it.

Deliah smiled soothingly and rubbed Hera's back. "No prob. I'm worried about Keanu also."

A tiny spark of jealously kicked Hera in the stomach, but she tried to keep calm. "You like him."

"Yeah, he's pretty cute. Plus he's got a cute little ass," teased Deliah, winking knowingly.

Hera rolled her eyes at the Zeltron. "I'm starting to see why Sabine wants to shoot you."

Deliah smirked. "If you guys just got let me in your playtime then you'll see how "fun and loving" I can be."

"I think you being a Zeltron is proof enough," retorted Hera and smiled. "And there's no "playtime" either."

The Zeltron's smirk darkened before leave. "I'm gonna take a shower. Tell Keanu that he's welcomed anytime," Hera growled as Deliah left.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Hera climbed into bed with Sabine and a napping Keanu, she smiled softly at the sight of Keanu and pecked his lips with hers. He looked so peaceful now, one of the few times he wasn't worried about them, himself, or the galaxy it seemed.

Keanu shifted in his sleep but remained asleep. Placing herself comfortably next to Keanu, Hera leaned over him to Sabine. "I need to talk to you. About Mara Jade."

Sabine frowned and, as she looked towards Keanu, nodded her head towards the door. Understanding Hera and Sabine carefully left the bed and made their way to the cockpit.

The Mandalorian watched her friend closely, a small part of her knowing what she was going to say. "Is this about the TIE fighters on Jakku?"

"Yeah. I'm worried that she might be lulling us into a trap, I mean you must know what I'm talking about- this can't be a coincidence. Not after what we been through," Hera stated firmly.

Sabine sighed and folded her arms, "I'd be lying if I didn't have the same thoughts. But we can't just confront her with this."

"Deliah said the same thing," Hera said.

"You told her?" asked Sabine.

"I did."

"What'd she say?"

Hera shrugged. "Kinda the same thing you're saying- not sure about confronting Mara Jade and telling Keanu and see what he wants to do."

"What if it is a trap like you said," started Sabine, earning a confused look from Hera. "But Mara doesn't know about it."

Hera scoffed at the implausible idea. "C'mon, you mean that Xizor and the Empire would go through all that trouble and NOT tell her?"

"I dunno. Maybe they figured that we would find out about this."

"That just drives my point home."

"Maybe, but I would give her the benefit of the doubt." Hera folded her arms and raised her eyebrow, a strong look condensation on her face. "I know how that sounds Hera, but what else can we do?"

Hera's eye twitched and stormed from the cockpit suddenly.

"Damn it," Sabine cursed beneath her breath. She quickly ran after her old friend.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Mara Jade noticed the irate look on the Twi'lek's face, her presence and body language demanding an answer that was not asked.

She leaned back in her seat and narrowed her eyes at Hera. "You better get that look off your face."

Hera snarled at the red-haired Force user and slammed her hands on the table, startling Rey for a moment; clearly never having seen the Twi'lek this angry before.

"I'm going to ask you a question, just one. And you're going to tell me the answer- Are you betraying us to the Black Sun and Empire?" Hera seethed. Mara Jade stared at the Twi'lek for a moments time, her own anger starting to rise at the accusation. Slowly rising from her seat Mara Jade walked in front of Hera's face, neither woman backing down.

Mara Jade turned away from Hera, until the Twi'lek grabbed her arm and turned her around. The red haired Force user stared at where Hera touched her, not believing the audacity that this woman dared. She glanced over to the door that Keanu resided in, hoping that he wouldn't be disturbed.

"One- don't you ever touch me again. Two- don't you EVER touch me again!" demanded Mara Jade. She glared at the Twi'lek until she listened to what she said. "Now, you have no idea who the hell I am and where I come from and I am not about to tell you my whole life story," gritted Mara Jade, her eyes casting a glossing effect. "I do not need is your sympathy or your admiration, all I need is your compliance and whatever you call fighting skills."

The door to Keanu's room shuddered open to reveal Keanu himself. He stared at the five women in the lounge area. "I felt a disturbance. What's going on?"

"I'm being accused of being a traitor," growled Mara Jade. Keanu looked over to the pleading look of Hera, seeing her expectation to take her side. Taking a few steps away from his room, hearing the door slide close, Keanu eyed the two irate women. His memories reflected back to Mara Jade's lightsaber poised beneath his throat, the incident on Jakku with the TIE fighters, then Mara Jade saving him.

Looking towards Sabine, he sensed her own doubt about this situation. Little ease came to him from that revelation.

Keanu sighed and threw his arms in the air. "Search her. If she has a tracker, then I guess we can use that to out advantage. If she doesn't, I dunno."

"I'll do it myself," Mara Jade said aggressively, taking off her clothing piece by piece. A thunk landed on the floor underneath Mara Jade's shoulder harness. Keanu frowned and picked it up, the silver buckle might've made the noise...

Flipping it around- an ultra-small microtracer.

"Damn it," Mara Jade gasped. "Xizor... He keeps track of all his most valued employees. He must've placed it on there when I wasn't looking.

Prying the microtracer off the silver buckle Keanu dropped the tracer on the floor and crushed it with his boot. "Somehow I doubt that." He turned away from her and started towards the cockpit.

"Wait!" begged Mara Jade. Keanu halted and placed his left hand on the top of the entrance way, wanting to hear what excuse she could muster. "I didn't know that I was being followed, it didn't cross my mind. I don't want to be part of the Black Sun."

"So you want to be a Mandalorian?" countered Keanu, turning to face the red-haired Force user.

"I promised to train you and I plan on following through. My master had a vision of this," stated Mara Jade.

Keanu scoffed. "Oh, the same nameless master that you claimed to have?"

Mara Jade inhaled at the sarcastic remark, keeping calm. "My master was once amongst the greatest of the Jedi, second only to Grandmaster Yoda himself."

Keanu resisted an eyeroll. "Uh-huh... And I suppose he's dead?"

The older Force wielder's answer was silence.

"Rather convenient-" Keanu's back suddenly planted into the wall, grunting from the pain. Mara Jade held her grip in the Force against Keanu. She was powerful, Keanu noted. Keanu suddenly went flying and crashed against the wall opposite of him, prompting Sabine to open fire at Mara Jade.

Quickly activating her purple lightsaber with lightspeed reflexes, Mara Jade deflected the blaster fire away from her as she utilized elements of Soresu. Keanu groaned quietly as he picked himself up. He felt his throat being crushed by Mara Jade with her back towards him.

"My master fought against the Sith Lord that had taken over the Senate towards the end of the Clone Wars. And he was betrayed by one of his own, but he survived after being electrocuted by the Sith Lord and tossed through a window."

Mara Jade released her Force grip on Keanu's throat, Keanu sucked in the precious air to soothe his burning lungs. "He found me one day- a lost little girl with no purpose for living. And he gave me one. And I in turn restored what little humanity was left in him."

Keanu rubbed his throat and coughed. "You also said that you and your master disagreed on a few things."

"Some things, yes. Much like your own master, he believed that the Republic was worth saving but he slowly relieved a secret- it was a lie."

Getting onto his feet Keanu continued to rub his throat and slowly made his way to Mara Jade. "Then the vision followed soon after. But why me? If your master didn't believe that the Republic was worth saving and apparently wants to destroy the Fel Empire, what's to take its place?"

"The Jedi Order itself," Mara Jade said.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Tatooine**

Ahsoka descended down the deserted skies of Tatooine, remembering the first memory of her apprenticeship with her master Anakin Skywalker; the mission to return Jabba the Hutt's son to him. A sad smile appeared on her face at the memory; she was anxious and headstrong, much like Anakin.

Landing in Tosche Station Ahsoka left her ship and made her through the streets. She felt Obi-Wan's presence, the Force guided her here. Maybe Obi-Wan was here to protect Anakin's child. She felt his presence growing, he was close.

Speeding into a quick jog, Ahsoka quickly made her way past the people- his presence suddenly went away. Did he already know she was here? She cursed beneath her breath. Groaning in disappointment, she decided on a drink. Maybe she would be able to pry some sort of information from them.

Entering the Mos Eisely cantina the former Jedi ignored the pungent smell of smoke and alcohol of the locals. Walking up to the bar she rested her hands on the counter, waiting for the bartender to show up. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and roughly shove her away.

Ahsoka reached for her lightsaber and activated its white blade. "Touch me again and that arm won't be the only thing you'll lose."

The man, being horrifically disfigured, laughed at the woman. "You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have a death sentence in twelve systems."

"I have a death sentence in the entire galaxy," countered Ahsoka pointing her lightsaber closer to the man's neck. "Now leave me alone and don't touch me again."

"This one's not worth the effort 'Soka. Come, let me get you something," a familiar voice called to her. Ahsoka's eyes widened in disbelief, turning to see the figure remove his hood to reveal the face of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Kenobi's amused smile widened at his former Padawan's apprentice. "Hello there."

He looked almost the same as the last time she saw him, except his hair had started to age in grayness but otherwise he remained almost unchanged. His eyes seemed torn from internal conflict, she noted. Deactivating her lightsaber, she hugged the older Jedi Master with vigor, feeling comfort that she hadn't felt in countless years. Obi-Wan froze from the action but quickly recuperated it.

She had grown into a remarkable woman, her presence was strong in the Force.

However Kenobi saw the disfigured man reaching for a blaster. Pushing Ahsoka aside, Kenobi pulled his old lightsaber and quickly chopped the man's arm off. A pained scream silenced the rest of the cantina, shocked by the action of the man wielding a sword of a Jedi.

"So uncivilized," remarked Kenobi, sheathing his lightsaber onto his belt. "Sorry about Ahsoka, but you know how Tatooine can be."

"Yeah," Ahsoka said slowly.

"It's good to see you again but we should leave quickly," Kenobi ushering Ahsoka out of the cantina. "I can imagine why you are here."

"I think you can make a guess," Ahsoka said.

"You're here for Anakin's child."

"Yoda sent me to find him. He also told me that I would find you too." Ahsoka explained.

"Nearly fifteen years has passed since I last saw you, now we're back on Jedi business," Kenobi quipped, chuckling softly at the irony.

'Jedi business...' thought Ahsoka. She remembered Obi-Wan's face during the trial, clearly he knew that she didn't do what she was accused of. Him and Master Plo Koon.

"Obi-Wan, where is Anakin's child?" demanded Ahsoka. Obi-Wan heard the pained urgency in her voice, his own guilt about what happened all those years ago on Mustafar that he had buried slowly crawled back to his soul.

"He is in my care. I had left him with his aunt and uncle when he was a newborn, but a few years ago while I was on a trip to visit him, the Tuskens raided and killed them."

"What's the child's name?"

"Luke."

"Luke Skywalker," repeated Ahsoka. She tried to imagine if Luke would take after his father or mother. Probably had his father's attitude but his mother's looks; though that would be still Padme entirely.

"I was there when Anakin's child was born, Yoda was there too. Unfortunately Padme died during childbirth," explained Obi-Wan. "When the Fel Empire started to overwhelm both sides of the war, we thought it best that I take the child with me."

"Back to Tatooine? The one place where the Empire would possibly look?" countered Ahsoka.

"No one knew about Anakin's marriage towards Padme or even their child," said Obi-Wan. "Even I found out at the last minute." Before Anakin died...

"We should hurry, I'm anxious to see him," Obi-Wan chuckled warmly at the enthusiastic Tortuga, perhaps this would ease her pain to see her master's legacy.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Ahsoka saw the blonde haired boy staring at them as they exited the X-34 landspeeder outside his home. She saw Anakin's lightsaber attached to Luke's belt, a swell of emotions started to overwhelm her.

"Who's that Master?" asked the fifteen year old boy.

Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly. "Just a old friend of mine. And your father's apprentice."

"I'm Ahsoka Tano," greeted the Tortuga kindly.

Luke returned smile. "I'm Luke. Or probably Obi-Wan already told you that."

The boy ran towards Obi-Wan. "I finished my lessons Master."

"Good, go and meditate for a few hours. Let the Force flow through you," ordered Kenobi. Luke complied with his master's request and ran back inside the house.

"How has his training progressed?" asked Ahsoka.

"It's certainly different than when I trained Anakin," said Obi-Wan, continuing to stare where Luke ran off. "I was young and inexperienced myself, I always wondered if I should have waited before training him."

"I think you did well, I mean didn't Anakin train me well?" Ahsoka commented cheekily.

Obi-Wan snorted playfully. "I guess some parts of my teachings towards Anakin made it to you."

The Tortuga rolled her eyes at the older Jedi Master. It was nice to see him again, even his infamous dry wit.

The elderly Jedi Master watched the former Jedi from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry for what the Council did to you. That shouldn't have happened."

"No, it shouldn't," Ahsoka said firmly. He saw her shoulders become rigid before relaxing. "But what's done is done now. I already have Yoda's forgiveness."

"Something tells me that you haven't fully returned to the Jedi ways," Obi-Wan observed.

"The few remaining Jedi have banded together along with a few Senators to form an Alliance to rid of the Fel Empire," said Ahsoka. " I volunteered."

"Hence why Yoda had sent you to find me," finished Obi-Wan. A part of him wanted Luke away from this, afraid of what a war could do to one so young. One result stood next to him.

"It's what Anakin would want, to help people whenever he can," Ahsoka persuaded. "I know that Luke must feel the same." The elderly Jedi rubbed his beard in ponderous dilemma.

 ** **-Awaken of a New Hope-****

"How would the Jedi Order itself rule differently than the Republic or the Empire?" inquired Keanu.

"Because the corruption from the Republic festered into the Jedi, distracting them from their purpose," stated Mara Jade.

"But the Jedi volunteered to work closely with the Republic. That was their own demise," countered Keanu.

"They did to ease the Senators that the Jedi wouldn't overthrow them. A thousand years ago a mighty battle was fought on Ruusan. After that battle a reformation was set in stone named the Ruusan Reformation. At that point in time the Jedi had entire armies, fleets, starships under their command, now they are dwindled to near nothing."

Keanu ran his hand down his face. He wasn't going to fall down that path again. "Again, that was their choice to do so. I have tried to follow that path-"

"I'm not asking for you to become a Jedi, I am asking for you to allow me to finish your training. I owe that much to my master, I don't know why you were called out by the Force for this but it is beyond your control."

The former Jedi Padawan turned towards Sabine, silently debating with her. He watched her body and eyes, paying close attention to any sign of approval.

Sabine blinked once and tilted her head upwards slightly.

Keanu faced Mara Jade having made his decision. "Fine, I'll do it. But we'll do it on my terms and on my time, got it?"

"Once you become settled in your Mandalorian life and whatever it is you wish to do, I'll finish what the Jedi started," said Mara Jade. She left the five alone, returning to her room.

Rey just watched the events unfold in front of her. Her eyes followed the solemn faced Keanu staring at the area where Mara Jade once stood. She could feel the conflict rolling off from him, even see it.

Taking a few steps forward then walking in a circle, Keanu faced Hera and Sabine. "Guess that answers a few questions."

"You're following through on this? Even after she choked you?" Sabine asked matter-of-factly.

Keanu folded his arms and looked over his shoulder, his shoulders slightly rigid. "This is the last time though. After this, if it doesn't work out..."

"Not sure about you guys, but this is getting a little strange even for me. I'm starting to see why you guys are so paranoid," Deliah spoke aloud, packing her weapon behind her back. "Hopefully we'll get to the Mandalore systems before you guys shoot each other."

"I think the worst at this point is behind us, I hope so anyway," sighed Keanu.

"Bet you've said that more than once," Rey stated bluntly. Hera and Sabine shot Rey a dirty look while Keanu merely tilted his head in agreement. She wasn't wrong. "Sorry."

"Nah, you're right. It's kinda of a cycle for us at this point but since no one really knows where we're going anymore, it's safe to assume we're in the clear," said Keanu. He stared blankly in Rey's direction for a few seconds. "Minus the whole weird thing happening a couple seconds ago, how are you faring up?"

Rey nodded her head a little, a bit unsure of what to say. "Um, not entirely sure. It's a bit jarring, I guess."

"Welcome to the Solstice life," Keanu joked, a weary smile on his face. "So I don't know if you're on board with the Mandalorian life deal thing."

"I am, Sabine offered," said Rey.

Keanu nodded, his mouth slightly agape. "Ah, I knew that part. Just wasn't sure on the answer. But more the merrier."

"I'll agree to that, more people the better," smirked Deliah, who started to walk past Keanu before pressing her lips to his. Keanu didn't fight the kiss as it didn't last long enough for him to react. The Zeltron smiled devilishly and swayed her hips sensually before disappearing towards her room.

Rey's brow furrowed at the odd sight, passing a quick glance towards Sabine then surprised to see Hera's clenched jaw. Her eyes passed along Keanu and Hera and Sabine; trying to piece something that wasn't being said.

"Aren't... you with Sabine?" asked Rey.

"Yeah, and Hera too," admitted Keanu. He waved his hand hopefully to avoid explanation. "It was their idea, I just agreed."

"As if it was a hard choice for you," Hera rolled her eyes playfully.

"I have a boyish charm that's hard to refute," teased Keanu, crookedly smiling knowingly.

The former scavenger of Jakku stood from her seat, readjusting her staff onto her shoulder strap. "Well, it's been a weird day. I'm turning in."

Keanu offered a small wave goodbye and Hera and Sabine stated their farewells. Stretching his back and offering a groan of relief, Keanu walked closer to his girlfriends. "You two doing fine?"

"Given the situation yeah," said Sabine.

Hera frowned and said nothing, keeping her gaze to the floor.

"Hera," called Keanu softly. She didn't acknowledge.

"Hera," Keanu repeated, his tone more firm and commanding.

The emerald Twi'lek looked towards her lover, her eyes teary with concern. Knowing what was troubling her Keanu pulled her close to him, wrapping his strong arms around her. "I know. Just be strong a little longer."

 **-** ** **Awaken of a New Hope-****

The Grandmaster waddled past the small stone huts that had stood for thousands and thousands of years; the first temples of the Jedi. Yoda felt the purity of the Light side on this planet, it was serenity.

Ahch-To- a planet covered mostly with water, with numerous rocky islands blanketed with lush green trees. Much better than the swamps of Dagobah, noted the Grandmaster amusingly. Entering the empty huts Yoda saw no sign of life or evidence of anyone having lived there.

Calm. Peace. Tranquility.

A hidden darkness loomed on this planet, it was close. It's presence in the Force was subtle but fluctuated like the crashing waves upon the cliff side.

The shadow of a hooded figure enveloped the Grandmaster's own in the doorway. Yoda proceeded to turn calmly towards the figure standing behind him, the figure's face hidden from the hood but visible was a braided goatee.

"You were dead, I thought," Yoda greeted his old friend.

A pair of hands, one robotic and one organic, pulled the hood off of his face to reveal a weathered face of the Master of the Order- Mace Windu. A scar over his right eye stared at his old friend.

Yoda saw the hollowness within them, an emptiness in Windu's soul.

"For a time I was. I lost the connection to the Force for a while after my fated duel with Sidious. Anger, lost, betrayal clouded me," Mace said. A slur of emotions surged through him but he kept his composure- a trick from his days of a Master Jedi. "Years passed and I traveled across the galaxy, keeping my head low from the senses of the Imperial Knights."

Yoda hummed in understanding, a frown creasing against his forehead. "Brought here, you were?"

Mace offered a slim smile. "The Force works in mysterious ways."

The Grandmaster waddled past Windu, wanting to see more of the island temple. Mace followed slowly along his old friend.

"I sense that you wish to find something here," continued Mace, keeping his gaze solely ahead.

"To seek a reunion with our ancient brethren of the old Order, I wish. As they did, learn, discovered the true nature of the Force," explained Yoda. The Grandmaster felt an uprise of emotion from Mace- one of understanding, and of something more. "Sensed that another change is upon us, I have. Tied to this uncertain, whether or not our destiny is, we will have an impact, but I feel."

 ** **-Awaken of a New Hope-****

 ** **Two days later... Concord Dawn (Mandalore sector)****

The _Solstice_ descended onto their new home- luscious fields of wheat and grain covered everything in sight. A bit of a surprise to the former Jedi Padawan; he was expecting a gladiator ring or the like. Numerous Harvesters chopped down wheat from the massive fields, picking them up along their journey towards a large complex; possibly the headquarters of the operation.

As the ship landed at the edge of the field, Keanu, his lovers, and his crew exited and were greeted by a two speeders holding Mandalorians.

"Journeyman Protectors," Sabine whispered. "They're the authority figures here, mind yourself and don't cause trouble."

"State your Clan and House," ordered the head Journeyman Protector. Keanu noticed the silver and white armor of the Mandalorians, specifically the red-brown sash tied around the waist of the head Protector.

"Clan Wren, House Vizsla," announced Sabine.

Keanu eyed to his right for a second.

"And you, boy?" called the head Journeyman Protector.

Bringing his attention back to the Protector, Keanu hesitated in speaking. Sabine's last minute advice caused him to reevaluate telling the truth. "I'm not a Mandalorian... Yet."

"Yet you wear our armor?" the Protector stepped towards Keanu, the large t-shape mask looming towards him. He stopped a foot from Keanu; the teen had no clue what thoughts laid behind that mask. The Journeyman's helmet tilted at Keanu's belt, holding the weapon of a Jedi. "Either you're stupid enough to walk on Mandalorian soil here Jedi, or you might've earned yourself a drink."

"I'm not a Jedi," said Keanu. It was truth enough.

"And her?" the head Journeyman Protector pointed his blaster towards Mara Jade's lightsaber hanging from her belt. The rest of Journeyman Protectors aimed their blasters at the Solstice crew, their Mandalorian aim true and lethal. "I'll ask only one more time-"

Sabine stood in front of Keanu, protecting her boyfriend and friends from her people. "Enough. They came here to become one with the Mandalorian people. They deserve the trial of Verd'goten."

The Journeyman Protector stared Sabine, a battle of will commencing between the two. The head Protector signaled his men to stand down, his men obeying his command. "Very well. If they wish to become Mandalorian, I will not deny them the warrior's trial."

Rounding up his fellow Journeyman, the head Protector boarded their landspeeders. "Anait, verd be Ha'yr Nadtur." Speeding off away from the fields of wheat and grain, Keanu and his crew watched them leave.

"This is your territory here Sabi, you tell us what happens now," said Keanu, looking over towards her for guidance.

Sabine removed her helmet, her multi-colored hair of dark raven and orange highlights framing her beautiful features. "Now you become Mandalorians, I'll fill you in on the details on the Verd'goten. Given your training from the Jedi and the little I've given you, you should do well but it needs to confirmed by a Mandalorian, which is where I come in."

Keanu nodded in understanding.

"It's rather beautiful here," commented Rey. It reminded her oddly of Jakku, but filled with earthly tones of beige and light brown and shades of green from the trees far in the distance. Like of what she dreamt of when she was a girl. She looked over to Keanu. "I'm glad that I decided to tag along. A nice fresh start to a new life."

Smiling with relief Keanu wrapped his arms around Sabine and Hera's waist and kissed the side of their heads. For the longest time he didn't have any loyalties except to himself. Alone in the vast galaxy since he was a boy.

Now, as cliche as it sounded, he had a family and worth of protecting his family.

 ** **-Awaken of a New Hope-****

Ezra stood alongside Kanan, watching Ahsoka and two newcomers walking towards them. The older male wore Jedi robes of earthly tones, while the boy around his age wore white clothing and a lightsaber clipped on his belt.

"Master Kenobi, it's honor to meet one of the Order's most acclaimed Jedi," greeted Kanan respectfully. He bowed his head towards the Master Jedi, he heard stories of the famed Jedi's adventures during the Clone Wars.

Kenobi chuckled amusingly at the younger Jedi's praise. "Please I would hardly call myself such things."

"Usually you have other people doing that for you," joked Ahsoka, bumping her shoulder against his.

"Who's the new kid?" Ezra asked.

"This is Luke Skywalker," proclaimed Obi-Wan.

Kanan stared in disbelief at the implication of the Skywalker name. "No... As in Anakin Skywalker?"

"You knew my Dad too?" inquired Luke innocently.

The Jedi Knight shook his head lightly, partially answering the boy's question and still in shock. "I can't believe this."

"Imagine my surprise of my apprentice's secret marriage," stated Obi-Wan. "But I vowed to take care of him, and I have. And, with a heavy heart, I've decided it's time for Luke to follow in his father's footsteps."

"Sweet I'll, uh, take him to his room. Hopefully we still have some spare ones," offered Ezra. Ezra gestured for Luke to follow him, leaving the Jedi to themselves. Kanan stared at Luke for some seconds then turning towards Obi-Wan.

"I've heard that Anakin Skywalker was a bit of a rouge amongst the Order but this..." Kanan's mouth stood agape for a moment before sighing. He remembered parts of the last conversation Keanu and Kota held on Lothal.

"I couldn't believe it myself," admitted Obi-Wan. "But now understanding how his life started and progressed, I'm glad that he found some sentience of happiness."

"Maybe," calmly said Kanan. Not sure of what to think, he needed to meditate. "Excuse me Master, I need to care of a few things around the base."

"Of course," said Obi-Wan. Bowing his head Kanan left the two Jedi alone. Folding his arms inside his sleeves the Jedi Master mused on a few thoughts. Mainly on Luke and whether or not he should tell him the truth.

 ** **-Awaken of a New Hope-****

Aiming his Blackstar Squad Special blaster rifle Keanu watched in awe at the sight before him- the legendary Mythosaur. The same creature whose skull became the infamous symbol of the Mandalorian people.

"They're supposed to be extinct," Sabine gasped. "How..."

Hera, Mara Jade, Deliah and Rey merely stared, their own breath escaping them at the sight of this godly creature.

"I got a bad feeling that you're going to be stupid enough to try and kill that," stated Deliah, breaking her gaze towards the Mythosaur to Keanu.

Keanu took a deep breath. "Yep. And to continue that stupid decision, I'm going alone."

"Like hell you are," remarked Sabine, standing in front of Keanu as he stood up.

"She's right, you barely have any training in either Jedi or Mandalorian arts," agreed Mara Jade.

"Yet I've managed to survive encounters with the Emperor's daughter and stood my own against the Imperial Knights, I think I can push my luck once more," teased Keanu. Strapping his Blackstar rifle behind his gold plated Mandalorian chest plate he ventured towards the city-sized reptilian dragon. His heart paced furiously in his chest, his palms growing sweaty as he walked closer and closer.

The ground itself shook as the Mythosaur strolled across the large plains miles and miles from where Keanu and his crew first landed; over the mountains that towered above the fields of wheat and grain. How the Mandalorians never caught or tracked this magnificent creature was beyond him.

The beige-gold Mythosaur caught the scent of something in his territory. The large head of the Mythosaur lowered to view the Human stopping in front of it. Growling at the prospect of an intruder the Mythosaur stood to it's full height, blocking the sun itself over Keanu and his crew.

"I've made a bad mistake," muttered Keanu. But if he was to gather supporters for his House, then he needed to do this- kill the Mythosaur. A humorous idea of possibly controlling the creature flashed in his mind. That idea almost killed him as he saw the large tail slamming in his direction. Using Force Speed to dodge the starship size tail, Keanu leapt high onto its back; noting the strain pressure on his legs from such a height.

Grunting he pulled his Darksaber, seeing his faved weapon once again. The high pitched whistle caught the Mythosaur's attention, however there was little he could do even with his great size and formidable strength. Running up the back of the Mythosaur and taking a flying leap up the neck, Keanu slashed at the neck; its hide was tough, just as tough as durasteel as only a bright slash mark could be seen.

The reptilian dragon erupted with thunderous roar, throwing his head side to side in attempts to throw its attacker off. Nearly falling over Keanu managed a small leap to the large horns adorning the Mythosaur's head with one hand. Feeling the muscle in his arm strain from the constant head banging, Keanu saw Sabine and the others run towards him and opened fire.

"No! Don't!" yelled Keanu. If they aggravated the creature then...

Mandalorians were a fighting force, a family. It was their duty to protect their own. He protected them before, now it was their turn.

Burning with renewed vigor Keanu flipped the Darksaber to a reverse-grip, poised to stab the creature in its eye. His hand halted as he stared at the Mythosaur's eye, seeing his reflection in it. He swallowed his throat as he sensed a growing connection to the Mythosaur, the humorous idea now, somehow, seemed likely. Sheathing his Darksaber and clipping it to his belt, Keanu stretched his hand out towards the golden eye, ignoring the growling.

Sabine halted the others from running further, watching another awe-inspiring sight; he was communicating with the Mythosaur.

Closing his eyes and drawing upon his connection to the Force, Keanu felt the calming nature of the Force flow through him and into the Mythosaur.

Calm. Peace. Tranquility.

The growling slowly died down as the Mythosaur recognized its owner, lowering its head bit by bit until Keanu felt his boots touching the ground. Opening his silver eyes Keanu gently petted the Mythosaur's scales.

"Not so bad, huh big guy?" Keanu teased, slapping the tough scales amusingly. "Sorry about the scratch, no hard feelings?"

The Mythosaur remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes," the former Jedi Padawan turned towards Sabine. "Did I pass?"

"If you ever do something that stupid ever again, I'm killing you myself," threatened Sabine. "It won't be pretty either."

 ** **-Awaken of a New Hope-****

Armed troops of Journeyman Protector aimed towards the city-sized Mythosaur, the Mandalorians barely believing such a sight of the creature whose very bones were the foundation of their beliefs.

The head Journeyman Protector noticed a small figure on the creature's head. Viewing through the electrobinoculars, the head Journeyman Protector slowly lowered the electrobinoculars to his chest; only a few hours had passed since he last them, now they're riding ontop of a once extinct species.

"Hold your fire," called the head Journeyman Protector. His troops hesitated but complied. "Contact the Manda'lor immediately, he'll want to see this."

He still couldn't believe what saw, but it felt far too real to be a dream.

It was like the legends when he was a boy- Kad Ha'rangir the destroyer god rode on the bones of his noble creature.

But a mere boy surely couldn't be be the embodiment of the Mandalorian, especially since he just arrived on their planet.

However the sight of the godly Mythosaur bowing its head to the ground, the boots of the young man landing on the soft grass, left doubts to the Journeyman Protector.

 **A/N: Hi guys, hoped you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Hmm, plots get deeper and deeper...**

 **Mace Windu survived his duel with Sidious, Yoda discovered the first Jedi Temple, Ahsoka discovers her old friend and the son of her master and Keanu becomes one with the Mandalorian culture. What else lays in fate for Keanu Skyborn?**

 **Mandalorian translation:**

 **"** **Farewell, warrior of Clan Wren."**

 **Harem-**

Sabine Wren, Hera, Sakas, Savan, Ahsoka Tano, Mirta Gev, Mara Jade, Jaina Solo, Tahiri Velia, Eryl Besa, Danni Quee, Anja Gallandro, Sana Starros, Bo-Katan Kryze, Juno Eclipse, Maris Brood, Darth Talon, Xasha, Vhonte Tervho, Leia Organa, Shaak Ti, Rey, Kaye Galfridian, Marasiah Fel, Azlyn Raye, Sigel Dare, Taryn Zel, Trista Zel, Tenel Ka Djo, Elke Vetter, Deliah Blue, Guri, Rook Kast

 **Here's the power scale for this story-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Plageuis ( _Small Planet; Force Ghost_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Darth Vader ( _15 years after his transformation from ROTS_ )

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Roan Fel

Marasiah Fel

Antares Draco

Darth Vader ( _early years_ )

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Shaak Ti

Darth Maul

Darth Krayt

Galen Marek ( _Small Continent_ )

Mara Jade ( _Small Continent_ )

 **Country to Country+:**

Rahm Kota

Ahsoka Tano

Darth Talon

Hogrum Chalk

Sigel Dare

Ganner Krieg

Treis Sinde

Elke Vetter

Azlyn Vae

Rand Ko

Jao Assam

Yalta Val

Thared

Mohrgan Fel

 **Island to Island+:**

Tahiri Velia

Eryl Besa

Maris Brood


	10. S1 Ep 10: Heart of the Force-Pt 1 Finale

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Review Responses:**

 **.165 (Chapter 9):** I think so too…

 ** **Chris Redfield-General Chaos (Chapter 9):**** Ok. I honestly don't know what you want me to do here. The only real changes to Jaina is that she isn't the daughter of Han and Leia, not her personality or anything really. Besides Jaina was named after Han's mother anyway, so…

The difference between bridging a century of time and a millennials worth is that Vaylin's characterization wouldn't allow her to be in stasis, unlike Celeste Morne for example. Besides wouldn't it VERY convenient for a lot of the SWTOR women to be in stasis?

But I'm sticking with my plan, if you're going to be fixated on this one "problem" then I don't know what else to do.

 ** **SPARTAN-626 (Chapter 9):**** Thanks, I figured that given the recent news of Samuel L. Jackson and George Lucas talking about the possibility of Mace Windu surviving played a factor in here.

 ** **Creus (Chapter 1):**** Glad I caught it! Hope you continue to enjoy this fic.

 ** **Silver crow (Chapter 9):**** I hope you're awaiting the arrival of the Mandalore, if you can guess on who it may be…

I'd imagine the Rebels and Jedi finding about the Mythosaur event last, given the hindsight of the Mandalorian people being in a neutral system, but I see your point. Roan's reaction and Vader's might be fun to include, and especially Marasiah's XD.

Yeah me too, but given the scenario between Hera and Mara Jade, I think Hera will put it aside for Keanu's sake. I can imagine the discussions between Keanu and Mara about Kota and Windu XD.

Hm, given Windu's interaction towards Anakin about Palpatine's fate in ROTS (He's too dangerous to be kept alive!) and given that the Senate had voted, unknowingly, a Sith Lord; it would be safe to assume that Windu's ideology is stemming towards the Jedi Lords of the Old Republic. But we will see what he has in store once he returns…

True, I was always curious on how powerful Luke would've been if he was raised by Obi-Wan at a younger age. So this was my chance to see that. Plus the fact that nothing's really happened towards Luke yet, there's no reason for him to be broody lol.

At this point I think I could see Keanu adopting an idea of the Force as being a tool of sorts; not a galactic balancing act like the Jedi have proclaimed. And seeing the potential Mandalorian side in Keanu, that would be a safe bet for him; seeing how he's been hunted down by essentially everybody so his actions would focus on growing in strength, power, and skill. I guess that could be the Dark side philosophy for Keanu- grow in power but have a goal for that power. Unlike Bane's Rule of Two, which was essentially power for power's sake.

I'd imagine Talon being Keanu's Dark side teacher, since Keanu is slightly based off of Cade Skywalker (mostly on his armor). But there's also Krayt and Plageuis to contend with as well, which goes back to how Talon will fare once she finds Keanu…

That's a good point, SCORPIO really wouldn't have any reason to change her form. Though it would be weird as to why she would remain stuck with the Gravestone (if we're going based on the game and who knows what'll happened to it in the future)… Unless I incorporate that part of the game (where the Gravestone is first discovered) into the story.

Actually the Black Sun WAS hunting Keanu in the last chapter until the tracker was destroyed… Unless there was another one. But that could just go back to the Mythosaur incident XD.

Alrighty, so I'll go with the Jedi Prototype armor for Keanu's potential Mandalore outfit.

Hm, that is a good point about the Galactic Triumvirate. Though given how the Empire conquered the galaxy THROUGH the Republic, I think that it would serve as a cautionary warning to the Republic about what could happen to them again. Which is also the reason why the NJO probably became more independent from the Republic (Order 66).

I was actually thinking of giving Vader his second suit (which be based on the Darth Vader action figure by Square Enix), though the reason why Vader didn't take the suit wasn't because of Sidious' nature but because his body wouldn't be able to survive long enough for the process to be completed.

I don't think Thrawn would be the type of person that would have a family, especially given the harsh nature of the Chiss society.

Vader does not know about Leia…

 ** **Ryuujin96 (Chapter 9):**** Thank you. I was debating on whether or not Keanu would kill the Mythosaur but I figured keeping him as a companion would provide some ideas for the future.

Well given the fact that Luke's aunt and uncle died far earlier than in the movie would prompt Kenobi to take him under his wing lol.

For the Journeyman Protector, the doubts are still in his mind. From his point of view, he just saw a young teenager not too long ago then an hour or so later he's on top of a godly creature in the Mandalore lore. That's kinda what I meant by that.

I took notice of the Ketsu comment and I decided to get rid of her. But she is still alive so Sabine can take care of her later ;).

I will also delve more into the remaining Jedi's views on their code, but I will say that Yoda, Obi-Wan and Windu will probably have the clearest view of the code. Though the biggest problem with the Code is the aspect of control. They claim that they are in control, but control stems from experience; mainly the face of experiencing emotion then learning to control it. But the Jedi never do, which ends in people like Anakin. But in life, you have to stumble a few times before you can walk…

 ** **stormdragon981 (Chapter 9):**** Oh, I think that's a VERY promising idea. I'll do that, thanks! I almost forgot about them lol.

 ** **TheWolfBoss06 (Chapter 9):**** Aw, you're too kind! I appreciate the compliment! Hope you continue to enjoy this story!

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Mandalore**

The princess of the Fel Empire entered the Sundari Royal Palace, escorted by her own people and by the Mandalorian Guards. Hoping to keep her mind focused on her future as Empress, Marasiah requested her father's permission to speak to the ruler of the Mandalore system. Negotiations could prove useful with the Mandalorians, even if their culture was more barbaric in nature. Entering past the large palace doors, the princess quietly marveled at the pristine beauty of the palace commerce; accompanied by a small staircase and a throne.

She remembered the holovids of Mandalore under the rule of Duchess Satine Kryze during the Clone Wars, and of her death at the hands of the former Sith Lord- Darth Maul. After the Empire's claim on the galaxy, her father had turned a blind eye towards the Mandalore system, deeming the Mandalorians as no threat due to their neutrality stance.

Hopefully that will change today.

 _Didn't think you had a thing for a "ruffian" like me, considering your status. Figured you would be more attracted to rich, pompous guys._

 _One of the perks of being the most powerful person in the galaxy, I have a wide selection of suitors to choose from, but only one I have an eye for._

 _Your highness… You're making me blush. You're such a flirt._

 _Take care Skyguy…_

His silver eyes…

Even since then she felt somber, almost empty. Emptiness for a man her father wanted, emptiness for a stranger she hardly knew. Apparently the Force does work in mysterious ways…

The sight of green armor caught her attention, focusing back on the Mandalore sitting on his throne. Noting the scratched and beaten armor, he was worthy of his title. Though she knew little of the man behind his mask.

"Mandalore, the princess of the Fel Empire has requested your presence," a Mandalorian Guard announced, taking a single step ahead of Marasiah.

The Mandalore stood from his throne, striding down the staircase with fluid grace; rather surprising considering the Mandalorian ways, thought Marasiah.

"I'm surprised that the Knights of the Fel Empire have stepped onto my soil," the Mandalore stated. "I hope that your plans don't involve strong arming the Mandalorians into any kind of conflict."

"I come to speak of an alliance," Marasiah declared. "I am the daughter of Roan Fel, Marasiah Fel, and I ask of your allegiance." The Mandalore stopped short in front of her, his black T-visor glistening in the sun.

"Why would I allow that? We are Mandalorians, we stand alone in the galaxy. It is who we are," the Mandalorian replied. "And I doubt that your father would risk open war just to prove a point."

"Oh, he won't risk open war, but there are alternatives to bloodshed," Marasiah said. "Not that the Mandalorians know any other way of living." The Mandalore remained silent as the Fel princess continued. "Mandalorians are rather prominent in the bounty hunting and mercenary aren't they? Be a shame if there was a ban outlawing not only Mandalorian services but also beskar iron or any Mandalorian products."

A throaty chuckle escaped from the Mandalore. "And here I thought this would be a peaceful negotiation."

Marasiah returned a smirk to the Mandalorian. "That's not the Mandalorian style, is it?"

"You're not Mandalorian," countered the Mandalore. "But if you decide to "ban" us across the galaxy, we will be forced to the eventuality of war." The Mandalorian stepped away from the princess, pausing for a slight moment. "You mentioned beskar iron, is that what brought you hear?"

"One of few," Marasiah stated.

The Mandalore nodded, seemingly content. "And this "alliance" you propose, you seem to gain more from this relationship than we do. You gain our resources and our people, for…"

"We received intel-"

"Mandalore!" cried a Mandalorian Guard, rushing in through the palace doorway. "It is unbelievable!" A holo-vid displayed a sight of the mythical Mythosaur, a small figure attached to its head. "He just arrived on Concord Dawn a few hours ago."

Marasiah's eyes slowly widened at the realization of who it was. "Why?"

"Who is he?" The Mandalore demanded.

"We don't know," answered the guard. "A crowd has begun to form and word is starting to spread across the planet."

The Mandalore observed the holo-vid. "Keanu Skyborn, I imagine. Much younger than I would have thought, especially if the Empire desperately wants him." Turning towards the princess, he walked past her. "Our time is finished, your highness."

Her hand reached for her lightsaber…

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Concord Dawn**

"You guys still trying to keep a low profile?" Deliah asked knowingly, her arms folded underneath her chest. It seemed the entire local populace had gathered to watch them. To watch HIM.

Sabine tapped her gloved finger against her helmet, her eyes studying her fellow Mandalorians. "I'm not entirely thrilled, necessarily, of how this went. But we're in safe hands now." She looked to her long time friend Hera as the emerald skinned Twi'lek placed a comforting hand on the Mandalorian's shoulder.

"I know what this means to you Sabine, just keep being strong a while longer," whispered Hera encouragingly. "We're almost home."

Sabine looked towards the sky where Keanu stood on the head of the Mythosaur. He hadn't come down for quite some time. As if he was looking for something. Waiting…

Rey shuffled her quarterstaff on her shoulder, walking towards Hera and Sabine. "I want to say thank you for everything." Her words were laced with nervousness and uncertainty. "But I can't stay here."

Sabine's brow furrowed but chose to say nothing, looking towards Hera.

"If that's what you want, then we aren't going to stop you," Hera said. "Take care of yourself."

Rey nodded in gratitude, taking her first steps towards a new future.

Seeing the scavenger walk off, Mara Jade looked towards Keanu and closed her eyes. Trying to sense what he was looking for. He had a strong potential in the Force, greater and more unique than she thought. She became worried that if his power was as potent as she thought it could be, he could overwhelm himself; if he exerted himself too quickly and too harshly, his body could give out.

"I wonder what he's thinking," Mara Jade said aloud, gaining the attention of the other three female crew members.

"I don't think I wanna know," Deliah commented playfully. "But all those faceless stares of those Mandos aren't settling well with me."

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

The Grandmaster sat in meditation alongside his lifelong friend Mace Windu, the cool fresh air calming their senses as they delved further into the Force. The crashing waves became dull as their hearts pulsed in-synch, their spiritual awareness becoming one with the Force.

Ahch-To had a unique and pure connection to the Force, yet a darker path tied itself to the core of this planet.

Yoda hummed in realization, opening his eyes at the same moment as Windu's. "I sense a strong power. In dormant, a power that lies."

"I sense it as well Master Yoda," confirmed Mace Windu. "It feels ancient. And influential."

The Grandmaster nodded in agreement, standing to his feet and calling to his cane with the Force. "Stronger, the Dark side grows. Much confusion in the galaxy, there is."

"I fear for the threat that we face now. Against the being able to kill Sidious," noted Windu. "Neither of us on our own were capable of defeating him. Not to mention the threat of the Fel Empire."

Yoda frowned in contemplation. What Windu said was true. "Too many wars have we fought in." His voiced carried an eon's worth of burden, the worries of an old man. "Changing, I sense that times are, that a new era may arise."

"We'll have to see if it's for the best or for the worst," Windu stated.

"Let us rejoin the Rebellion my friend. For old time's sake."

Windu's lips flattened. A bad feeling was stirring in the winds.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked on with a sense of pride in his eyes, stroking his beard as he timed the strikes between Luke and Ezra. The boys were skilled, showed a lot of potential. Kenobi showed a soft smile as Luke blocked a well-timed strike from Ezra, he was a talented swordsman; fluid in his footwork, complacent in his defense and a warrior's spirit. Much like…

"He's quite skilled in Soresu," Ahsoka noted, standing next to her old friend.

"Yes, he is," Obi-Wan agreed.

"The same talent with the saber," continued Ahsoka, observing the son of her master. "He's very intuitive, being able to keep pace with Ezra."

"I see much of Anakin in him," Ahsoka clearly heard the subtle concern in his voice.

"We'll see how reckless Luke will be," quipped Ahsoka, lighting the mood.

Obi-Wan smiled in comfort at her attempt. "It won't be a good feeling."

Ezra swung his cerulean crossguard lightsaber high above his head, swinging it down with tremendous force. Luke anticipated his fellow Jedi's action, blocking it above his head too. Forcing Ezra on his back foot, Luke took the surprising offense; his blue saber flourishing with renewed speed, grace and power.

Kenobi looked on at the abrupt change. ' _Much like his father._ ' But he knew what worked, Kenobi had taught the both of them that; to adapt to your surroundings and be aware of your environment.

Rahm Kota examined the sparring session as he entered from the opposite end, folding his arms as his critical eye observed the boys. Lifting a finger, he gently used a Force-Push to stun Luke; the sudden action throwing him off-balance as he stumbled awkwardly. Ezra turned his head over his shoulder to see the older Jedi Master, his brow creasing as he thought of something.

"A battle can throw many things at you, some obvious and some you never see coming," Kota called out. Luke recovered quickly as he stared at the older Jedi Master, a frown on his face. "The Sith will take an opportunity to disorientate you, and go for the kill. Simple as that." Kota walked into the sparring ring, the Padawans' lightsabers deactivating in synch out of respect. "You boys have potential, but war is never by the book. Never truly black and white."

Kenobi caught the almost nonexistent hesitance in Kota's demeanor.

"Sparring sessions are meant to stimulate the thought process you might have," continued Kota. "But they're never as good as the real thing, just keep that in mind."

Luke and Ezra nodded in unison, taking the Jedi's words as the session being over. The Padawans walked over to Kenobi and Ahsoka, the proud smile on Luke's face and Ezra's more subdued demeanor contrasting the two.

Obi-Wan focused his sight on Kota. He had known him for some time, not as well as Anakin, Kit Fisto or Quinlan Vos, however he understood him better than most Jedi. Excusing himself from the group, Luke's gaze following his master, Obi-Wan gestured for the Jedi Master to follow him.

"I'm not in the mood for a talk Kenobi," gruffed Kota.

"You'll have to make due before you start swinging your lightsaber like a rabid Rancor," commented Obi-Wan. "I've never seen you like this Kota, not since the Clone Wars."

Kota narrowed his eyes at his fellow Jedi. "As if I need to explain that to you."

Obi-Wan took his words in stride. "Still, given of what I heard of this Keanu Skyborn, I'm not entirely sure on what you thought would happen."

The Jedi General folded his arms, his stern glare matching the Jedi Master's firm gaze. "I did what I needed to Kenobi, those boys have no idea how much the galaxy has lost since the Clone Wars."

"Nor have we," Kenobi answered forwardly, his voice somber from past memories; recalling the final meetings of the Jedi Council.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Imperial Palace- Coruscant**

The holo-image of the Mythosaur taunted the Emperor. His forlorn stare and his creased forehead tried to calculate any conceivable thought. The boy, Keanu _Skyborn_ , was now becoming too powerful for his own good.

He had eluded them for too long.

Not anymore.

The masked transpirator of Vader breathed loudly in the chambers of Emperor Roan's office, Roan's eyes glaring at Vader for the sudden annoyance. He closed his eyes and meditated in the Force.

"Bring him to me," commanded Roan firmly. "Lure him to the Sundari Palace and I will finish what should've been done." Marasiah only nodded to her father's command before ending the transmission. Roan walked around his desk and stepped towards Vader. "I pray that you won't disappoint me this time Lord Vader."

"Skyborn will not escape this time," Vader stated.

Roan kept a steady gaze on his old friend before addressing his other old friend. "Grand Moff Thrawn, I need you to focus on any and all information on the revival of the Sith. You are the most cunning tactician I have ever seen."

The Chiss' red eyes focused on his Emperor. "It will help my cause if I can gain access to the files of the ancient Sith, specifically their artwork."

"Use everything you can get," Roan stated. "I have come too far for my empire to start crumbling around me, the galaxy will not survive." The Emperor picked his drink off the tray carried by his daughter's friend and confidant- Astraal Vao. She was intelligent, beautiful, loyal- three traits he admired. He needed a confidant in this moment. "Am I doing the right thing?"

The young Twi'lek kept her eyes fixed on the tray, away from the firm stare of her Emperor. "I believe you're passionate about keeping everyone safe."

"A safe answer," cooed Roan, taking a sip from the cup.

"Doesn't it make it less true, your highness," Astraal said.

Roan kept his gaze on the Twi'lek then towards the retreating forms of Vader and Thrawn. "I wonder why I was so fixated on the boy for so long." Sensing Astraal's confusion, Roan clarified. "Skyborn… I know why now, but then… my empire was safe and strong, what purpose did I have?"

"Wasn't Vader the one who found him?" asked Astraal. Roan nodded and set his empty glass on the tray.

"Apparently Skyborn had raided one of our strongholds and stole the holocrons of the Jedi and Sith. Then planned to sell them on Coruscant when Vader and Marek discovered him, they must've sensed the boy's strength in the Force," reminisced Roan.

"Maybe the Force works in mysterious way," Astraal said, a soft smile on her lips.

Roan chuckled and kissed Vao against her temple. "I can see why my daughter trusts you."

"My duty is to the Mission- to help those that need it, even to the strongest in the Empire." Vao watched the Emperor's solemn expression grow on his brow. "You've led us to peace in the galaxy. Something that no one else has ever been capable of."

 _Something no one else has ever been capable of._

"Then why do I have a very bad feeling about this?" inquired the Emperor.

Vao shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you know the answer to that question."

 **-** ** **Awaken of a New Hope-****

 ** **Mandalore****

Sabine had waited for a chance to enter her home planet of Mandalore, to see the heart and pride of her people. She still felt it but it was hindered by her troubled thoughts. It was over now, she thought, no more running. No more hiding. She had her home, she had her beloved, she had her family… and Deliah.

Silver eyes softened at the Mandalorian, Keanu's staring prompted Sabine to bump his arm with hers. "Wasn't so bad after all." Keanu rolled his eyes at her, a smile flashing his pearl-white teeth.

"I wouldn't jinx it just yet," Keanu teased. "Mandos tend to be a little rough around the edges right?" Gesturing his head towards the Mandalorians ahead of them, he continued. "I'm guessing my trial isn't finished."

"Not everyday you tame a Mythosaur on our home world," said Sabine. The recall of his earlier action spurred the adventurer to glance at the red haired Jedi. The two stared at each other for a time.

"I'm not gonna ask about that," Mara Jade said. "Not as if you know how you did it either, so no point in asking."

Keanu shrugged his shoulders innocently. "The Force works in mysterious ways I guess. It's the go-to answer." The slowing of the transport alerted the group of five of the incoming palace that subtly stood out from the otherwise duplicate architecture of Sundari. Hera stood next to Keanu, her sweet smell tickling Keanu's nose; he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm curious to see how you'll look in Mando armor," Silver eyes danced downward to her curves, a coy grin curling on his lips. "It works for Sabine, pretty sure it'll work for you too."

The emerald skinned Twi'lek rolled her eyes. "You used to be better at flirting."

"I didn't think I lost my touch that badly," pouted Keanu childishly.

"Just a little effort is all I'm asking," Hera playfully chastised, smirking into the kiss she sneaked on her boyfriend's lips. "Although you're more of the 'silent' type, or the 'strong' type."

"The word you're looking for is 'charming'," clarified Keanu, his silver eyes dulling over.

Hera pursed her lips in thought. "Maybe."

The adventurer squinted at his girlfriend. "When did you become so snippy."

The Twi'lek smirked at Sabine.

"Of course it'd be you," groaned Keanu, stepping off the transport on the landing pad. A squad of six or so Mandalorian Guards approached the _Solstice_ crew, prompting Keanu to reach for his Darksaber and activating the black blade. "I'm one of you now, just wanna make that clear. I've had some bad experiences with groups of guards just walking up to me."

"You wouldn't make a step back to the transport if we were ordered to take you down," A male Mandalorian called out, causing the group to laugh in agreement.

Keanu smirked and deactivated the Darksaber. "I'd take that bet. I've always been too stubborn for my own good."

The Mandalorian gestured with his blaster to follow them. "The Mandalore wants to see you, hurry up."

"I was right," Keanu whispered to Sabine.

"I didn't disagree with you," countered Sabine. "Pretty sure I told you that when we first met."

"Fair enough."

Mara Jade and Deliah kept close pace with the trio, watching the outside traffic through the windows of the sunlit hallway. "You've been on Mandalore before," started Deliah, looking at the Jedi. Mara Jade tilted her head. "Are the stories true about them?"

"Depends on what you've heard," Mara Jade stated.

"On second thought, never mind. Some stories are just better left to the imagination," Deliah said, fingering the Bluebolt blaster in anticipation.

"As long as you don't mess with them, they won't shoot you," soothed Mara Jade, her eyes focused straight ahead. "And they're not easily swayed by-" Eyeing the Zeltron, she looked for the right words. "Feminine charms."

Deliah rolled her violet eyes at the Jedi's words. "Everyone is apparently stuck up it seems." Her eyes softened, however, when she stared at Keanu.

The Jedi noticed the Zeltron's stare at the adventurer, choosing not to say anything. Or not exactly sure what she could say if asked. But an amusing thought planted its seed in her mind. "Surprising that a Zeltron is so fixated on a single person. Normally your kind is rather flirtatious when it comes to romance."

Violet eyes fluttered in realization. _Zeltrons have always been flimsy when it comes to emotions, give it some time and she'll be sitting on someone else's lap._ Well, she lasted longer than either of them imagined. Granted she had personal reasons for staying with the _Solstice_ crew; she smiled as she recalled the thought of Keanu's tone yet bubble-butt when she first met him and Sabine. He was a good man; strong and kind, smart and witty, and what a _body_.

"You'd be surprised what-"

What?

 _Love?_

 _You'd be surprised what love does to someone._

That's what she wanted to say. It was a slip in her mind. She cared for him, definitely. Her posture became rigid as she thought about it. What was she feeling? How would she know what love was? Feelings were a fling, just something to have at any time, to enhance the moment. A frown grew on her face, doubts stinging her. She wanted him. Only to be denied because of Hera and Sabine. Keanu was entitled to agree, yet he was kind enough to innocently flirt with her.

The forbidden fruit- wanting what you can't have. Or rather being rejected by what you can't have. Yet he seemed to be the ideal person for a Zeltron.

A harsh hand pulled her back from bumping into Keanu, startling her out of her thoughts. Her violet eyes saw Keanu's hand balled dangerously in a tight fist. His knuckles were white, his veins bulging from his skin.

The Imperial Knights greeted them.

Marasiah greeted them.

The Mandalore greeted them.

The four women could feel the heat rising off from Keanu.

Keanu recalled the old conversation he had with Sabine when she told him the truth on Lothal. _After the Clone Wars, the Fel Empire established a presence on Mandalore and opened an Imperial Academy, which, you know, I became a cadet._

And here, they were foolish enough to hope that they could skid past detection. And live without fear.

His nose twitched in a snarl, his heart beating painfully in his chest. His breathing increasing and his blood pumping fire. His mind went blank, afraid that if he actually formed a coherent thought that it would get him killed.

Marasiah stepped down the flight of stairs where the Mandalore sat, gliding with grace towards the adventurer. "I didn't expect to encounter you like this."

"I didn't expect to see you at all," Keanu countered harshly.

"I saw what you did with the Mythosaur. Impressive, very impressive," praised Marasiah. And she was impressed, she understood better why the Empire had wanted him. "My father and Vader are on their way to meet you."

"So you're keeping me as your prisoner," ventured Keanu, his silver eyes focusing on the other Mandalorians and Imperial Knights.

"Only if you force my hand," Marasiah declared firmly. Her face softened in regret at the sight of him. "You should have taken Vader's offer to join us. You would've lived in luxury, power and respect. Better than what you've been through these past months."

He never really considered the life of a Knight, it went over his head. He was more focused on survival and making it to the next day with Sabine and Hera. His body eased to a neutral stance, his mind becoming clear. "Would I get that same treatment now?"

Sabine twirled her head towards him, her shocked expression masked under her helmet. He wasn't… not now. No… she was overreacting. He wouldn't. She faced the Knights again, she knew what the truth was. Mandalore was still under the thumb of the Empire, it hadn't changed since she left. It was weak during the Clone Wars, and it was weak now.

They had lost.

Hera pulled her electrostaff from behind her back, the electric purple energy sparking to life. She frowned in determination and poised her weapon in a ready strike.

"You're making a mistake," Marasiah warned, her eyes narrowing at the two women. Her gaze focused on the red haired woman, to the lightsaber hanging on her belt. She tilted her head upward, straightening her body and reached for her lightsaber.

The hum of the purple lightsaber swinging at Keanu's head forced him to dive out of the way, rolling onto his feet and activating the Darksaber. "Traitor! You lied to us, I knew it!"

"I'm not a traitor," Mara Jade answered calmly, leaping over the _Solstice_ crew and landed beside the Fel princess. "My loyalty was never towards you, but to the Empire. My mission was to find the remaining Jedi and after the incident on Lothal- to find you."

"Was there truth about the Jedi master Mace Windu?" asked Keanu, glaring dangerously at the red haired traitor.

"Yes, but from a certain point of view," clarified Mara Jade. "He did find me and he did train me, and we went our separate ways."

Silver eyes continue to glare at Mara Jade, then to Marasiah. His body refused to move, his mind went blank again. He was lost. Everything he did, it was all a joke. He was played a fool.

His shoulder slumped in defeat and he turned to face Sabine and Hera. What was he supposed to do? Mandalore wasn't safe, the Black Sun would kill him, he left the Jedi, and the Sith… they would use him.

Maybe… Marasiah was right. He should have taken the offer, Hera and Sabine would've been safe like she said. He did agree with Marasiah for the most part about the fate of the galaxy, more so than the Jedi. And Mandalore already bowed to the Empire.

He already risked his loved ones by turning his back against the Empire, only to now face them again. The Force works in mysterious ways…

A dark, looming presence in the Force grew in the palace walls. It was faint yet grew more potent with every step. Turning fully to see a black hooded figure, Keanu narrowed his eyes to hear mused laughter.

"What fun! What fun," the figure cackled amusingly, his cane tapping on the polished floor.

"The Shadow," Marasiah exclaimed softly, her silver blade igniting in preparation.

The figure pulled his hood down to reveal a red and black tattooed Zabrak male, his yellow eyes dancing with anger and joy. "Your actions have spurred quite the reaction across the galaxy, young Skyborn. You are indeed powerful in the Force."

"So the rumors are true, Darth Maul lives," said Mara Jade, the purple light shining brilliantly against her face.

"Formerly Darth, now just Maul," the Zabrak stated, walking confidently further towards Keanu. He slowed his stride when he saw the female Mandalorian. "Ah yes, a Mandalorian… part of House Vizla I assume."

Sabine poised her blasters at the Zabrak. "I know what you did here Maul!"

"I would hope so, I put in a lot of effort rebuilding Mandalore," Maul said, smirking at the young Mandalorian. "I would have lead your people to glory had my master not taken everything I had. You should thank me, at least I didn't bow down like a whipped Akk dog like your precious Mandalore."

The Mandalore stood from his throne, pulling his carbine from its holster. "We did not bow down to the Empire. We have a mutual agreement in a partnership."

Maul hummed, tapping his cane on the floor again.

"Why have you come here?" demanded Keanu.

"My master is dead," Maul said. "I am free to wander the galaxy without fear. I'm sure you know the feeling." The Zabrak's eyes held firm to Keanu's. "I have return to claim what was, what is, mine." Maul stepped forward towards Keanu, and Sabine fired her blasters reflexively. She would not allow him to-

The Zabrak sidestepped the blasts with ease, tapping his cane on the floor. "Never do that again. The next time you do it, you will die." He took another step towards the boy. "That saber you carry, I once wielded it after killing its former owner. It is beautiful, the Darksaber. The power it contains, the burden on its owner."

Keanu stood firmly, shifting his weigh on his heels in preparation. "You plan on killing me and taking back the Darksaber?"

Maul halted a foot from the boy, his eyes fixated on him. "Kill you, no. I see your pain, your ambition, your drive to survive; it is too valuable to waste. I can offer you-" He fixed his gaze to the Fel princess, to the red haired woman. "No, you are thinking of joining them." He felt a presence, a strong presence. "Your father is here. As is Vader. I have wasted too much time."

Breaking off the top half of the cane, dual crimson blades spun with deadly speed.

 ** **-Awaken of a New Hope-****

Ahsoka meditated in her chambers. Years had passed since she last meditated, allowing the energies of the Force to flow through her. Her master's voice called to her from the glowing holocron by her feet; he had been teaching on the fourth form of lightsaber combat Ataru. She smiled fondly behind closed eyes, he was one of a kind. Perhaps that's why they got along so well.

 _You're reckless little one. You never would have made it as Obi-Wan's padawan, but you might make it as mine._

She never truly realized how ironic his words were in that moment. Her heart quickened suddenly, it was painful. She closed her eyes tighter; a coldness enveloped her, it stung yet it felt familiar.

The masked breathing…

She heard it before.

 _You're selfish._

"No," Ahsoka said, but her voice betrayed her.

 _You abandoned me! You failed me!_

The Togruta's eyed opened in pain, her breath cutting short.

 _Do you know… what I've become?_

The masked breathing mocked her, its ominous sound clutched her heart and crushed it.

"No!" The Togruta cried, lashing out with her white lightsaber. She struck only air. Her eyes burned with fallen tears. Maybe it was her fault. No, Anakin was many things, but this… he couldn't be. Anakin was one of a kind, he wasn't, couldn't, become what she dared thought.

Turning off the holocron, Ahsoka tucked it beneath her bed and headed for the door. Kenobi appeared on the other side, his face sober and held understanding. "I miss him too Ahsoka. Anakin would have been proud of what you have become."

Ahsoka swallowed the burning lump and blinked the tears away, smiling sadly. "I think so too." She reevaluated Kenobi's presence at her door. "Have you found something?"

"A message… from the Fel Empire," stated Kenobi forwardly.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

" _The Sith have returned, I'm sure you have felt it in the Force,_ " Roan Fel announced from the holotable. The hologram of the Emperor was surrounded by Jedi and Senators alike, both curious and cautious of what he planned to say. " _My people are searching for them as we speak. And I know one of your Jedi has trained the boy known as Keanu Skyborn. We have pinpointed his location to the Mandalore system, where we have just arrived._ "

Rahm Kota frowned at the Emperor, his arms folded firmly against his chest. Why was he telling them this? What would he hope to offer? To gain?

"What is he planning?" Ahsoka whispered to Kenobi.

"I don't know. The Emperor has the full might of the galaxy under his thumb, but he seems to be offering Skyborn in exchange for something," Kenobi guessed.

" _I know of your rebellion against me,_ " continued Roan, his determined frown plastered on his brow. " _You will not win. I have come too far for a small terrorist group to tear down the only peace the galaxy has ever seen. However I am a merciful man, I will offer you this- join me in my quest to eradicate the last of the Sith and in return, I will allow the Jedi Order and the Republic to rebuild itself._ "

Awkward silence brought an unnatural tension in the room.

Ahsoka and Kenobi stared at each other in shock. Kanan and Ezra were bewildered. Kota blinked in surprise, lowering his guard, his arms dropping slowly to his sides.

" _However I will decide how much power, influence and space this new Republic will have. The Jedi Order will follow under the guidance of the Imperial Knights as seen fit._ "

"He's lying," Kota stated, point accusingly at the Emperor. "This is not a deal, this is a trap. What you're offering us is an empty voice and vacant power, to be your puppets."

" _So be it,_ " Roan said after a moment of silence. " _Once I have eliminated the Sith from the face of the galaxy, I will look for you and I will kill you._ " The transmission of the Emperor ended, leaving the tense silence to arise.

"You think he was telling the truth?" Luke asked.

Kenobi exhaled sternly, rubbing his beard. "About hunting us down, yes. Of rebuilding the Order and Republic, I can't be certain." Reflecting on the transmission, there appeared to be truth of what the Emperor said. But experience told him that Kota was more than likely correct. Now, however, this rebellion was in a dire state- the clock was ticking down before their deaths would smile at them.

"We'll set up a strike team on Mandalore," Kota announced, drawing attention to the Jedi General. "We know where the Emperor, and Vader, will be. This is our opportunity to kill him before he kills us."

"Along with a squad of Imperial Knights accompanying them," Kenobi observed. "There's barely a handful of us as it is and Master Yoda is nowhere to be found."

"We can do this Master Kenobi," Kota declared boldly. "I have waited for fifteen years for this chance, I will not allow this opportunity to slip pass me. We cut off the head of the Krayt Dragon, the Empire will burn down. And we can restore peace to the galaxy."

All eyes were focused on the Jedi Master. Kenobi frowned and stroked his beard in thought. Only three Jedi had any war experience, one was a lost Padawan, and the other two were barely trained in the Force. However he sighed in defeat, this was the only chance they would ever have. "Prepare the ships for Mandalore."

 ** **-Awaken of a New Hope-****

 ** **Mandalore****

There he was, the boy who had stirred much trouble across the galaxy- Keanu Skyborn.

Roan Fel kept a tempered stare of the boy, sizing him up in the Force. He was strong, with great potential. Evident with his feat with the ancient Mythosaur. He could see why his daughter was troubled with him…

Vader stood next to the Emperor, his masked breathing echoing in the chambers. His gaze focused on the Zabrak- the Sith Lord who killed the man who freed him. Anger boiled deeply in Vader's soul, he never had the chance to face him during the Clone Wars. Now, he would succeed where his former master failed.

"No," Roan commanded. "He will live. For now." His stern gaze lingered towards his daughter. "You have done well Marasiah, as I knew you would."

"I suppose I should feel honored, having the Emperor himself come to see me," Keanu stated, the sweat from his tight grip moistened his hand. "But I don't."

"You have intrigued me, Keanu Skyborn," Roan said. "A simple boy with a powerful connection to the Force. Not only that, you have evaded us for months, not very long but most impressive regardless." Saying nothing for a moment, Roan inspected the palace room. "This is what you planned for yourself, to become a Mandalorian." An amusing snort escaped him. "I must say you fit the part, with your demeaning scowl directed towards me."

Signaling towards the Imperial Knights that accompanied his daughter, Roan continued. "Leave us. We won't be long." The Knights obeyed and left the palace room. "Mara Jade, you will head back to Coruscant, I suspect we'll have company soon."

"Wouldn't it be better if we kept the Knights you ordered away back here?" suggested Mara Jade.

Roan shook his head. "No, we won't need that many. The remaining Jedi will be here soon."

Mara Jade complied with her Emperor and waltzed down the flight of stairs, walking past Keanu and kept her gaze forward. Silver eyes glared after her before focusing on the Imperial Knights behind Vader- Marek and Draco.

"You can stay if you wish," Roan spoke to the Mandalore. "But you're not required."

The Mandalore descended the flight of stairs and gestured for his men to follow him.

"Fett," called the Emperor. The Mandalore paused at the mention of his clan name. "Do not forget your allegiance to us."

"Understood," answered Fett and proceeded to exit the room.

The Emperor focused his attention to the Zabrak. "I thought you would be wasting away like a rat in the squalor."

Maul smirked defiantly. "My hate keeps me alive, and I have plenty of it."

"Whatever remains of you," Vader remarked darkly.

Maul's yellow flickered dangerously at the head Imperial Knight, snorting mockingly. "You're one to talk. You're more machine now than man, a broken shell of whatever you must've been before."

"Enough," interluded Roan, his glare intensifying. "Vader, dispose of him. His presence annoys me."

Vader's crimson saber thundered as it ignited, mixing the red light and black of his armor into one. Maul twirled his saber and poised it at an downward angle, shifting his hands along the hilt.

Keanu stepped away from the Zabrak, his eyes however still focused on the Emperor and his Knights. Entering the Shii-Cho stance, Keanu held the Darksaber above his head then lowered it in front of him. He glanced at Sabine, then Hera, then Deliah; they were open targets. Fear crushed his heart- the vision of Lothal.

Vader's appearance…

Hera and Sabine trying to fight him…

Their… deaths.

He had lead them to their deaths. The thought practically broke him, his arms shook violently at the realization. His erratic breathing was unnerving to hear, like a broken animal.

"Join me," Roan offered. "And with our combined strength we can end this conflict with the Jedi and their rebellion." Marasiah watched Keanu closely. She felt uncomfortable with what she saw. "And annihilate the Sith. What do you lose? Nothing."

Maul shifted his stance, rearranging his saberstaff to a more strategic position. With a warrior's cry, he leapt towards Vader; the momentum of his jump clashed with the cybernetic strength of Vader. Maul's animalistic rage vented the power of the Dark side, pushing Vader on his back foot. Pushing Vader back with a shove, Maul flourished the speed and agility of his skill against the Imperial Knight. Vader retaliated with a impregnable defense, short and quick blocks that defended the life support system on his chest.

Jumping back, Maul paced back and forth. He was the predator. He was in control. Yet he relished in the opportunity to downsize the strongest warrior in the Empire. Then his plans would continue.

The Emperor stepped calmly away from the fight between Vader and Maul. "This is the might of my Empire, Skyborn. You have been foolish to ignore my generosity. My offer stands even now, but you have to earn my trust." He gestured towards Marek and Draco. "Beat them or kill them, it is your choice."

Keanu focused on the Emperor's words, aware of the situation. _Kill them or beat them._

Blinking in uncertainty, Keanu glanced hopelessly at Sabine.

Sabine's hands also trembled gently, she didn't know what to do.

Hera's hands tightened painfully on her electrostaff. She knew she didn't stand a chance. Thoughts of her conversation with Deliah stoked the anger within her, she was right about Mara Jade.

Deliah took slow steps away from the group, if she sneak away maybe she could…

His mind became clear. Like when his mind became after the headaches he received on Coruscant. Flourishing his Darksaber with surprising speed and accuracy, Keanu pointed his weapon at the Knights. "Fine, let them come. It's their funerals."

Roan looked on in mild surprise. Something had changed in the boy. Stepping past Keanu and joining his daughter, Roan sat upon the throne of the Mandalore. Marasiah looked down and stood next to her father, unsure if she wanted to see this.

"Go, get out of here," Keanu ordered.

Sabine stood her ground. "No! If you're going down fighting then I'm fighting-"

A dark, animalistic growl erupted from Skyborn. "DO AS I TELL YOU RIGHT NOW BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!" The ground beneath him crackled and broke apart, chunks of the floor floated orbited around him. The veins protruded from his skin, they throbbed violently against his face. The power of the Force churned in his body.

It was the calm eye of the violent storm…

He became a figure of glowing light…

" _I have waited all these decades for you to fulfill your destiny,_ " A being made of hellfire and ember suddenly appeared floating high above the mortals that were beneath him. " _I arranged for you conception, yet you failed by becoming this mechanical monstrosity. So I tried again in the Netherworld of the Force. I used the power of the Force to will the midi-chlorians to start the cell divisions that created you… Keanu Skyborn. You are my legacy, of Darth Plagueis the Wise._ "

The Emperor of the Fel Empire never felt weaker than he did now, ignoring the pain he felt as he stood slowly to face this phantom menace before him. He weakly pulled down the arm of his daughter, refusing to allow her to lose her life needlessly.

The ghostly, glowing eyes of Keanu Skyborn bore straight the essence of Darth Plagueis, seemingly ignoring the Muun.

" _You are beautiful. You are everything I have dreamed,_ " Darth Plagueis praised softly. " _The rage, the power, everything._ " The Muun looked towards Vader, anger laced in his eyes. " _My firstborn, look how far you have fallen. Desecrated into excrescence of man and machine._ "

"Your lies will not fool me," Vader declared, standing defiantly against the Muun.

" _Ahh, but it is true. Qui-Gon Jinn knew of the truth,_ " Plagueis continued. " _Your mother knew the truth. You had no father, rather no natural father like any mortal would. Instead you were born of the Force directly, as was he._ " The Muun gestured to the boy in question. " _When you clear your mind, you will sense the truth._ "

"That's impossible," Vader stated, his voice weaker this time.

" _Nevertheless, you must decide,_ " The Muun continued.

"You did this," Keanu spoke quietly, dawning the attention of Plagueis. "All of this… I can see it- the Clone Wars, the Grand Plan, Order 66. You caused it all."

" _My power is unrivaled, my wisdom the greatest, and my ambition limitless,_ " bragged Plagueis. " _I impart these traits to you, a gift from a father to his son._ "

 **A/N: Hi guys, hoped you enjoy this chapter!**

 **…** **What the hell have I done?! The twists of all twists has been unleashed!**

 **Keanu Skyborn is the son of Darth Plagueis the Wise… how does this affect Vader? How does this affect the galaxy? How does this affect the balance of the Force?**

 **Also I should mention that this is the Mid-Season finale of Season 1 of this story... FYI.**

 **Though I've been reviewing the harem list and I've been thinking of downsizing it… What do you guys think? I'm thinking I agree since the problem is that, lol, that the numbers may be too big and given the direction of this story, I think a smaller harem might be better. But I want your opinions on this…**

 **Harem-**

Sabine Wren, Hera, Sakas, Ahsoka Tano, Mara Jade, Maris Brood, Darth Talon, Xasha, Leia Organa, Shaak Ti, Marasiah Fel, Azlyn Raye, Sigel Dare, Elke Vetter, Deliah Blue, Rook Kast, Celeste Morne, Astraal Vao, Saarai

 **Here's the power scale for this story-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Plageuis ( _Small Planet; Force Ghost_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Darth Vader

Roan Fel

Marasiah Fel

Antares Draco

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Shaak Ti

Darth Maul

Darth Krayt

Galen Marek

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Ahsoka Tano

Mara Jade

Darth Talon

 **Country to Country+:**

Rahm Kota

Hogrum Chalk

Sigel Dare

Ganner Krieg

Treis Sinde

Elke Vetter

Azlyn Vae

Rand Ko

Jao Assam

Yalta Val

Thared

Mohrgan Fel

 **Island to Island+:**

Maris Brood


	11. Season 1 Finale: Force Wars

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 10):** Hm, I think your reaction's a bit subtle X'D.

And thank you, I figured that this chapter would practically blindside anyone who was a fan of this story. Though I do reflect back and wonder if I let the cat out of the bag too soon…

As for Maul, you didn't miss a chapter. This was and is his first appearance in the story, it just mirrors his opening from the season 2 finale of Rebels against the Inquisitors.

 ** **Tom (Chapter 10):**** I'll think about adding Jyn Erso.

 ** **Spartan-626 (Chapter 10):**** Thank you and yeah, I think that's one of my biggest twists to date lol.

 ** **Silver crow (Chapter 10):**** Lol, funny enough I originally had it planned to where Keanu Skyborn would have been the son of Obi-Wan Kenobi, then when you brought up the idea of Keanu being a Skywalker that took me in another direction, and finally I decided to push the envelope for the biggest reveal yet.

Pretty much yeah, Keanu is the perfected version of what Anakin (or even Luke) was capable of. And since Vader was first, that would make Keanu the younger spiritual brother (or son).

Yeah I think I kinda shot myself in the foot a little lol, cause now I don't know what to do with Keanu XD. Well, I might have a few ideas left…

Well, I've always taken note of your ideas lol, and I figured that incorporating both the Mace Windu past and Imperial Knight past would be the perfect cover for Mara Jade lol.

Yeah, I figured you'd enjoy the Marasiah Fel bit, which is kinda how it goes for a princess and a rogue XD.

The Mythosaur is still back on Concord Dawn.

Hm, that's not a bad idea of Keanu being made of the various DNA of deceased Force sensitives… sounds like something Plagueis would do.

I actually don't know what path Keanu is going to go down now… I think the Darth Plagueis bit was my swan song, and now everything starts to fall XD.

Man, everyone's been focused on Sabine and Keanu, I feel kinda bad for Hera lol. Then again, I haven't been giving her a lot of love either… huh…

 ** **maxbrevan (Chapter 10):**** Glad you enjoyed the little surprise lol. Actually, yes you'll see a flashback of how Vader became part of the Fel Empire soon. Ventress is not alive in this story, Aurra Sing is and Barriss Offee might be. The Grand Inquisitor might be involved but the other Inquisitors from the EU (Jerec) are.

 ** **TheWolfBoss06 (Chapter 10):**** Thank you very much. I'm kinda surprised on how big this plot twist would've been for you guys lol.

 ** **xXCoopyXx (Chapter 10):**** You might get your wish pretty soon…

 ** **Ryuujin96 (Chapter 10):**** As long as you review, that's all that matters ;).

 ** **1stHorseman (Chapter 10):**** Thanks.

 ** **AlexisBaudens (Chapter 10):**** Lol, that's what everyone's saying. Given Mara's actions last chapter, I don't think she'd be as willing to drop the Empire because of a few moments with Keanu and the Solstice crew. Though… about Keanu falling to the Dark side… Mmmm.

 ** **Blaze1992 (Chapter 10):****

Ezra's canon saber wasn't built mainly because of Rahm Kota's presence and the hoard of Holocrons that Keanu already had in stock (which was evident from chapters 1-5), so Ezra had much better material to work with than in Rebels.

Well, the Fel Empire, Jedi, Republic, Sith and Black Sun were more than enough for Keanu for Season 1. The CIS will make their appearance too, don't worry.

 ** **Perseus12 (Chapter 10):**** Thanks.

 ** **stars90 (Chapter 10):**** Appreciate the kind words, though I'm not quite sure where Keanu might go now lol.

 ** **human dragon (Chapter 10):**** I'll try to update as soon as possible, kinda hard when one chapter is like 10k words lol.

 ** **lone. fallen. wolf. (Chapter 10):**** I might trim the harem just a tiny bit, figured it'd make sense considering what he's been through.

 ** **GIANTPANDAMAN (Chapter 10):**** I figured that's what most of you guys would suggest: having Sabine and Hera in the harem. Lol, I'd be surprised if you guys didn't want them.

 ** **Guest (Chapter 10):**** To be fair, Mara Jade was loyal to the Fel Empire first. She was a spy to lure Keanu in a specific way, so… even then Mara Jade's twist was a last minute decision on my end…

 ** **DaddyChad (Chapter 6):**** Really? Keanu x Ezra… huh, I never thought of it. Never figured Keanu to be bisexual lol.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

The Phantom Menace…

Hidden from the shadows themselves, every death orchestrated by his design. Everyone and everything was under his control, his influence, and his desire. His apprentice may have been the Dark side incarnate, but Darth Plagueis the Wise was the Sith'ari.

 ** _ **The Sith'ari will be free of limits.**_**

 ** _ **The Sith'ari will lead the Sith and destroy them.**_**

 ** _ **The Sith'ari will raise the Sith from death and make them stronger than before.**_**

He had raised himself back from the dead, his vessel shall prove his dominance of will and science over the fabric of the Force. The mysteries of the Force had been unveiled only to the prying eyes of the one destined to claim such power over life.

" _Go, my child,_ " said Plagueis, a trail of ember and death descended behind him in flakes. Floating steadily towards the broken throne of Mandalore, his yellow eyes staring beyond the Emperor of the Empire. " _Kill the ones responsible for making your life a constant hell. They deserve such punishments, each of them wanting to make you their slave._ "

The ghostly light gleaming from Skyborn's eyes detailed a haunting ire that would kill a being upon contact. "And my fate under your rule?"

" _Not rule, guidance,_ " Plageuis corrected. " _I have made you a god in my image. What greater freedom is there than to impose your will over others?_ " The phantom of the Sith Lord gazed steadily at his creation, sensing the flow of endless power coursing through him. " _The galaxy is yours to conquer and the people your slaves and servants. You are master of everything._ "

Keanu turned his gaze towards the beings, mortals, turning his back to the Muun. Sabine, the love of his life. Hera, his other half. They had ran away from the Jedi and Republic, the Black Sun, the Sith, and the Empire; because they were too weak to fight. His skull buzzed as another wave of power flushed over his body, the cracks breaking the tile floor even further.

Vader, Galen Marek, and the Imperial Knights…

The Sith…

The Jedi…

They all wanted his power, to use him as a weapon for their own gains. It made sense. It felt right. He could understand now. "If I am a god, then what are you?"

" _The beginning and the end,_ " Plagueis simply answered. " _A creator. My gift to bestow life and death on my whim, as I desire._ " A half-hearted glance towards the Emperor of the Fel Empire, seeing him rattled and unsure of what he was seeing, forced the Muun to stifle a bemused and fitting smirk. " _The will of the Force ensures those that are strong survive, allowing someone to rise above the rest and claim their place in the cosmos. I have taken mine, I offer yours now- to become One with the Force._ "

He heard a small, quiet voice call to him…

It was close… in this room.

Turning his head to the right, the Force entity focused his sight on the Mandalorian. Her heart ached when she gazed upon the creature looking at her; it wasn't him. He was gone, lost in the void. He looked like Keanu, sounded like him, somewhat, but his presence was gone. She could feel it deep in her bones. The exotic beauty of his silver eyes, his sweet, dashing smile, his soothing and calming tone when he talked to her…

She was a Mandalorian, she wasn't meant to be soon by the heart. Yet she fell.

"Keanu," Sabine called again, taking a timid step towards the godly being. His predatory gaze seemed to challenge her, yet he remained still like an unmoving mountain. Those glowing vacant eyes of his reminded the Mandalorian of approaching death's door, inviting her to rest and slumber for eternity. "Look at me." The woman approached him still, he noticed her stride becoming more confident. "Is this what you want? To become a monster that everyone will fear?"

"Better to be feared than to be a slave," Keanu countered, facing squarely towards Sabine. "I promised you that you would be safe, that we would be happy together." Pointing his Darksaber towards the Imperial Knights and Sith present, he continued. "I didn't keep it. I put you in more danger than you should've been."

"Danger is part of our trade," Sabine retorted with a passing smile. "What you plan on doing, if you go with this Sith Lord's plan-"

"Is getting what I deserve," interrupted Keanu. "What we deserve Sabine. Look around you, everyone here is ready to kill each other. Like how it was during the Clone Wars, and before that too. We agreed that the Jedi and the Republic were beyond saving, and the Sith are too crazy to reason with. Leaving us only the Empire or forging our own path." From the corner of his eye, Keanu saw the tension mount within Maul and Vader and the Imperial Knights, and looking behind him he focused on the phantom perched on his broken throne. "And our chances with the Empire are gone now. Leaving us to fight." Gently touching Sabine's cheek, his touch resting on her chin and rubbed her soft lips with his left thumb. "Can you trust me one last time?"

By the time her eyes widened, finally comprehending the dire meaning of his words, Sabine felt a powerful, lingering buzz on her lips and the absence of Keanu.

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

"I feel a great disturbance in the Force," Obi-Wan commented, stroking his graying beard lightly. Millions of voices, whispering in soft dread, lingered in his soul. He had seen war. He had seen death. He had seen good people become cruel, and the vile vulnerable.

War brought the best out of everyone…

"Then we're on the right trail," Rahm Kota stated, joining his Jedi brethren to see the growing planet-side of Mandalore taunting them.

"What do you think is waiting for us?" the Skywalker child leaned over to Ezra and whispered.

The raven-haired Lothal rat blinked absently, his brow furrowed. "Good question." He shouldn't answer that question, he knew very little about what he was getting involved with. Seeing the quiet hushes of the Jedi Masters confirmed what he knew, the street rat in him understood that.

Mirroring his colleague's frown, Luke leaned quietly in his seat. "You haven't said much about this Keanu Skyborn, I know at least you trained together."

"Something like that, it wasn't long," Ezra admitted. The phantom words of Keanu rang in his psyche, recalling the stern reasoning and blunt accusations of the Jedi and Republic. And the stark glare of the war-weary Jedi General did little to ease the mounting tension. What he said made sense, Ezra told himself, but the nagging sensation of letting an entire culture die… it didn't settle with him all that well.

It might've his desire to no longer feel abandoned was what convinced him to stay with Kanan.

Luke's keen eyes studied the tiny fluxes that appeared on Ezra's face, deciding not to push any further. Considering the Loth rat a good friend, the Skywalker child was smart enough to understand that this was personal.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

"I never expected to come to a world that considers itself an enemy of the Jedi," the rogue Jedi Kanan Jarrus announced, taking a seat next to the troubled Padawan. "Today is filled with unusual events," Kanan chuckled soberly, his eyes softening as an old memory came to him. "I wonder what my master would've said here. I feel your uncertainty Ezra, it's the same as mine."

Ezra's eyes perked a tiny bit, eyeing the older Jedi curiously.

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

"I was never ready for any of this- seeing my master die before me, the entire Jedi Order being massacred, being left alone in the cold," continued Kanan, his jaw tightening.

"We all feel that way, I think," Ezra muttered. "Keanu and myself especially."

Kanan's brow creased at the mention of the name. "Maybe. And now his choice has lead us to this, we have to make it right. I know you are confused, I don't have any answer that might make it easier, but I know you're not alone anymore."

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

"Now we're surrounded by people that will wage war, putting innocent people on the line," countered Ezra, his frown darkening with each passing word. "Just like he said."

"Ezra," Kanan felt a growl pulsing in his throat, however he tried to calm himself- the vivid sounds of war and blasters rang in his ears. "War is never easy to understand as a whole, you only care about the battles, the moments you are in it. The Jedi are guardians of the Republic and the people, we are meant to help them when they need us. Without our voice, they will continue to be subjugated by the Empire's fist. Some of what Keanu said makes sense, and after some deep meditation, I agree; the Republic had gotten too corrupted and the Jedi were subservient to it. I believe the Clone Wars and Order 66 was meant to show us the path we should've walked a long time ago. Now, once this is over, we can make sure this will never happen again."

"How can you guarantee that?" Luke asked, almost jolting Ezra in surprise.

Kanan observed the sandy-brown haired Skywalker, reminding him of the revelation of the Hero with No Fear, and his betrayal of the Code. The words of Master Kenobi's acceptance of this was surprising to the rogue Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi had been considered the model Jedi by practically everyone in the Order, including Grandmaster Yoda himself. Still, the Force works in mysterious ways.

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

"My master may have been rogue, a lot of the time, but he's always done the best for everyone," the gentle serenity of the Togruta Force wielder called to them from afar, attaining the brief attention of Kenobi and Kota. "During my exile from the Order, I've discovered a time where the Jedi were alive." The curious expressions of the three Jedi caused Ahsoka's lips to curl upward. "The Jedi Code wasn't as restrictive as it became later on, they were allowed to control their emotions by understanding them. Love itself isn't bad," the Togruta glanced over to her senior master, seeing his eyes glaze over in realization. "But love can make one possessive if it is not cared for healthily. It can be difficult, but the ignorance of the Jedi caused many good Knights and Masters to fall, blaming them for the failures of the Code, instead of questioning the Code itself."

"It's not that simple," Kota called out, facing the Togruta squarely. "Listen, I understand your problems with the Council. I've heard about the Jedi Temple bombing and your trial, but I can't allow one flaw get in the way of rebuilding the Jedi Order or the Republic. I don't see how love pertains to any of this," Ezra's eyes narrowed briefly at the Jedi General. "the boy made his choice based on his selfishness, and now," he point to the passing clouds of Mandalore, their ship descending quickly through the atmosphere. "We have to start another war to rebuild what we lost once. I myself had disagreements with the Jedi policies, but I've never let my views get in the way of the greater good."

"And what greater good is there to start another war that you lost the first time?" Ezra shot back, his anger bubbling over.

The cold gaze of the Jedi General made Ezra shudder internally, masking his slight fear with his anger. Tense seconds passed onboard the ship, Rahm Kota's unblinking stare told the lingering scars of his mind. "You know the answer, _boy_. Otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me right now. You'd be back on Lothal, scrounging for morsels of food through the garbage." The Jedi General returned to his reflection in the window, barely glancing at the hardened look in his eyes. A flash of silver came across his doppelganger's reflection, reminding him of Skyborn. "We've all lost something when the war came to us, and the Empire and Order 66 finished us off. You haven't lost anything boy, you've found something instead."

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

Unrelenting blows of the Darksaber clashed against the dual blades of the Imperial Knights, each strike forcing the Knights on their back foot. Each slam rattled their bones, each blow sapping their strength quicker than the last…

What they had awakened… their foolishness, their blindness to the raw power that lingered within their shared opponent, it was to be their death. The smoldering wraith- like glow of Skyborn's orbs blinded them like the undying core of a star, detrimental to their intertwined fates.

Drops of blood leaked from Galen Marek's lips, staining the tile floor. The fist that seemingly was stuck in his chest cracked the crimson armor of the Imperial Knight, the power to do such a thing… it was unnatural. Keanu stared ominously at the cracked armor then to the unsettled eyes of Marek, lifting the Knight through the Force he flung him to his fellow comrade, knocking them harshly together against the wall. The reverberation of Skyborn's power echoed in the still throne room, the pressure of his presence clutching upon everyone in his invisible grasp.

One calm, steady step followed the other; the quietness that enveloped around him, of anger meeting serenity in union. He was aware of the Mandalorian's presence, her movement towards the Twi'lek and Zeltron. It would be a matter of moments before reinforcements arrived, on both sides…

Tilting his head towards the Emperor and the Sith Lord, Keanu spied on Marasiah. A shame, in other life, in other time…

His blank orbs gazed to Vader and Maul, the trio of crimson blades highlighting their presence of vigor intent. Guiding his Darksaber with renowned grace and skill, the kind a master would display, Keanu Skyborn settled on his left back foot as his right hand gripped firmly on the hilt.

The former Dark Lord held his saberstaff at an downward angle, mirroring his earlier stance against Vader. Steady mechanical breaths of Vader broke the otherwise still silence, holding his lightsaber in front of him with simplicity.

"You already serve one master, you can serve another," Keanu started, a tiny smile curling on his lip. "Or you can be free."

"What use would freedom serve me?" Vader countered steadily. "It has no use to a man who never had it to begin with."

"And you?" Keanu asked the Zabrak. "Skulking about like some Kowakian monkey-lizard, feeding off scraps to survive. I can offer you an escape."

"I've broken my chains with the Sith. I am done with it," Maul declared. "The master of my master, you are a fool to think you are in control here."

"I have power to make sure I'm not played for a fool by the likes of you," Keanu retorted. "I plan to take advantage over my new power. My eyes have been open! I can see what no mortal could ever see! And it's my place to rule the galaxy!" Slashing downward at the Zabrak, Keanu caught the hilt of Vader's lightsaber with his left hand, his arm shaking slightly as he pushed it up and away from him slowly. Vader was powerful, his enhanced strength from his cybernetics were more than Skyborn had anticipated.

It mattered not, Vader would submit or be destroyed.

 _Kill the ones responsible for making your life a constant hell. They deserve such punishments, each of them wanting to make you their slave._

A low growl rumbled from his throat, Keanu kicking the Zabrak's knee harshly. A brief yell of pain from Maul was silenced almost instantly by a sharp upward strike to his face from Keanu's elbow, forcing the former Sith Lord to limp and stumble backwards. With an upward strike towards the head Imperial Knight, the Darksaber became locked with Vader's blade, a contest of natural and technological strength at play.

Summoning himself, Keanu pushed the cybernetic Knight away, studying the Imperial Knight's form; he kept the blade close to him, protecting his noticeable life support system on his chest. Poor craftsmanship, it looked intentional as well…

Rolling his shoulders playfully, Keanu smirked and took several steps back, eyeing Maul's recovery and the snarl on his face.

" _I'm not normally one for violence,_ " Plageuis spoke aloud, gaining the subtle attention of the Emperor. " _Needless violence anyway, nor was I ever really engaged in lightsaber combat. However, I can see now from a certain point of view, the entertainment someone could gain from watching._ "

The Emperor returned his sights to the unfurling duel between Skyborn, his greatest Knight and the former Sith rat. His peripheral caught the slow, staggering recovery of Marek and Draco, barely able to hear their groans. He wanted to look upon his daughter. He couldn't do it. How can he? All he had worked for, all he had struggled for…

Falling around him.

His empire would fall next.

Unless…

"Warn the Empire," Roan Fel declared without reserve. Her father's sudden voice startled Marasiah from her daze, her brown eyes widening slightly as her father's silver lightsaber shone brightly. "I am sorry, for putting you in this situation. This is my fault."

"Father," Marasiah started, her voice caught in her throat. "You had nothing to do with this."

"I was played the fool," Roan countered gravely, his hand gripping the hilt painfully. "I fell into the Sith's trap, much like our Jedi brethren. We were no better than they were. Unlike them, we can change… You can change them." Shifting his weight to take the first steps towards his fate, his daughter's brown eyes stopped him.

"I will not allow this," Marasiah assert, her eyes narrowing defiantly. "The Empire needs you… I need you. Don't throw your life needlessly-"

Roan placed his finger gently over his daughter's lips. "Sacrificing my life for yours is never needless. It's essential." His somber nod and furrowed brow gave the silent order for his remaining Knights to take his daughter, the heir of the Empire, away from this hellhole. "Goodbye, my daughter."

Plagueis' gaze centered on the fleeing princess for nary a second, then back to his child. His true child, his legacy and heir to a new Order.

Anakin Skywalker wasn't his child, not really. He was a retaliation of the Force's whim, trying desperately to save itself from the godly power and knowledge that Plageuis had wielded. Still, the Muun sensed immense power within the cybernetic being; there might be use of the broken Skywalker as of yet…

Leaping and contorting his body between the dual crimson blades, Keanu retaliated with a Force push to Vader knocking him a few meters away. His body was loose and firm at the same time, the Force flowed freely through him, almost as a puppet. The buzz in his head subsided, swaying his body side to side lazily and dodging the saberstaff from behind with fluid grace.

A storm crackled in his veins, white-hot power flurried in his blood and a torrent white lightning fired from his fingers. Low, pained grunts halted the Zabrak's onslaught, the strength of Skyborn's lightning was more powerful than Maul anticipated, however it paled to the tortures of his dead master.

Muted pants betrayed the heavy heaves of the Zabrak's chest, his malevolent stare tangible with his mockery. "I almost felt that. But I've endured worse tortures when I was a boy, try not humiliate yourself further."

Skyborn's eyes twitched, squinting into the depths of Force. "Yes, you're probably used to being put in your place. Not surprising for a fool raised as a slave." Facing his kin, Keanu tilted his head assuringly. "We do not have stand against each other Vader, with our combined strength we can end this conflict. We are brothers, our bonds are tied to our fates in the Force."

The masked breathing seemed to have slowed; long, mechanical intakes of air indicated a change in nature of the Imperial Knight. "It is… too late for me." The Knight's dark lenses gazed at the hand offered to him, the person he was ordered to track down and force to become one of them offered him something he foregone a long, long time ago. "I must obey my master, the Empire is who I am now."

"We are played for fools!" Maul shouted, his eyes widening desperately. "You do not know what you have unleashed! None of us will live beyond this moment!" Cries of pain roared from the Zabrak's mouth as another torrent of white lightning shot from Skyborn's fingers. Soon after, Skyborn's will in the Force pressed the Zabrak to his knees firmly to the floor, unable to escape his new prison.

"You be as quiet as possible, or I'll finish what the Jedi failed to do," Keanu threatened.

The Emperor's approaching battle cry from above alerted Skyborn of his new opponent, stepping back in time to avoid the skull-crushing boot impacting the hard ground. Roan's glower highlighted a beast that was caged under the guise of a civilized being, a warrior's spirit that was cracking through its glass facade.

"Your fight is with me Skyborn. I am the one you seek your anger upon, unleash your hatred onto me," Roan declared bravely.

"It will come soon enough," Keanu retaliated. "I can assure you of that, your majesty." Pacing himself against three of the most skilled swordsmen in the galaxy, Keanu Skyborn faced Plageuis. "You and I have unfinished business, we will talk soon enough."

The silver lighting and characteristic swoosh of the Emperor's blade swung with deadly ire towards the boy, Keanu Skyborn blocking the attack with masterful skill and easy determination. Skyborn's wrist was turned upside down to vertically clash with the Emperor's horizontal strike, however the Emperor's strength was being tested in one fell swoop.

"I am more powerful than any Jedi and Sith, even you," Keanu countered, pushing the Emperor back with ease. The struggled grunts and determined panting through clenched teeth made the most powerful man in the galaxy a pitiful sight; each step Keanu Skyborn forwardly made was another toyed endeavor for the Emperor. "All that you have built, I will burn to the ground! You may have had inspiring dreams once, now it will be a living nightmare. All because you wanted everything, but you lacked the power to make it happen. This is your sin, and I am your repentance!" Slamming his head into the Emperor's, powerful enough to draw blood on first strike, Keanu readied himself to strike the Emperor down when he felt a presence, a powerful presence, restrict his movements in the Force.

"Heard a lot about you, I have, Keanu Skyborn," answered a serene voice of a being who had lived his life in accordance to tradition and respect. "Great power I sense in you, being used, however misguided it is."

" _Master Yoda, lest I be surprised of a Jedi of your caliber surviving the genocide of Order 66,_ " Plageuis called, his interest peaking immediately. " _A true test of the Light side to combat against the raw power of the Force embodied in the flesh. Shame my apprentice could not live to see such beauty of my creation._ "

The impish Grandmaster limped lamely down the tiny flight of stairs, making his way steadily towards the Force entity. "Much conflict I sense in you. It before in someone you remind me greatly of, I felt. Troubled, he was, forward to a better place, yet he moved. A true Jedi…"

"What do you want from me?" demanded Keanu.

Yoda shook his head subtly. "Not what I want, it is, what you want, it is." The troubled silence reverberating in the throne room explained all too well. "You know not what you want, do?"

Keanu took a shaky breath and released the Emperor. "What I want is something only I can take. I have the power and strength to do what I couldn't before. I don't expect a Jedi to understand."

"A great and terrifying power, you wield… you plan to use it, how do?"

The subtle crackles of ember from the Dark Lord fell to the floor, approaching the Avatar of the Light swiftly. " _In the way the Force was meant to be used: gaining a power over yourself; then another; then a group, an order, a world, a species, a group of species… finally, the galaxy itself. Ignorance is the enemy of life itself, and people are content with another more powerful than themselves if they can reap the benefits. A new order shall rise from the ashes of the archaic, producing a new era of enlightenment that will endure the perpetuity of eternity._ "

"If I agree with this, to take your offer, what do you plan for me?" Keanu asked, turning his head to face the direction of the phantom Sith. "You created me for a purpose, you must want something in return."

" _I have everything I want,_ " the Muun spectre explained. " _I lack the means of capitalizing my powers to its full capacity in this form, which is where you take my place, so to speak. You are my voice, my hands, and my wrath Keanu Skyborn; my pride flows through your veins, my desires beat within your heart, yet you lack the experience and the knowledge that I have possess to channel your full power as well. What I_ desire _is to see the galaxy bow before us, as father and son; claiming our rightful place in the cosmos as gods. I am no longer bound by irrelevant ancient dogma. Look around you, the galaxy is poised for a cleansing the kind that the galaxy shall never see again. I have forged you to surmount_ all _the failures of the Jedi and Sith, of those lesser beings that should bow before us because they know it to be true._ " The phantom Dark Lord floated around Keanu, his visage glossing over the Zabrak, the Emperor, Vader, and finally the Grandmaster; each fleeting image revealed the inner soul of each being, the Grandmaster's reflection was clouded by dark shadows. Within those shadows gave paused to Skyborn, a silent gasp pressing his chest as the fleeting darkness of the impish Grandmaster shook him greater than he had expected.

A troubled brow pressed against Yoda, his blue eyes watching the Muun manipulate the boy. Times were changing, and the future even with the passing blessings of the Force through visions, left many openings for all paths to merge together. His ears twitched, bobbing up and down, listening partially as he looked towards the Emperor of the Fel Empire. A sudden invasion, so swift and deadly, destroying the remaining forces of the Separatists and the Republic Grand Army, including the Sith Lord's Order 66 with a single brilliant stroke…

Was the Fel Empire part of the Sith's plan too?

Only for it to fall apart, leading to more transitives and death in the galaxy?

To corrupt and manipulate a poor child with promises that no one else could cater?

The Jedi have fallen far from grace, or perhaps they never fell to begin with; merely keeping their Sith adversary company the entire time, to parade their own beliefs in light of the sufferings the Jedi have caused for endless millennium.

And the child continued to listen to the influences of the deceased Sith, falling deeper and deeper into his web of self-apotheosis.

" _Take the planet of Mandalore as your own, show the galaxy the power that you now command to your whim. The blood of the Force shall guide your blade, your mind ever expanding to impose your vision on others. I will share all this with you… if you will only kneel before me. As your father and your master,_ " Plagueis commanded.

The thunderous beats of his heart pained Skyborn's chest, the inferno of power singed within his skin threatening to set him ablaze. It was a fire he welcomed with an open heart.

 ** _ **A man can have anything, if he is willing to sacrifice.**_**

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Concord Dawn**

Her toes stretched along the grass, tickling her soft soles as she smiled passively. Growing up in a harsh desert left little revenue to happiness, the dreams she once had becoming more faint with each passing. Waiting… waiting… waiting…

She waited. For someone, her family, to come save her. For a dream that became more obsolete, yet she craved for it. For a change she couldn't… do for herself.

What was the dream?

Recalling the words of the adventurer she met on Jakku, his words of her parents… never to return. Alone again, to face another planet by herself. At least it was not humid, and no sand; rough, coarse, irritating sand, it got everywhere on her rags of clothing. The stillness of the forest was different from the desert. Her head tingled, a passing sensation quickly gone. Facing squarely at the line of trees, Rey's mind lingered; sand, humidity, the struggle of survival as the harsh winds blew, the softness of the grass under her bare feet now.

Scrunching her toes into the dirt, the dampness of the grass added to the pleasurable sensations she had not felt before. Her feet were able to breathe, she was free. However she felt the wave of guilt surmounting in her soul. What did she plan to do now? Survive alone like how she spent her entire life? Maybe, join the Mandalorians wouldn't be a bad idea, it was something Keanu had looked forward to.

She could… go back.

Lingering doubt plagued her; she had come so far, leaving the planet she was raised on. Nearly getting killed by the TIE fighters hunting Keanu and his crew. Leaving him, them, to be right where she started… alone.

A painful hiss erupted through her gnashed teeth, blistering pain stabbing her stomach causing her to lurch forward resting her head against the ground. The type of hellish pain that-

" _How interesting. To see another being gifted with such power,_ " a familiar voice called. Blurred vision blocked Rey from identifying the being, she could see… Of what... dark colors? " _You are in grave danger, not only to yourself but to the galaxy as it stands._ "

"Please…" she begged, a droplet of a tear falling down her cheek. Her immense pain tearing across her body, the feeling of death crawling through her aching joints. "Make it stop! I don't… I don't want this!"

" _Breathe… just breathe,_ " answered the voice, gentle and soothing inflection of the words. " _What do you see?_ "

Rey clawed at the dirt, balling her hand into a tight fist as desperation clung to her, pushing herself upright. Groans and growls rumbled deep within her chest, resting on her knees. "Who are you?"

" _Who I am… a creator. Who are you?_ "

Rey's vision started to clear, making note of the light and dark colors the figure was wearing. "No one."

" _Then you have a lot to learn,_ " the figure said, resting a hand on her head. " _You will create something of yourself- your identity. Knowledge, power, influence, and riches are yours for the taking. Anything you set your eyes upon is yours, reach out and take it. Through my guidance will you embrace your destiny._ "

The hum of ignition sparked the air of tension, an amethyst light covering the scavenger. "Step away from her." The voice, tense and strong from ages of experience and wisdom, called to the being. His robotic hand posing his lightsaber with deadly ire.

" _Now that is something I have not seen for a long time,_ " the figure stated, a hint of intrigue lacing the words.

"Who are you?" demanded the Master Jedi.

The figure shrugged calmly. " _Good question… I am many things, yet I've forsaken those titles. I stand alone in the vastness of the universe, becoming one with it._ " The Master Jedi stalked closer to the girl, his amethyst blade poised still on the elusive being. " _Lower your weapon Master Jedi, I have not come to harm either you or her. Unless your force my hand. Besides you face a bigger threat on Mandalore, the one you came for: Keanu Skyborn._ "

"Your purpose with her?" demanded the Jedi.

The figure dismissed the Jedi with a passing hand. " _I wanted her to reach her full potential. You can sense her power, dormant yet threatening to burst as a powerful geyser. The Force has shifted, a new calling has to be answered. The time of the Jedi must come to an end._ " Point a finger over the far horizon, the figure continued. " _Take her and watch._ "

 **-Awaken of a New Hope-**

 **Mandalore; Earlier…**

The Imperial Knights fled from the Sundari Palace, partially aware of the _Solstice_ crew ahead of them. The Imperial princess, staring ahead with a deep frown, recalled her father's words. He wanted her to continue the legacy of the Empire. She… wasn't ready. She failed him too many times to take such a burden. She failed herself.

Her father accepted his death. Because she was too weak; her feelings for her friends, her insecurities in her duties, Skyborn… Why? Did he deserve her mercy, her good nature? Her failures culminated through Skyborn, yet she could not blame him. Nor her father, or her friends.

Marasiah Fel was the death of the Empire.

The Force crashed around her like ravishing waves; Light and Dark clashing each other with intent to destroy not each other, but everything else around them. Then a radiating pulse of raw power would overwhelm… then it would die.

Marek glanced over his shoulder to see the princess, unsure if he should say anything. He decided against it. Nothing would, nor could, bring comfort to today; memories would be the only thing they could share in the fleeting years of the future that would ease their troubled minds.

Hell had come to pay.

Antares Draco stayed at the helm of their transport, his keen gaze focused on the coming entrance of Sundari. They just had to escape the planet, call for reinforcements then they would be safe. ' _Safe… relative word for a Knight,_ ' pondered Antares. Which was true, the life of a Knight wasn't paved with set intentions, it was unpaved and rocky and at any moment the life of an Imperial Knight was to end. For the glory of the Empire.

He felt the stares of the _Solstice_ crew, speeding the transport next to theirs, the Imperial Knight glance over. "Say it."

Sabine Wren took the first step, stopping at the edge of her transport. Her anger evident in her stiff shoulders and her quicken breath. Many things she wanted to say, her heart ached as she steadfast in silence. The lust boiling of her desire to stab them, hurt them, mock them riddled her bones with anguish. "There's nothing to say. You are just pawns, just as we were. Being hunted down, unsure if your last breath could be taken by something you can't begin to fathom." Underneath her gloves laid white bare knuckles from clenching the railing painfully.

"You are right," Marasiah stated, turning to face the Mandalorian. "We were pawns played as fools, and now, the entire galaxy will fall. My father, the Empire, the Jedi, the Republic, everyone will suffer because of _him_. The biggest pawn of all: Keanu Skyborn. We took advantage of his power, wanting him for our own desires. And it destroyed him, I can see that… I saw that, yet I allowed it to fester within him. We all tried to control him, even you Sabine Wren."

Hera attempted to move to prevent the Mandalorian from lashing out, receiving a rough shove from her instead, Sabine's eyes never leaving the Imperial princess. "He is my Kar'ta bal runi- my heart and soul. I have suffered when he suffered, I have fought with him and been there for him. Everything he feels, I feel as well. I offered him the one chance we had at freedom, to get away from you, and yet-" She pointed towards the buildings blurring past. "He's suffered more than he's suffered before… Because of YOU! Because of the Jedi, the Sith! My OWN PEOPLE! The entire UNIVERSE! BECAUSE OF ME!"

Her shaky breath heralded hateful tears underneath her mask, her self-loathing breaking through. Everything Keanu had ever done, was because she was weak. He was weak. Hera was weak. They were weak… because of love. She had lost her cyare- beloved- to a monster. How fall would he fall?

Marasiah observed the distraught Mandalorian. The time of words were over. They had to prepare for the worst; a monster of the Force and a Phantom Menace arising from the depths of the Force. She had to take the mantle from her father and protect the interests of the Empire and her subjects, in honor of her father's sacrifice.

Awaiting at the docks was a small green alien and the red-haired Imperial Knight, seemingly expecting the dual transports. Landing swiftly, the Imperial Knights and _Solstice_ crew kept their distance from the other as they walked towards the expecting duo.

"Grandmaster Yoda," Marasiah Fel insinuated, bowing her head slightly. "Your reputation as a Jedi are without question. I can guess why you are here."

Yoda hummed. "Powerful presence in the Force, I felt. Troubled, he is. Stronger, he becomes."

"Why have you come?" demanded Sabine harshly. Hera glanced towards Sabine, remaining silent to let the Mandalorian have her way.

"To unlearn what I have learned," Yoda implored. "Work in mysterious ways, the Force does. Difficult to see, the future can be. Time to understand this new era that awaits us, it is."

"What of Keanu? Can you help him? He's being manipulated by… something," pleaded Hera. "Please, he's suffered enough. All he wants is peace, to be left alone."

A furrowed brow crossed Yoda's face, eyeing the Imperial Knights before closing his eyes. "A powerful presence, I sense. Conflict, I feel. Anger, betrayal, sadness, grief… haunted by these, he is. A most troubled heart weighs on him." Blue eyes offered an emotion he had forgotten for a long time, empathy. "Down an unknown path, Skyborn has fallen. Unsure of his future, I am. Try, I will, to help him."

"Thank you," Hera sighed in relief.

"More company awaits us," Yoda said, looking towards the clouds. Spying one ship descending quickly, he spotted another ship some moments later. "An unusual outcome, this will be."

The Jedi exited their ship, descending down the ramp quickly only to halt just as swift upon the Grandmaster's reveal. However their gaze was switched towards the opposing ship, the presence of the Dark side was strong as a Lethan Twi'lek and blue-skinned Chagrian descended the ramp with a group of four Sungaurds following them.

"Not a unwelcomed sight," the Lethan Twi'lek stated, a stoic expression breaking slightly with a subtle smirk. "Seeing the last remaining Jedi scurrying like womp rats to save themselves, it's pathetic. Though also highly amusing."

"Focus Talon, there's an impressive power lying within the city. We should proceed with caution," the Chagrian observed. "It's unlike anything I've sensed before."

The Twi'lek eyed the Chagrian cautiously, gazing back towards the Jedi and Imperial Knights. "I suppose the old 'the enemy of my enemy of my friend' saying could be useful."

"A Sith as a friend?" Kota snorted, removing his folded arms and reaching towards his lightsaber. "In case you're not smart enough to count, there's two of you and eleven of us together. You're in no position to help nor make demands."

The crimson ignition of the Hand's lightsaber called for the taste of blood, yet its owner yielded its hedonistic pursuit. "We all live and die Jedi, it's a matter of how many I'll take down with you before you fall too. Now you can play nice, or we can quench my saber's thirst together." The lightsaber of the Hand was ripped from her grip, deactivating in mid-flight, landing in the Grandmaster's hands.

"Strong you are in the Dark side… but not that strong," Yoda chuckled, waddling towards the entrance of the city.

"Master Yoda," Kenobi called. "You don't plan on going alone."

"A long time it's been Master Kenobi," Yoda answered, not stopping from his path. "Alone I will not be. Have you and the others with me, yes, but timing you will require. On my signal then you will follow." The Grandmaster stopped, turning around to squarely face the group of Jedi. "Made mistakes, I have. My chance to redeem myself from the failures I have imparted to the Jedi, this is. Instead of accepting the knowledge of our ancestors, to seclude myself to the ignorance of the present, I have. The chance to understand what mistakes I have done, now I have, to alter it, and I can do."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly, with a genuine smile forming. "May the Fore be with you."

Yoda eyed the sandy-blonde child next to Kenobi, a tiny smile missing everyone's sights. 'Much of his father, I sense in him.'

Ezra Bridger made a passing glance towards Sabine and Hera, noting the pink-skinned female along-with. 'Might've been a new member,' thought Ezra. Looking towards Kanan briefly, he was unsure of what laid in store for them. He felt what the Sith was talking about, a surge- no, a storm- of Force energy lingered within the dome city. Raw and untamed, it unnerved the Loth rate to no end; recalling the memories of Keanu and Kota's last meeting, the debates over the fates of the Jedi and Republic hanged on the line.

Now, it might come full circle.

 **-** ** **Awaken of a New Hope-****

 ** **Sundari Palace; Present…****

Blended shadows covered Keanu's face, unveiling the mysteries of the Force with passing seconds. His wraith-like eyes revealing the inner demon that lingered in him. "I pledge myself to yours teachings. Just help me save Sabine, I can't let her suffer anymore because of me."

Plagueis stared at his child, the Force swirled inside of him the power to destroy a planet. A insignificant power- to destroy a planet; there was more to the Force than just the physical destructiveness. " _Good… the Force is strong with you. A powerful Force wielder you will become. Henceforth you shall be known as…_ "

Keanu's eyes twitched with uncertainty and a twinge of fear. Why had he stopped?

" _You are not ready. Not yet,_ " Plagueis announced, floating away from his son. " _Conflict resides in you still. To become one with Force, embrace the fears you have and conquer them, including the ones you love. To embrace a larger view requires a sacrifice you may be unwilling to pursue, but you must._ "

His mind reeling in desperation to understand his father's meaning, Keanu launched himself to his feet and a scowl crossed his lips. "I will _NOT_ sacrifice Sabine!"

" _You won't have to. You are a god, you can do as you like,_ " Plagueis cooed. " _However she is a chain you must break; to let go of the earthly pleasures, you placed her before yourself. No more, she should be behind you, following you. She will be safe if you take control, show her the man she needs and deserves. As with the galaxy, it needs a strong hand and a keen mind to perfect the impurities._ "

Feeling the burning power in his hand, Keanu tightened his right fist in agreement. Sabine and Hera had been safe because of him, his plans, abilities, and quick-thinking were their saving graces…

"What must I do?" Keanu asked. "To be by your side, to gain your knowledge?"

" _Leave us,_ " Plagueis ordered. " _Take those three with you. I will have word with the Grandmaster privately. And take care of the Jedi, Sith, and Knights awaiting for you, they will hinder your ascension._ "

Taking a steady breath, trying to clear his mind, Keanu lifted the Emperor, Maul, and Vader at once, flinging them towards the large palace door, watching the destruction from their collision unfolded. With no passing glance towards the Grandmaster, Keanu continued his way towards the palace yards.

" _I do wonder what our confrontation would have been like, if I had not fallen victim to the Sith way,_ " Plagueis recounted. " _With my apprentice by side, I doubt you would've survived even with your majestic power and skill. What exchange we could have had before and after the battle. It matters little now I suppose. My son… he is unlike either of us. A Force born, the first of his kind. An heir to the Force's will. The power to shape the galaxy as he sees fit. Our time has come and passed; mine with the Sith and yours with the Jedi. Yes, I have sensed the change in the Force. Unnerving isn't it? To lose such power and influence, to become like the ordinary mundane beings of this galaxy. Soon, no one will remember the legacies of the Jedi and Sith, instead a new era will reign for eternity._ "

Cautious blue orbs lingered on the spectral being, listening to the Sith's speech. Indeed the Force was changing, a flurry scattering in whichever direction it proceeded. "You planning to usher, what kind of era are?"

" _An era of that will last beyond the death of stars,_ " Plagueis described. " _By my hand and my design, I will be able to do what no other mortal could ever do- create an everlasting utopia._ "

"Broken far from your chains, seems you haven't," mused Yoda. "Those are the words of the Sith."

" _They hold relevancy when needed,_ " Plageuis explained. " _The Sith Code pertains to the power of the individual over the group; how one person's plan can come into fruition regardless of all the opposition the people, and the Force, throws at it._ "

Frowning at the Sith's explanation, the Grandmaster tapped his cane. "Followed by the betrayal of those closest to you."

" _An unfortunate side effect of the Dark side,_ " Plagueis agreed. " _My death has taught me that same lesson. My rebirth will rectify that mistake, with my new body I will be able to live forever and make sure I am not betrayed again._ "

"The boy?" inquired Yoda.

" _He was designed to help me. He will have no use if he cannot serve me,_ " clarified the Muun. " _And he will help me dutifully. As a caring father I will give him what he needs. He will love me. In turn, I will get an heir to my legacy. I will love him. As father and son, united by the bonds of the Force, the galaxy will never see the sun set again. Only_ I _can ensure the balance by controlling the Force at its essence._ "

"Controlled and twisted to be your slave, the Force cannot be. And like all living creatures, in defense, it will retaliate," countered the Grandmaster.

The Muun cackled darkly. " _The Force has already tried to stop me; Anakin Skywalker. But, his demise happened at your hands; your self-destructive altruism and apathy had caused a frighten boy to become a monster. Same with Keanu Skyborn himself. The Jedi will always be destined to fail and self-destruct, giving way to the Sith. Who then will back-stab their allies and live in paranoia until they die from the hands of the apprentice they bred to kill them._ " The spectral Muun gestured towards the broken throne of Mandalore. " _This is_ our _legacy- mutilation and destruction. I have unlocked the key to the Force, it obeys my will. Yet it does nothing to stop me, it_ can not _stop its master now._ "

"A powerful ally, the Force is," Yoda stated. "Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us, combines us… luminous beings are we. We are one with the Force as the Force is one with us, but…" Reaching through the Force, the broken fragments of the Mandalorian throne floated and pieced together in its rightful place. "The Force is beyond our understanding, it has a plan for all. You are only a half step farther ahead of us, you do not control that Force."

" _We shall see…_ "

 ** **-Awaken of a New Hope-****

 ** **Sundari Palace grounds****

The harsh landings of the Emperor, Vader and Maul startled the group of Force wielders, igniting their lightsabers in preparation for the arrival of Keanu Skyborn. Each step Skyborn took was graceful and methodical, he was the Alpha. He answered to no one, not these mortals who were beneath him. Before he had ran from them, now he would face them. Conquer them.

"This bad feeling just got a lot worse," Ezra muttered, his cerulean claymore lightsaber wavering slightly in his hands. It was more apparent in Luke's grasp, the Skywalker heir felt his heart throbbing painfully in his chest; this was fight where people would die, bloodshed would be the norm and morality be damned. It was survival.

"He may be powerful, but we have experience on our side," Kota assured, his emerald blade held proudly in front of him. "Plus with our numbers, we can flank him easily."

"The more powerful of us should take the lead and serve as distractions," Kenobi proclaimed. With thirteen Force wielders and four Sunguards, and perhaps more with the Mandalorians, they should have more than enough security to claim victory as theirs. However the depths of the Jedi's mind knew that it would not be a easy one. Some, most, of them might die here. "The rest will flank him and hold him."

"Make it sound easy Kenobi," gruffed the Jedi General, a smirk crossing his lips. "He's too valuable to kill, even then I'm there's some measure of reason left in the boy."

"How do you plan on reasoning with him?" demanded Ezra, passing a faint glare at the white haired Jedi. "Your last conversation drove him away. Besides he doesn't look to be in a talkative mood."

"Makes it easier for us," the Mandalore stated, breaking the ranks of the Force wielders, holding his place beside Kenobi. "Whatever hell you brought to our doorsteps Jedi, you can be sure that we'll fight to our last breath."

"Should've done that against the Empire," muttered Sabine, glaring fiercely underneath her helmet.

Coming to a halt, the Force entity surveyed the small army behind the Jedi… to his love. Reaching out with the Darksaber in his right hand, Keanu silently called out for Sabine. He waited patiently for her first step towards him. Towards their new lives. Settling on a throne over the entire galaxy, he would give her that: the galaxy. All that twinkling stars in the night sky would pale if he could see her smile for him, because he gave her a reason to smile. His sacrifice for her love, that was reason enough for him.

She stood before him now, even more beautiful than he ever saw her. Confident, strong, wily, artistic, she had vision, and she was his. His wraith eyes glossed over her body, thoughts of passion running rampant as he imagined her coos and mews as he made her into a woman. Words of lust running from her lips, begging him for his desire for her. Wearing a confident smirk, Keanu switched hands with the Darksaber reaching out with his free right hand, removing her helmet to see the face of his love.

No words were needed in their moment, in her eyes he saw the fear and uncertainty. Looking deeper there was trust and love. "It will all end soon," Keanu cooed, caressing her cheek with his gentle touch. "Together we can rule the galaxy. No more running and hiding, wasting every moment of our lives in fear because they're afraid of what I am and what I can become."

Sabine gripped Keanu's arms desperately, slightly shaking him. "At what cost?! You're a good person, don't do this!" Moving a bit to the left, allowing Keanu to see the small army amassed in front of him, Sabine continued, trying to suppress her fear and anguish. "They will kill you if you go any farther. That… creature… is using you! All I want is you, us, to raise our family-"

"We can't have a family!" shouted Keanu, the strength of his voice blowing Sabine's hair back faintly. "Not as long as they're alive! I can't lose you!" Resting his head against hers, her sweet aroma soothed his aching mind. He was so close, he knew it, all he needed was her by his side. "Sabine, look behind you and look." Holding her by the shoulders, the Force entity turned the Mandalorian towards the army. "This is what's been chasing us for so long. This is what haunts my dreams when I close my eyes. I don't deserve this, neither do you; our time to take back what is ours is now. You said it before, the Republic is a cesspool of money and self-righteousness, the Jedi are broken and defeated, the Sith are crazy, and the Empire wanted me as their slave. Why do you want me to suffer, living below my full potential? Even your 'family' betrayed me, before they even knew me."

"Keanu," Hera said, stepping towards Keanu. "Do you know what is at stake if you decide to go through with this? No turning back."

"I've accepted that path," Keanu proclaimed. "I can't do this alone. Not anymore. I love you, I want you to follow me towards a bright future for us. I have the power and the will to do what those people never could: bring peace to the galaxy. I've suffered under their hands, I know the truth from their lies. All I ask is your hand," Grasping Hera's gloved hand, Keanu kissed fervently. "Can you do that for me? We don't have to run away anymore, I-I am powerful than the Empire, than the Jedi and Sith, I-I can overthrow them. We can make the galaxy the way we want it!"

Her teal eyes widened at the sight of her lover, taking a step away.

A step Keanu noticed. "Do you fear me?"

Hera shook her head. "I'm afraid of far you'll fall."

Walking towards her, Keanu held the Twi'lek by the shoulder. "Catch me. I trust you." Pulling Hera and Sabine towards him, Keanu kept them behind him; today would be his ascension. Tomorrow would be his reign over the galaxy. "I will show you the true nature of the Force. All your sins will be wrought by my blade, no one will learn of your failures as to repeat them."

Blistering pain shot through his left arm, Keanu releasing a loud howl of pain grabbing it with his right hand. His bones twitched and rubbed against each other, straining every ligament of muscles with a violent spasm. His wraith eyes widened in fear while his skin seemed to melt off; his screams echoing across the seemingly vast emptiness of Sundari, and the onlookers gazed with awe and fear.

He could see his flesh peeling off, allowing part of the bone to be seen, however something ungodly happened…

His bones… his arm… turned into pure lightning.

The pain subsided in the awakening of this new power. His body tingled from the lightning coursing through his veins. This had to… Keanu couldn't understand what this was. It felt… empowering. Carefully looking to his right hand, if expecting the same treatment, he slowly grasped the Darksaber to his right hand holding his left arm to his foes. "Unlimited… power."

A web of white Force lightning flew from his fingers, attracted to the weapons of the Jedi and Sith and Imperial Knights. Their weapons vibrated painfully in their hands, it felt like they could explode! Keanu clenched his fist, ceasing the torrent of godly lightning.

The Darksaber bounced in his hand, a childish growing on his face. "I am merciful. I will offer you one final chance to join me." He looked towards Marasiah expectantly. "This is your chance to break away from the Empire's burden, I can take it from you. Besides you have no allegiance to the Jedi or Sith. You want them dead like I do. We can rebuild from the ashes of these failures and make sure this never happens again. I owe you for saving my life on Lothal, please accept my offer."

The Imperial princess looked towards her kneeling father. He was tired, his quiet pants alerted her of his age. He would pass on, leaving her alone. She wanted freedom from the duties she was afraid of; people, friends, sacrificing themselves for her safety. Including her father. All that her father had wrought upon the galaxy had reunited against him, that was his fate.

Her fate…

Fixing the problems her father… no, not her father… the ideals of the Force: Light and Dark. Jedi and Sith. Two factions causing war and death and genocides.

Keanu shared similarities with her. How much of it was influenced by this phantom? This Sith Lord coming back from the dead? The being that struck fear into her father with a single glance.

Her fate was sealed with her first step. "I do not know what awaits me when I join you. All I know is what has failed this galaxy and its people."

The Force entity smiled assuringly. "We have that in common. It's a good start- knowing what has failed and what has betrayed us. We can learn to overcome those ancient dogmas for something new and better."

Pausing mid-step, turning hesitantly with rising guilt, Marasiah faced her father. "I failed you. I failed my mother. I was never ready to take the mantle of the Empire. Maybe one day, now all I see is death and destruction and fear. I don't want to live that way for the rest of my life."

"And you never will if you go with him," Roan declared calmly. "You will be trapped by that fear for the rest of your life. Please, reconsider."

Her fear and guilt refused Marasiah to look at her father anymore. Keanu's hand rested on her shoulder, spreading an odd sensation of comfort throughout her mind. "There's a reason why you let me go. You trust me. Why, I don't know. Neither do you. There is a connection between us, I can feel it, so can you. Let that be a sign of our future."

"Future," Marasiah repeated, a half-hearted chuckle escaped her. "You move fast Skyguy."

Keanu offered a crooked smile. "I am a dashing rogue after all." Stepping past the Force entity, Marasiah joined Sabine and Hera, her uncertainty easing. "And the rest of you?" questioned Keanu to the rest. "I am more than willingly to let you become one with the Force, if that is my will."

"There is no death, there is only the Force," Kota declared, pointing his emerald saber at the Force entity. "I warned you this would happen, and I was right!"

"You forced me to become like this," countered Keanu. "Hunting me down like a hound across the galaxy, making me live in fear and despair that I could be enslaved to do your bidding, to cover up for your blind failures." He shook his head defiantly. "I am my own master now, the rest of you will bow or die." The steadfast tranquility mocked him, the unblinking stares of the culminated army challenging him.

His nose twitched from the defiance, charging straight towards the Jedi. Leaping with incredible passion, the Darksaber held high above his head, smashing down upon the Jedi General's blade. A flurry of strikes blended together, mad skill and technique knocking his opponents back. This was different before, easier it seemed. How unusual…

Time slowed around him, making the blocks easier to manage and the strikes more piquant. One black blade against… all of them. Twelve blades attempting to kill, yet none scratched him. Child's play it felt.

It insulted Keanu, his new power was too much for them. The same people that hunted him down, now were simply playthings. Keanu growled at his new-found mockery, shame groveled in his stomach. He was a god!

The thunders of blaster fire from the Mandalorians thumped in his ears, paying it no heed to his current situation. The desperation etched on each of their faces was beautiful; their grimaces when their blades would foolishly clash against his, their childish swings were beyond pathetic.

Red clashed against black.

Blue swung wildly at empty air.

Green lunged with all its effort.

Silver blocked hopelessly.

White meshed with black.

The Togruta, she was new. Her blade was similar to the Imperial Knights, but she fought with a Jedi's grace. An ex-Jedi… Not fully devoted to the Light side, yet the Dark side barely graced her presence. Fascinating… A reeling headbutt knocked the Togruta to the floor, Keanu firing an web of Force lightning towards Vader whilst blocking dozens of blaster fire with fluidity. Flipping over the Zabrak's slash towards his back, the Force entity countered with a near spine-crushing kick in kind. Ceasing his momentary torment towards the cyborg Knight, Keanu took several steps away from the Force wielders. Instinct guided his hand from the last few blaster bolts prior to the steadfast quietness again.

They stood no chance against him, they couldn't keep up. He felt no exhaustion on his part.

"Keanu," Ezra panted, catching the Force entity's attention. "This is crazy!" A look of nonchalance overcame Keanu, as if he hadn't heard what the Loth rat said. "You don't want to do this!"

"I don't," Keanu agreed. "But it feels _so_ good. I feel alive for the first time."

His pants beginning to ease, Ezra glimpsed at the other Force wielders. They were trying to save face, however they were tired. They couldn't keep pace for long. "Are you that afraid of us that you will burn the entire galaxy down?" Kanan frowned at the young Jedi's phrasing.

A genuine smile flashed from Keanu followed by a boisterous laugh. "Why are you treating me as the villain? I haven't done anything." He pointed his weapon towards the Jedi and Sith. "I wanted to be a Jedi. But want is an emotion isn't it? An emotion of passion, or something of those lines. _There is no emotion, there is only peace_. Apathy is the same as death! Do I have to explain the Sith?!" The Darksaber laid its deadly ire on the Emperor. "You are the one I have regrets for. I should've taken the title of Imperial Knight, lived in a life of luxury. I would have been well off, and that's why I'm trying to save you now Emperor. I know two things in this life: what a man can do and what he can't do."

"All I have to do is bow before you," Roan expressed.

"Would it have been different otherwise?" asked Keanu knowingly. Deactivating the Darksaber, the dull clunk of the hilt landing on the floor alerted Roan Fel of his fate. "You can not kill me. None of you can. Why make yourselves martyrs when no one will answer the call?"

"What if the Jedi could change?" Kanan Jarrus spoke out. Keanu faced in the direction of the Jedi, waiting for him to explain. "You might've been right about the Republic and Jedi during the Clone Wars. But now we are aware-" The Jedi's throat was cut off, strangling against the phantom hand choking it.

Ember and ash rose from nothing, the spectral Muun apparating in front of Keanu. " _I hope there is a reason why you haven't killed them yet._ "

"Kanan!" Ezra cried out, yet he couldn't moved. His selfishness of fear and desire to live prevented him from moving to help. However there was nothing he could do anyway.

"I managed to get Marasiah Fel on our side," Keanu reported. "I wanted to see who else I could save. Killing them would be too easy, and a waste of opportunity."

The Muun's yellow eyes contemplated his son's words. Very insightful. Wise. " _You cannot changed the mind of a Jedi. Only corruption of the Dark side is the way they can change. They are fanatics. As are the Sith. Death is their only salvation._ "

"The Emperor and Vader?" Keanu asked. "What of them?"

Releasing the Jedi, the Muun floated to the Emperor of the Fel Empire and his bastard creation. " _The resources of the Empire is what we need. With the Fel princess on our side, there is little reason to keep him alive._ "

"No!" exclaimed Marasiah, making her way past Keanu facing the Dark Lord squarely. "There is no need to kill him!"

" _Why keep him alive?_ " Plagueis mused. " _Will he comply? Will he surrender his Empire to me?_ " The Muun waited patiently, studying the depths of the Imperial princess' mind. " _Or has he made up his mind to sacrifice himself?_ " Marasiah pleaded with her father quietly, begging him to join her, her eyes glossed with self-doubt and fear. " _You are his only hope._ "

" _Hope comes in many forms,_ " another voice called from high above. Plagueis and Keanu glanced towards the skylines of the buildings, spying upon a duo waiting for them. A third being materialized inbetween them, human in appearance; tall, at least six feet, a lean and muscular wearing a type of armor similar to…

Power pressed against Keanu's chest, nearly knocking the wind from him, stumbling backwards until Marasiah caught him. His mind went blank, sheer pain stabbed everywhere across his body but he couldn't process properly. It was overwhelming.

" _A new hope for the same old problem,_ " the human-like figure stated. Signaling the other two, the middle figure disappeared like a ghost, then reappearing in front of the Muun. " _Your perversion of the Force must come to an end. I have lived in an era long forgotten to the sands of time, but my legacy is the foundation of this galaxy. For your knowledge, there is my wisdom. You have perverted my wisdom and knowledge to suit your own psychologically fear of death._ "

The Muun observed silently of this new being, very similar by their natures. Both were beyond the physical realm, becoming one with the Force. One was more divine, the other more demonic.

The Human-like phantom glanced towards Keanu, eyes like twin suns observed the fine detail of raw power within him. " _He looks familiar…_ "

Plagueis grinned widely, a tentative slow clap followed by a bemused chuckle caught the fellow spectral's attention. " _You have finally managed to reveal yourself. I have looked for you for a long, long time. Someone who is my rival in power and intellect, who understands the true nature of the Force._ "

A dark glare crossed the Human's face, his expression contorting in a flux of malice and disdain. " ** _ **I AM THE FORCE!**_** " The entire city shook from the demonic scream, cracking the very fabric of the ground. The unfortunate mortals fell over, numerous Mandalorians falling over the side, screaming perilously to their deaths. " ** _ **You have violated the Force with knowledge that was not yours to learn. No mortal should have that right. In you arrogance, you have corrupted the Force! It was the duty of my family to keep the Force balanced, my destiny to enlighten the people of this galaxy of the truth. Like many before you, you have twisted my words and spat in my face. No more! I gave your kind a chance to redeem themselves for thousands of years, yet you continue to remain ignorant.**_** " The figure rested his hand on the girl's head next to him. " _Do you recognize her?_ "

Plagueis eyed his fellow spectral carefully, his yellow orbs readjusting on the girl. Roughly the same age and race as his son… " _She is mine._ "

Keanu blinked rapidly, his eyes refocusing on the girl in question. "Rey?"

The former scavenger looked at him, some note of familiarity glistened in her eyes.

The Force entity glanced towards his father, the other Force ghost, then to Rey.

" _I will take your creations, your power, your identity, and turn them against you,_ " the Human Force ghost proclaimed.

Plagueis clenched his jaw tightly. " _You will try. The death of one god shall give rise to another. You and your family's demise will signal the death of all the problems that has plagued sentience: Free will and choice, Ralem Solstice._ "

The Je'daii Kage, proclaimed as a god of his time, glared at the Muun who dared challenged everything he brought into fruition. His grip on Rey's head tightened, pouring his power into her body. Golden light shone through her sockets, shrieks of terrified pained reverberated across the cityscape. " _A new breed of war has begun across the galaxy: the Force Wars._ "

 **A/N: Hi guys, hoped you enjoy this chapter!**

 **So… took me about eight months to write 13.5K words… hope it was worth the wait X'D.**

 **Keanu is a Force born…**

 **Rey is also a Force born… and the daughter of Darth Plagueis the Wise.**

 **Ralem Solstice has reentered the picture after 25,000 years.**

 **What kind of hell have I wrought upon myself?**

 **Proposed new harem-**

 _Sabine Wren, Hera, Ahsoka Tano, Marasiah Fel, Astraal Vao, Celeste Mourne, Rey_

 **Here's the power scale for this story-**

 **Star** **to** **Star** **+:**

Yoda ( _Large Star_ )

Sidious ( _Large Star_ )

Plagueis ( _Small_ _Star- before his death in TPM; Large Star-_ _Force Ghost_ )

Mace Windu ( _Large Star_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Darth Vader

Roan Fel

Marasiah Fel

Antares Draco

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Shaak Ti

Darth Maul

Darth Krayt

Galen Marek

Rahm Kota

Ahsoka Tano

 **Continent to Continent+:**

 **Mara Jade**

 **Darth Talon**

 **Country to Country+:**

Hogrum Chalk

Sigel Dare

Ganner Krieg

Treis Sinde

Elke Vetter

Azlyn Vae

Rand Ko

Jao Assam

Yalta Val

Thared

Mohrgan Fel

 **Island to Island+:**

Maris Brood


End file.
